ERRORES
by Nythan-kun
Summary: El primer error de ella fue fijarse en él, el segundo dejar de insistir si lo quería.El primer error de él fue no interesarse en ella, el segundo darse cuenta que la quería como a nadie algo tarde… ES HORA DE ENMENDAR LOS ERRORES
1. Un monton de desconocidos

Mi primer fanfic, mi primer fanfic!!!!

Últimamente descubrí la mejor pareja de anime y me he enamorado de ella al igual que me he enamorado de Sakura aunque se que ella le pertenece a Syoaran sin mas preámbulos solo les puedo decir que sean suaves y gentiles.

Espero sus reviews

**ERRORES**

**POR: **Nythan—kun

**CAPITULO 1: **UN MONTÓN DE DESCONOCIDOS

**(Syaoran)**

**6:00 AM**

No sé que me despertó si las pocas ansias de empezar el primer día de preparatoria o la asquerosa lluvia torrencial que caía sobre las calles de Tomoeda por que he de aclarar que era bastante y asquerosa pero sobre todo era una lluvia helada que lograba erizarme todo y quitarme mi preciado sueño,"carajo no se porque pero detesto el frió", en fin sabia que no podía conciliar nuevamente el sueño y decidí levantarme no sin antes dar lo que yo diría diez vueltas en la cama pensando si me levantaba o no pero en fin creo que la respuesta de lo que hice es obvia.

Me quité mis tres frazadas verdes de encima y me coloqué la bata de baño casi al instante pues era acogedora, miré la alcoba y note que de haber habido guerra en ella no estaría tan desordenada, habían revistas de deportes por todo lado y ropa sucia colgada hasta el ventilador que reposa sobre mi cama y no es que sea flojo pero es que jamás me ha gustado lavar ropa ni cualquier tipo de trasto.

Miré el reloj sobre la mesita que tenía al lado da la cama y noté que eran las 6:10 AM, faltaban casi dos horas para iniciar clases así que decidí arreglar un poco antes de tener que salir para ese lugar a ver la cara de entusiasmo de lo que yo diría serian 25 estudiantes mas o menos y aun sabiendo que de estos la mitad son unos tarados, despistados y con que sabe que cosas en la cabeza— que tontos y digo tontos pues solo conocía a Eriol, un chico extremadamente amable, anteojos algo grandes, cabello negro y una sonrisa hasta para el peor de los sujetos de este mundo.

¡En fin!

Recogí rápidamente la ropa y la dejé en un montón en la esquina de mi alcoba, las revistas las arrumé sobre una mesa con una lámpara de luz tenue donde suelo hacer trabajos y demás, bueno por fin mi alcoba ya estaba algo presentable.

Tomé aire antes de adentrarme a la jungla que sería la sala y ni hablar de la cocina, al ver esta porquería de sitio me entraron ganas de botar todo por la ventana del tercer piso en el que vivo y quedarme solo con mi cama, algo de comer, y algo donde servirme lo de comer que seria lo único que necesito para vivir, demonios como alguien que se la pasa leyendo cualquier libro interesante que se la aparece puede desordenar tanto un sitio.

Esto de vivir solo no resultaba ser tan interesante como pensé al principio.

De repente un ruidito insoportable que de estar dormido me habría sacado relámpagos de las manos y palabrotas de mi boca me saco del trance en el que estaba sumido pensando en este desorden que tenía en frente, note que era el despertador que programaba para levantarme que ya marcaba las 6:45 AM como vuela el tiempo.

Coloqué cosa encima de otras y en ese instante pensé que no seria raro que estuviera como estaba el apartamento puesto que siempre hacia lo mismo día tras día.

Sin matar mas mis neuronas me desvestí y tomé la toalla que estaba en la manija de la puerta del baño, abrí esta y me metí a lo que seria el primer baño del año de preparatoria (por Dios yo pensé eso, cuando uno esta solo dice ridiculeces casi si querer) abrí la llave de la ducha y cayo sobre mi esa gran cantidad de agua a presión que suele salir por la mañana aplastando al pobre individuo que se encuentre a su paso, en ese caso el pobre individuo había sido yo.

El agua estaba increíble y estoy seguro que de haber tenido una silla cerca de mi me hubiese sentado bajo el agua para no cansarme de estar de pie recibiendo estas gotas cristalinas cayendo y rozando mi cuerpo pues eran deliciosas, calidas y reconfortantes y de tener tiempo me quedaría toda la mañana ahí como solía hacer en vacaciones.

_¿Demonios cuanto tiempo llevo ya aquí metido?_

Sin perder mas tiempo salí casi como un rayo del baño y me dirigí a la alcoba esperando ver que no era tarde aunque yo sabía que ya lo era por eso me relajé un poco y pensé que ya no había mucho que hacer, igual no creo que por llegar tarde el primer día de preparatoria me vaya a pasar mucho.

Me coloqué mi uniforme con su olor a nuevo y me dirigí a la cocina a ver que podía desayunar o ver que había quedado del día anterior y encontré un poco de tarta de chocolate que me había dado mi vecina y me lo metí en la boca de una manera tan rápida que estuve al borde de asfixiarme, rápidamente tomé un vaso de leche y pude desatorarme y jurarme que jamás le recibiría nada a mi vecina nuevamente pues me gusta mucho el chocolate pero esta había sido la tarta mas horrible que me había comido en mi vida.

Miré el reloj y ya solo faltaban diez minutos para las ocho y en ese instante me dije que algún día tendría que dejar de ser tan tranquilo y fresco.

Tomé mi maletín y me dirigí a la salida esperando que Eriol mi buen amigo me hubiese apartado el puesto de la esquina que me gusta tonto, como decirlo, a ese puesto se le podría llamar el puesto de privilegio o algo así.

**(Sakura)**

**7:55 AM **

Corría a toda mi capacidad para poder llegar al primer día de preparatoria temprano o por lo menos no tan tarde como siempre durante la secundaria. Ahora entendía porque era tan rápida y porque jamás perdí una carrera de atletismo durante todo este tiempo.

No podía evitar pensar en la pena que me daría llegar tarde el primer día pues serían treinta rostros diferentes viéndome entrar y solo uno conocido sonriéndome que era el de mi amiga de toda la vida: Tomoyo, que siempre había estado conmigo y esta no seria la excepción.

Estoy segura que me guardaría un puesto junto a su lado como habíamos hecho todos los años y no tan adelante para que los profesores no notaran que nunca hacia un ejercicio de matemáticas o notaran que estaba pensando en que sabe que cosas pues he de admitir que vivo en las nubes casi el noventa por ciento del día.

Un rugido en mi estomago me hizo salir de mis pensamientos y acordarme que no había alcanzado a desayunar nada de la comida que había hecho mi padre Fujitaka ni mi hermano Touya para mi, pero también pensé que si mi hermano hubiese querido me hubiese levantado temprano y así habría alcanzado a comer algo.

Siempre es un pesado y se la pasaba molestándome pero sé que se preocupa bastante por mi así se empeñe en negarlo.

De repente levanté la mirada y dejando de pensar noté que un chico de cabello castaño oscuro —diría yo— ya estaba muy cerca de mí e inevitablemente choqué contra él ensuciándole la bota derecha del pantalón al igual que su zapato y casi haciéndolo caer y haciéndome caer. Rápidamente él logró estabilizarse y me tomó de la mano y evitó que yo fuese a dar contra el suelo aun con charcos de agua.

Que caballero, lo ensucio como lo ensucié y el evita que me caiga, esto es algo que no se ve muy a menudo, de otro hombre yo estaría en el suelo y el riéndose como venganza pero este no.

—Lo siento —dije con toda la intención del mundo esperando que este chico no se volteara y me diera de un golpe —¿Estas bien?

—Los dos sabemos que no estoy bien —me respondió con una mirada algo rayada —me ensuciaste todo el zapato y ni hablar de la bota de mi pantalón —miró hacia abajo —pero que se puede hacer no cabe duda que en este mundo hay personas muy torpes.

—¿Puedo hacer algo por ti? —comenté seguramente con la cara roja y con el ceño fruncido por el comentario que acababa de hacer

—Déjalo así —dijo con un tono de voz cortante —tendré que ir así al primer día de clases y la verdad no es algo que me agrade, y por desgracia salí tarde de casa y no puedo devolverme a cambiarme

_¿Primer día de clases¿Tarde?_

Demonios se me olvido que voy tarde y ahora debo ayudar este chico, bueno ayudar por algo que fue en parte descuido mió y que tendría que tratar de enmendar aunque él se negara

—¿En serio no necesitas nada? —Insistí mirándolo esta vez a los ojos y he de aclarar que ojos como los de este chico son los que le ponen a una mujer la piel de gallina y te ponen a suspirar si los tienes en tu poder —quiero enmendarme

—No —dijo desviando la mirada hacia otra parte pues al parecer lo estaba incomodando

—Me encantaría seguir insistiéndote pero voy tarde y no quiero perder mas tiempo —dije pareciendo afanada —así que hasta otra oportunidad

_Espera si hay algo que puedes hacer_

Me devolví y saqué algo de mi bolsillo y al ver su cara noté que estaba tan sorprendido por que quien sabe que cosa creía que iba a sacar

—Toma —le dije dándole un pañuelo, su mirada de asombro no cambió demasiado —puedes usarlo para limpiar tu zapato si gustas — OK un comentario poco inteligente. ¿Para que más iba a usar el pañuelo¿Para limpiarse las lagrimas que no tenía o para sonarse? —puedes quedarte con el

—No es necesario —respondió algo aburrido

—Entonces me lo devolverás algún día —dije pensando que lo mas posible es que jamás me volviera a ver con este chico y era una lastima porque parecía bastante agradable y me habían encantado sus ojos —Si nos volvemos a ver

—Como quieras —dijo esperando que por fin me fuera de allí

Corrí para irme por fin y afrontar las burlas de las personas que me iban a mirar por llegar tarde pero antes me volteé y levanté la mano en forma de despido

—Adiós… espera… no… no me has dicho tu nombre… el mió es Sakura Kinomoto

El chico levantó la mirada y me dijo:

—Me llamo Syao... —pero en ese instante un carro que pasaba cerca no me dejo oír ni poquito y lo único que pude hacer fue sonreír y estoy segura que él se sintió algo frustrado —déjalo así —haciendo un gesto que de conocer al chico diría que era de disgusto

—Me lo dirás otro día —eso espero —Estoy segura

Sin perder mas tiempo salí corriendo pues ya había desperdiciado muchos minutos, al darme la vuelta noté que el chico había desaparecido y no pude evitar pensar que tal vez había sido un fantasma o algo así puesto que creía en esto tanto como creía en que al día siguiente iba a desayunar algo delicioso preparado por papá.

Un gran escalofrió recorrió mi cuerpo y corrí con mas velocidad para alejarme de allí.

**(Syaoran)**

Por suerte conocía un atajo hacia la preparatoria y esto evitó que llegara tarde y que el profesor llegara primero que yo, no sé si decir que era suerte pero él se había retrasado un poco —ni idea por que— pero estoy seguro que no había sido por encontrarse camino hacia la preparatoria con una chica ruidosa que decía llamarse Sakura.

Entré al aula de clases y noté que mi amigo Eriol ya se encontraba sentado en su puesto y me había apartado el puesto de la esquina que tanto me gustaba, pero para mi sorpresa no estaba pendiente de la puerta como solía hacer sino que el estaba pendiente de la chica de cabello negro que se sentó adelante suyo también apartando un puesto para lo que yo diría seria su amiga

Entré sin mirar a nadie pues a nadie conocía y al pasar por la espalda de Eriol se giro y me dio una de sus sonrisas de chico bueno

—Hola Syaoran ¿Te ocurre algo?

—¿Te ocurre algo¿Por qué lo dices? —Pregunté extrañado —¿Acaso me veo mal?

—Pues aparte de tu zapato y tu pantalón

—Deja eso fue una tontería —le comenté pera que lo olvidara

Mientras yo también estaba intentando olvidar esta chica y el incidente que tuve, le cambie el tema casi de forma radical y ahora era yo el que preguntaba:

—¿Pero sabes que no es una tontería?

—¿Que? —susurró extrañado, tal vez nervioso

—La forma en que miras la chica de adelante

Inmediatamente se separó y se puso algo rojo, no del todo, pues Eriol no era tímido pero si lo suficiente para que yo lo notara

—¿Qué quieres decir? —preguntó defendiéndose y haciéndose el desentendido —No es nadie

—Eriol —Dije mirándolo fijamente

—Que no es nadie

—Eriol

—Que no es nadie Syaoran

—Eriol

Que no es nadie, no es nadie

—Te conozco Eriol y sabes que no puedes engañarme

Y en verdad que lo conocía, si éramos amigos desde siempre, y no nos separábamos casi para nada y ahora que lo pensaba eso era algo alentador pues siempre había contado con él y él conmigo, Eriol era como el hermano que nunca tuve y no estaba mal pensar que me agradaba esa idea pues antes de vivir aquí yo viví toda la vida con mis hermanas.

—Esta bien —dijo algo resignado —se llama Tomoyo Daidouji y es la chica que representaba nuestra secundaria en los concursos de canto

—¿La recuerdas y aunque estaba en otro salón? —Sonreí —¿En serio no es nadie?

—Deja de burlarte que yo no lo hice ni siquiera cuando te vi llegar sucio sin saber porque demonios… y por cierto aun te encuentras así

—Esta bien, esta bien, no voy a burlarme más pero ¡Oye galán! —Dije dándole golpecitos con el codo —¿No le preguntaste a quien le apartaba el puesto?

—Sabes que no soy tan lento, por supuesto que si se lo pregunté, dijo que era para su amiga Saku…

—Buenos días —dijo el profesor para toda la clase interrumpiendo a Eriol y su saludo fue como una orden que nos decía _siéntense y guarden silencio_ e inevitablemente fue lo que hicimos

Segundos después un ruido en la puerta casi brusco hizo que toda la clase volteara hasta quien hacía este

_¡Hey¿Esa no es Sakura?_

—Lo siento profesor —dijo con su cara roja como un tomate y tratando de ubicar a alguien

Así que Tomoyo guardaba el puesto para Sakura. Con que esa era su amiga, de tantas chicas que hay en este mundo Tomoyo tenía que guardarle el puesto chica tonta y despistada que me había ensuciado

—Puedes sentarte…eh—dijo el profesor

—Sakura, Sakura Kinomoto —comentó ella con su rostro aun encendido

—Puedes sentarte Sakura Kinomoto

Se dirigió al puesto que le guardó su amiga pues ya la había ubicado y la saludo con un hola algo tímido

No hubo remedio y nuestras miradas se encontraron, su rostro era de sorpresa, supongo que preguntándose como el chico que había dejado atrás llegó primero que ella al salón

—¿Co… cómo llegaste primero? —dijo tartamudeando

—Conozco un atajo Sakura — no se porque reparé tanto en su sonrisa y además vi que sus ojos brillaban —por cierto te devuelvo tu pañuelo aunque no es otro día —su sonrisa se amplio

—Pero no lo usaste —comento extrañada

—No vi necesidad —suspiré —ensuciar el pañuelo para limpiarme aun sabiendo que no iba a quedar limpio y al contrario quien quedaría sucio seria el pañuelo no me pareció una gran idea

—Eres extraño

_Q__ue tiene esta chica con las sonrisas¿Siempre esta haciendo alguna?_

Noté que estaba dispuesta a tomar asiento así que antes de eso hice un ruido con mi garganta lo cual provoco que ella volteara casi al instante

—Por cierto soy Syaoran, Syaoran Li

—Hola Syaoran Li —dijo ella correspondiendo a mi comentario y se sentó

Sentí como si tuviera unos lentes sobre mí y fue entonces cuando me di cuenta que Eriol me miraba como seguramente lo mire yo cuando lo dije lo de la chica esa Tomoyo.

Sabia que venían los comentarios incómodos de Eriol y estoy seguro que estos comentarios me causarían algo de incomodidad y pereza, pero me los merecía pues yo fui quien empezó

—Que bien galán tu ni siquiera esperaste para llegar al aula —dijo en lo que yo creo fue una venganza por lo que yo le dije —tu atacas desde afuera —y una sonrisa casi burlona salio de su boca

—Cállate Eriol —dije incomodo y tal vez colorado —te pueden oír y formar un malentendido, además si quieres saber la conozco porque ella fue la culpable de dejar mi zapato en este estado

—¿Ahora las relaciones empiezan así?

—A veces eres insoportable —suspiré —y no quiero un comentario mas ¿Entendido?

—Como diga el enamorado —se mofó.

**NOTAS:**

¿Que tal? A mi me ha gustado mucho pero seguramente eso es porque soy quien lo escribió.

Pero en realidad necesito sus comentarios sobre la historia, sobre los personajes, preguntas, una que otra critica pequeñita. Todo eso es muy útil para ver de que manera voy así que los espero para el próximo capitulo (Esperando y haciendo todo lo posible por no retrasar mucho las actualizaciones).

Creo que no es mas, espero de verdad les haya gustado y nos leemos después.


	2. Baloncesto

**Gracias a las personas que mandaron reviews, va para ustedes este capitulo 2**

**POR: **Nythan—kun

**Capitulo 2: **BALONCESTO

**(Sakura)**

Ya sabía como eran algunas de las personas que me rodeaban en los pocos días que había tenido de clases y he de mencionar que no me fastidiaban del todo, o seamos sinceros no me molestaban nada.

_E__so es por tu complejo de amabilidad y sonrisas crónicas._

Pero si he de admitir algo la persona que mas me impactaba era Syaoran Li, la primera persona que había visto en el año escolar y seguramente la persona que mas me agradaba en este instante —desde luego después de mi amiga Tomoyo— pero es que era impresionante como su seriedad marcaba diferencias ante los otros chicos y su habilidad para resolver problemas de matemáticas opacaba hasta el mismo profesor.

No obstante estoy segura que el pobre de Syaoran no sería tan bueno para derrotarme a mí en la clase de deportes pues era algo en lo que siempre me destacaba, porque a diferencia de las matemáticas los deportes se me daban casi por encanto.

—Sakura, Sakura despierta —En ese instante noté que la voz tenue y dulce de Tomoyo me sacaba casi al instante de mi letargo y sueño de derrotar a Syaoran— Pagina 35 renglón 13.

_¿Pagina 35 renglón 13? _

En ese instante recordé que estábamos en clase de historia y como siempre me encontraba en las nubes, pero rápidamente estas desaparecieron con las risas de mis compañeros y el regaño del profesor.

—Kinomoto tu como siempre en otro lado menos la clase —me dijo el profesor con voz de regaño y yo sentí que las orejas se me iban a derretir por la pena que me causaba la mirada de todos y la risa burlona del chico de cabello negro llamado Eriol.

Por suerte el timbre que marcaba el final de la clase de historia y el comienzo de la clase de deportes me hizo sonreír y gritar un _viva_ en mi mente.

—¿En que pensabas mi querida Sakura? —dijo Tomoyo alegrándose seguramente ya que le encantaba verme apenada y con la cara roja.

—En la clase de deportes y en Syaor… —¿Demonios yo iba a decir Syaoran?, sabía que Tomoyo no dejaría escapar lo que yo había dicho —o estaba apunto de decir— así que traté de salvarme como pude —En la clase de deportes, sabes que me encanta —hablé lo mas y lo mas rápido que pude —y es que me va muy bien en esta y quiero ver si hay alguien tan bueno como yo.

—¿Así que pensabas en Syaoran eh? —Rayos que oído —No sabia que te gustaban de ese tipo Sakura y he de admitir que tienes buen gusto.

Lo sabía tomoyo había escuchado y estaba tratando de apenarme lo mas posible y la atrevida lo estaba logrando, pues casi al instante yo quería salir corriendo y esconderme donde los comentarios de ella no me provocaran un derrame cerebral.

—¿Que dices? —traté de cubrirme al máximo —no estaba pensando en Syaoran —o bueno si estaba pensando en él pero no en la forma en la que ella creía —pensaba en deportes y no mas.

—Como digas Sakura no tienes que ponerte tan nerviosa y colorada pensando en un chico que te gusta, todas las mujeres pasamos por eso —¿De que demonios habla?, Tomoyo esta mas loca de lo que creía en el principio —y si te gusta no diré nada hasta que decidas declararle tu amor —expresó con una sonrisa el los labios y un brillo en los ojos tan particular en ella.

Porque ese brillo en sus ojos lo conocía de memoria pues siempre le salía cuando estaba muy emocionada intentando filmarme o por alguna tontería interesante que yo estuviese apunto de hacer.

—Tomoyo —dije resignada a aguantar sus comentarios todo el día

—Dime

—Somos las últimas en el aula, seguramente ya todos se fueron al patio a tomar la clase —suspiré —y por estar interrogándome vamos a llegar tarde.

—Tienes razón —comentó sonriente mientras nos dirigíamos al patio —Ahora… este… Sakura?

—¿Ahora que Tomoyo? —me volteé para mirarla esperando otro comentario.

—¿Vamos hoy a retomar el trabajo? —preguntó ella suponiendo que se me había olvidado.

—Si si si —respondí rápidamente y pensando que Tomoyo tenía razón puesto que en realidad si se me había olvidado —lo haremos.

Ya estaban todos en el patio esperando lo que el profesor quisiera decir, he de aclarar que algunos se encontraban menos agitados que otros y con agitados me refería a Tomoyo y a mí que llegábamos casi en el mismo instante en el que llegaba el profesor coloradas y con la boca abierta tratando de recuperar el aire perdido por el carreron.

—Muy bien muchachos es nuestra primera clase y quiero ver que tanta habilidad tienen para los deportes —dijo él mientras yo notaba la cara de algunos, muchas de ellas con desagrado, pero la mejor cara que vi fue la de Syaoran y es cierto que parezco una loca obsesionada por él pero al parecer también le encantaba el deporte o quizás era solo mi imaginación porque como alguien tan bueno en matemáticas podía ser bueno para los deportes —hoy vamos a practicar baloncesto.

No podía evitar pensar que no habría posibilidad que alguien me ganara pues como era mala en matemáticas era buena en deportes

—Como la señorita Daidouji esta incapacitada no participara, así que participaremos 32 ¿De acuerdo? —en aquel momento lo analice y me di cuenta de que Tomoyo siempre se escapaba de la clase de deportes ¿y como podíamos ser amigas siendo tan distintas? —haremos eliminatorias individuales a tres cestas y el que va ganando va avanzando, de esta manera podremos ver que tan buenos son.

—Oíste eso Sakura no participare —dijo casi saltando de felicidad —por eso podré grabar todas tus hazañas mientras derrotas a todos.

—Pero… es que me da pena —comenté sonrojándome y encogiendo los hombros.

—No tienes porque sentirte apenada Sakura —dijo animándome —sabes que grabarte es mi felicidad y no quiero hacerte sentir incomoda, además una oportunidad como esta no puedo desaprovecharla.

—Tomoyo no has cambiado nada desde la secundaria —le dije, resignándome a tener una cámara encima mientras jugaba baloncesto.

**(Syaoran)**

La clase de deportes había empezado y el profesor nos comentó que se llevaría acabo algún tipo de eliminatoria entre estudiantes, lo cual no me desagradaba del todo pues los deportes eran algo que me favorecía bastante y jamás me había ido muy mal en ellos.

¿Cómo me iba a ir mal? Si desde pequeño mi mentor Wei me había entrenado en varias disciplinas deportivas y era ahora cuando estas daban frutos.

—¡Que suerte tienes Syaoran! —dijo Eriol que se encontraba a mi lado derecho.

—¿Por qué lo dices?

—No seas modesto Syaoran, desde siempre te has destacado en los deportes y nunca en secundaria hubo rival que se te comparase.

—Pero tu siempre me diste pelea —dije con una carcajada interna, presintiendo el comentario que se disponía a hacer.

—En eso tienes algo de razón, pero nunca logré ganarte —comentó seguramente pensando que esta sería una de esas competencias en las que llegaríamos los dos a la final y nuevamente sería derrotado por mi.

—Tal vez hoy es tu día —dije guiñándole el ojo —además mira que tu enamorada Tomoyo va a estar viéndote desde las gradas.

Seamos sinceros no molestaría a Eriol si no tuviera un motivo para esto y el motivo es que durante toda la semana ellos dos habían estado conversando como si se conocieran de toda la vida o algo por el estilo.

—Cállate Syaoran el profesor va a empezar a nombrar las personas que deben pasar.

No era mi pasión ver chicas gritando y animando a sus amigas o amigos y mucho menos lo era ver hombres queriendo demostrar sus habilidades ante dichas chicas, así que me alejé y esperé a que fuera mi turno de participar.

—Yada y Kotake pasen —oí gritar al profesor —Kinomoto e Irumi —minutos después.

Fue inevitable pensar que la pobre de Sakura sería eliminada casi al instante pues la tal Irumi era la chica mas alta de la clase, era una jirafa.

—Shimamura y Li —interrumpió el profesor después de no se cuanto tiempo, tardé varios segundos en asimilar que era mi turno hasta que escuché la voz de Eriol llamándome.

—Syaoran despierta —miré sin saber de donde me llamaba —es tu turno y no quiero ganar este torneo si no juego contra ti en un futuro porque pierdes por default.

—No te daré ese gusto —comente ya estando en mis cinco sentidos.

Diría que me tomó alrededor de unos segundos derrotar a Shimamura y así también derrotar a Higashiyama y a Matsuda, quería levantar la cara y ver cual sería mi próxima victima si no queda mal llamarla así.

De un vistazo rápido observé los cuatro que quedaban: Eriol, Yamazaki y Sakura.

_Sakura ¿Acaso Sakura había derrotado a Irumi?_

—Los próximos serán… —exclamo el profesor —Li y Yamazaki —no pude evitar sentirme mal por Sakura pero su suerte había acabado al tener que encontrarse con Eriol en las semifinales al igual que no pude dejar de sentirme mal por Yamazaki pues también quedaría eliminado

El partido se tornó fácil desde el principio hasta el final, leer a Yamazaki no representó una gran dificultad y como lo supuse no había sido mayor problema mandar al chico a las regaderas antes de tiempo, pero me estrellé cuando pocos minutos después noté que Sakura y su amiga celebraban lo que seguramente había sido la derrota de Eriol, después de esto reparé en que Tomoyo le decía algo al oído a Sakura que la hizo colocar de un interesante color rosáceo casi imperceptible por lo coloradas que se encontraban sus mejillas por la actividad anterior. Seguramente el partido contra mi amigo no había sido muy fácil.

Me acerqué a Eriol con una mirado burlona y le susurré al oído —bien hecho campeón creí que querías ser mi rival

—Tranquilo Syaoran tu eres el próximo —me dijo confiado de sus palabras —esa chica es una tromba

**(Sakura)**

No podía disimular la alegría que salía de mis poros por haber llegado a la final.

El partido contra Eriol resultó ser mas complicado de lo que pudiese parecer para mi , pues esté logró hacer lo que nadie hasta ahora había hecho en el torneo —anotarme una cesta— y me pareció interesante como un chico con lentes y sonrisas por montones podía tener tan buena habilidad para los deportes.

_Definitivamente las personas no son lo que aparentan_.

Pensando ahora en Syaoran no pude evitar sonrojarme con el comentario de Tomoyo, pues cuando acabó mi partido con Eriol se acercó y me dijo algo como: _Espero que no lo dejes ganar por el hecho que es tu amorcito Sakura._ Y no es que Syaoran me desagradara, pero tampoco es que yo le agradara a él o eso creo, no podía considerarlo ni siquiera como amigo aunque eso me encantaría ¡Y Tomoyo ya lo ponía como mi amorcito!

He de admitir que Syaoran es un chico muy apuesto y debe tener un montón de admiradoras tras él ya que noté eso en sus partidos, cada vez que encestaba las chicas gritaban apunto de dejar sordas a las personas a su alrededor y no voy a hacer nada para acercarme a un chico tan popular aun queriendo porque lo mas probable es que mis sentimientos no sean correspondidos.

_¿Pero no es lo que quieres? ¿No es lo que deseas? ¿Vas simplemente a retirarte y arrojar la toalla?_

—Kinomoto y Li —interrumpió el profesor —es su turno, quiero un juego limpio

No podía dejar de sentirme algo apenada e intimidada.

Apenada por las personas del salón que nos veían e intimidada por Syaoran que ya me estaba viendo con esa mirada congelante como si este partido significara para él la muerte o algo por el estilo y se veía tan bien.

—Sakura —oí en ese instante que me gritaban —recuerda lo que te susurré —era Tomoyo que ya me estaba haciendo recordar sus comentarios y estaba logrando que la sangre se me subiera a la cabeza —y gana.

—Buena suerte —le dije a Syaoran antes que el profesor lanzase el balón al cielo.

Ese _Buena suerte _me quitó algunos segundo, segundos en lo cuales Syaoran ya había saltado y ahora poseía el balón, si que era un chico muy rápido y a simple vista supe que no sería un partido nada fácil, a pesar de que yo tenía la ventaja pues logre ver sus partidos anteriores mientras él no los míos porque enseguida acababa sus encuentros se dirigía a recostarse sobre un árbol.

—Gracias Sakura —dijo mirándome fijamente ya con el balón en su poder —igual para ti

No me había equivocado el primer día en que lo conocí tildándolo como un caballero. Él era un caballero y eso me encantaba.

_Y ahora que lo pienso ya que estamos los dos en la cancha sin posibilidades que una chica bulliciosa se lance sobre él por ningún motivo ¿por que no darme la oportunidad que me estaban dando los deportes y empezar a acercarme? No __tenía mucho que perder y tal vez demasiado que ganar. _

Era raro jamás en mi vida me había sentido así con un chico. Bueno… ¿Cómo me iba a sentir así con un chico si hasta ahora yo no sabía ni siquiera que era tener un novio? y los chicos mas cercanos para mi eran Yukito y Touya.

Yukito es el mejor amigo de mi hermano, es algo así como Tomoyo para mi.

Él es un chico muy amable y sonriente, su cabello es de un color gris, su piel tiene un tono parecido al de Tomoyo, sus ojos son cafés rodeados por unos lentes algo grandes. Bastante simpático en realidad.

Pero no era el momento de pensar en esto, era el momento de pensar en el partido y nada mas.

**NOTAS: el segundo capitulo, para mí no es****ta mal y pues debe ser porque es mió.**

**Hablando un poco del capitulo ¿Sakura quiere a Li? ¿Por qué lo piensa tanto?**

**Ahí queda la duda, pero todas van a ser resueltas. **

**Los reviews se agradecen.**


	3. Apuestas

**VIVIENDO EQUIVOCADO**

**POR: **Nythan—kun

**Capitulo 3: **APUESTAS

**(Syaoran)**

Era una mañana de sábado como todas las mañanas de sábado, aburridas y con un frió espeluznante y lo peor era que yo los sábados tenía que ir a la preparatoria a escuchar los largos discursos de la clase de ingles, luego las aburridas explicaciones de química y terminar con algo que si me parecía interesante, la clase de matemáticas.

Al intentar levantarme noté que tenía un cansancio particular en mis brazos y casi justo al instante recordé que el día anterior en clase de deportes habíamos jugado baloncesto hasta el cansancio y lo mas agotador fue el partido contra Sakura Kinomoto ella era una chica muy tenaz y no era de las que se rendía fácilmente si se empeñaba en algo, pude notar.

Lastimosamente el partido se suspendió cuando la lluvia empezó a caer sobre nuestras cabezas y he de decir que es una suerte porque de seguir como íbamos lo mas posible es que yo hubiera perdido. Íbamos dos uno a favor de ella.

Soy muy afortunado, pude haber perdido mi invicto en los deportes ante una niña y no es que sea machista o algo así, pero después de las burlas que le hice a Eriol las de él serian tres veces peores.

Me dio alivio la lluvia aunque por la cara que Sakura hizo a ella no le causó demasiado chiste.

Cuando por fin me levanté y me dirigí a la ducha a tomar uno de mis acostumbrados baños de 15 minutos, me percaté que durante el partido había notado dos cosas algo interesantes por no llamarlas extrañas:

La primera era la cercanía que se había creado entre Eriol y Tomoyo, de reojo pude notar la mirada de ambos perderse en la de su compañía y las sonrisas casi instantáneas por cualquier comentario que uno le hiciera al otro, en fin, creo que no soy quien para meterme ahí.

La segunda fue la cercanía con la que Sakura jugaba, la sentía respirarme casi al frente cuando intentaba arrebatarme el balón ¿Será que ella no entendía que el baloncesto era un deporte de poco contacto? No sé.

Al salir del baño me vestí y recordé que no había ido de compras así que supuse que no había nada en la alacena y al revisar esta noté que mis presentimientos no estaban equivocados.

—_Demonios tendré que irme a la preparatoria sin desayunar_ —pensé, pero ahora que recuerdo lo había hecho varias veces ya en secundaria y jamás sufrí un desmayo o algo parecido entonces no era tan grave.

Salí de la cocina pensando en lo que compraría para la semana, me dirigí al cuarto y busqué en la mesita de noche dinero para las compras que haría al salir de la preparatoria, noté que habían bastantes billetes, pero no me importó, lo tomé y lo eché a mi bolsillo como este cayera, como si no me importara que de eso dependiera mi alimentación de la semana.

Bajé las escaleras y el ventarrón que entró al abrir la puerta del edificio de departamentos me heló casi al instante, sin perder tiempo abrí mi maletín y saqué una bufanda que guardaba en este para esos casos de emergencia.

_Maldigo la hora en que decidí venirme a vivir a Tomoeda_

Viví mucho tiempo en Hong Kong y a pesar de que llevo años en esta cuidad uno nunca llega a acostumbrarse del todo al clima.

Envolví la bufanda en mi cuello al borde de que esta me cortara la respiración y me dije que lo mejor sería llegar rápido al aula de clases ya que por lo menos en esta había calefacción

Por fin la puerta de la preparatoria al frente mió y entrando en ella primero que yo Eriol.

—Eriol —le grité

Se dio la vuelta con su sonrisa particular y levantó la mano llamándome para que apurara el paso y esto fue lo que hice

—Hola Syaoran —me dijo cuando ya estábamos a una distancia corta —¿Cómo has estado?

—Bien Eriol muchas gracias —respondí —pero… me parece que tu estas mejor que yo ¿Me equivoco? —le pregunté notando su cara de felicidad

—¿Por qué lo dices?

—Pues noto algo diferente en ti —me dispuse a hacerle una pregunta que sabía que tarde o temprano yo le iba a terminar haciendo y creo que era mejor de una vez —¿puedo preguntarte algo? —en su cara pude ver un desconcierto muy grande y un montón de sentimientos rodeándolo.

—Dime Syaoran, puedes preguntarme lo que quieras pues los dos jamás hemos tenido ningún secreto o es que acaso se te olvida, somos amigos y si te preocupo o te interesas en mi eso logra afianzar aun mas nuestra amistad —me dijo serenándose un poco —¿Qué es?

Dudando un poco pero también con cierto interés de quitarme esta espina que me carcomía le pregunté.

—¿Te… gusta… Tomoyo verdad?

Su sonrisa se hizo muy alegre y note que él estaba feliz.

—Lo notaste Syaoran.

—¿Cómo no hacerlo? en tu cara se nota el cariño que le tienes y creo que ese cariño es correspondido.

—¿Crees que es correspondido? —preguntó él casi saltando de alegría y al parecer era lo que quería escuchar: que la chica que le gustaba también gustaba de él —¿Crees que le gusto?

—No puedo estar seguro amigo pero lo que si pienso es que con Tomoyo tienes muchas oportunidades y además eres el chico con el que mas la he visto, así que… no tienes el chance de que venga otro y te la quite.

Su mirada me lo dijo todo y noté en esta que me estaba dando las gracias porque lo mas posible era que con lo que le había dicho Eriol se decidiría y le diría a Tomoyo lo mucho que la quería y lo único que quería yo era que los sentimientos de mi amigo fueran correspondidos.

_¿No te importa que por andar ennoviado la amistad se pierda?_

—No —pensé mientras me di cuenta que ya habíamos llegado al aula y estábamos tomando nuestros respectivos asientos.

Como raro Sakura no había llegado, pero la verdad es que hoy yo había llegado un poco temprano, pero quien si ya se encontraba en su lugar era Tomoyo y pude reírme en mi cabeza al ver la cara de nervios de Eriol y me pregunté si algún día tendría esa cara y mi amigo se reiría de mi también.

**(Sakura)**

_No voy a llegar, no voy a llegar, no voy a llegar_

Me repetía en mi mente mientras atravesaba los pasillos de la preparatoria como un rayo, no podía permitirme llegar tarde a clase de ingles, pues no era la primera vez que llegaba tarde a esta clase.

_Bueno, si matemáticas estuviera a la primera hora seguro que también llegarías tarde a esta. _

Si tan solo no estuviera tan cansada. Y todo se lo debo a los partidos de baloncesto de la clase de ayer, llegar a la final para que esta fuera suspendida no había resultado ser algo que me encantara y lo que es peor era que yo iba ganando, Syaoran había tenido mucha suerte.

Y ahora que pienso en Syaoran, como se estaba volviendo costumbre, me encantó como manejaba el balón, su movimiento de cabello con cada dribling que hacia, su contacto sobre mi cuerpo con cada intento delicado de arrebatarme el balón, y he de ser sincera, cada vez que él se acercaba a mi yo intentaba acercarme un poco mas a él como me lo propuse y fue una de las mejores sensaciones de mi vida y esta sensación quería repetirla como fuera, ya era hora de sacar la Sakura que se encontraba adentro mió. Muy adentro pero estoy segura que se encontraba.

Al voltear la ultima esquina antes de llegar al aula noté que un rostro conocido me decía que me detuviera con su mano levantada a la altura del pecho.

Era Tomoyo que se encontraba fuera del aula, miles de preguntas rodearon mi cabeza en ese instante pues no entendía nada ¿Tomoyo había llegado tarde y la habían dejado fuera? No, no podía ser, eso solo la hacia el profesor de química.

¿Acaso me estaba esperando para que entráramos juntas? Tampoco nunca lo hacia, siempre entraba se sentaba y me esperaba en su lugar.

—Hola Tomoyo —dije desconcertada y agitada por la carrera —¿Qué ocurre?

—No te preocupes Sakura —dijo esperando a que retomara el aliento —la profesora de ingles tuvo un percance y no pudo venir así que tenemos estas horas libres, te estaba esperando adentro pero preferí salir.

Si tan solo una pudiera predecir estos momentos las cosas de la vida serían mas fáciles y no habrían afanes. El mundo sería perfecto.

—¿Entramos Tomoyo?

—¿Por que el interés en entrar Sakurita? —me dijo con voz de comentario bochornoso para mi —¿Acaso quieres ver a alguien? —hasta ese momento su comentario no había alterado el color de mi cara —¿Acaso quieres ver a Syaoran? —de acuerdo aguanté mucho y lo anteriormente aguantado se fue casi por arte de magia.

El simple nombre de Syaoran me ponía la piel de gallina y he de decir que entonces yo era una gallina muy colorada.

—¡No Tomoyo! —Comenté tratando de que el color normal volviera a mi cara —si tu no quieres pues entonces no entremos.

—¿No quieres entrar? Y eso que Syaoran me dijo que tenía algo que decirte

—¿En serio? —le dije casi saltando de la emoción, pues las palabras que cruzábamos Syaoran y yo durante el día eran simplemente _buenos días_ y de vez en cuando un _hasta mañana _o un _hasta luego_ y que ahora quisiera hablar conmigo era algo que me llenaba de alegría y nervios, pero mas alegría —¿Te dijo que quería decirme? —pregunté probablemente aun con el brillo en mis ojos.

—La verdad nada —las palabras que ella dijo me hicieron caerme de la nube en la que flotaba.

—Disculpa —la mire algo decepcionada y frustrada a la vez —¿Nada?

—Si nada —respondió —Quería ver tu reacción si te decía que Syaoran quería hablar contigo y ya la vi y es una reacción que me deja algo contenta pues me acabo de dar cuenta de algo.

Si Tomoyo se daba cuenta de algo, lo mas seguro era que ese algo fuera cierto y al parecer ese algo tenía nombres propios y esos nombres eran Sakura Kinomoto y Syaoran Li y lo mejor que podía hacer era preguntarle de que se había dado cuenta pues tal vez era lo que necesitaba para poder organizar mi cabeza con respecto a Syaoran.

—¿To…mo…yo…? —dije balbuceando —¿De… que… te diste cuenta?

—Es simple Sakura —parecía serena —te gusta ese chico, por eso te pones así cuando simplemente te lo nombran, no lo había notado hasta ayer en la clase de deportes —¿clase de deportes? Pensé —te acercabas a él como si no pudieras separarte, como si un gran imán te atrajera, y te brillaban los ojos cada vez que lo mirabas, incluso te brillan ahora que ni siquiera lo vez.

—¿Eso crees? —Pregunté tímidamente.

—No lo creo, estoy segura —y en verdad se veía segura —tu mente hasta ahora empieza a notarlo pero tu cuerpo ya lo noto, por eso te exige agritos que te acerques y que lo toques, que lo tomes entre tus brazos y que el te abracé, como si de ambos dependiera eso —suspiró —no puedo decir que Syaoran guste de ti Sakura, pero quiero que me prometas que vas a intentar darte una oportunidad con ese chico, que vas a tratar de conquistarlo.

—Es una promesa —dije y creo que es la cosa mas segura que he dicho en toda mi vida pero ahora la cuestión era ¿Cómo?

Al notar que habíamos durado mucho tiempo en el pasillo decidimos entrar, al abrir la puerta lo primero que mis ojos ubicaron fue el cuerpo de Syaoran con su mano en la mejilla y el codo apoyado sobre el puesto como si no le importara nada, inevitablemente escuché las risas de Tomoyo mientras lo miraba

Syaoran era bastante serio y fue interesante pensar que me encantaría ver una sonrisa en el rostro de eso chico y era algo que quería y por algo tenía que empezar así fuera algo pequeñito.

—Buenos días le dije a él y a Eriol —que era su amigo pues no puedes llegar simplemente saludando a la persona que quieres y al otro no.

—Buenos días —respondieron casi al tiempo, aunque noté que Syaoran estaba mas concentrado en la ventana y Eriol en Tomoyo

_¿Eriol en Tomoyo? Pero Tomoyo no se queda atrás_

No, no, no seguramente estoy viendo cosas y estoy viendo el mundo como seguramente veo yo a Syaoran, mis miradas están siendo transmitidas a los demás

En ese instante me ubiqué en mi asiento y diría que pasaron unos minutos antes de que se me ocurriera algún plan para poder acercarme a él, ahora me pregunto¿Qué pasaría si yo usara esta inteligencia para las matemáticas? No me iría tan mal seguramente, pero el plan que se me ocurría no era del todo malo y tenía que hacerlo si quería a Syaoran para mi.

—Syaoran —dije mientras me volteaba a verlo seguramente con la cara roja y los nervios desbordantes casi difíciles de disimular.

—Dime —respondió con su mirada habitual y sin ningún tipo de acción que cambiara sus gestos y yo no me quejaba porque así era que me gustaba hasta ahora. Tal vez en un futuro descubriera algunas cosillas en él que hicieran que me gustara mas.

—Me preguntaba si tu… —demonios no podía sentirme tranquila, era como si alguien me detuviera al hablar, por mas que me esforzaba las palabras no salían —me preguntaba si tu… —dilo, dilo —me preguntaba si tu ¿Quieres ir a terminar el partido de baloncesto que tenemos pendiente? —mi cara se tuvo que haber puesto colorada en ese instante, aunque Syaoran parecía divertido con la situación y en ese momento me di cuenta que si sabía hacer sonrisas y que sin duda me encantaba verlo así también.

—No sabes dejar las cosas inconclusas —dijo un poco mas serio —¿Acaso estas tan segura de ganar?

—No tan segura pero me encantaría probar suerte —respondí y también esperaba su respuesta.

—No necesitas suerte Sakura ya eres muy hábil.

Ese comentario me derritió por dentro¿Qué había sido eso? Un halago, no sé, el hecho es que ese comentario me había encantado, como todo en Syaoran últimamente

—Pero ¿Qué dices? —quería una respuesta

Se tomó un rato pensando y yo supuse que sería un _no_

—Sakura me encantaría pero tengo que hacer las compras pues mañana es domingo y no tengo que co…mer —En su mirada se encendió un toque de malicia con un toque de picardía.

—¿Entonces no puedes? —Seguro mi mirada estaba como la de un niño al cual le acaban de arrebatar un dulce.

—No espera si puedo —dijo rápidamente, pero seguía con esa mirada sospechosa.

Sacó algunos billetes del bolsillo y yo me pregunté si él quería apostar o algo por el estilo, aunque Syaoran no es o no me parece de ese tipo.

—¿En serio Syaoran? —mi corazón saltaba de la emoción íbamos a ser Syaoran y yo en una cancha durante minutos, pero una voz que no era la de Syaoran me sacó de mis pensamientos.

—¿Así que un partido? —oí a Eriol decir —¿Puedo acompañarte Syaoran? No puedo perderme como te derrotan.

—Has lo que quieras —dijo Syaoran

Así que ya no íbamos a ser solo los dos sino que ahora seriamos tres, aunque Eriol no iba a jugar

—Entonces yo también voy —esta vez era Tomoyo —No puedo dejar a Syaoran sin apoyo.

No íbamos a ser tres, íbamos a ser cuatro

¿Acaso la gente no entiende cuando una chica quiere estar sola con el tipo que le gusta? Ahora solo faltaba que el profesor también quisiera ir. Pero pensando en otro tema me pregunto por que Syaoran había sacado los billetes

—Syaoran —dije —¿Para que son los billetes?

—Verdad —dijo él —si voy a jugar baloncesto no podré hacer las compras así que Sakura si tu pierdes tomaras este dinero y mañana por la mañana harás mis compras de la semana.

—_¿Cómo?_ —Pensé

—¿Syaoran pero ni siquiera se donde vives?

—Si pierdes te daré la dirección ¿estas de acuerdo? —me preguntó —no espera —interrumpió antes de cualquier respuesta mía —Pídeme algo en caso de que yo pierda.

¿Pedirle algo? Eso era simplemente increíble tantas cosas que quería pedirle

_Un beso, una cita, que fuera mi novio, que fuera mi esposo._

En ese instante se me tuvo que hacer agua la boca pues era inevitable pensar en lo que quería pero lastimosamente no podía pedirle nada de eso.

—Quiero… —dudaba en que pedirle —quiero que cada vez que me mires sonrías y cada vez que estés cerca sonrías —¿Sonrisas?

—¿Quieres que sonría? —dijo con cara de intriga pero luego agrego —Es una suerte que no vaya a perder porque no soy de los que le gusta estar sonriendo, te espero en la puerta principal a la salida.

Creo que no pude disimular la felicidad que sentía en este instante, no podía perder por ningún lado al que se le viera, si ganaba Syaoran sonreirá delante mió aunque sea una sonrisa fingida y si perdía… pues si haría sus compras como si fuera una empleada, pero me daba igual porque iba a conocer su casa, su familia y eso era un paso para mi. Sin embargo algo me decía que iba a ser un día largo, muy largo.

—¿Sakura y el trabajo? —Me preguntó Tomoyo.

—No te preocupes pretendo terminar con el partido pronto.

**(Syaoran)**

Me llevé una sorpresa cuando Sakura me había propuesto jugar el partido, pero rápidamente analicé las ventajas de jugar este y me di cuenta que podía sacarle un poco de provecho a la situación y con la pereza que me daba hacer compras ganarle a Sakura era una obligación, no solo por la pereza sino por lo que ella me pedía.

Sakura Kinomoto era la chica mas extraña que conocía¿Que chica en sus cinco sentidos pide una sonrisa como premio? No sé obviamente, yo pretendía que Sakura fuera como todas las chicas de su edad y me pidiera una barra de chocolate o un helado de alguna cosa con su galleta encima, pero no, ella quería una sonrisa y yo como un chico de palabra debía cumplirle en caso de perder.

_No puedes permitirte perder ¿Quieres andar por ahí sonriendo?_

El día pasaba rápido y yo esperaba el partido. Era ganar o morir en el intento.

Alistaba mis cosas mientras notaba que Sakura, Eriol y Tomoyo ya estaban listos y esperándome mientras yo por algún motivo me tomaba todo mi tiempo,

_¿Acaso tienes__ miedo?_

No, no puede ser miedo, debe ser algo así como pena por Sakura, ella quería un partido y terminaría haciéndome las compras y lo que es peor las cosas que compraría tendría que llevarlas a la casa, creo que no lo merecía y tenía que tratar de evitar que la pobre pasara vergüenzas.

—Vamos Syaoran —dijo ella y para mi temor se veía bastante segura y poco arrepentida de la apuesta.

—Si, dame un segundo mientras guardo este libro en el maletín y nos podemos ir —comenté, lo mas posible era escuchándome algo nervioso, pero no había porque, era simplemente un partido de baloncesto con poco en juego, es mas, eran beneficios.

_Si ganas._

—Syaoran estas mas lento que de costumbre —ese comentario tenía que ser de Eriol que como siempre buscaba una cosita, cualquier detalle para empezar a burlarse de mi y el muy desgraciado los conseguía pues yo le daba demasiados motivos para sus comentarios —¿Tienes miedo?.

—¿Miedo? —levanté una ceja —¿hay un buen motivo? —de acuerdo eso había sido un comentario algo hiriente para mi rival que por suerte no lo escuchó o disimuló muy bien.

—Entonces apúrate.

¿Cuál era el dichoso afán de Eriol¿acaso tantas ganas de quedarse unos minutos con Tomoyo eran motivo para afanarme de esa manera? Este chico parecía desesperado, y eso que él no iba a jugar.

—Ya terminé —dije dando en leve suspiro —ya nos podemos ir.

De camino a la cancha de baloncesto había estado muy callado no tenía mucho de que hablar y me parecía mas divertido ver como Eriol usaba su faceta de galán con Tomoyo y la pobre de Sakura se quedaba a un lado, porque tal vez no había notado aun que las cosas entre esos dos mejoraban cada vez mas y estoy seguro que en unos días algo de romance iba a haber ahí. Si señor.

—Sakura —la llamé y ella se giró casi al instante lo cual me hizo comprender que como supuse estaba aburrida y con poco interés en la conversación de ese par.

—Dime Syaoran —sus ojos tenían un brillo particular, algo muy interesante.

—¿Quieres seguir con esto? —pregunté mirándola a los ojos y tratando de encontrar un poco de duda en ellos.

—¿Con que?

—Con la apuesta.

—Syaoran… ¿tienes miedo?

¿Miedo? Era la segunda persona que me lo decía en menos de media hora y he de resaltar que no me gustaba que me tacharan como un cobarde, pues no lo era aunque hoy yo me estuviera comportando como uno.

—Olvídalo Sakura —dije con un tono de voz algo frió —Solo quería tratar de evitar que cargaras las bolsas del mercado hasta mi apartamento, pero me doy cuenta que es lo que quieres.

—No te preocupes por mi Syaoran —dijo con una sonrisa —Voy a ganar —me dio la espalda pero se giro rápidamente y noté que su cara estaba algo roja, como una capa de torero no de las rosadas si no de las rojas —¿sabes Syaoran? Tu… —su color aumentaba mas y mas pero no la desfavorecía —tu… te ves mejor seguro que con dudas y miedos así intentes disimularlos.

—Gracias —fue lo único que pude contestar.

¿Cuándo Sakura Kinomoto se había dado cuenta de mi forma de ser¿Esta chica era tan perspicaz?, no puede ser, no la chica que prefiere hacer cualquier garabato en matemáticas antes de intentar resolver el ejercicio.

—Llegamos —escuché que decía Tomoyo que estaba con Eriol un poco mas adelante, y se frenaban para esperarme y a Sakura.

Hablando de Tomoyo ella era una chica bastante interesante, algo me dice que como Eriol, talvez por eso motivo se llevaban tan bien y había notado en varias ocasiones que molestaba a Sakura con quien sabe que tipos de comentarios, tal y como la hacia Eriol conmigo, pero a diferencia de Sakura yo no me inquietaba con los comentarios de mi amigo mientras ella si.

Noté algo curioso en el instante en que llegamos a la cancha, no pude detenerme y tuve que preguntar.

—¿Con que balón vamos a jugar? — algo apenado, pero casi al instante Sakura me secundó y también parecía apenada.

—Syaoran tiene razón no tenemos balón y creó que no podremos jugar.

Las risas de Tomoyo y Eriol nos hicieron sentirnos mas apenados de lo que posiblemente ya estábamos, acaso no era suficiente con tener que suspender el partido como para que también tuviéramos que aguantarnos la burla de este par que de un día para otro se habían vuelto el dúo maravilla.

—No cabe duda que los dos son muy atolondrados —dijo Eriol mientras sacaba algo de su maletín hoy mas gordo que de costumbre.

—Te lo dije Eriol —¿Qué le dijo? —llegaríamos a la cancha y ninguno se daría cuenta que no había balón, por suerte me tomé la molestia de pedir prestado este al profesor —dio un suspiro de resignación —no cabe duda que ustedes dos se parecen demasiado.

¿Sakura Kinomoto y yo parecidos? En ese comentario Tomoyo si que había errado ¿En que me podía parecer yo a ella?

Yo era bueno en matemáticas y desastroso en cocina, Sakura era flojísima en matemáticas pero el parecer era muy hábil cuando se trataba de cocinar, en los deportes si teníamos algo en común pero muy poco y ni hablar de nuestras formas de ser, ella era muy alegre y despistada yo siempre estaba a la defensiva y me reía solo lo necesario como si solo tuviera un poquito de risa que de tanto usarla cabía la posibilidad de que se me acabara.

—Toma Sakura —le gritaba Eriol y le lanzaba el balón —ya pueden jugar.

—¿Van a jugar con esas ropas? —preguntó Tomoyo —Es el uniforme ¿no les resultara algo incomodo?.

—No hay problema por mi —comenté tranquilo pues jugar en pantalón y camiseta no era problema, luego de haberme quitado la chaqueta, camisa y corbata del uniforme, para quien si resultaría un problema era para mi rival y pensé que ella diría que lo mejor sería que suspendiéramos el partido por falta de indumentaria y equipo —Sakura ¿Puedes jugar así?.

—Si —dijo segura — no te preocupes, salto poco entonces no hay problema que se vea algo indebido —su cara comenzaba a encenderse y sentía que la mía también —¿Que te parece si comenzamos?.

Este partido prometía muchas cosas.

**(Sakura)**

Los nervios me carcomían el cerebro cuando Eriol se disponía a lanzar el balón, me costaba trabajo respirar y sentía que no iba a poder mover las piernas ni un poquito para saltar por el balón.

—¿Listos? —dijo Eriol, en eso instante tomé un poco de aire y asentí con la cabeza¿Cómo hacía Syaoran para estar tan tranquilo? —Jugaremos a cinco cestas ¿están de acuerdo? —¿cinco cestas? Me parece perfecto pensaba en ese instante, ahora podré pasar mas tiempo con él

—Como quieras —dijo Syaoran bastante tranquilo —no tengo afán igual van a ir a hacerme las compras —Estaba tan seguro de su victoria que me transmitía algo de temor.

—No vas a ganar Syaoran y será mejor que vayas preparando tu mejor sonrisa cuando pierdas, pues es lo primero que quiero ver cuando mi victoria ya este hecha —ese era mi contraataque por su comentario anterior, no había comenzado el partido y ya nos estábamos echando insultos y de de aclarar que eso me encantaba.

_¿__Te encanta que te insulten?_

No es que me encantaba que me insultara, lo que en realidad me encantaba era que lo hacia Syaoran pues sus insultos no representaban para él ninguna intención de humillarme o sacarme de mis casillas, lo que Syaoran pretendía con esos insultos era seguramente que yo jugara con todo lo que tenía y no le diera el partido fácil y la verdad es que no la iba a entregar el partido en bandeja —no señor— el premio era algo que quería y que conseguiría a como diera lugar, desde luego jugando limpio.

—Animo Sakura —me gritó Tomoyo.

—No hagas el ridículo —le dijo Eriol a Syaoran mientras el hacía una mueca de desagrado, una de los tantos gestos que encajaban en esa cara —y a jugar.

Sin darnos cuenta Eriol había lanzado el balón hacia arriba y ninguno de los dos estaba preparado, rápidamente me despabilé, salté hacia este y lo tomé, incluso avance un poco hacia el tablero, sin embargo noté que Syaoran no se movía ¿acaso quería perder¿acaso quería sonreírme toda la vida?

—¿Te ocurre algo Syaoran? —pregunté cuando después de algunos segundos él se ponía en frente mió otra vez.

—Dispara —respondió.

_¿D__ispara?_ A la distancia en que me encontraba no podía fallar ¿que pretendía?, definitivamente este chico es extraño, pero guapo muy, muy guapo.

—Tu lo pediste —y esperé que se moviera antes de lanzar pero él ni siquiera se inmuto, lancé el balón y efectivamente este entró —¿Qué pretendes perder? —dije algo de mal genio —si no querías jugar debiste habérmelo dicho.

—Quiero jugar Sakura —dijo seguro —pero si mal no recuerdo ayer me llevabas ventaja de uno entonces no seria justo empezar de cero.

—Pero Syaoran.

—Pero nada Sakura ahora las cosas si van en serio.

Que galán, que caballero, que chico, que hombre, esos eran los detalles que lograban que una se derritiera al instante. Su mirada ahora si estaba seria y vendría con todo a derrotarme, pero yo no se la iba a dejar fácil, si Syaoran quería que yo le hiciera las compras al menos tendría que sufrirlo un poco.

**NOTAS: por fin el tercer capitulo, creí que no lo terminaría.**

**Lamento dejarlos con la duda del partido nuevamente, pero es que era inevitable.**

**¿Qué opinan del capitulo¿Quién ganara? Hagan sus apuestas.**

**Espero que les guste.**


	4. Un motivo para quedarme

**ERRORES**

**POR: **Nythan—kun

**Capitulo 4: **UN MOTIVO PARA QUEDARME

**(Sakura)**

Que mañana de domingo tan fría y yo como la perdedora que había sido tenía que levantarme, arreglarme y dirigirme al supermercado a hacer las compras de Syaoran.

Tenía que hacer todo lo posible para que mi hermano no se enterara de esto pues si lo hacía seguro que me quitaba la dirección que estaba escrita en un papelito y se dirigiría a golpear a Syaoran por abusivo y si recuerdo el partido no fue que él fuera abusivo es mas después de derrotarme dijo que no tenía que hacerlo si no quería, pero lógico que mi respuesta era que lo iba a hacer pues yo era una chica de palabra.

Syaoran no pudo convencerme de lo contrario, simplemente se resignó, sacó los billetes de su bolsillo, me los entrego y dijo que prefería que lo hiciera temprano pues no tenía nada que comer, eso quería decir que con lo que yo iba a comprar Syaoran se iba a preparar el desayuno.

Por fin me decidí y me levanté de la cama a alistarme porque no podía ir al súper como una loca y lo que es peor no podía dejar que Syaoran me viera mal vestida y es algo raro jamás me había alistado para un chico.

Tomé unos jeans y una camiseta blanca con rosado en las mangas y para evitar el frió me puse un sweater con capota que era bastante abrigador

Baje en puntitas de los pies esperando que mi hermano Touya no se diera cuenta de que me dirigía a la calle, pues si se daba cuenta lo mas posible era que el pobre de Syaoran se quedara sin desayunar. Por mi padre no había problema hoy tenía que dar una conferencia en la universidad y se había tenido que quedar en ella preparándola.

Escuchaba ruiditos en la cocina y supuse que Touya ya se encontraba de pie preparando algo para desayunar.

—Monstruo —dijo —sé que estas ahí —¡Que oído¡ Yo apenas hacía el ruido de respirar y él me había escuchado y lo que es peor me llamo monstruo y él sabe lo mucho que detesto que me llame así.

—No soy un monstruo —dije saltando tras la puerta y mirándolo como un demonio

—¿A dónde vas? —preguntó seguramente notando que era muy temprano y yo ya estaba de pie, pues por lo general yo los domingos solía dormir hasta muy entrada la mañana.

—¿Yo…?—me escuchaba terrible, mi voz era desafinada —a ningún lado —sabía que no podía preguntar que por que lo decía pues seguro que me daría un montón de cosas cada una con mas acierto que la anterior

—Que bueno monstruo pues hoy te toca arreglar la casa —se me había pasado eso —y no quiero que vuelvas a llegar tarde al trabajo como ayer, yo me voy ya a arreglar unas cosas con Yuki y nos vemos allí —se disponía a marcharse —dile a Tomoyo que también madrugue

Noté que Touya se marchaba pero él dejaba un desayuno en la mesa que probablemente era para mí, no cabía duda que mi hermano era un tipo muy serio y no le gustaba mostrar sus sentimientos pero cuando se proponía a ser gentil lo lograba.

—Gracias —le grité antes de que se escondiera tras la pared que da a la salida de la casa

—Cállate monstruo, no te lo comas de un solo mordisco o podrías atorarte —de acuerdo también cuando se proponía ser detestable lo conseguía con mas facilidad.

—Ya te dije que no soy un monstruo —grité mientras escuchaba la puerta cerrarse

Muy bien era mi oportunidad, tenía que ir y hacerle las compras a Syaoran, llevárselas a su casa, regresarme de volada, arreglar la casa, preparar la cena e irme al trabajo, seguro que hoy sería un día agotador.

Sin perder mas tiempo cerré la cremallera de mi sweater y salí hacia el supermercado.

De camino a este recordé lo que había pasado en el partido y estoy segura que me estaba sonrojando.

Cuando Syaoran estaba a un punto de su victoria y estaba apunto de lanzar corrí desenfrenadamente para evitar que lo hiciera, lastimosamente no pude bloquear el tiro y este se metió, pero afortunadamente no pude frenar y choqué con él tumbándolo y tumbándome sobre él.

Nos quedamos unos segundos mirándonos fijamente sin un poco de pena, era agradable ver a Syaoran desde esa perspectiva y cada vez me había parecido mejor la idea de haber jugado este partido aunque hubiera perdido.

Eriol y Tomoyo que durante el partido se encontraron muy callados no pudieron sostener las burlas y rápidamente habían comenzado a hacer todo tipo de comentarios, que estoy segura que de tratar de recordarlos ahora sería muy bochornoso como lo fue en ese instante pues cuando nos dimos cuenta como estábamos yo me levanté rápidamente y le pedí disculpas a Syaoran todavía en el suelo.

Recuerdo en ese instante que me dijo que no había por que pedirlas y mientras se levantaba me hacía una pequeña sonrisa casi imperceptible para toda la humanidad pero no para mi.

Gritaba dentro de mi cabeza, en ese instante mi derrota se había olvidado pues yo quería ver una sonrisa en la cara de Syaoran y la conseguí, con un gran golpe pero eso al parecer le había causado gracia y se rió.

De tanto pensar en el partido no me había fijado que estaba en el supermercado.

_¿Qué le puedo llevar a Syaoran? _

Ayer cuando le pregunté que quería que le comprara para que su madre le cocinara él desvió la mirada y me dijo que comprara lo que quisiera y noté una tristeza particular en sus ojos cuando le hablé de su madre y al mirar a Eriol este también volteó la mirada. Al parecer había hecho un comentario fuera de lugar o algo así, me quedé callada después de eso y supuse que estaba peleando con su madre.

Me dirigí hacia donde se encontraban los carritos y pensé que lo mejor ere comprar lo que por lo general compraba en mi casa puesto que no creía que la vida de dos chicos de la misma edad fueran tan distintas.

La compre bastantes cosas para preparar, algunos enlatados, me pareció interesante llevarle material para que preparara un pastel pues si estaba peleando con su madre este sería un buen regalo para que le pidiera disculpas, lo ultimo que guardé en el carrito fueron algunas frutas.

Al girar la vista vi unos chocolates que se veían apetitosos y durante estos últimos días que había estado observando a Syaoran noté que siempre tenía una barrita de chocolate en sus manos o sacaba alguna de su bolsillo.

Creo que ya era suficiente además creo que el dinero no me alcanzaba para mucho mas, me dirigí a la caja registradora a pagar y observé que me alcanzaba para otra cosita así que tomé una revista del mostrador y le dije a la señorita que esto también lo quería, la pagué y salí del supermercado.

Que felicidad estaba a pocos segundos de conocer la casa de Syaoran.

Revolqué mi bolsillo buscando el papelito con la dirección que me había dado y emprendí mi camino con las bolsas en las manos y la sonrisa en mi rostro, pero trataba de recordar las indicaciones que me había dado Syaoran y no recordaba nada, lo único que recordaba eran sus ojos que me la había pasado viendo mientras el indicaba

Bueno confiaré en el papelito.

**(Syaoran)**

Mi estomago rugía, ya era tarde y Sakura no llegaba, pero no había porque extrañarme si ella no sabía llegar temprano a ningún lado y era inevitable pensar que talvez hasta ahora se estaría levantando.

_Y yo con esta hambre _

Yo había tenido tiempo de ducharme y arreglar un poco el apartamento para que esta no se diera cuenta que era un tanto desordenado, pues en la preparatoria se veía el orden pero mi apartamento contradecía esta casi al instante.

Escuché el timbre y su particular _Ding Dong. _Por fin Sakura estaba aquí y yo no le podía estar mas agradecido. Al abrir la puerta lo primero que vi fueron esos ojos verdes de Sakura que me veían fijamente y algo apenados.

Se veía como una niña y esto era muy boni…

_¿Ibas a pensar bonito?_

Esto era muy interesante.

—¿Te ocurre algo Sakura? —le pregunté y noté que su mirada ya no estaba en mis ojos sino en el suelo de la entrada.

—Bueno…yo —ella titubeaba ¿Acaso creía que estaba molesto porque se había tardado? Yo no estaba molesto estaba hambriento —perdóname por llegar tarde Syaoran pero es que…

Para mi esto ya era algo grave Sakura estaba dudando acaso le había ocurrido algo, alguien de camino acá la había robado o hecho algo. Pero me di cuenta que mi segundo presentimiento estaba equivocado pues las bolsas estaban en sus manos.

—¿Qué demonios te ocurrió Sakura? Si alguien te hizo algo me encargare de él en este mismo instante —sus ojos se abrieron un poco e inevitablemente dejo caer las bolsas del mercado

¿Porque dije eso? No lo sé talvez porque me sentía culpable. Si a Sakura le había ocurrido algo era mi culpa por esa tonta apuesta y mandarla a hacer mis compras, no podía perdonarme que Sakura estuviera así por mi causa.

—Syaorandiscúlpameporllegartardeperoesque… me perdí —gritó de corrido seguramente para no titubear

Así que Sakura se había perdido pero si yo le había indicado todo, no hay duda que esta chica era una despistada y esto era muy gracioso, estuvo apunto de causar la muerte de medio Tomoeda por su timidez y atolondrades.

Estoy seguro que una sonrisa salió de mi boca y eso era raro en mi, Sakura había conseguido que mi sonrisa se ampliara como nadie lo había hecho.

—Sakura…—comenté con una sonrisa algo tímida que pareció hacer que la timidez en su rostro se alejara —eres única —y en verdad lo era.

Había hecho lo que ni siquiera Eriol había conseguido: arrancarme una sonrisa sincera, una sonrisa que nacía de mi corazón, una sonrisa que para mi marcaba el principio de una bonita amistad.

—¿Por que lo dices?

—Por nada Sakura, por nada —dije suspirando, he de aclarar que no por ella —¿entras Sakura? — le dije mientras me agachaba para recoger las bolsas del suelo y recoger algunas cositas que se habían salido de su interior.

No lo podía creer, me había quedado casi petrificado al ver lo que ella había comprado para mi: lo primero eran unas bolitas envueltas en un papel dorado y que en el paquete decía que venían por veinte, no sé porque pero esta chica le había pegado a una de las cosas que mas me gustaba: los chocolates; la segunda cosa era una revista, la cosa era que de tantas revistas que hay en un supermercado ella había traído una revista de deportes y las revistas de deportes me encantaban, Sakura había podido botar el resto del dinero sin que eso me importara porque con estas dos cosas yo ya tenía para entretenerme hasta mi próximo día de compras.

—¿Qué ocurre Syaoran te quedaste petrificado? ¿Lo que viste que compré no te gusto? —Como podía preguntarme que no me había gustado si la cosa era que esto ¡si! Me había dejado quieto pero no de disgusto sino de alegría, de emoción, Sakura Kinomoto parecía conocerme de toda la vida —lo siento pero es que …

—Gracias —interrumpí —muchas gracias, pero… —ella parecía algo desubicada —mis gracias no van solas, van con una invitación a desayunar ¿aceptas?, es para darte las gracias ¿Qué dices?

¿Había invitado a una chica a desayunar? ¿En que demonios pensaba? ¿Acaso todavía estaba durmiendo o algo así? No, esto era muy real y yo realmente había invitado a esta chica

—Bueno yo… —¿Siempre era así para todo? ¿Simplemente no podía decir un si o un no?, no cabe duda que esta es la manera de ser de Sakura Kinomoto ¡carajo! y a veces resultaba exasperante, aunque la espera era algo interesante: esperar una respuesta para algo tan simple resultaba raro ¿Cómo sería si la pregunta fuera mas grande? —Esta bien Syaoran acepto tu invitación.

_Eureka _

—Bien Sakura entra y ponte cómoda yo me encargara de ordenar las cosas y de prepararte algo.

—¿Te puedo ayudar? sabes que me encantaría —dijo, mientras yo levantaba una ceja por su ultimo comentario y ella seguramente notó esto pues se puso a la defensiva casi al instante —que me encantaría ayudarte.

—No te preocupes Sakura.

_¿Que mierda es todo esto? Pereces desesperado porque quieres que no se vaya._

Sakura entró lentamente y precavida como si temiera que saliera algo o alguien y le diera un susto, sus pasos parecían calculados y precisos, miraba antes de pisar y miraba todo a su alrededor.

No me cabía duda Sakura era una niñita jugando a ser grande.

**(Sakura)**

¡¡¡Viva!!!

Estoy en el apartamento de Syaoran y él se había preocupado por mi cuando no llegaba, es mas sus ojos se pusieron molestos cuando por timidez no me atrevía a decirle que me había perdido y estaba apunto de salir a golpear a alguien que no existía porque nadie me había hecho nada.

No cabía duda que el día de hoy ya era maravilloso e iba a ser talvez mejor pues lo que empieza bien debe terminar bien y ¿Cómo este día no iba a ser maravilloso? si hasta el trozo de día que iba ya había logrado que Syaoran se preocupara por mi, que él sonriera un poco y lo ultimo: Que me invitara a desayunar a su apartamento y yo no iba a desaprovechar esta oportunidad así ya hubiera desayunado lo que mi hermano había preparado para mi y en ese instante oí las palabras de mi hermano diciéndome monstruo glotón o algo por el estilo.

Mi entrada al apartamento era lenta y precavida, pues en cualquier momento podría salir la mamá o el papá de Syaoran y quería estar preparada para eso, pero jamás apareció nadie

—¿Syaoran y tus padres? —le pregunté mientras tomaba asiento —¿no están en casa?

—¿Quieres jugo de naranja o chocolate? —eso había sido un cambio de tema difícil de ocultar y supuse que las relaciones entre Syaoran y sus padres estaban mas malas de lo que creía yo.

Sabía que preguntar de nuevo sería incomodar a Syaoran así que decidí cerrar la boca y decir.

—Chocolate, chocolate esta bien

—Pude ver que compraste unos pastelitos, los traeré también para acompañar la bebida.

Que ocurría en esa casa, el ambiente de soledad y tristeza era grande ¿Por qué? Ni idea pero no podía hacer mucho en este instante.

Syaoran fue y se adentró a lo que yo supuse era la cocina y en unos minutos volvió colocando ocho pastelitos sobre un plato y dejándolos sobre la mesita enfrente mió.

—Esos pastelitos son deliciosos entonces creí que te gustarían —le dije mientras él tomaba uno y lo dirigía a su boca.

—Y tenías razón Sakura —dijo después de haberle metido un mordisco al pastelito que había tomado y se daba la vuelta —iré a cuidar el chocolate —y agregó —toma los pastelitos que quieras, por mi no hay problema y además a simple vista se nota que te encantan.

Él tenía razón estos pastelitos me encantaban, pero no podía permitirme empezar a comer sin Syaoran aquí presente aunque él ya había tomado uno.

—¿Te puedo ayudar? —comenté antes que se escondiera en la cocina, pero siguió y se adentró y ya no lo vi

—Déjalo estoy bien —gritó desde adentro —en unos minutos estaré allí.

Pasaron alrededor de quince minutos en los cuales yo tuve que entretenerme viendo un par de revistas que habían bajo la mesa, para mi sorpresa y alegría todas eran de deportes y recordé a Syaoran petrificado seguramente porque le había dado en el clavo y le había comprado algo que le gustaba y por algún tonto motivo abracé la revista como abrazando un oso de peluche.

—¿Te ocurre algo? —dijo Syaoran que ya había vuelto y traía en sus manos dos tazas, mi cara tuvo que ponerse roja, roja pues Syaoran pensaría que había dejado entrar a su apartamento una loca y la verdad eso parecía pues a que persona se le ocurre abrazar una revista en la cual su portada tiene solo letras y la foto de un estadio —¿no sabia que te gustaba tanto el fútbol? —sus comentarios eran cada vez con mas confianza y estoy segura que allí se estaba creando una amistad.

_Aunque quieras mas y lo sabes_

—No, no es eso es… que…

—Déjalo —Acotó dándose cuenta que no tenía una respuesta —toma espero que te guste, ten cuidado esta caliente —acercándome la taza

Por primera vez en mi vida había notado que mis cinco sentidos se ponían a trabajar en simultanea.

El primero fue el oído que escuchó como Syaoran me decía que tuviera cuidado, él como siempre tan cuidadoso, el segundo fue mi tacto sintiendo el calor de la taza y la mano de Syaoran mientras nuestros dedos se rozaban con una sensación casi imperceptible que seguramente él no notó pero yo si, el tercero fue mi vista que se dirigió a ver que había en el interior de la taza encontrándose con un color café oscuro e inevitablemente entre la vista se metió el olfato:_ delicioso huele delicioso _y el ultimo sentido el gusto, el ultimo pero seguro el mas afortunado pues esa bebida era deliciosa, Syaoran era tan completo, era él chico mas completo que conocía.

—Esta delicioso —comenté seguramente con un brillo especial en mi mirada

—Gracias —dijo él —pero no es para tanto —sus mejillas tomaban un rosado

Que descubrimiento Syaoran si se puede apenar y era mas fácil de lo que cualquiera pudiera pensar, ese chico si tenía alma después de todo.

No sé cuanto tiempo pasó desde eso pero algo me decía que mucho pues ya no habían panecillos en la mesa ni chocolate en las tazas, tenía y quería rematar el buen desayuno con algo y ese era el momento, era ahora o nunca, era todo o nada.

—Sabes Syaoran ¿Me preguntaba si tu quieres ser mi…n… n…? —mi cara debía estar roja, roja como un tomate y roja como nunca en toda mi vida

_Novio, novio, novio Dilooooo_

—_¿_Dime? —se sorprendió cuando me miró —Estas roja

Él parecía tan tranquilo, no notaba la batallita que estaba lidiando yo por dentro, no notaba mi interior y para rematar su comentario… su comentario no había ayudado.

—Me preguntaba su tu... ¿quieres ser mi… n… amigo?

_¿Amigo? Que fracasada, te confundiste, la palabra era novio, novio, maldición que cobarde_

Syaoran hizo una sonrisa con sus labios y parecía divertido con la situación talvez porque no entendía como una chica podía complicarse tanto para decirle a alguien que fueran amigos y era complicado pues lo que quería decir yo no era amigos.

—Sakura— sonrió mas, levemente, pero mas —ya somos amigos, ¿no crees?, no dejo entrar a cualquier chica al apartamento y menos le cocino, es mas, si mal no recuerdo eres la primera, eres mi amiga Sakura y espero que lo sigas siendo por mucho tiempo.

De novio a amigo hay una gran diferencia pero tenía que empezar por algo y si somos amigos llegar a mi objetivo primordial no estaba lejos, ahora estaría mas cerca de él, un poco mas cerca y la idea no me era desagradable

El reloj inmenso de la pared de Syaoran me sacó de mi letargo y me fijé que este reloj marcaba la una, tenía que correr como fuera para llegar a mi casa, arreglarla y dejar listo todo en menos de cuatro horas pues le había dicho a Touya que no llegaría tarde hoy al trabajo.

—Lo siento Syaoran me tengo que ir —dije aun queriendo quedarme un poco mas

—No hay problema, no pidas disculpas… ¿puedo acompañarte? —¿Estaba oyendo bien Syaoran me estaba diciendo que si me acompañaba?

—No, no te molestes.

_No te molestes, eres estupida o idiota él chico que te gusta te propone que te acompaña y tu dices no te molestes__, es la segunda vez que haces algo mal en un día._

—Como quieras Sakura, es tu decisión —dijo mientras yo esperaba que insistiera aun sabiendo que no lo iba a hacer.

Me levanté y Syaoran me secundó, al menos me iba a acompañar a la puerta, noté, pues andaba detrás mientras me dirigía a ella, la abrí y me di la vuelta hacia él esperando nuevamente el _te puedo acompañar_, pero este jamás llegó.

—Adiós Syaoran —fue lo único que dije y el respondió mi adiós casi al instante.

—Adiós Sakura.

Empecé a caminar hacia las escaleras que me conducirían hasta abajo escuchando la puerta de Syaoran cerrarse y repitiéndome que era una bestia. Soy Sakura bestia.

De salida del edificio de apartamentos escuché que gritaban mi nombre

—Sakura, Sakura —esa voz era de Syaoran que me llamaba.

Voltee la mirada para ver de donde me llamaban y me di cuenta que era desde el balcón de su apartamento y que al mismo tiempo que me llamaba me lanzaba dos bolitas de chocolote de las que le había comprado unas horas atrás.

—Gracias —también grité mientras se entraba —¿nos veremos mañana?

—Seguro Sakura —también gritó

Este chico siempre sabía como rematar, era como si supiera donde darme, como su tuviera un botón que solo él sabia donde quedaba y al presionarlo me derretía por completo.

—Syaoran Li —suspiré mientras apretaba los chocolate

Desde luego teniendo cuidado de no ir a aplastarlos o algo así

**(Syaoran)**

Sakura se había marchado y yo no tenía mucho que hacer, así que decidí leer un poco aquella revista que ella me había traído, pasaron minutos y por algún tonto motivo yo estaba pensando mas en Sakura que en lo que leía, seguramente era porque ella era la persona que me la trajo o porque hace poco se había marchado, en fin, no le puse mucha importancia a eso y me dispuse a salir del apartamento a caminar un poco y a tomar aire pues no era buena idea quedarse en el apartamento una bonita tarde de domingo.

Salí de mi apartamento y tomé la ruta del parque que era una de las zonas que menos visitaba en la ciudad, es mas, si recuerdo solo había pasado un par de ocasiones por esta ruta eso era algo nuevo para mi y era suficiente para entretenerme un par de horas.

El parque estaba desierto, no había ningún niño pequeño en los columpios o en la resbaladilla, es mas no había un humano en todo mi alrededor y pensé _¿Por qué? _

Mi respuesta se acababa de resolver sola cuando levanté la mirada y noté que la bonita tarde de hace unos minutos ya no era bonita es mas era la peor broma que me podría jugar el medio ambiente.

En cuestión de segundos empezó a llover a cantaros sobre mi cabeza y yo en medio del parque, demonios no tenía donde refugiarme me estaba empapando y no quería _detesto el frió_ me decía maldiciendo el medio ambiente, pues este era el causante de que una tarde bonita para mí se convirtiera en un baño de agua fría.

Corría como loco y a lo lejos vi una tienda esa tienda era mi paraguas, por decirlo así, era mi refugio antibombas en medio de una guerra en la cual yo era el blanco un blanco que deseaba algo caliente para apaciguar este frió desgarrador que intentaba causarme una pulmonía.

_Deja de exagerar._

Noté que esta tienda tenía mas aspecto de cafetería, una cafetería donde vendían cervezas, tragos, tazas de té y no sé que mas pues fue lo único que vi en el letrero desde afuera.

Que mas da estaba lloviendo y no me quería mojar así que decidí entrar.

Lo primero que escuché fue el sonido particular que hacia una campanita sobre la puerta, era algo así como para que los dueños de la cafetería se dieran cuenta que había entrado un cliente; lo segundo fue una especie de escenario al fondo y no podía dejar de preguntarme si habría alguien capaz de cantar ahí algún día o ya habría cantado; lo tercero fueron los estantes con algunos libros y las mesas con una pequeña lámpara encima para que los lectores se sintieran mas cómodos o eso supongo; lo cuarto fue un leve sonido de música muy agradable para el oyente.

Este sitio era perfecto, era perfecto para mi, me agradaba y el descubrimiento de este sitio me ponía contento, yo ya tenía a donde ir si me aburría en el apartamento y eso estaba bien.

Sobre la barra habían dos sujetos con un prendedor en el pecho con sus nombres los cuales no pude ver, uno era alto, fornido y parecía un gorila, su mirada era de mal genio y sus expresiones también.

—¿Qué quieres? —que forma de atender a los clientes

—¿Esta cerrado acaso? —pregunté creyendo eso

—No le hagas caso —me dijo el segundo sujeto él muy distinto al anterior, la estatura era parecida, pero en cambio sus facciones eran muy distintas, el tenía una sonrisa muy al estilo de Eriol y unas gafas enormes en sus ojos —Touya es un gruñón.

Y en verdad lo era, no me extrañaba que en la cafetería solo hubieran alrededor de cinco personas, lo mas probable era que el tal Touya las hubiera espantado seguramente a todas

—Cállate Yuki —le dijo —y llévalo a una mesa ¿si te quieres quedar chiquillo?

¿Este sujeto era así con todos o solo con los que entrábamos mojados? Pero no le iba a dar el gusto de verme salir, no a alguien que al parecer me quería echar a patadas, así me tocara quedarme hasta que cerraran, no me importaba gastarme mi dinero en trago ni mucho menos, esta vez ya era personal.

—No te dejes intimidar por él —me dijo el tipo amable que el tal Touya había llamado Yuki, mientras me llevaba a una mesa, pero que ya estando mas cerca si pude ver su prendedor y se llamaba Yukito —ya llamare a alguien para que te atienda.

¿Habían mas personas? El sitio no me parecía muy grande para esto, que mas da, tomé un libro y comencé a leerlo mientras esperaba ser atendido, me entretuve al instante con ese libro pues la lectura me encantaba.

—¿Qué deseas? —oí que me preguntaban

Levanté la mirada para ver quien era y a medida que la levantaba, veía su ropa y figura, era una chica delgada, su ropa era muy normal y su prendedor decía Sakura.

_¿Qué?_

Miré a la tal Sakura a los ojos y efectivamente era la única Sakura que conocía que al parecer tampoco había notado que el chico que iba a atender era a mí.

Nuestros ojos se encontraron y ella se colocó un poco roja, Sakura Kinomoto trabajaba en una cafetería y esto me hacía pensar aun más que ella era una niña jugando a ser grande.

Miré a Sakura y luego atrás de ella, ahí también estaba Tomoyo Daidouji, el amor de Eriol.

—¿Qué haces aquí? —me preguntó Sakura —¿y empapado?

—Vine a escampar, pero ahora hay otro motivo para quedarme.

_¿Que rayos estas diciendo estos días? ¿Por qué le flirteas?_

No tengo idea, pero estos son comentarios que al parecer salen solos de mi boca y a ella parecen no fastidiarle mucho.

**NOTAS: que tal?**

**Así que el partido lo gano Syaoran y además conoció donde trabaja Sakura.**

**Creo que por ahí perdí una apuesta **

**keikleen tu eliges: 1.que actualice mas rápido. 2. ¿que quieres?**

**Para los que apostaron por Sakura lo siento pero será la próxima, no lo hago por ser hombre ni mucho menos, pero es que no podía imaginarme a Syaoran sonriendo. O no tan rapido.**


	5. Cuando escuchas lo inapropiado

**ERRORES**

**POR: **Nythan—kun

**Capitulo 5: **CUANDO ESCUCHAS LO INAPROPIADO

**(Sakura)**

Un día hermoso, una mañana como todas las mañanas de siempre, pero un detalle y una cosa que hacía que mi llegada a la preparatoria fuera increíble y por esto no me podía permitir llegar tarde, es algo así como cuando esperas una salida de paseo, jamás se te hace tarde o jamás se te olvida el permiso, pero por lo general la noche anterior no puedes conciliar el sueño de una vez, es mas, te revuelcas en tu cama quien sabe cuantas veces hasta que de repente te despiertas a las tres de la mañana esperando que el reloj marque la hora que deseas, pero no, no es la hora y tienes que volver a recuperar el sueño y esperar a despertarte.

Allí estaba en las puertas de la preparatoria esperando entrar, y ahora que lo pienso solo llegaba así de temprano cuando necesitaba hacer servicio y hoy no me tocaba servicio, mis llegadas temprano tenían nombre y ese nombre no era _estudio_, ese nombre era Syaoran Li.

Recordar la tarde interior en la que me había encontrado con él me ponía muy feliz, esa tarde cuando nos vimos lo primero que me dijo fue: _Vine a escampar, pero ahora hay otro motivo para quedarme, _estas eran palabras que no se me olvidarían mucho y no había dejado de pensar en ellas.

Los comentarios de Syaoran eran increíbles, eran esa clase de comentarios en los cuales lo que te dicen te deja pensando, ¿Eran comentarios de amor o de amistad?

Llegué al salón y me ubiqué, no había llegado nadie así que decidí recostarme en el puesto y pensar aun mas en la tarde anterior a pesar que ya no había mucho en que, tal vez cuando comentó que el muchacho de cabello negro que trabajaba conmigo parecía un gorila e inevitablemente se sonrojo y me pidió disculpas cuando yo le dije que era mi hermano, pero se relajó cuando yo le dije que no se preocupara pues a veces mi hermano se comportaba como uno. Después de eso yo me dediqué a realizar mi trabajo como una tarde normal aunque un poco mas nerviosa y con las miradas de Tomoyo mas encima mió riéndose por cualquier intento que yo hiciera para voltear a ver a Syaoran mientras él leía un libro que había tomado.

Syaoran había pedido una cerveza y yo le dije que se la invitaba por el desayuno que me había preparado en la mañana de ayer y aun recuerdo el calor que me provoco decirle eso, pero cuando se despidió y salió noté que el dinero estaba sobre la mesa y este no había aceptado la invitación, al ver el dinero sobre esta me sentí un poco triste y no pude dejar de pensar que Syaoran era un…

—Llegas temprano Sakura —esa voz dulce saludando no podía ser la voz de otra persona que no fuera Tomoyo que si estaba acostumbrada a llegar temprano —te ves contenta.

—¿Eso crees? Me siento como siempre.

—Sakura ayer no me contaste como te fue con Syaoran, ¿te invito a seguir a su apartamento? ¿conociste a sus padres? ¿te dio algo? ¿lo besaste? ¿le declaraste su amor?

Como siempre los comentarios de Tomoyo me hacían apenar bastante, esta chica sabía todo de mí y entre ese todo se encontraba como lograr apenarme tanto, tenía un comentario bochornoso para cada ocasión y siempre esperaba el momento perfecto para decirlo.

—Bueno… pues Syaoran si me invitó a su apartamento y me preparó un desayuno para darme las gracias, la pasamos muy bien ese rato y en cuanto a sus padres no los vi en lo que duré en su apartamento seguramente estaban trabajando —y no podía de dejar de pensar en las miradas y cambio de tema de Syaoran cuando se los nombraba, claro que esto era algo de lo cual mi amiga no tenía que enterarse.

—¿Y ya le dijiste lo que sientes? —preguntó

—Claro que no —y al juzgar por el tono de mi voz me escuchaba bastante nerviosa y apenada —no le voy a decir nada a Syaoran o al menos no todavía, ayer hasta ahora nos hicimos amigos y no le puedo decir de un momento para otro que seamos novios, aunque… es lo que quiero.

—¿Así que te gusta Syaoran? —mi cara en ese instante tuvo que haberse colocado de todos los colores menos el indicado, rayos alguien había escuchado la conversación y estaba atrás mió.

Al girar el rostro para ver quien era el individuo que sabía mi secreto de amor, me llevé una gran sorpresa al darme cuenta que era Eriol el mejor amigo de Syaoran y no pude dejar de pensar que en unos minutos Syaoran sabría toda la verdad.

—Bu…buenos días Eriol —comenté con la mirada agachada.

—Buenos días Sakura y Tomoyo —parecía dichoso con la situación y yo sabía que después del saludo venía el comentario —ahora lo entiendo todo, el partido de baloncesto, tus miradas perdidas hacia él —Eriol había notado que me quedaba viendo a Syaoran, pero mientras pensaba en esto la voz de Tomoyo me hizo salir de mis pensamientos.

—No te preocupes Sakura, Eriol no dirá nada —¿Cómo Tomoyo estaba tan segura de algo y además como sabía que Eriol guardaría un secreto tan grande a su amigo? —¿Verdad Eriol? —parecía manejarlo con mucha facilidad.

—Claro que no, no me corresponde a mí decir nada Sakura y no soy quien para meterme ahí —Escuchar eso me daba un alivio —pero deberías decirle a Syaoran lo que sientes pues él es un chico muy popular entre las mujeres y no cabe duda que hay demasiadas chicas tras él –pero escuchar eso no me daba ningún alivio.

—¿Crees que tengo alguna oportunidad con él?

—Sakura eso es algo que debes averiguar tu misma —esa manera de hablar era tan perecida a la de Tomoyo —Si Syaoran te quiere se empezara a mostrar como es realmente y debo decir que ni siquiera conmigo es así.

Así que _se_ _mostrara como es_, escuchar eso me encantaba, si podía conquistar a Syaoran el sería único conmigo y esto era simplemente magnifico y me metía aun mas en la cabeza que este chico sería para mi.

—Gracias Eriol —fue lo único que dije.

—No es nada, por la amiga de Tomoyo cualquier cosa.

No había entendido bien esa parte, ¿Lo hizo por mi o por Tomoyo?,

**(Syaoran)**

Esa mañana me había retrasado un poco y por eso había llegado algo tarde.

Durante la noche anterior cuando salí de la cafetería donde trabajaba Sakura perdí mucho tiempo cuando me decidí a ayudar a una ancianita que llevaba unos paquetes inmensos que le debían pesar un montón pues me costaba trabajo cargarlos hasta a mi.

Lo peor de todo era que yo creía que esa ancianita debía vivir por los alrededores de donde la encontré, vaya sorpresa que me llevé cuando esta me llevó al otro extremo de donde vivía yo, esa noche llegué tarde a mi casa y lo peor era que por algún motivo no pude conciliar el sueño.

En fin, el hecho es que iba tarde y nada lo podría evitar.

Cuando me disponía a cruzar la puerta recordé que era clase de química y sabía que el profesor no me iba a dejar entrar así que decidí no pasar vergüenzas y esperar a que se acabara la clase y luego si ingresar a la próxima hora a la clase de matemáticas.

Los minutos pasaban tan lentos y ya estaba cansado de dar vueltas de un lado a otro como un tonto, así que decidí ir a recostarme en la parte de atrás de la preparatoria donde solía sentarme en los descansos, de repente el sueño se apoderó de mi y quedé completamente dormido.

Los ruidos de los pájaros me despertaron y no sé cuantos minutos pasaron. Yo suponía que debieron ser suficientes para que la primera clase se hubiese acabado ya, luego me daría cuenta que estaba en un error.

Al abrir los ojos noté que tres rostros conocidos me rodeaban, _¿acaso todavía sueñas? _No esto era real y efectivamente frente mió estaban Sakura, Tomoyo y Eriol riéndose de mi y yo preguntándome si el profesor de la segunda hora no había ido.

—¿Qué hacen aquí? —pregunté ya algo cuerdo —¿el profesor de matemáticas no fue?

Las risas de ellos parecían ampliarse mas con mi pregunta y entre mas amplias sus sonrisas yo mas desubicado me encontraba.

—Syaoran el profesor si fue a clase y dejo un trabajo por parejas —dijo Eriol —un trabajo bastante largo.

—¿Trabajo por parejas? Ya veo dejó el trabajo y se marchó

—¿Syaoran cuánto llevas aca?

—Desde la primera clase —contesté

—Syaoran la clase de matemáticas paso hace horas ya estamos en el descanso.

No podía ser posible que yo me hubiera quedado dormido tanto tiempo, sentía mi cara roja y estaba totalmente apenado, jamás me había ocurrido algo así y para desviar un poco esto y que ellos no siguieran con sus risas pregunté.

—¿Cuál es el trabajo y quien es mi pareja?

—Soy yo —me dijo Sakura —tengo las guías que dejo y te traje una copia, ¿espero que no te moleste que yo sea tu compañera?

Así que mi pareja era Sakura, no sé porque pero era algo que no me extrañaba, seguramente Eriol estaba con Tomoyo y para no dejar a Sakura excluida la habían puesto conmigo, esos dos ya se la traían. Cada vez eran más evidentes los sentimientos que sentían.

—Sabes que no me molesta, además creo que es mejor trabajar con alguien conocido y me agrada que si no era Eriol seas tú, he notado que te va mal en esta clase y pues… mi habilidad en las matemáticas es muy buena así que esta bien ¿escoge el día y los resolveremos?

—Eso haré —me dijo mientras se marchaba con su amiga —pero… ¿y tus padres?

¿Sakura no sabía hacer nada más que nombrar a mis padres en cada situación?, ella no había notado mi intento por desviar cada comentario que ella quería saber de ellos.

—No te preocupes, no hay muchos problemas con ellos —ella asentía con la cabeza y se marchaba completamente para dejarme con Eriol.

—Syaoran deberías decirle tu situación a Sakura, ella es una chica muy buena y se preocupa por ti, además creo que no deberías cerrarte así ante las demás personas… creo que eso hará que duela más y que tu mente no aguante —me decía Eriol.

—Cállate —le dije —nadie tiene que saberlo y menos una chica como Sakura, ¿que puede hacer ella? ¿Ponerse a llorar? No quiero que nadie mas sepa, nadie mas tiene que enterarse entendido.

—¿Es lo que quieres?, deberías estar mas pendiente de todo y no de tu dolor, eres mas ciego de lo que crees, desperdicias oportunidades valiosas de ser feliz y no voy a cometer tus mismos errores, es por eso que me le declarare a Tomoyo.

Eso último me tomó fuera de base y no quise que siguiéramos hablando de mi.

¿Por fin se le iba a declarar?, mi amigo que se preocupaba por mi quería empezar a preocuparse por alguien mas, como si los problemas de uno no bastaran.

—Dime una cosa Eriol ¿cuándo piensas hacerlo?

—No sé, tengo que buscar el sitio y el momento indicado, quiero que me diga que si.

—Así que el sitio indicado —supuse que él no sabía donde trabajaba ella y pensé que ese era el lugar indicado, en cuanto al momento sería cualquiera —¿sabes donde trabaja? —le pregunté mientras negaba con la cabeza —lo supuse.

—¿Dónde?

Su curiosidad era increíble, parecía un niño esperando un regalo de navidad y para que mi amigo intentara ser feliz creo que lo justo era decirle.

**(Sakura)**

La alegría que me dio al escuchar que el profesor decía que me tocaba realizar el trabajo con Syaoran fue muy grande y en estos instantes es cuando piensas que el destino quiere que estén juntos o quizás es simplemente lo que quieres escuchar, en fin, todo salía bien, iba a estar cerca de Syaoran nuevamente y esta vez si lo ayudaría pues me había cansado que esquivara todo con relación a sus padres

E_sta vez si ayudare_.

La pregunta era ¿que día? a mi me gustaría que fuera en este instante pero eso sería algo precipitado, en fin, me quedé pensando eso lo que quedaba de día y esperaba decirle la próxima vez que nos viéramos.

—Hasta mañana Syaoran y Eriol —me despedí, Syaoran hizo uno de sus gestos, mientras Eriol y su sonrisa decían otra cosa.

—¿Hasta mañana? No sé Sakura tal vez el destino nos tenga predestinado que nos veamos antes ¿no crees? ¿Tu que crees Tomoyo? —Eriol en verdad era extraño y parecía estar tramando algo a pesar que no entendí ninguna de las palabras que dijo.

—De pronto —le dijo mi amiga con una sonrisa algo tímida en su cara —de pronto.

Estos dos se llevaban tan bien que no podía dejar de sentir algo de celos, se había creado una amistad muy bonita allí y esto era especial.

_Lo que pasa es que te gustaría llevarte así con Syaoran_

Salimos con Tomoyo y ellos se quedaron en el aula hablando de quien sabe que cosas, estos dos, en especial Eriol, por su cara se traían algo entre manos, estoy segura.

—Así que —empezaba a hablar Tomoyo —nuevamente estarán solos ¿eh? —por algún motivo jamás llegaba a acostumbrarme a los comentarios de Tomoyo, simplemente los decía y mi cara se encendía.

—Si… quiero decir no… quiero decir que solo vamos a hacer unos ejercicios.

—¿y por esto te pones tan nerviosa? Sé que este chico te corta la respiración pero deberías controlarte —su sonrisa era grande —adema nunca se sabe que puede ocurrir en el apartamento de este chico, como me dijiste sus padres no estaban ayer, tal vez cuándo le digas el día tampoco estén.

No tenía pensado hablar con Tomoyo de eso pues sé que mis comentarios no ayudarían mucho, es mas, con cada comentario mío vendría uno de ella peor así que era mejor guardar silencio y dejar que se me pasara el bochorno por el cual estaba pasando.

—Tomoyo nos veremos mas tarde ¿vale?

—Esta bien y deberías calmarte un poco.

Nos despedimos y cuando llegué a mi casa noté que mi hermano no estaba en ella, suponía que ya se habría ido para arreglar un poco antes de abrir o algo así, al ver el tablero donde anotábamos todo lo que nos tocaba hacer observé que mi padre no vendría hasta mañana así que tendría unos minutos de reflexión y de esparcimiento.

_¿Con reflexión y esparcimiento quieres decir pensar en Syaoran?_

La verdad era que si y ¿que importaba? Era la única manera de imaginarme con Syaoran, felices y como nunca hasta ahora habíamos estado y no voy a dar mas detalles.

Me acosté sobre la silla del salón y recordé la mañana en que me encontré con Syaoran, una mañana normal pero a medida que paso el tiempo esa mañana se había convertido en la mañana en que conocí al chico que me gustaba y al chico que quería hacer feliz y que me hiciera feliz, algo me decía que no podría acallar mucho este sentimiento y que en unos días este saldría a flote para esperar una respuesta de mi querido Syaoran, el _destino_nos cruzo por algo.

_Sakura ¿crees que es lo correcto ahora?, piensa, en este instante son amigos pero si le declaras tu amor ¿Qué ocurrirá? La amistad se puede acabar y el amor puede no florecer._

La voz de mi conciencia tenía mucha razón, pero era eso o acallar este sentimiento y jamás descubrir lo que pudo haber pasado, si pasaba algo.

—Al demonio, Syaoran se enterara de mis sentimientos la próxima vez que lo vea — grité en medio de la sala como dándome apoyo moral o algo así.

**(Syaoran)**

El mundo estaba lleno de decepciones y estás siempre te caen una tras otra encima, es tal vez por este motivo que la idea de que Eriol se ennoviara con Tomoyo no terminaba de agradarme, _cuando quieres a alguien sufres_ y este era mi pensar, era lo que creía, era lo que sentía, no le estaba deseando el mal a mi amigo y mucho menos a Tomoyo, pero creo que la vida es dura y es mas dura si hay alguien a tu lado.

_¿Jamás lo superaste eh? ¿__Jamás pudiste olvidar la ruta que te dio el destino hace 10 años?_

_¿Destino? _Que palabra tan absurda.

—¿Nos vamos? —era la voz de Eriol que me sacaba de mis pensamientos poco amistosos y mas bien llenos de ira.

—¿En serio tengo que ir? Ya es suficiente con que te haya dicho donde trabaja Tomoyo, como para que también tenga que acompañarte y lo que es peor, ver como dos patéticos enamorados se declaran y se dicen mutuamente conmigo en el centro que se quieren y que van a vivir enamorados eternamente.

—Si vamos y ¿sabes algo? eres muy gruñón Syaoran.

—Ese no es tu problema.

—Deberías enamorarte… no es tan malo… es mas es muy bueno —comentaba mi amigo, mientras me apetecía con ansias callarlo de una patada —y hay alguien a quien le interesas.

—¿Disculpa? —pregunté pues el final de su oración no la pude escuchar.

—Nada Syaoran, solo decía que eres tan despistado como alguien que conozco.

Sin más remedio salimos de la casa de Eriol que es donde habíamos estado toda la tarde al salir de la preparatoria y nos dispusimos a emprender nuestro viaje a la cafetería.

Eriol se veía en parte hasta gracioso, con su peinado bien arreglado, su pantalón planchado, sus zapatos que usaba solo para ocasiones especiales y lo que no se podía ver pero no era necesario pues con acercarse y oler era suficiente, su perfume que al parecer se había aplicado hasta en el ultimo rincón de su cuerpo.

—Oye Eriol —comenté —ellas no trabajan solas, trabajan con dos sujetos.

—¿Cómo? —Preguntó desubicado —¿Por qué no lo dijiste antes?

—No sé, tal vez porque no me pareció importante y además quería que el hermano de Sakura te hiciera la misma cara de revolver que me hizo a mi el primer día que me vio.

—¿El hermano de Sakura trabaja allí? —yo asentí con la cabeza —¿y quien es el otro sujeto? —parecía algo celoso.

—Quien sabe tal vez es el novio de Tomoyo —le dije en tono burlón.

—Sabes que eso no es gracioso.

En fin, nos habíamos quedado callados el resto del camino y supuse que era lo mejor, pues al ver la cara de susto de Eriol creí que lo haría perder la concentración si decía una palabra, la batalla mental que este tendría en la cabeza debía ser bastante grande, el estaría repasando una y otra vez como decirle a Tomoyo que la quería y de no ser su piel tan blanca podría jurar que estaba bastante pálido.

—¿Es aquí? —me preguntó y noté que ya estábamos enfrente.

—Si Eriol aquí es —dije mientras este tomaba aire.

**(Sakura)**

Y allí estaba una noche de lunes tan aburrida como de costumbre, y he de admitir que en esta cafetería la gente venía mas a tomar trago que a tomar alguna clase de café o chocolate acompañado con cualquier cosita encima y hoy era lunes ¿Qué persona tomaba un lunes?

De repente el ruido de las campanitas de la puerta me sacaron de mi aturdimiento, al levantar la mirada noté dos rostros bastante conocidos bajo el marco y creo que mi sonrisa fue inevitable cuando vi a Syaoran.

_También esta Eriol._

Ah si y Eriol, que lo acompañaba.

Mi hermano fue el primero en recibirlos y vi la mirada de desconfianza y recelo que le ponía a Syaoran, mientras que a Eriol no le hacía ninguna mueca y dejaba que este entrara como si nada.

Ellos se dirigieron a una mesa y se sentaron, mientras Tomoyo se acercaba a tomarles las ordenes o algo así, era raro pero la cara de mi amiga estaba algo colorada y esto era bastante extraño, Tomoyo estaba siendo intimidada por uno de los dos y esperaba que no fuera Syaoran.

_¿Acaso estas celosa?_

No, no son celos son bobadas de adolescente, Tomoyo sabía lo que yo sentía por Syaoran y mis dudas se aclararon cuando observé que Eriol le decía algo a Tomoyo y esta se ponía mas colorada.

Tomoyo volvió algo nerviosa, esto era un gesto que ni siquiera yo podía pasar desapercibido.

—¿Qué ocurre Tomoyo?

—Nada… solo que Eriol me pidió que habláramos y…

—¿Por eso estas tan nerviosa? —pregunté sin dejar de sentirme confundida con la situación.

Ella tratando de esquivar el tema, se dirigió a donde estaban Yukito y mi hermano, les dijo qué habían pedido mis compañeros para que lo sirvieran, pues ellos eran los _bármanes _por decirlo así y nosotras éramos la que llevábamos a las mesas los pedidos.

—¿Quién es el sujeto que viene con ese mocoso? —le preguntó Touya

Sin esperar a que esta respondiera salté y le contesté a mi hermano.

—No es un mocoso su nombre es Syaoran Li y es mi amigo.

—Cállate monstruo, no te estoy preguntando a ti, le estoy preguntando a Tomoyo y además puedo saber ¿Por qué proteges tanto a ese mocoso?

—Bueno… yo —en ese instante me sentí acorralada por la pregunta que me hacía mi hermano y es que no podía decirle que Syaoran me gustaba pues decirle esto era como atarme una soga al cuello y atársela a Syaoran que era inocente pues estoy segura que Touya se dirigiría y lo sacaría a patadas. —bueno yo —en ese instante escuché la voz de Yukito que decía.

—Toma las bebidas que ellos pidieron, no es bueno hacerlos esperar —mientras le pasaba las bebidas a Tomoyo.

—Gracia joven Yukito —dijo y me llamaba mientras se alejaba para salvarme de la pregunta de mi hermano —estuvo cerca ¿eh? Sakura —_demasiado_ pensé.

Sin perder mas tiempo dirigí mi mirada hacia donde estaban Syaoran y Eriol.

—Tomoyo te noto algo nerviosa, ¿acaso te incomoda que Syaoran y Eriol estén aquí?

—Sakura kinomoto, no cabe duda que eres la chica mas despistada del mundo, ¿creí que te habías dado cuenta? — ¿darme cuenta? ¿De que? Pensé mientras ella continua hablando—Sakura siento por Eriol lo mismo que tú sientes por Syaoran solo que… yo lo sé disimular —me dijo con una sonrisa grande y algo burlona, seguramente se reía de mi pues yo no podía dejar de babear por Syaoran.

Esa noticia me tomó fuera de lugar, no tenía ni idea lo que ella sentía por Eriol y no me extrañaba pues siempre estaba tan despistada, tratando de comentar algo la pregunté:

—¿Se lo vas a decir? —ella parecía nerviosa aunque algo feliz y confiada, muy distinta a mi cuando veía a Syaoran o cuando lo pensaba.

—No creo que sea necesario, Eriol no esta aquí por que quería tomar una cerveza Sakura, esta por otro motivo —parecía tan confiada —además a simple vista se nota que viene mas arreglado que de costumbre y el olor de su perfume es cautivador.

— ¿Así que crees que se te va a declarar?

_Que envidia, que envidia._

—Si creo, por eso… —iba a decir algo, pero esperaba seguramente para mortificarme —yo le llevare la cerveza a Eriol —que ya se había cambiado de puesto —y tu se la llevaras a Syaoran ¿de acuerdo? —Esta chica tenía una mente tan increíble, no dejaba nada al azar, es mas todo lo que hacía Tomoyo era calculado —démonos prisa ya han esperado mucho.

La idea de poder hablar un poco mas con Syaoran me agradaba mucho, además en este rato que estuviéramos juntos podría decirle cuando nos reuniríamos, pues ya tenía el día, tal vez ese fue el motivo por el cual no me quejé demasiado con la propuesta de Tomoyo.

Noté que Tomoyo se dirigía a donde se encontraba Eriol y yo anduve lentamente a donde Syaoran.

—¿A dónde vas monstruo? —me preguntó mi hermano y podría jurar que la cara que le hice fue de pocos amigos.

—Le llevaré esto a Syaoran —comenté frunciéndole el ceño un poco —es mi trabajo y Tomoyo esta algo ocupada ahora.

—No te tardes no me agrada ese mocoso.

Syaoran que yo sepa no le había hecho nada a me hermano para que este tuviera motivos de desagrado hacia él, además como podía caerle mal a mi hermano este chico si el contrario a mi simpatizaba.

Me dirigí hacia la mesa y este estaba recostado sobre la silla viendo hacia arriba, mejor dicho no estaba viendo nada interesante, es mas estaba aburrido como una ostra y no deje de decirme que era una buena oportunidad para hablar un rato con él aunque las miradas de mi hermano seguramente estarían encima nuestro.

Pero que importa no había nadie en la cafetería así que en un rato no creo que me necesitaran demasiado.

—Bu… buenas noches Syaoran —me escuchaba terrible, mi voz era desafinada y algo nerviosa, y en ese instante Syaoran llevaba su mirada hacia mi y esto hacía que me pusiera aun mas nerviosa —toma tu cerveza.

—Buenas noches Sakura —me decía mientras me miraba amablemente —y gracias por la cerveza, espero… —titubeaba —que no te parezca un alcohólico por estar aquí tomando un lunes pero es que vine a acompañar a Eriol a algo y no encuentro nada mas interesante que hacer y además estoy seguro que si no pido algo tu hermano empezara a mirarme mas mal y seguramente me sacara.

—Así que viniste a acompañar a Eriol —él asintió con la cabeza — ¿lo esperaras hasta que se le declare a Tomoyo? —cuando dije esto su rostro parecía sorprendido, como si no creyera que yo me había dado cuenta de esto y la verdad era que no, la verdad era que Tomoyo me lo había dicho unos minutos atrás.

—Sakura ¿te diste cuenta? —Yo negué con mi cabeza —lo supuse —dijo, pero noté que ya habíamos empezado una conversación y esto era algo que yo Sakura Kinomoto si podía notar.

—Dime una cosa Syaoran ¿Qué vas a hacer el miércoles? — ¿siempre tenía que complicarme tanto para decir algo? y de esa manera en que lo preguntaba se escuchaba que lo anteriormente preguntado era algo así como una invitación a algo.

—Nada Sakura. ¿Por qué?

—Vamos a abrir tarde ese día así que… podemos hacer los ejercicios, claro ¿si no tienes inconvenientes?

—¿Cómo tenerlos? No te preocupes, ese día estoy libre.

Después de eso hablamos un rato de la cafetería, de los horarios y el pareció feliz cuando le dije que mi hermano no iba los sábados, por mi parte yo estaba contenta esa noche y nada podía arruinarla, claro que todo acabó cuando noté que Tomoyo volvía a la barra y mi hermano me llamaba para atender unos clientes que entraban en ese instante y se situaban a unos metros de donde estaba yo con Syaoran.

—Hablamos luego —le dije algo triste

—Seguro Sakura.

**(Syaoran)**

Me tomaba mi cerveza lentamente mientras veía que Sakura se alejaba y Eriol se acercaba a mi, por su cara de felicidad creo que preguntar como le había ido era una tontería y lo próximo que venía era a Eriol contándome lo sucedido y yo escuchándolo bastante aburrido, esto era exasperante, el solo pensar en el hecho de que mi amigo se acercase con su cara mas sonriente que de costumbre era algo irritante y prefería estar con Sakura en los próximos minutos pues al menos con ella me sentía a gusto o muy cómodo y ella no me hablaba de amor u otra tontería de adolescentes.

Eriol ya se había sentado en frente de mi y suspiraba como nunca, mi amigo estaba feliz, estaba en las nubes y estaba sacándome de mis casillas, pero por fin pareció salir de su estado y me preguntó:

—¿Acaso no me vas preguntar como me fue?

—¿Debería? —le dije con una mirada de desinterés —tu mirada lo dice todo y sería muy tonto.

—Fue… fue… —decía seguramente recordando todo lo que había sucedido hace unos minutos sin importarle que a mi no me interesara en lo mas mínimo —fue increíble, ella parecía saberlo, nuestros sentimientos eran los mismos y cuando por fin se lo dije me sonrió y comentó algo así como _tardaste demasiado_, luego de eso nos dimos un pequeño beso, algo que marcaba el inicio de nuestro amor y algo que era suficiente para empezar, creo que en una situación así no es necesario nada mas —por fin se callaba —Tomoyo —lo oí suspirar —y lo mejor fue que le dije que si a la salida del trabajo podía acompañarla a su casa y me dijo que si Syaoran, me dijo que si.

—Eres patético —y era lo que pensaba. Como alguien podría alegrarse por una tontería así, la vida estaba llena de decepciones y yo sabía demasiado de eso, aunque el amor de esos tiempos era distinto al que sentía mi amigo —el mundo es cruel.

—Deberías olvidarlo ya —dijo desviando su mirada hacia atrás mió, yo supuse que era Tomoyo atendiendo los sujetos que habían entrado unos minutos.

—Eriol —dije con voz seca —cuando sueñas te estrellas, cuando intentas fracasas y cuando quieres sufres —enfaticé mas en lo ultimo que había dicho.

En ese instante oí que la persona que estaba atrás se alejaba rápidamente y casi al mismo instante escuché las palabras de mi amigo que me decían.

—Syaoran eres el sujeto mas tonto que jamás he visto en mi vida, de que te sirve ser tan inteligente si no tienes a quien enseñar eso, de que te sirve tener tantos triunfos si no tienes con quien celebrar y de que te sirve que la gente se fije en ti si eres un ciego que solo piensa en su propio dolor y lo esconde sabiendo que esta sufriendo.

Lo último no lo había entendido muy bien, pero supuse que Eriol lo decía porque estaba diciendo palabras rápidamente y seguramente salían frases tontas de su boca

—Eriol ese no es tu problema —comenté algo molesto, pero con la certeza que lo que había dicho Eriol tenía la razón, aunque esto no me importaba demasiado.

Me levanté de la mesa dejé un billete sobre esta que seguro era un billete que pagaba la cuente y quedaba cambio, me dirigí hacia la puerta y no me despedí de nadie y así hubiera querido hacerlo no hubiese podido pues ni Tomoyo ni Sakura estaban por allí y es lógico que no me iba a despedir del tal Yukito o el gorila.

Salí de la cafetería y el frió de la noche me recibió con los brazos abiertos, pero no me importó, las palabras de Eriol retumbaban en mi cabeza pero en especial el final de su frase

_D__e que te sirve que la gente se fije en ti si eres un ciego que solo piensa en su propio dolor y lo esconde sabiendo que esta sufriendo_.

¿Qué rayos habrá querido decir con esto?

**NOTAS: el capitulo esta bien, las escenas también y los personajes empiezan a mostrarse un poco mas o eso creo.**

**¿Qué tal quedo?**

**¿Que tal lo de Eriol y Tomoyo? Las cosas entre estos dos van sobre ruedas muy al contrario que Syaoran y Sakura.**

**Tal vez las cosas mejoren un poco.**


	6. Una noche más

**VIVIENDO EQUIVOCADO**

**POR: **Nythan—kun

**Capitulo 6: **UNA NOCHE MÁS

**(Sakura)**

Estaba en clase con el rostro apoyado sobre mi maletín, todo en ese momento parecía sin mucha trascendencia, no había podido dejar de pensar en las frías y crueles palabras de la noche pasada de Syaoran que escuché por error: _cuando sueñas te estrellas, cuando intentas fracasas y cuando quieres sufres, _¿Cómo podía ser posible que un chico como él pensara de esa manera?

Era inevitable pensar ya en mis intentos de conquista pues a simple vista se sabía que mis sentimientos no iban a ser correspondidos.

Esa noche, todo lo que quería se empezaba a derrumbar, se empezaba a destruir, las bases de una amistad con fines distintos a eso precisamente se comenzaban a roer y de paso a roerme la cabeza, todo iba a ser tan diferente.

Pero ahora quedaba empezar como amigos y seguramente terminar así, muy contrario que mi amiga y Eriol que desde anoche ya eran algo, Tomoyo me lo había dicho y yo no dejé de sentirme feliz por ella, pero mis emociones se encontraron cuando oí las palabras de Syaoran, salí hacia el baño con Tomoyo tras de mi, en unos minutos le conté lo que le escuché decir y cuando volvimos Syaoran ya no estaba en la cafetería y había cancelado y seguramente estaba camino a su apartamento.

_¿Te vas a rendir?_

No era lo que quería realmente, pero rendirme era lo mas sensato que podía hacer, con un chico tan… tan… con un chico tan Syaoran, esto era lo mejor, así de esta manera me evitaría ser torturada por un sentimiento que jamás afloró en él, pero que lastimosamente en mi si afloró muy rápido.

El ruido del descanso me hizo saltar de mi lugar, volteé a ver a Tomoyo, pero como cosa rara mi mirada se centró más rápido en Syaoran que salía del salón solo, sin compañía de Eriol que es lo que siempre hacían.

Luego mi mirada se dirigió a donde estaba Eriol por acto reflejo y noté que este tenía una cara de tristeza y congoja, seguramente habían discutido, por este motivo Syaoran salía solo y anoche no se había despedido.

Eriol volteó a donde estaba yo, cosa interesante pues lo lógico era que se dirigiera a donde estaba Tomoyo, su mirada estaba seria y no sonriente, Tomoyo lo miraba fijamente y con la certeza de que lo que me fuera a decir era importante pues jamás Eriol había hecho una cara de ese tipo.

—No mejor no — ¿Qué había sido eso? Eriol estaba guardando algo en su interior que al parecer lo socavaba y como me miró a mi lo lógico es que esto estuviera relacionado con Syaoran, rápidamente esperando que ninguna de las dos tratara de sacarle algo de lo que había tratado de decir me preguntó —¿Nos escuchaste anoche verdad? —Yo simplemente asentí con la cabeza —lo sabía, era lógico pensar después de la manera en que te alejaste de la mesa.

—Fue algo que no pude evitar —me empezaba a sentir algo triste —pero creo que fue lo mejor, ahora entiendo lo que Syaoran puede significar para mí y creo que es mejor darme cuenta ahora que cuando las cosas ya no tengan reversa.

No cabe duda que cada palabra que decía me estaba doliendo y no cabe duda de que Tomoyo se dio cuenta de esto pues rápidamente una de sus manos se dirigió a donde estaban las mías y la apretó con cuidado como alentándome y diciéndome que no estaba sola y eso era algo que jamás pondría yo en duda.

—Tranquila Sakura, tranquila.

Las palabras de Tomoyo lograban calmarme un poco pero no podía dejar de pensar que estaba cometiendo un error al ponerme triste por un chico que jamás sintió nada por mi y que sería totalmente injusto quitarle mi amistad por mi tonto egoísmo.

—Si te alejas estas cometiendo la peor estupidez que puedes cometer en tu vida Sakura Kinomoto —Eriol parecía molesto —eres su amiga ¿no es así? —yo asentí —Syaoran confía demasiado en ti¿Cuánto tiempo crees que me llevó ser amigo de él? Puedes creerme que fue bastante y ahora dices que te vas a alejar porque escuchaste un sentimiento de Syaoran —se calmaba un poco —Acércate a Syaoran y conviértete en su amiga, en mas que eso y averigua porque es así, claro si es lo que quieres.

Las palabras de Eriol fueron esperanzadoras, pero creo que no dejaba de repetirme en mi mente que lo mejor que podía hacer era alejarme y de esta manera crear una bonita amistad y conocer mejor a Syaoran a mi amigo y querido Syaoran.

Eriol y Tomoyo me miraban esperando una reacción y un gesto que les dejara algo claro, pues creo que un gesto era suficiente para que ellos supieran lo que pasaba por mi cabeza, no me atrevía a verlos a los ojos, simplemente me encontraba allí jugando con mis dedos.

_Vamos quítate sus miradas de encima_

En un arranque de fastidio, pena, bochorno y demás sensaciones que sentía cuando la gente me miraba fijamente me levanté y les di una sonrisa tratando que esta no pareciera forzada ni mucho menos.

—Voy a buscarlo _—¿voy a buscarlo?_ ¿En realidad lo iba a hacer?

—Así se habla Sakura —me dijo mi amiga con su sonrisa y la de su novio al lado, di unos pasos hacia la puerta y un susurro que le hacía Tomoyo a Eriol me sacaba de mi camino —bien hecho Eriol.

—Sakura —gritó Eriol —a Syaoran le gustan las cosas de chocolate.

**(Syaoran)**

Me encontraba recostado en el pequeño prado que había a un lado de las canchas de fútbol, el sol estaba picante así que me quité la chaqueta del uniforme y me la puse sobre los ojos para que este no me quemara y me dejara colorado. No veía nada pero así me sentía agradable, con lo que oía podía reconfortarme y esto era lo que necesitaba en este instante, el ruido de los pájaros sobre los árboles, los gritos de los chicos jugando fútbol a lo lejos y el ruido de las chicas animándolos.

_No te quedes dormido nuevamente._

La noche anterior sostuve una discusión con Eriol y este era el motivo por el cual yo me encontrara solo en el descanso, claro que la soledad no me importaba mucho, me importaba que se metieran en mi vida sin permiso y Eriol lo sabía pero siempre lo estaba haciendo.

La amistad con Eriol no se acabaría eso lo tenía claro, pues no era la primera vez que discutíamos y la verdad es que por eso no estaba pensativo; la maldita frase de la noche anterior no lograba salirse de mi cabeza —_De que te sirve que la gente se fije en ti si eres un ciego que solo piensa en su propio dolor y lo esconde sabiendo que esta sufriendo— _¿Quién demonios se fijaba en mi? O ¿acaso yo habría escuchado mal?, si, debió ser eso seguramente, yo escuche mal, nadie se _acercaba_ a mi últimamente.

No sé cuanto tiempo llevaba pensando en nada, cuando de repente escuché unos pasos acercarse cada vez mas a donde yo me encontraba, mi mente empezó a imaginarse quien podría ser: Un profesor que venia a interrumpir mi momento de paz, un gato o quien sabe que animal que rondara cerca, Eriol que se disponía a decirme que lo sentía, el hecho es que fuera quien fuera se disponía a dañarme el momento de paz interior.

—Sabía que estarías aquí —la voz al principio no sonó a nadie conocido, no era la voz de un profesor o profesora, no era la voz de Eriol y los gatos no hablaban ¿Quién era?

Mis dudas se esfumaron rápidamente cuando decidí quitarme la chaqueta que me tapaba los ojos y mirar aquel rostro el cual era el culpable de distraerme en mi momento de paz, pero quien quiere un momento de paz cuando una chica como Sakura Kinomoto se acerca a ti, _por lo menos yo no_ pensé en ese instante.

_Una chica como Sakura Kinomoto se acerca a ti__…_

No, no puede ser, ella es simplemente mi amiga y así esta bien y no creo que tenga segundas intensiones conmigo, ella solo quiere ser mi amiga, mi mente me debe estar jugando una broma o debe estar confundida por las palabras de Eriol, si, seguro que eso es pues la Sakura tierna que yo conozco no estaría pensando en un noviazgo ni nada que se le parezca.

—Hola Sakura como estas, yo… lamento haber salido ayer sin despedirme pero es que sucedieron cosas.

—¿Puedes contarme que cosas?

—No es necesario que te las cuente, son tonterías y no quiero que te pongas a pensar por bobadas que no te conciernen, además te necesito concentrada para el trabajo que nos aguarda mañana en mi apartamento, si es que no se te ha olvidado —por algún motivo yo estaba algo agradado con la idea que Sakura fuese a mi apartamento y no solo era eso, le estaba acordando de ello como si fuera de vital importancia para mi y debo admitir que no lo era.

Siempre me había ido bien en matemáticas y estos ejercicios no eran ningún problema para mi, es mas no tardaría demasiado tiempo en resolverlos por largos que fueran, me llevarían alrededor de un par de horas, pero el problema radicaba en que yo quería que Sakura fuera a mi apartamento y que me ayudara aun sabiendo que con lo mal que la iba en esta clase su ayuda era mínima¿acaso su amistad era algo tan valioso para mi? Sakura se había acercado tanto a mí que la pregunta anterior no me causaba desagrado en lo mas mínimo y la respuesta se podía resumir en dos letras: si.

—Syaoran ¿Cómo crees que se me ha olvidado? —Su voz me sacó de mis pensamientos —allí estaré no te preocupes, además sé que me ayudaras bastante —se sonrojaba lentamente —sabes que me va regular en esta clase… y… creo que si me ayudas…

—No te preocupes Sakura te ayudare y te prometo que nuestro trabajo será el mejor y obtendremos un diez sin ninguna dificultad.

—Pero… Syaoran algo me dice que tú vas a hacer la mayor parte del trabajo y no dejaras que te ayude demasiado y eso no me alienta del todo —comentó mientras llevaba su mirada al pastizal donde nos encontrábamos sentados y empezaba a jugar con sus dedos.

—Te ayudare y me ayudaras ¿entendido? —Dije sereno esperando que su pena pasara un poco pues cuando hacía esto me agradaba muchísimo —Sakura así tengas que faltar al trabajo por estar resolviendo ejercicios aprenderás —dije sonriéndole un poco y ella levantaba su mirada hacia mi asintiendo. No esperaba su mirada, así que desvié la mía de sus ojos y repetí —aprenderás.

Sakura sonrió con agrado con lo que le dije o algo agradada porque me había intimidado su mirada y ella lo había notado, en fin, el caso es que mañana seria una tarde larga de ejercicios y me convenía tener paciencia pues a quien le iba a enseñar era a Sakura y al parecer no era tarea fácil.

_¿Desde cuando hablas de tenerle paciencia a alguien?_

Es Sakura, es mi amiga y si no le tengo paciencia a ella entonces a quien, ella es muy dulce por lo que he visto y la quiero ayudar.

_Ni siquiera con Eriol eres tan paciente_

Mi conciencia tenía razón y la verdad es que pensar en esto me hizo sentir algo mal, me estaba portando como un idiota con mi amigo y creo que no lo merecía, como lo iba a merecer si él simplemente quería que yo mejorara un poco mi actitud y me diera cuenta que en el mundo habían otras personas, aunque de esto ya me había dado cuenta cuando comencé a acercarme un poco con Sakura.

Creo que mi mirada voló a las nubes y se perdió en ellas algo triste y meditabunda.

—¿Me he comportado como un tonto no es así? —¿Por qué pregunte esto? Y a Sakura que no tendría ni idea de lo que pasaba por mi cabeza —discúlpame —fue lo único que dije tras su mirada de desconcierto —estaba pensando en voz alta y...

—Lo pude notar —dijo mientras buscaba algo en el bolsillo de su falda —¿pero sabes algo? No eres un tonto —su sonrojo no tardó demasiado después de sus palabras y se aumentó con lo que dijo e hizo después —toma —ella extendió una barra de chocolate hacia mi —es tuya si quitas esa cara.

Sonreí un poco con el detalle, detalle simple pero encantador, definitivamente mi cara ya había cambiado el gesto que tenía.

—No tienes porque hacerlo… —me interrumpió antes de que yo terminara mi queja

—No tengo pero lo hice, además tu me diste dos bolitas de chocolate cuando salía de tu apartamento y sé que te gusta demasiado el chocolate… esta es mi forma de pagártelas.

—Pagar chocolate con chocolate… interesante —dije mientras me era inevitable no recibir el detalle y extender mis brazos hacia la barrita —gracias Sakura, eres…eres… única —ella amplió su sonrisa y parecía satisfecha.

Sakura era bastante agradable, era ese tipo de chica que aparece una vez cada milenio según mi criterio, sonreía con facilidad y siempre parecía estar contenta por lo que fuera, tenía sus detalles como las llegadas tardes y eso de que siempre vivía en la luna, pero… sin estos detalles ella dejaría de ser Sakura Kinomoto y sin estos detalles de las llegadas tardes yo jamás la habría conocido antes de empezar clases, pues fue ese primer día de clases en el cual me había levantado tarde que la conocí y nos habíamos chocado, por su despiste obviamente

_No te equivocaste cuando dijiste que era única ¿eh?_

Y lo era, pero por tanto andar pensando en ella al mirar el reloj que tenía en mi mano izquierda noté que el descanso ya estaba apunto de acabarse y el timbre estaba apunto de sonar.

—Sakura —escuché que gritaban a lo lejos y estos gritos me hacían dar un par de parpadeos y volver a la tierra, era Tomoyo que venía con su dichoso novio y sonreían como locos.

Miré a Eriol a los ojos y nos dimos una pequeña risa, cada una de estas muy al estilo de nosotros y sabíamos que nuestro enfado había terminado y las cosas volvían a ser como eran antes, claro que ahora él tenía novia.

—No es mejor verlos así Sakura —decía Tomoyo refiriéndose a Eriol y a mi que ya volvíamos a ser amigos a pesar de que nunca habíamos dejado de serlo.

—Si —dijo ella mirándonos con atención y con su sonrisa particular, esa sonrisa que me había intimidado unos segundos atrás y por eso evite verla a los ojos, supongo porque sabía que Eriol se reiría de mí o sería el pretexto perfecto para gastarme una buena broma durante lo que fuera el resto de día.

Agradecí mentalmente que en ese instante el timbre que marcaba el final del descanso sonara pues estaba algo más raro que de costumbre con la compañía de Sakura y esto era extraño, muy extraño.

Tomoyo se acerco a Sakura y se empezaron a retirar juntas y me di cuenta que con todo esto de los noviazgos yo no tenía ni idea pues supuse que ella se retiraría con Eriol cogidos de la mano o algo, pero no, ellas dos se retiraron y yo me había quedado un tanto rezagado con Eriol.

—¿Te sucede algo Syaoran? —La voz de Eriol me alertó que me había quedado demasiado tiempo pensando —¿acaso sigues enfadado?

—No Eriol ya no lo estoy… solo me preguntaba —¿acaso tenía pensado preguntarle como era la vida de un enamorado o algo así?, ahora que había alguien que cuidara de él o que se siente babear por una chica, no, ni hablar siendo que anoche esto no me interesaba en lo mas mínimo y ahora… um… tampoco —solo me preguntaba… ¿si… tu… vas a ir… esta noche…a…? —¿esta noche¿Adonde? Esa pregunta fue bastante rara y Eriol pareció notarlo.

—¿Adonde? —Preguntó —Te estas comportando bastante extraño ¿sabes? —y yo lo sabía pero no quería que me lo dijeran

—A donde Tomoyo —fue lo único que pude decir y el pareció algo extrañado y con toda la razón del mundo pues estoy seguro que Eriol sabía que la pregunta no iba por el lado de Tomoyo ni mucho menos, es mas, a esas altura yo no sabia ni siquiera hacia donde iba esa pregunta, pero por razones desconocidas para mi la había hecho.

—Si te refieres a que voy a ir a donde trabaja Tomoyo, si, si voy a ir um… ¿quieres ir?

No esperaba esa invitación pero he de aclarar que esta me agrado muchísimo, claro no podía permitir que mi amigo notara eso, así que yo iba a tratar de cubrirme como pudiera.

—No sé… —me hice el que dudaba —no tengo nada que hacer… creo que si, si voy a ir.

_¡Hey! Ya fuiste el domingo, ayer y quieres ir hoy, acaso ya no quieres salir de ahí y no te olvides que va a estar el hermano de Sakura que seguro te recibirá con una mirada de demonio, espera, espera Sakura ¿eh? Picaron _

No ir allí no tenía nada que ver con ella ni mucho menos, pero como le dije a Eriol no tenía nada que hacer en mi apartamento y era una forma agradable de pasar la tarde y un poco de noche, era una noche mas, como todas.

—Syaoran entonces nos veremos allí ¿vale? —Yo asentí con la cabeza —y será mejor que nos demos prisa pues vamos a llegar tarde a clase.

No entendí al principio lo que dijo y fue entonces cuando me di cuenta que nos habíamos tardado demasiado hablando de nada y que la clase estaba apunto de empezar.

Bueno supongo que esta noche estaría nuevamente en la cafetería tomando algo y preguntándome demasiado por que había decidido ir allí y no quedarme en mi apartamento viendo alguna película o leyendo algo y por alguna razón sabía que no iba por la cerveza ni mucho menos, pues en el apartamento yo tenía y no solo cerveza, también vino y demás tragos que Sakura no había llevado el día que hizo las compras para mi, pero que eran tragos que yo tenía desde hace bastante rato y no precisamente por eso que el trago añejado sepa mejor sino porque los compre y jamás los bebí.

Eriol y yo comenzamos a caminar al aula y en minutos ya estábamos allí, me coloqué en mi sillón y me recosté en la silla ¿Por qué quería ir¿Enserio me aburro tanto? Y además el hermano de Sakura estaría allí, pero esta vez no me iba a dejar de él y sería bueno preguntarle porque demonios me miraba mal solo a mi y no a todos, jamás le hice nada, ni a él ni a su hermana, si es que acaso por su hermana me mira mal, es mas Sakura me caía muy bien.

Decidí no pensar mas en tonterías, pues en tonterías es lo que estaba pensando y me concentre en la clase que había comenzado hace yo diría… entre cinco y diez minutos, clase que no me agradaba demasiado, tal vez por el hecho de que esta clase era la clase de japonés y el japonés no era mi fuerte, no lo era por eso de que yo era de Hong Kong y aunque usábamos las mismas palabras abecés sus significados solían variar un poco y me sentía incomodo con las miradas de mis compañeros de curiosidad cada vez que sacaba mi diccionario y empezaba a buscar cualquier palabra que no entendía y peor me sentía cuando se acercaban para preguntarme que hacía y yo tenía que dar la explicación una y otra vez, es mas, creo que di esta explicación unas veintiocho veces y en el salón éramos veintinueve contándome a mi y luego de mi explicación venia el "_debe ser muy duro"_ como por arte de magia saliendo de la boca de quien yo le había explicado.

En fin me concentre en las palabras de la profesora y su:

—Saquen el libro que hoy continuaremos con la lectura.

Sabía que comenzaría mi martirio pues yo no simplemente tendría que sacar el libro, ese maldito libro gordo como una Biblia y aburrido como la iglesia, sino que también mi diccionario de bolsillo, suspire en el instante que sacaba el libro del maletín.

—Espero que hoy si lea joven Li —¿Qué? No entendí nada al principio, es más no sabia ni a quien le hablaba hasta unos segundos después que me percaté que el único de apellido Li en el aula era yo —ya hemos esperado demasiado por escuchar su hermosa voz.

Estoy seguro que el sonrojo llego a mi cara y no por lo de mi hermosa voz, sino por eso de que no leía al nivel de un chico de preparatoria. Los idiomas ustedes saben, leo bien pero algo lento.

_Maldigo la hora en que me fui de Hong Kong y me vine a Japón_

**(Sakura)**

De camino a mi casa mi cabeza había reído un poco al escuchar a Syaoran leyendo, no por el hecho de que lo hiciera mal, sino por eso que lo hacía lento y cuando la profesora le comentó que le tocaba leer Syaoran se puso como una fresa y de las que estaban listas para ser usadas en una tarta y yo sé bastante de tartas.

Sin embargo le estaba colocando más atención a la lectura de Syaoran que a la mía y cuando la profesora me dijo que era mi turno de leer pude oír el suspiro de Syaoran como diciendo que el martirio de la lectura pasaba para otra persona y las risas de mis compañeros que no se hicieron esperar al notar que yo estaba en las nubes.

_Syaoran ¿Cuándo voy a dejar de pensar en ti?_

Nunca, o eso espero y ya que mis pensamientos se centraban en este chico nuevamente ¿Por qué no analizarlo?

Syaoran, un chico serio pero con una amabilidad particular, bastante extraño a veces y sonríe solo lo necesario, frases algo raritas y formas de ser que las contradecían totalmente y esa forma de ser de él era la que me ponía a pensar ¿Por qué esa frase de ayer? Si su forma de ser hoy en el descanso había sido tan distinta, Syaoran no podía pensar así, pero si por algún motivo pensaba así era mi deber como amiga averiguar que lo llevaba a estos pensamientos.

Por fin después de tanto pensar y pensar llegué a mi casa y noté que un olor particular salía de la cocina, el olor particular que me decía que mi padre estaba en casa y estaba cocinando para mí.

—Buenas tardes —dije a mi padre que aun se encontraba de espaldas.

—Buenas tardes pequeña Sakura —correspondió él mientras se daba la vuelta para verme a los ojos —¿Cómo te fue?

Esta pregunta era cosa de todos los días o por lo menos pregunta de todos los días en los que yo me lo encontraba en casa.

—Bien —respondí regalándole una sonrisa encantadora, sonrisa que si mal no me fije hoy al descanso había logrado que Syaoran desviara la mirada y se colocara algo nervioso, pero… lo más probable era que me hubiera fijado mal —¿Qué cocinas?

—Espagueti —respondió —cámbiate y baja a cenar, debes tener fuerzas para ir a trabajar, no quiero que te pase algo.

Yo asentí con la cabeza y me dirigí a mi alcoba para hacerle caso y cambiarme.

Ya adentro de esta tomé lo primero que encontré, claro lo primero en buen estado que encontré pues una nunca sabe en que momento Syaoran vuelve a ir, aunque yo esperaba que fuera pronto.

_Deberías dejar de pensar ya en él, mañana vas a ir a su apartamento toda la tarde, sería bastante bueno que te calmaras._

—Si, si, si —grité dentro de mi alcoba, no precisamente por lo de calmarme, sino por el hecho de que mañana pasaría toda la tarde haciendo ejercicios con Syaoran. De matemáticas quiero aclarar.

Salí de mi alcoba y volví a la cocina, mi padre ya había servido dos platos de espagueti y me pregunté si mi hermano no estaba en casa pero antes de poder preguntar algo mi padre resolvió mi duda y dijo:

—Touya comerá donde Yukito y llegaran al trabajo juntos, sería bueno que no los hicieras esperar demasiado.

—Eso haré —dije mientras enrollaba un poco de espagueti en mi cubierto y lo dirigía hacia mi boca.

—Mañana saldré de trabajo de investigación Sakura así que no estaré en casa hasta la próxima semana — Y esto era algo que yo ya sabía pero por algún motivo mi padre se empeñaba en repetírmelo una y otra vez desde hace un par de semanas, tal vez por el hecho de que él también creía que yo era una despistada aunque nunca decía nada —ten cuidado con todo y cuídate.

—Lo tendré y estaré pendiente de todo —comenté mientras terminaba mi plato de comida —no te preocupes.

Después de unos minutos mi padre ya se había marchado de mi vista y yo estaba en mi alcoba terminando algo de los trabajos de clase y no era algo alentador, pues a pesar que eran pocos no me agradaba mucho trabajar.

Observé el reloj que se encontraba sobre la mesita llena de peluches y este marcaba la hora de irme, así que garabateé algo en mi libreta y me dirigí al trabajo.

**(Syaoran)**

Tic, toc, tic, toc, escuchaba el reloj, que hoy por algún motivo sonaba mas fuerte que de costumbre y también por algún motivo estaba mas lento, la tarde era eterna y esto era exasperante y bastante incomodo cuando no había mucho que hacer.

Los segundos y minutos pasaban y por fin el reloj marcaba las siete y cuarto así que supuse que ya era hora de irme, a pesar que no tenía un compromiso con nadie quería ir, quería estar allí esa noche y creo que quería hablar con el hermano de Sakura sobre sus miradas y solo esperaba que esté no me mandara a volar al viento de una patada o algo así.

Me coloqué una chaqueta que había sobre una de las sillas del salón y me dirigí a la salida, caminaba lentamente, algo nervioso, algo pensativo era… bastante extraño¿Por qué? No tengo la respuesta, pero… ¿Quién las tiene?

Por fin después de tanto pensar y pensar me encontré con que ya estaba enfrente de la cafetería y los nervios se apoderaron de mí a tal punto de casi hacerme echar para atrás, pero rayos yo no soy un cobarde, nunca lo he sido y jamás lo seré, así que respiré profundo e ingresé.

Como siempre cada vez que ingresaba a esa cafetería el ruido de las campanas fue el primero en recibirme y he de decir que esta noche por algún motivo habían sonado más fuerte que de costumbre y distintas miradas de distintas personas llegaron a mí.

No miré rostros ni a mí alrededor pues mi interés estaba en el hermano de Sakura que por algún motivo no estaba por allí.

Hoy el sitio estaba mas lleno que los días anteriores y esto no me alentaba demasiado, si me iban a sacar de patadas o algo así creo que lo mejor era haber ido un día en el cual pocas personas vieran ese acto tan bochornoso si ocurría.

Empecé a reconocer el sitio lentamente esperando la mala mirada del hermano de Sakura, pero no llego o no todavía, pero mientras reconocía el lugar mi mirada a quien si pudo ubicar fue a Eriol que me llamaba con su mano extendida, me dirigí a donde se encontraba este y noté que cerca de él estaba Tomoyo que atendía a unas chicas.

_Bueno por lo menos no harás mal tercio._

Y eso realmente era un alivio, pues no era alentador.

Casi llegando a mi destino pude sentir un leve golpe en el pie, pero esto mas que un golpe había sido algo parecido a un pisotón que no me dolió pero si había logrado que frunciera mi ceño como diciendo "oye ten mas cuidado", pero mi ceño no duro fruncido casi nada al ver que quien lo había propinado era Sakura Kinomoto, quien me veía con algo de timidez y alegría al mismo tiempo.

—Disculpaba Syaoran, discúlpame —me decía.

—¿Por qué no me extraña Sakura? —Pregunté con un tono poco agresivo, sería mejor decir que era un tono bastante jocoso —es la segunda vez que lo haces y creo que podría llegar a acostumbrarme —ella simplemente sonrió.

—Syaoran es que soy muy torpe —dijo algo cabizbaja.

Lentamente alcé su mirada con mi mano y la miré a los ojos, grave error, su mirada me ponía nervioso y yo simplemente seguía preguntándome ¿Por qué? Pero ya no podía hacer nada, no podía volver a agacharle la mirada ni mucho menos y no podía salir corriendo.

—No… eres torpe Sa…kura —fue lo único que dije y me propuse a mi mismo no volverla a ver a los ojos, motivo por el cual desvié mi mirada al frente. Y nos empezamos a dirigir a donde estaba Eriol.

_¿Cómo si pudieras¿Cuánto aguantaras?_

Claro que puedo, es mi amiga y no hay porque mirar a una amiga a los ojos y claro que puedo aguantar.

—Gracias Syaoran —dijo y me di cuenta que no podía aguantar y que mis ojos se guiaban solos a donde los de ella, me di cuenta que me agrada su mirada, era como leer un buen libro, es decir era una manera poco interesante de entretenerse —llegamos¿te traigo una cerveza? —yo simplemente asentí con la cabeza.

Sakura me daba la espalda y yo me disponía a tomar asiento, pero luego me percaté que mis intensiones eran hablar con su hermano, así que la llamé para preguntarle donde estaba el susodicho.

—Sakura —llamé —¿Dónde esta tu hermano?

—¿Mi hermano? —se veía bastante desconcertada —él salio y volverá en unos minutos… um… ¿Por qué?

—Pues quería preguntarle una cosa, quería que me aclarara porque eso de mirarme algo mal, si es que acaso yo haya echo algo que le disgustara, pero supongo que es algo que le puedes preguntar tu e igual mañana vas a ir a mi apartamento y podrías darme la respuesta… si no es ningún problema, claro que tal vez estoy exagerando un poco.

—No, no lo creo, además si había notado sus miradas antes y pues… para eso estamos las amigas, para ayudar.

_Puede que no seas un cobarde, pero te comportas como uno, te estas escudando en Sakura ¿eh?_

—Gracias Sakura —comenté mientras esta se retiraba a su destino.

—Sakura es demasiado agradable ¿no crees? —yo simplemente asentí con la cabeza sin prestarle mucha atención al comentario de Eriol —chicas como ella ya no hay.

—Tienes razón, pero deberías darle más crédito a tu novia.

—Claro como ella y como Tomoyo, aunque son muy distintas.

En eso si tenía bastante razón, las dos eran como agua y aceite, Sakura era el tipo de chica que se apenaba fácilmente con cualquier cosa y Tomoyo era el tipo de chica que le gustaba apenar a su amiga con cualquier cosa, pues lo había notado ya en varias ocasiones y no por estar mirándolas ni mucho menos, pero como no hacerlo si se sientan adelante mió.

**NOTAS: gracias por los reviews pasados me agrada que estén leyendo.**

**Primero me gustaría aclarar que no tengo nada contra la iglesia, pero cuando mi hermano leyó esto casi me manda con la santa inquisición. **

**Segundo opinen del capitulo.**

**Tercero espero que hayan tenido una navidad agradable.**

**Cuarto que la pasen bien en año nuevo.**


	7. Confianza y encanto

**VIVIENDO EQUIVOCADO**

**POR: **Nythan—kun

**Capitulo 7**: CONFIANZA Y ENCANTO

**(Sakura)**

Desayunaba lentamente mis tostadas y un gran vaso de jugo de naranja, tenía que preguntarle a mi hermano lo de las malas miradas a Syaoran ya que anoche no había podido hacerlo, había estado muy ocupada toda la noche pues había demasiada clientela y para colmo de males mi hermano se tardó un poco en llegar lo que hizo que el trabajo fuera un poco duro, claro también estaba algo lenta con eso de tener a Syaoran tan cerca y es que creo que me pasé la mitad de la noche viéndolo a él y la otra mitad tratando de atender a las personas.

—Syaoran —suspiré en medio de la cocina y eso fue el peor error que pude cometer pues escuché que los pasos de alguien estaban muy cerca, demasiado cerca para mi gusto y no podían ser los pasos de nadie más que no fuera mi hermano pues mi padre ya se había marchado a la excursión.

—¿Qué dijiste monstruo? —preguntó mirándome con una mirada algo rara, mas rara que las miradas que estoy acostumbrada a recibir de parte suya.

—Ya te dije que… —traté de defenderme —…no soy un monstruo… —pero antes de poder continuar con mis defensas sin sentido Touya me frenó en seco.

—¿Qué dijiste?

—Bueno yo…—no podía decirle que Syaoran me robaba suspiros pues estoy segura que lo acabaría y con eso de las miradas que le hace no cabe duda, pero… creo que esto sería una ocasión para preguntarle lo de las miradas —bueno yo quería preguntarte ¿Por qué miras tan mal a Syaoran? Lo he notado y creo que es un chico muy amable y…

—¿A quién miro bien?

—Yo sé pero por alguna razón lo miras a él peor que a todas las personas, Syaoran no es un mal chico si es por eso que lo miras mal, además me cae muy bien y siempre puedo contar con él cuando lo necesito, nos hemos hecho muy buenos amigos y yo…

_Estaría bastante bien que te callaras, ya has hablado demasiado y se te puede salir algo sin querer._

—Es por eso que no me lo aguanto —dijo secamente, y su mirada estaba algo molesta —¿en serio crees que no lo he notado?

—¿Notado que? —pregunté algo nerviosa esperando cualquier respuesta que este me fuera a dar, ¿acaso se dio cuenta de cómo miraba a Syaoran yo? pues con esa mirada que tenía no creo que fuera una respuesta imposible.

—Nada Sakura, notado nada, no tengo nada en contra de ese chiquillo —esa respuesta no era normal en lo mas mínimo —te estaba jugando una broma y tu como eres un monstruo ingenuo y despistado siempre te las crees —sonrió con lo que yo describiría una mirada de burla.

—Ya te he dicho que no soy un monstruo Touya —le grité mientras dirigía mi pie a el de él para darle un pisotón que lo hiciera gritar y que desahogara mi rabia —y Syaoran no es un chiquillo —pero no conté con que mi hermano quitara su pierna y la mía se estrellara contra el piso haciéndome retorcer de dolor bien disimulado.

_Si que eres torpe, pisas por arte de magia a Syaoran que no se lo merece y a tu hermano que deberías romperle una pierna no eres capaz de asestarle ni siquiera un golpecito._

Retorciéndome de dolor miré el reloj y pude ver que era demasiado tarde, tomé mi maletín y me dirigí al recibidor a colocarme los zapatos.

—Oye —llamó mi hermano —no olvides que hoy abriremos algo tarde así que no es necesario que te afanes tanto.

—Tranquilo ya lo sé —grité mientras salía de la casa y cerraba la puerta hasta ya no poder ver mas a mi hermano.

Y como se me iba a olvidar que abriríamos tarde si era gracias a ese horario que yo podría estar hasta un poco tarde en la casa de Syaoran haciendo los ejercicios de matemáticas y era gracias a ese horario que yo podía pasarme la tarde sabiendo mas de su vida.

_¿No se supone que vas a estudiar?_

Se supone, pero siempre hay tiempo para más cosas ¿no?

**(Syaoran)**

Esta mañana me había levantado un poco más temprano y con demasiadas ganas de ordenar la casa y esta vez ordenar la casa no era arrumar cosas sobre otras, no señor.

Rápidamente empecé con el arrume de libros y revistas que tenía sobre la mesa, era una gran pila de estos así que traté de acomodarlos lo mejor posible que fuera y que se vieran decentes, luego seguí con la ropa que había por todo el apartamento haciendo que este se viera mas desordenado de lo que posiblemente pudiera estar, y efectivamente al levantar las distintas camisas, medias y demás prendas mi apartamento se vio un tanto mejor, limpié un poco el piso con una escoba y un trapeador, llevé mi cuerpo al ultimo destino que me faltaba por asear, la cocina.

Solo de pensar en esta se me ponía la carne de gallina, no era un gran alivio lavar trastos tan temprano como creía que era pero era algo que tenía que hacer para lograr que todo se viera bien así que empecé con mi labor y el solo toque de agua fría en mis manos me retorció todo, pero en fin, entre mas rápido empezara mas rápido terminaría.

Cuando por fin acabé con mi última labor no pude evitar esbozar una sonrisa viendo todo el apartamento, se veía tan bien, es mas no recuerdo haberlo visto tan bien desde que llegué aquí.

_¿La llegada de Sakura te hace ordenar?_

No tenía nada que ver con la llegada de Sakura, simplemente quería ordenar un poco y nada más.

El ruido de mi despertador me alertaba que se me estaba haciendo tarde, así que me desvestí y me metí a la ducha rápidamente pues no quería llegar tarde, me bañé en poco tiempo y me vestí en mas poco tiempo aun, me peiné o despeiné eso debía decidirlo el que me viera y fui a la cocina a desayunar algo.

Rápidamente preparé un par de huevos y un poco de jugo y digo poco pues solo exprimí dos naranjas y el líquido que salió de ellas no fue bastante.

Comí esto lo mas rápido posible y cepillé mis dientes en igual de tiempo, tomé mi maletín y salí del apartamento, mis pasos eran apresurados, demasiado apresurados teniendo en cuenta que no iba nada tarde, es mas, al juzgar como hice las cosas creo que era demasiado temprano y el reloj de mi mano lo confirmaba, así que procuré andar un poco mas lento y tratar de empezar a comportarme como unos días atrás, pues estos días yo no era el Syaoran de siempre, estos días me sentía inmune y exento a cualquier cosa.

La puerta de la preparatoria estaba frente mió y rápidamente ingresé a esta, llegué a donde debería tomar mi clase y me senté en mi puesto, Eriol que ya estaba allí me miró al igual que su novia, pero ninguno dijo nada, solo noté sus risitas algo picaronas como si supieran algo que yo no y esto no me agradaba así que no les puse mucha atención y me dediqué a esperar la llegada del profesor.

Minutos después la puerta del aula se abría y yo no pude dejar de pensar que era el profesor, pero no, no era este, era Sakura Kinomoto que llegaba todavía agitada y mirando a todos lados, supongo que tratando de ubicar al profesor.

Desde que cruzó la puerta no la había dejado de mirar y mi mirada no se retiró hasta que ella estuvo bastante cerca y me saludó o bueno saludó a Tomoyo, Eriol y a mi.

—Buenos días —Fue su saludo.

—Buenos días —Correspondieron a su saludo Eriol y Tomoyo mientras yo simplemente guardaba silencio y me dedicaba a mirarla.

Ella giró a donde me encontraba después de haber dejado su maletín al lado y volvía a saludar.

—Buenos días Syaoran ¿Como estas?

—Bien Sakura, estoy bien —dije mirando sus cejas para evitar ver esos ojos suyos —¿hablaste con tu hermano?

—Si —respondió — dijo que no tenía nada contra ti y se te mira mal es porque así ve a todo el mundo y es que mi hermano es así realmente.

—Así que a todo el mundo ¿eh? —Ella asintió con la cabeza y se volteaba a ver quien entraba al salón pues la puerta se había escuchado —al sujeto que trabaja contigo no lo mira así —le dije antes de que terminara de voltearse del todo.

—Tienes razón Syaoran, pero supongo que es porque son amigos desde hace mucho.

—¿Supones? —pregunté de una manera algo sugerente.

Ella simplemente terminó de voltearse y escuchar a la profesora que ya había ingresado y se disponía a dar comienzo a la clase, al parecer ese comentario mío la iba a tener pensando el resto de día y no era muy alentador esto pues se supone que tendría que ayudar a la hora de resolver los ejercicios.

**(Sakura)**

Hoy estaba viviendo el día más eterno de toda mi vida.

A mi mente se le había colado tanto que la tarde de hoy sería la tarde mas buena de mi vida que todo pasaba lentamente y esto no era nada alentador, pero por lo menos ya solo quedaban unos minutos de clase y esto era estupendo, así que decidí ponerme a hacer algo en lo que quedaba de día estudiantil, pues los ejercicios de química que el profesor había colocado en el tablero no se iban a resolver solos o eso pensé.

El mejor ruido que jamás había escuchado en toda mi vida me alertaba que era la hora, que era la hora de estar con Syaoran Li y que los próximos minutos se irían tan rápido.

Empecé a ver los rostros de las personas a mi alrededor, unos alistaban sus cosas y salían del aula, algunos en grupos, otros solos, Tomoyo todavía alistaba sus cosas y su novio la esperaba ya de pie.

Ellos estaban juntos en esto de los ejercicios y ellos sabían los sentimientos que le tenía a Syaoran así que sabía que no iba a haber una invitación por parte de ninguno de ellos para hacer el trabajo en grupo ni nada que se le parezca.

Una vez Tomoyo terminó sus cosas se levantó de su asiento y se despidió de Syaoran y de mí.

—Hasta mañana chicos —dijo mientras se acercaba un tanto a mi para susúrrame algo —espero que aprovechen la tarde —este susurro había logrado alterarme los nervios y mi cara era la primera parte que lograba sentirlo.

—Cállate —le dije y me alejé un poco mientras notaba la sonrisa de Eriol, supuse que no había sido complicado que este se imaginara lo que Tomoyo me había dicho.

—Hasta mañana —escuché a Eriol decir aun con su sonrisa y se acercaba a Tomoyo para luego marcharse y desaparecer de mi vista.

Sentía aun mi cara algo caliente pero lentamente el calor descendía y yo supuse que los rubores también.

—¿Vamos Sakura? —Después de varios minutos escuché la voz de Syaoran —¿o te falta algo? —yo negué con la cabeza y eché dentro de mi maletín como cayeran unos cuadernos.

—Vamos Syaoran —dije mientras me perdía en su rostro y me quedaba así unos segundos y casi por arte de magia el calor regresaba a mi cara.

—¿Te sucede algo Sakura? Tienes el rostro algo rojo ¿acaso tienes fiebre? —Si Syaoran supiera porque estaba colorada, pero creo que ese era el momento perfecto, el momento perfecto para decirle lo que sentía.

—Sabes Syaoran… quiero decirte algo —mi corazón latía a mil por hora y aumentaba progresivamente a medida que los segundos pasaban, no recordaba que mi corazón estuviera así en ningún minuto de mi vida y yo empezaba a sentir la sangre acumularse en mi cabeza, mientras observaba por el rabillo de mi ojo a Syaoran mirándome fijamente —tu… tu…

—Muy bien muchachos abandonen ya las aulas —esa voz era la voz de un profesor que me paraba en mi intento de declaración —¡hey! Ustedes dos —decía refiriéndose Syaoran y a mi —salgan ya del recinto… —el profesor nos miró con algo de picardía antes de seguir —¿o… interrumpo algo?… ya sé, se iban a declarar su amor ¿eh?

Con las palabras de este profesor desconocido para nosotros Syaoran y yo nos miramos algo sonrojados y nos habíamos alejado también, claro que el profesor si le había atinado a lo que iba a hacer yo, pero no a lo que iba a hacer Syaoran.

—¿Que dice? —Dijo Syaoran aun sonrojado y con sus manos en los bolsillos mientras se dirigía a la puerta de salida del aula —¿vienes Sakura? —me preguntó y yo asentí con la cabeza aunque este no pudiera verme, pues estaba delante mió y con la mirada hacía el frente.

—Se ven muy bien —gritó el profesor desde adentro del salón que nosotros ya habíamos abandonado y yo pensé que si alguien lo decía era por algo y que Syaoran era para mi o por lo menos eso era lo que quería pensar.

—Que profesor más loco —dijo Syaoran para mí y me desilusioné un poco al pensar que a Syaoran no le había gustado la idea en lo más mínimo.

—Si demasiado loco Syaoran —dije mientras suspiraba resignadamente.

Salimos de la preparatoria y nos dirigimos sin perder demasiado tiempo a su apartamento, ninguno de los dos decía mucho, él porque era así y yo porque estaba mas entretenida estando a su lado.

El camino hasta el apartamento había sido demasiado corto y ya estábamos frente a este, Syaoran buscó las llaves en su maletín y yo esperé hasta que este las encontrara, abrió la puerta lentamente y se hizo a un lado para que yo pudiera pasar.

Entré a su apartamento con demasiada cautela al igual que la primera vez que lo había hecho, mirando de un lado a otro y con mucho cuidado, esperando a los padres de Syaoran, esperando que aparecieran, pero no estos nunca llegaban a aparecer y Syaoran nunca hablaba de estos, así que me propuse a revelar la historia tras los padres de Syaoran y a que este me la contara pues me interesaba demasiado su vida.

—Pasa Sakura y toma asiento mientras preparo algo para comer, pues no comemos nada desde el descanso y supongo que tienes hambre —la verdad no tenía mucha pero ¿Cómo rehusarme a una invitación como esa?

—Espera Syaoran, quiero ayudarte —le dije en medio del salón.

—No tienes que hacerlo, eres mi invitada y pues… creo que no esta bien que me ayudes.

—¿Me vas a ayudar en los ejercicios Syaoran? —Pregunté y él asintió mirándome —entonces déjame que te ayude con la comida, quiero ser útil en algo y pues si no voy a ayudar mucho en los ejercicios… quiero ayudarte en la cocina.

—Como quieras Sakura —dijo algo resignado —vamos entonces a cocinar.

Nos dirigimos a la cocina, una cocina como todas solo que esta estaba demasiado limpia, muy ordenada y olía bastante bien, no cabía duda que la madre de Syaoran era bastante ordenada o tal vez él era bastante ordenado.

—¿Qué vamos a preparar Syaoran?

—Bueno Sakura… la verdad es que no soy un cocinero experto —me dijo agachando un poco la mirada —supongo que abriremos algunas latas, prepararé una ensalada y algo de arroz —esbocé una sonrisa al ver la actitud de Syaoran, una actitud que jamás había mostrado, era increíble ver que un chico como él tuviera un corazón tan sensible aunque yo ya me había dado cuenta de eso —espero que no te molestes.

—¿Te alimentas de enlatados muy a menudo?

—Bueno…yo —estaba tan distinto a como se veía por lo general, era agradable verlo así y sabía que este era un buen momento para que Syaoran pudiera confiar en mi y que pudiera hacerse aun mas mi amigo —yo… por lo general si como enlatados

—Lo presentí Syaoran, pero hoy no, hoy vas a comer bien —dije y miré su rostro que estaba con algo de incertidumbre y confusión —si solo comes enlatados supongo que ni siquiera notaste que en el mercado te traje muchas cosas deliciosas para preparar, así que creo que sería bueno usarlas ahora.

—¿a que te refieres? —preguntó y creo que mi sonrisa se hizo un poco mas grande, ¿Cómo era posible que un chico tan inteligente en matemáticas y otras cosas fuera tan lerdo en otras?

—Me refiero a que voy a preparar algo para ti Syaoran y no voy a aceptar un no como respuesta —le dije pues sabía que vendría a quejarse.

—Pero Sakura yo…

—Tómalo como un pago por ayudarme en los ejercicios y es que en verdad quiero agradecerte, así que dime donde están las sartenes y la carne que te traje porque supongo que no la has usado, mientras tanto tu puedes ir haciendo la ensalada ¿Qué te parece? ¡Ah! Y otra cosa ese día también te traje una salsa negra podrías alcanzármela.

—¿Salsa negra Sakura y cual es? —era tan distinto definitivamente, él siempre parecía saber de todo pero ahora no tenía idea de nada.

—La salsa negra es la de color negro —le dije burlándome un poco y esto no parecía desagradarle demasiado —ahora dime ¿donde están las ollas?

—Están bajo es gaveta —respondió mientras abría la nevera y sacaba la carne, unas verduras y una botella de vinagre y las colocaba sobre la mesada.

Me dirigí a sacar un sartén y noté que sobre este se encontraba el material para preparar un pastel que yo le había comprado en una ocasión para que le pidiera disculpas a su madre, pero que al parecer jamás lo había hecho, no presté demasiada atención a esto y tomé el articulo metálico que necesitaba para que Syaoran se diera un manjar, hoy Syaoran sabría que yo podría ser la mujer de sus sueños.

Al voltear el rostro noté que Syaoran picaba la lechuga de una manera algo increíble era bastante rápido y me sorprendía ver que alguien que al parecer no sabía mucho de cocina cortará algo de esa manera, decidí no entretenerme mas y empezar con mi labor, me hice a su lado y coloqué la carne sobre el sartén, la puse a fuego lento y después de unos minutos rocié sobre esta la salsa negra que a Syaoran le había costado tanto encontrar, en ese instante pensé que así podría ser nuestra vida de casados, pero en fin.

—Huele delicioso, eres una gran cocinera —dijo Syaoran. Una sonrisa se posó en mi rostro pues no era común oír a Syaoran haciendo cumplidos.

—Gracias… pero eso que hiciste tu también… se ve bien —y en verdad que se veía bien, era una lechuga picada en trocitos ordenados bajo la bandeja que era donde la había servido, sobre esta un poco de tomate y algo de cebolla, el liquido que supuse era el vinagre le daba un toque como de rocío matutino bañando las plantas y para rematar esto unos pepinos picados de forma redonda adornando el lado de la bandeja —me parece increíble que no sepas cocinar.

—¿Acaso insinúas que soy un inútil Sakura Kinomoto…? —Yo negué con la cabeza y apagué la estufa pues no quería que se quemara —um…pues comparado contigo en la cocina creo que lo soy —sonrió un poco —pero ya me la pagaras en los ejercicios… ¿comemos?

—Si, me parece que ya todo esta listo.

—Entonces dirígete a la mesa y ya te llevo la comida ¿vale?

—Pero… —quería negarme, ya le había ayudado preparando, ¿Por qué no ayudarle sirviendo?

—Pero nada Sakura, iras y no hay discusión, no quiero que hagas más ¿Esta bien? ya ayudaste demasiado, es mas, creo que gracias a ti me daré una de las mejores cenas de mi vida y creo que eso no es demasiado alentador.

—Como quieras —dije haciendo cara triste, pero por dentro estaba saltando de emoción, yo Sakura Kinomoto iba a ser atendida por Syaoran Li y esto era simplemente agradable.

Me senté y esperé unos minutos a que Syaoran trajera los platos de comida, no tardó demasiado y ya los había colocado sobre la mesa, no habíamos preparado mucho así que las porciones no eran demasiado grandes, pude notar que mi plato tenía un poco mas que el suyo y sonreí como tonta por eso, seguramente Syaoran se había servido un poco menos por el hecho de que era su invitada.

_En serio crees eso. ¿No será acaso que quedo feo?_

Le di una probada a mi comida y en ese momento mi rostro debió iluminarse. La comida estaba deliciosa y recordé las palabras de mi hermano diciéndole a Yukito que si comía de lo que yo preparaba le podría dar dolor de estomago y demás, pero con lo que probaba sabía que esos insultos y burlas de mi hermano eran simplemente eso, insultos y burlas.

—Cuando lo olí Sakura, olía delicioso —Syaoran me sacaba de mis pensamientos —ahora que lo pruebo —paró un poquito mientras comía mas y lo saboreaba —esta mucho mejor.

—Hablas… en serio Syaoran —él asintió con la cabeza y se dedicó a seguir comiendo, mientras yo simplemente sonreía y comía lo mas despacio para poder estar frente a él un poco mas.

Comimos en veinte a veinticinco minutos, claro que él terminó mas rápido que yo y se dirigió a la cocina, escuché el ruido del agua caer y supuse que estaba lavando su plato aunque esto era lo mas lógico, al acabar yo me dirigí a donde Syaoran y efectivamente lo hacía, Syaoran se percató de mi presencia y se giró para verme.

—Deja allí el plato, lo lavare enseguida.

Este vez no me quejé pues lo mas lógico era que no pudiera hacer mucho para evitar que Syaoran cambiara de opinión, simplemente acerqué el plato a su puesto actual y esperé en la puerta a que terminara.

—Ya esta —dijo dando una palmadita y frotándose las manos —ya podemos empezar —yo asentí falsamente pues empezar con los ejercicios no era realmente lo que quería, quería hablar un rato con él o quien sabe que otra cosa.

—¿En verdad te gusto la comida? —Eso había sido una pregunta tonta pues ya me lo había dicho —¿no le falto sabor?

—Estaba deliciosa Sakura, lo mejor que he probado —aclaró sonriendo levemente.

—No exageres Syaoran, tu madre o padre deben cocinar igual o mejor que yo —su sonrisa anterior había cambiado en lo que dura un parpadeo, Syaoran miró al suelo y supuse que yo había metido la pata, pero que mas daba, si quería a Syaoran tenía que enterarme de su vida. Me acerqué a él un poco y le pregunté suavemente —¿acaso dije algo malo? —el negó con la cabeza, pero aun no levantaba su mirada, seguía en ese estado algo desalentador para mi —nunca hablas de tus padres y no me agrada que lo hagas, eres bastante amable y cada vez que te los nombro gruñes o cambias el tema —guardé silencio un momento mientras Syaoran levantaba su mirada lentamente y me miraba algo triste —me gustaría que me contaras si algo sucedió entre tu y ellos, soy tu amiga o al menos procuro serlo al máximo, ¿Puedes contarme? o ¿Es tan grave?

Syaoran se quedó quieto y callado un buen rato, solo movía sus ojos y apretaba sus puños con fuerza, no parecía el Syaoran que era tan difícil de inmutar, al parecer esta era la versión triste de él.

—Así que… ¿quieres saber de mis padres Sakura? —Escuché que después de un rato preguntaba mientras yo asentía con la cabeza casi al instante —vamos al salón, allí te contare todo y como debe ser, ni siquiera Eriol sabe lo que te voy a contar o por lo menos no a grandes rasgos y quiero que siga siendo así, nadie tiene que enterarse lo que te cuente ahora.

—Esta bien Syaoran…—sus comentarios no eran bastante agradables, era como si confiara y no confiara a la vez. Confiaba pues estaba dispuesto a contarme algo que nadie sabía aparte de Eriol y en unos minutos yo; y no confiaba pues me advertía que nadie tenía que enterarse, parecía que él creyera que en verdad yo pudiera salir corriendo y gritar a los cuatro vientos lo que fuera a contarme con relación a sus padres —puedes confiar en mi.

Nos dirigimos al salón y al llegar tomamos asiento, yo un sillón que se encontraba en frente donde se había ubicado él, pues quería ver su cara a pesar de que la que tenía en ese momento no era bastante buena y enseguida se sentó la había bajado al suelo.

A pesar de que el silencio era algo común en Syaoran este silencio no era normal, este silencio venía con algo de melancolía incluida, Syaoran aun no se atrevía a hablar, lo mas posible porque era grave pero yo estaba dispuesta a aguantar, quería escuchar su historia y además como dijo Eriol en una ocasión: _Acércate a Syaoran y conviértete en su amiga, en mas que eso y averigua porque es así_ y pues… era lo que iba a hacer.

—Mis padres negociaban con mercancía, por toda Asia y sus alrededores —¿negociaban? —Pero hace diez años —empezaba a hablar Syaoran, bueno estaba mas bien narrando que otra cosa —me encontraba en clase… todavía recuerdo la operación que estaba resolviendo en el tablero —guardó silencio un rato para luego susurrar y suspirar —trescientos veinticinco por doce. Cuando el director de la escuela me llamó y me dijo que Wei el mayordomo de la familia me estaba esperando afuera pues había ocurrido algo con mis padres… en ese momento no me parecía nada grave —dijo soltando un bufido —supuse que era lo de siempre, que el barco en el que viajaban se había retrasado pues las tormentas eran graves o que mamá se había enfermado nuevamente pues ella sufría recaídas muy a menudo o que papá no había podido hacer el negocio tan anhelado —Syaoran tomó un poco de aire y yo me sentía algo mal, una parte de mi lo quería escuchar pero la otra lo quería acallar pues se le notaba el dolor —al salir de la escuela nos subimos a el carro de la familia, bueno limusina donde estaban mis cuatro hermanas que también deberían estar en clase.

—¿Tienes cuatro hermanas? —pregunté pero mi pregunta no fue respondida.

—Al llegar a casa pude ver por la ventana de la limusina un gran número de vehículos estacionados, se situaban al costado de los jardines y… sonreí —no me pasó desapercibido como presionaba sus manos sobre la tela de su pantalón —Sonreí pues podía reconocer los carros de la familia, todos y cada uno de los carros de la familia, supuse que nos reuniríamos como nunca lo hacíamos, supuse que había que celebrar pues el negocio había sido un éxito, pero nunca supuse lo que vendría unos minutos después.

—Syaoran no tienes que continuar… si no quieres —tuve que intervenir pues Syaoran estaba mal —no te sientas obligado.

—Si quiero Sakura —dijo él —y tú querías escuchar, así que… no me detengas —yo asentí y guardé silencio —al entrar a la casa yo… pude ver que había tenido razón, toda la familia estaba, pero no como yo la imaginaba… el silencio que en ese instante bañaba la casa, era la cosa mas contradictoria del mundo, recuerdo que ese día me pregunté ¿como era posible que hubiera tanto silencio si había tanta gente? Di un vistazo a todos los presentes, algunos con lágrimas en sus ojos, otros serios y yo todavía sin entender nada Sakura, no entendía nada. Mis hermanas todas mayores que yo parecían ya haberlo notado, pero yo todavía no, yo no entendía y lo peor es que nadie parecía dispuesto a contarme que mierdas ocurría en la casa —quería callar a Syaoran pero supuse que lo mejor era dejarlo terminar pues si ya había empezado refrenarlo sería una falta de respeto, creía yo —por fin uno de mis tíos daba un paso al frente, era gracioso pensar que este creía que iba a ser fucilado por mi y mis hermanas pues por su cara y su manera de andar no se podría pensar otra cosa, pude ver como mis hermanas se tomaban una de la otra, las cosas a esas alturas ya eran algo duras, las cosas no eran lo que creía —nada iba bien yo esperaba otra historia y no la que venía al parecer y todo empeoró cuando vi el rostro de Syaoran ¿acaso eso era… una lagrima?

—Syaoran detenté —fue lo único que pude decir y me fijé que este quitaba lo que efectivamente era una lagrima de su mejilla —mira como te pusiste, no debí preguntarte nada.

—Recuerdo sus palabras —al parecer Syaoran no estaba dispuesto a parar y yo de sentirme como la tonta mas grande del mundo —recuerdo que cuando se disponía a hablar todos guardaron aun mas silencio, ya no había llanto, es como si no supieran la noticia y quisieran escucharla ¿Para que escucharla nuevamente Sakura? ¿Para que? —Syaoran preguntaba como hablando para él solo, pues a estas alturas yo todavía no sabía cual era la noticia aunque ya la suponía —a esas alturas mis hermanas ya habían comenzado a llorar, yo no, que ingenuo. Mi tío tomó aire antes de empezar a hablar, antes de empezar a decir que mis padres estaban en un viaje de negocios, antes de decir que una gran tormenta había azotado los mares de Hong Kong y antes de decirnos… —él se quedó cayado un momento, yo sabía que era el momento de interrumpir el error que fue preguntarle a Syaoran de sus padres.

—Syaoran yo… —cada vez me hacía mas tonta, no podía hablar nada.

—Antes de decirnos… —Syaoran bajó la mirada y esta vez sus lagrimas salieron un tanto mas, yo me acerqué y me senté a su lado, limpié las lagrimas de su ojo derecho pues a ese lado yo me había colocado, iba a seguir con el otro lado pero este detuvo mi mano tomándola de la muñeca y continuó hablando —que la embarcación donde viajaban mis padres había naufragado y no habían sobrevivientes —un frió estruendoso recorrió mi cuerpo de pies a cabeza, aunque la noticia que iba a decir él yo ya me la esperaba, pero una cosa era suponer y otra oír —después de esa noticia los llantos volvieron, cada vez mas fuertes, mis hermanas ya habían comenzado a llorar y yo simplemente seguía de pie asimilando conceptos, una que otra lagrima recuerdo que salio de mi rostro pero no mas, no me tendí a llorar sobre el suelo, no abracé a nadie, no me desgarré. Mi prima trató de acercarse a mi, supongo que para abrasarme, yo… le hice un alto con mi mano y le di la espalda —yo seguía escuchando a pesar que no quería ya y la mano de Syaoran aun apretaba la mía, con fuerza y delicadeza depende lo que dijera, al parecer unas cosas le afectaban mas que otras y yo simplemente no las veía, también las sentía —me dirigí a la puerta y me senté en uno de los jardines de la propiedad Li

—Detente —exigí, pero este no pensaba detenerse. Solté mi mano de su agarre y esta vez no pudo detener que limpiara sus dos ojos, pues verlo llorar no era uno de mis planes para esta tarde.

—¿Sabes Sakura? no sé como pero me quedé dormido, el día que recibí la noticia de la muerte de mis padres, me quedé dormido y no desperté hasta el otro día —Syaoran suspiró—los días transcurrieron, bastante normal luego del sepelio, lo único raro era que siempre tenía a alguien sobre mi cuidándome, supongo que tenían miedo que yo tratara de reunirme con mis padres o algo así —mi corazón se retorció al oír estas palabras —mi tío, el que nos dio la noticia tomó los negocios —Syaoran se veía mas calmado y retiraba mis manos de su rostro para encargarse el mismo de la tarea que era limpiar sus lagrimas —mis hermanas y yo no teníamos edad para eso y yo aun no la tengo.

No dejé de sentirme mal, yo le había nombrado a sus padres tanto, yo la chica que seguramente mas lo quería en ese instante era la que más lo había lastimado.

—yo… yo…

—Cuando cumplí once años creyeron que era bueno que me alejara de ese ambiente y me viniera a un pueblo calmado de Japón, Wei vivió conmigo un año y… cuando creyó que era lo suficientemente grande y sensato para no quitarme la vida regresó a Hong Kong por ordenes de la familia, ellos querían que me independizara y tomara riendas de mi vida, claro que me mandan dinero a cada rato.

—¿Por eso no cocinas bien? —Pregunté sintiéndome como una tonta, esta vez eran mis ojos los que se empezaban a humedecer —Nunca nadie te enseño y yo…

—Por eso no cocino bien y porque jamás me interesó aprender —dijo levantándome la mirada y dándose cuenta que yo lloraba —pero hoy que probé tu deliciosa comida me entraron muchas ganas de aprender —Syaoran dirigió sus manos a mi cara y pensé que los roles habían cambiado pues ahora era él quien quitaba las lagrimas de mis ojos, las lagrimas que al parecer no querían cesar pues mi cara no quería dejar de sentir el tacto de sus dedos en mi rostro —y espero que me puedas enseñar en alguna ocasión Sakura Kinomoto —dijo retirando la ultima lagrima de mi mejilla y sonriendo levemente.

Recuerdo el día que le hice mercado, ese día pensé que la vida de dos chicos de la misma edad no podía ser tan distintas, que equivocada estaba, si bien yo había perdido a mi madre cuando yo era pequeña no había punto de comparación, yo tenía a mi hermano y mi padre ¿y él?.

—Lo siento Syaoran —fue lo único que dije —yo… hoy

—No tienes porque disculparte Sakura y no digas mas, ¿decir lo siento? Te sorprenderías al saber cuantas veces escuché esa palabra.

Syaoran seguía pensando en sus padres, no había duda, aunque ya no lo demostrara, fijé mi mirada en él y se notaba todavía ese brillo que le dan las lagrimas a los ojos en su vista, no sé que me impulso pero me abalancé sobre Syaoran y lo abracé, no fue un abrazo cómodo, pues mi cara daba contra su hombro derecho y mis brazos envolvían su pecho y espalda.

Syaoran no reaccionaba, seguía quieto, pero lentamente fue retirando su brazo derecho para pasarlo alrededor de mi cuello, por mi nuca para ser exactos, estaba correspondiendo a mi abrazo y eso me hacia sentir bien después de una metida de pata como la que yo había tenido, su brazo pasando por mi cuello era una sensación agradable.

_Ahora si estas feliz,_ _lo haces sufrir y estas feliz_.

Pues… si estaba feliz, aunque esa no era precisamente la forma en que quería pasar la tarde.

**(Syaoran)**

Después de varios segundos de estar abrazados Sakura me soltó y yo hice lo mismo, no fue desagradable, fue… ¿reconfortante? Si creo que esa era la palabra perfecta para ese momento, claro que contar mis intimidades personales y vida privada a la gente no era para nada reconfortante, pero que importaba, le conté eso a Sakura y confío en ella.

_¿Desde cuando vas por ahí abrazando amigas?_

No sé desde cuando o bueno si sé, desde hoy, y creo que lo iba a tener que hacer mas a menudo porque sí era lo necesario para llegar a sentirse tan bien, lo quería volver a hacer.

—Syaoran el treinta y siete me dio 354X + 52Y —¿Syaoran el treinta y siete me dio 354X + 52Y? por un momento no entendí nada, pero luego recordé que estaba realizando los ejercicios con Sakura —¿Cuánto te dio a ti? —dijo esperando mi respuesta.

—Bueno me dio… —rápidamente tomé una hoja de papel y empecé a resolver el ejercicio que a ella le había tomado bastante tiempo hacer, sabía que si a ella le había tomado alrededor de diez minutos a mí me tomaría, tres, dos minutos resolverlo.

—¿Qué ocurre Syaoran no lo has resuelto?

—Si… ya… lo… reso…lví —dije alargando esta respuesta al máximo para que ella no se diera cuenta que me faltaba un poco.

—¿Cuál es tu respuesta?

—Bueno… Sakura, te aseguro que no es la misma tuya.

—Lo supuse —comentó algo frustrada —no puedo, no puedo, no puedo —dijo provocando una risa leve en mi, pues la rabieta que estaba haciendo podría hacer reír a cualquiera —estas cosas son demasiado complicadas.

—No lo son Sakura, pero como algunos son buenos para la cocina, son malos para las matemáticas —dije en tono burlón, aunque a Sakura pereció no causarle demasiada gracia teniendo en cuenta que ella sabía porque yo no cocinaba tan bien, pude ver como agachaba la mirada y apretaba el lápiz en su mano —oye Sakura ya no te preocupes, te conté todo porque confió en ti y si siempre que abra la boca para decirte algo te vas a colocar así…um… dímelo y jamás te diré nada —sonreí —ven hazte a mi lado… te explicaré, será mejor ¿no?

_Primero la abrazas, luego la sientas a tu lado ¿Qué sigue? ¿Qué se siente en tus piernas? ¿Qué se acueste en tu cama? _

¿Qué? No era lo que quería, quería explicarle, ella no estaba entendiendo y yo entendía demasiado, que clase de amigo sería si no le explico.

Sakura se levantó de su sitio, muy torpemente, trompicó la mesa, tiró los lápices y tumbó el vaso de jugo que yo había servido para ella hace un rato.

—Rayos —farfulló —mira lo que hice, debo ser la chica más tor…

—La chica más distraída e interesante del mundo —interrumpí —no te preocupes, lo limpiaré enseguida.

—Yo lo haré Syaoran

—Um… muy bien Sakura tienes dos opciones… la primera: que la mesa se quede sucia y no podamos hacer nada porque no me dejaste limpiar y la segunda: que me dejes limpiarla —ella pareció pensar —¿Cuál escoges?

—Elijó la numero… tres —¿Qué? —la opción que dice que tu te sientas, te relajas y dejas que yo vaya a la cocina traiga algo con que limpiar y tu no dices nada —esa no era ni siquiera una de mis opciones, pero esta respuesta me dejó quieto —vuelvo enseguida.

Sakura se retiró de mi vista y no tardó demasiado en volver, comenzó a limpiar la mesa alzando una de sus cejas, estaba tan concentrada en su labor, ella se esforzaba demasiado, era… era… era… tan… era tan… no sé que era pero me agradaba.

_¡Hey! ¿La vas a seguir viendo o te dedicas a otra cosa?_

Mi conciencia tenía razona así que di un respingo y volví de la luna que en ese caso era la cara de Sakura a la tierra que era mi libreta.

—Ejercicio treinta y ocho

—¿acaso no me vas a esperar? —preguntó Sakura que ya había terminado con su labor

—Te dije que yo limpiaba pero como eres terca —ella gruñó un poquito y se apresuró a dejar el trapo con el que había limpiado, en la cocina.

Al volver ella tomó asiento a mi lado y empezamos a resolver lo que quedaba, y era mucho y lo peor era que después de darle por horas la mente flaquea un poco y todo era para mañana.

De repente el reloj de mi apartamento empezaba a tocar campanadas. Dependiendo el número de campanadas se sabía que hora era, en este caso tocó siete.

—Rayos Syaoran ya es muy tarde, no voy a llegar a tiempo —dijo algo preocupada.

—Eso es seguro Sakura —dije algo divertido con la situación —y sabes otra cosa chica despistada.

—¿Qué?

—Traes puesto el uniforme de la preparatoria y no creo que puedas trabajar así y… a menos que quieras ir a trabajar con uno de mis pantalones tienes que ir a tu casa a cambiarte.

—Que despistada soy Syaoran, debo ser la chica más torpe del mundo.

—Tal vez lo eres —me miró algo mal —pero si cambias dejare de ser tu amigo y además creo que quejándote aquí no vas a conseguir mucho, vamos te acompañaré a tu casa si quieres

_¿Qué?_

—Pero Syaoran ¿y los ejercicios que faltan?

—¿Eso es un… _no quiero que me acompañes_? —Ella negó con la cabeza —entonces no te preocupes, recuerda que ese día te dije que nuestros ejercicios serían los mejores y voy a cumplir mi palabra, no hay mucho problema si tengo que trasnocharme y además todo sea porque Sakura saqué su primer diez en matemáticas ¿no?

_Nuevamente ¿Qué?_

—Eso es algo a lo que no puedo negarme —sonrió —pero prometo que este favor te lo pagaré

—Haz lo que quieres… ¿vamos? —ella simplemente asintió con la cabeza.

**(Sakura)**

Y ahí estábamos Syaoran y yo de camino a mi casa, el día de hoy todo pareció voltearse de una forma hasta graciosa, primero yo fui a su casa ahora él va a la mía, segundo él llora y a los segundos yo. Solo faltaba que Syaoran se lanzara a abrazarme aunque no creo que lo hiciera.

—Sakura —¿acaso será que me va a abrazar? —hace frió ¿eh? —bueno no todo podía ser perfecto pero que mas daba y si Syaoran tenía frió y no había traído chaqueta… pues…

De nuevo ese impulso mió de arrebato me hizo acercarme a Syaoran lenta y muy tímidamente, no tardé demasiado en estar a su lado y enganché mi brazo alrededor del suyo, como si fuéramos nov… bueno ustedes saben que y si imaginaba esto la timidez me ganaría y hubiese tenido que soltarlo y no quería, el no respondió con desagrado a esta situación, al igual que cuando lo había abrazado en la tarde y yo no podía estar mas feliz.

—De esta forma llegaras vivo a tu casa —dije en tono bastante tímido mientras miraba al frente pues mirarlo a la cara era algo que no podía hacer.

—Creo que lo haré… pero… —guardó silencio un rato y yo supuse que Syaoran iba a preguntar que ¿porque lo había hecho o algo así? Y sin querer tendría que revelar mis sentimientos —Sakura de regreso a mi casa no te voy a tener a ti y creo que en ese momento si me moriré de frió.

Yo sonreí y lamenté tener que trabajar esta noche, pues Syaoran parecía estar diciendo cosas más bonitas que de costumbre y nada parecía fastidiarle.

_Si por ti fuera te quedarías toda la noche con él._

La verdad sin dudarlo ni un momento, claro no de la forma en que piensan ni mucho menos, pero es que es más entretenido pasarla con Syaoran que en la cafetería con mi hermano y los clientes que para mi son simplemente eso: familia y entrada de ingresos extras.

En fin, seguí caminando muy feliz de tener a Syaoran enganchado a mi brazo y sabía que esto se lo iba a pagar de alguna manera y lo bueno del asunto es que yo Sakura Kinomoto tenía claro como hacerlo, como devolverle el favor de los ejercicios y como devolverle la confianza que había depositado en mí, pero de tanto pensar y pensar me di cuenta que solo quedaba doblar la esquina y llegaríamos a mi casa. Por primera vez no quería llegar.

—Es al doblar la esquina —dije algo triste, Syaoran no dijo nada y simplemente seguimos caminando hasta llegar.

—¿Así que aquí es? —Dijo mirando la casa, mientras yo soltaba su brazo —sube te espero aquí hasta que estés lista.

—Entra Syaoran, no te preocupes no hay nadie en casa y no tienes que preocuparte porque mi hermano te mire mal ni nada por el estilo —comenté con tono de burla sabiendo que Syaoran me había dicho lo de las miradas —siéntate —dije ya estando adentro —ya bajo… um… ¿quieres algo de beber?

—¿Acaso no tienes afán Sakura? —Preguntó —sube y alístate. Ya te acompañe a tu casa… —Syaoran se sonrojaba un poquito, ¿Syaoran se sonrojaba un poquito? —te acompañare… a… la… cafetería.

Esta vez ni siquiera me negué, pues no quería hacerlo, quería que Syaoran pasara todo el tiempo del mundo conmigo.

—Vuelvo enseguida —dije dirigiéndome y saltando de la felicidad por las escaleras.

Entré a mi cuarto y tomé algo de ropa, me quité el uniforme casi arrancado y lo boté no sé a donde, no quería perder tiempo, por eso motivo no tuve la sutileza de colgarlo ni mucho menos, me coloqué unos jeans que me gustaban mucho y si me gustaban a mi ¿Por qué no a Syaoran? Tomé una camiseta algo ajustada y no quería llevar chaqueta tal vez por eso de que si yo abracé a Syaoran por frió tal vez ahora él me abrasaría a mi, pero en fin decidí tomar una y la llevé en mis manos.

Al bajar Syaoran estaba sentado tal y como se había quedado cuando lo dejé, simplemente frotaba sus ojos con lo que parecía sueño.

_Y todos los ejercicios que faltan por resolver, pobre chico no va a poder dormir en toda la noche._

—Ya terminé de vestirme —dije y este parecía dar un respingo y me miraba. Lo mas lógico de una chica en una situación como esa sería preguntar ¿Qué tal me veo? ¿Te gusta como me queda? O cosas así por el estilo, pero estas preguntas jamás salieron de mi boca aunque de su boca si salió un:

—Te… vez muy bien Sakura —dijo provocando un sonrojo mutuo —y lo mejor es que no tardaste demasiado, yo creí… que las chicas tardaban en todo eso de arreglarse pero tu eres distinta —dijo sonriendo un poco, aun con sus mejillas encendidas levemente.

—Gracias Syaoran y gracias por todo —el pareció no entender eso ultimo —digo eso pues, te portaste muy bien conmigo y te vas a trasnochar también, gracias.

Syaoran se acercó a mi y quitó la chaqueta de mis manos para colocármela, un gesto tan simple pero que significaba tanto para mi, la verdad no sé que tanto significara esto para él pero no importaba.

Salimos de la casa, ambos un poco separados y nos dirigimos a la cafetería.

—¿Sabes Sakura…? —Yo volteé a verlo —todavía… tengo frió

Entendí la indirecto y me acerqué para engancharme a su brazo como lo había hecho de ida a mi casa minutos atrás y definitivamente quería que esta noche jamás se acabara.

**NOTAS: feliz añoooooooooo, espero que la hayan pasado de maravilla.**

**Todavía tengo resaca pero aquí esta el capitulo 7.**

**Creo que la vida de adolescente es mejor sola, por eso excluí a los padres de Syaoran y al padre de Sakura lo mandé de excursión.**

**Me encantaría que me dijera como quedó.**

**Me voy a dormir porque tengo sueño.**

**Mucha suerte.**


	8. Hablando de mas

**VIVIENDO EQUIVOCADO**

**POR: **Nythan—kun

**Capitulo 8**: HABLADO DE MAS

**(Sakura)**

Hoy yo había decidido levantarme mas temprano que de costumbre y todo eso tenía un motivo en especial, prepararle algo delicioso a Syaoran y no había sueño posible que pudiera evitar que yo le diera las gracias con un almuerzo, pues si le gustó tanto la comida que preparé ayer, lo que le había preparado hoy simplemente le iba a encantar.

Syaoran se merecía todo eso y mas, yo estaba dispuesta a sacrificar unos minutos de sueño por él y si hablaba de él y de sueño me preguntaba ¿hasta que horas duraría anoche haciendo ejercicios? Y debió ser hasta altas horas de la noche, puesto que cuando llegamos a la cafetería ya era bastante tarde y si trasnochaba demasiado era culpa mía, pues si que había andado lenta, y si yo andaba lenta él estaba obligado a hacerlo pues yo lo tenía del brazo a petición suya.

Pero ahora que lo pienso ir cogida de su brazo anoche no resultó la mejor de las cosas y es que todo iba perfecto, pero al llegar a la cafetería no supuse que mi hermano estaría en la puerta bastante preocupado y con un genio atroz.

Recuerdo que al llegar y ver a mi hermano allí yo solté a Syaoran como por arte de magia y esto había causado que Syaoran soltara una pequeña risa, pues seguramente había notado mi miedo y esta risa fue en ese momento el detonante para que mi hermano se acercara a nosotros con ganas de destrozar al pobre chico, claro que este jamás dio un paso para atrás, ni cuando mi hermano se acerco a él, ni cuando lo tomó del cuello de su camisa, ni siquiera cuando hizo amague de querer partirle la cara y esto fue sorprendente, Syaoran no se acobardó ante mi hermano que le reprochaba que porque la risa entupida.

Syaoran simplemente estaba allí en silencio, sin miedo en sus ojos, mas bien esos ojos se veían bastante desafiantes, como si quisiera que mi hermano lo golpeara para empezar una riña o algo parecido.

Luego de segundos de miradas entre mi hermano y Syaoran yo había conseguido que se separaran pues lo último que quería ver era una pelea entre el chico que me gusta y mi hermano.

_¿A quien apoyarías? _

No tengo idea y es que esa pregunta realmente era difícil, en fin, mi hermano se había entrado a la cafetería no sin antes decirme que me quería adentro y que luego le daría una explicación de porque estaba con Syaoran, aunque no usó precisamente Syaoran para referirse a él, usó su particular mocoso.

Sabía que invitar algo a Syaoran no sería buena idea anoche y es que aparte de las miradas que posiblemente le daría mi hermano también lo estaría obligando a trasnochar más y no quería ver a Syaoran con ojeras.

—Oye monstruo se te esta quemando eso —la voz causante de hacerme volver al mundo era la voz de mi hermano, pero ¿Qué se quema?

_Reacciona tonta, las croquetas_

—No —grité en la cocina, pues dos de las seis croquetas que había preparado para Syaoran y para mi se habían quemado —no puede ser.

—Oye monstruo, sino me levantó hubieras quemado la casa —alegó mi hermano, recibiendo por mi parte yo creo que la peor mirada que jamás le había hecho y esto hizo que se callara un rato para luego preguntar —¿Por qué tanta comida? Si comes tanto no podrás entrar por la puerta de la preparatoria —no le dije nada, ni intenté patearlo, mi vista y atención estaban en las croquetas que se habían quemado y supuse que con arroz, camarones fritos y dos croquetas para cada uno estaría bien —oye ¿Por qué dos almuerzos? —en ese instante abrí los ojos y un sudor frió bajó por mi espalda.

—Bueno es… que… son dos…porque… —no se me ocurría nada y decir que era para Syaoran sería un error fatal —Tomoyo, si, son dos porque le voy a dar uno a Tomoyo.

—Pobre Tomoyo supongo que no va a poder ir a trabajar esta noche pues se va a intoxicar —mi paciencia llegó al limite y me acerqué a Touya con todo el sigilo del mundo, sin despertar sospechas y le di una gran patada, el simplemente apretó los puños y yo satisfecha pensé que le había dolido.

—Voy por mis cosas.

Touya no dijo nada y se quedó viendo la comida con algo de sospecha.

_Touya mira mal hasta a la comida._

Ya teniendo mis cosas en la mano salí de la casa no sin antes despedirme de mi hermano por mas gruñón que fuera, pero no había hermano que dañara mi felicidad, pues había un Syaoran que la arreglaba y esto era perfecto.

Llegué a la preparatoria y rápidamente al aula, Tomoyo ya estaba en esta y me miraba con algo de desilusión, seguramente porque no le conté mucho de lo ocurrido en el apartamento de Syaoran y es que ¿como contarle? Si abría mi boca le contaría lo de los padres de Syaoran y yo le había dicho a él que no diría nada.

A mi amiga yo solo le había dicho anoche que nosotros dos habíamos caminado cogidos del brazo o bueno yo cogiéndolo a él del brazo y nada mas, pues cuando me preguntó sobre lo ocurrido en el apartamento de Syaoran yo le dije simplemente que estábamos resolviendo ejercicios y esto no pareció dejarla muy convencida.

—Buenos días Tomoyo.

—Buenos días Sakura —correspondió, aun mirándome poco a su estilo y entonces hablé.

—Tomoyo, yo te contaría pero no puedo, no puedo contarte nada de lo ocurrido en casa de Syaoran, se lo prometí y bueno… —ella pereció comprender mi punto y su sonrisa habitual volvió.

—No te preocupes tontita, no siempre puedo meterme en las intimidades y travesuras que hagan mi mejor amiga y su amorcito —no cabía duda que Tomoyo ya había vuelto y me empezaba a apenar, claro que era mejor verla gastando bromas.

**(Syaoran)**

Sabía a lo que me había atenido diciéndole a Sakura que yo podía terminar los ejercicios y ahora me lamentaba totalmente, estaba a diez minutos de salir a descanso y me estaba cayendo del sueño.

Los ejercicios ya los habíamos entregado y pude ver la cara de felicidad de Sakura, supongo que ver esa cara era algo reconfortante después de la mala noche que pasé y que más daba el resto.

Sakura no pasó desapercibida mi cara y lo primero que hizo al verme llegar a clase fue decirme que lo sentía, yo no dije nada y le entregué las hojas con lo que resolví.

En fin, pensar en ese instante no resultó buena idea, pues me causaba mas sueño y lo que es peor solté un pequeño bostezo que causó que la profesora se diera cuenta que me estaba quedando dormido.

—¿Mucho sueño joven Li? —dijo la profesora de economía —¿mi clase no le resulta muy estimulante? —Eso parecía mas un regaño que una pregunta —retírese del aula y vuelva cuando no tenga sueño.

—Bueno…yo —dije algo torpemente oyendo las risas de Eriol.

—Retírese.

Bueno eso era algo de lo que no me iba a quejar y además ya no faltaba mucho para el descanso, así que simplemente me levanté de mi lugar y salí del aula, sin prestarle mucha atención a la profesora y a las personas que me veían.

—Syaoran… —escuché a Sakura que quería decirme algo pero todo fue muy rápido y no pude voltear.

Empecé a pensar donde sería bueno acostarme un rato, tenía pensado ir a donde siempre que era detrás de la preparatoria pero recordé que estaban arreglando los arbustos y sabía que el ruido de las podadoras no me dejarían dormir, así que empecé a subir escaleras para llegar a la azotea de la preparatoria y allí recostarme sin importarme que me pudiera quedar dormido lo que quedaba de día.

Me quité la chaqueta y la puse en forma de almohada doblándola en varias partes, la coloqué bajo mi cabeza, empecé a cerrar los ojos muy lentamente, el sueño me hacía su presa, no podía aguantar ya mucho así que comencé a pensar en varias cosas, todas del día anterior.

_Sakura__, de regreso a mi casa no te voy a tener a ti y creo que en ese momento si me moriré de frió._

_Te vez muy bien Sakura._

_¿Sabes Sakura? Todavía tengo frió._

¿Por qué había dicho tanto ayer? ¿Por qué le había dicho tanto a Sakura ayer? ¿Acaso tan agradecido le estaba por haberme escuchado? Sakura en verdad había logrado lo que nadie había hecho, ni siquiera mí mejor amigo Eriol, pues como le dije a ella, lo de mis padres Eriol solo lo sabía por encima y nada más y además a Eriol yo nunca le lloré como si lloré cuando hablé con Sakura.

Otro bostezo salió de mí y justo en ese momento dejé de pensar y me quedé dormido.

**(Sakura)**

Syaoran no aparecía por ningún lado, parecía que la tierra se lo hubiera comido, no estaba detrás de la preparatoria donde se acostaba con frecuencia y no me pareció raro pues estaban cortando los arbustos, no estaba en la cafetería, no estaba en alguna aula vacía. ¿Dónde se había metido Syaoran?

—Sakura —escuché que me gritaba Eriol. No fue fácil reconocer su voz pues no conversaba demasiado con él —esta en la azotea —dijo ya mas cerca mío —Syaoran esta durmiendo en la azotea.

—Hablas en serio Eriol —este asintió con la cabeza.

—Tomoyo se quedó allá arriba, nos esta esperando, yo vine a llamarte a petición de ella.

En eso momento se me vinieron dos cosas a la mente, la primera: que Tomoyo parecía manipular a su novio con facilidad o que a este le encantaba complacer a su novia y la segunda: que ellos dos pretendían estar allí cuando yo le diera el almuerzo a Syaoran y esto no me alentaba demasiado.

Eriol y yo nos dirigimos a la azotea rápidamente, pero alcanzamos a conversar un rato.

—Eriol… ¿tú y Tomoyo… se van… a… quedar? —pregunté muy torpe e incompletamente, pues la pregunta que quería hacer era algo así como _¿tu y Tomoyo se van a quedar cuando le entregue el almuerzo a Syaoran?_

—¿A quedarnos para almorzar con ustedes? —Preguntó Eriol —no veo porque no almorzar en grupo, soy amigo de Syaoran y tú de Tomoyo, no hay problema.

La verdad si había un gran problema, pensé, el problema era la timidez que me causaría entregarle el almuerzo a Syaoran delante de dos mentes tan retorcidas como al parecer eran las mentes de Eriol y Tomoyo.

—Tienes razón —le dije disfrazando mi incomodidad con una sonrisa falsa.

—Sakura, cambiando de tema —habló Eriol ya estando cerca de nuestro destino y él comenzaba a andar mas lento —¿te lo contó?

—¿Qué? —pregunté pues no había entendido nada.

—ya sabes… lo de sus padres… Syaoran —dijo Eriol de una forma tapada, pues tal vez él creía que Syaoran no me había contado nada y en ese caso no quería soltar algo grave.

—Si, si me contó.

—Lo sabía Sakura. Se notaba en tu mirada anoche, con razón no le dijiste nada a Tomoyo, seguramente Syaoran te dijo que no le dijeras a nadie —era impresionante ver como Eriol conocía a su amigo pues algo parecido si me había dicho —¿Sabes? Syaoran confía demasiado en ti Sakura, primero te hiciste amiga suya bastante rápido y ahora te cuenta algo que es muy importante para él. No me extraña que en unos días ustedes dos estén como Tomoyo y yo.

Con razón era novio de Tomoyo. Eriol sabía jugar bromas igual que ella y eso no era bueno, con una Tomoyo era más que suficiente.

—Tardaron mucho —dijo Tomoyo que ya estaba enfrente de nosotros y yo ni siquiera me había dado cuenta —mira ahí esta tu amorcito, es hora que vayas y lo despiertes como en la bella durmiente… —guardó silencio un poco —¡con un beso! —gritó.

Mi memoria empezó a recordar esa historia y recordé que el príncipe despierta a la princesa con un beso y Tomoyo pretendía que yo hiciera de príncipe y Syaoran de bella durmiente, pero en que mundo cabía eso.

—Claro que no lo haré.

—Solo bromeaba Sakura, pero si deberías despertarlo para que coma ese delicioso almuerzo que me dijiste que preparaste —me estaba sintiendo bastante incomoda y creo que estaba a punto de desmayarme.

—Eriol… no podrías despertarlo… tu —le dije rogando mentalmente que este dijera que si.

—La verdad Sakura es que… —Eriol y Tomoyo ampliaban su sonrisa —no quiero hacer de príncipe —entendí a lo que se refería y sabía que eso había sido un _ve tu y despiértalo_.

Me acerqué lenta y torpemente a Syaoran, me quedé viéndolo unos segundos, no mucho pues lo más probable era que mi amiga y su novio empezaran con sus comentarios y risas, moví su brazo mientras llamaba suavemente:

—Syaoran despierta —Syaoran no reaccionaba y con justa razón, si el pobre seguramente se había quedado despierto hasta altas horas de la noche resolviendo ejercicios y todo por mi o eso me agradaba pensar —despierta.

Por fin parecía abrir los ojos muy lentamente, los abría y los cerraba, levantó una mano para cubrirse la cara y frotarse los ojos.

—No puede ser Sakura, me quedé dormido y ya es la hora de salida ¿verdad? —Syaoran se levantaba y vaya que estaba desubicado el pobre y era mi labor como amiga decirle lo que ocurría.

—Si Syaoran, duermes como piedra —ese era Eriol —es la segunda vez que faltas a clase por dormilón, debería darte vergüenza —Syaoran estaba adormilado y ahora estaba apenado por esa mentira de su amigo.

—Bueno… es que… no dormí bien y… —la verdad me causaba risa ver la cara de Syaoran, estaba tan desubicado; pero no me agradaba ver la risa de Tomoyo y Eriol, yo sabía como se estaba sintiendo Syaoran pues eso me ocurría a menudo.

—Syaoran, no te preocupes estamos en el descanso —le dije y este no miró muy bien a Eriol.

—Eres una aguafiestas Sakura, debiste dejar que Eriol lo molestara otro rato —Tomoyo parecía muy alegre con la situación aunque a mí no es que me agradara mucho y claro que a Syaoran mucho menos.

—Si Sakura, es raro ver a Syaoran dando tantas oportunidades y ahora que me da una era un buen momento para molestarlo —la voz de Eriol me hacía recordar lo que había pasado anoche en la cafetería y yo sabía que si se metían con mi Syaoran ¿Por qué no meterme con Eriol?

—¿Oportunidades Eriol? —Pregunté. Él asintió con la cabeza —te refieres a oportunidades como… no sé ¿cantar en la cafetería donde trabaja tu novia por haber tomado demasiado? —después de eso comentario Eriol había guardado silencio y no me había mirado muy bien.

—Si Sakura oportunidades como esa —Eriol realmente estaba herido.

—¿Qué quieres decir Sakura? —Preguntó Syaoran ya habiendo despertado del todo y prestaba atención a la riñita que llevábamos —¿Eriol cantando? —soltó una risa poco particular en él —Anoche debí haber entrado a la cafetería, Eriol cantando, ese es un acto que me gustaría ver.

—Cállate Syaoran, no es motivo de burla ¿sabes? —le gritó Eriol con un tono bastante serio.

—¿Y acaso burlarse de mi lo es? ¿Es bueno gastarme bromas todo el tiempo? —preguntó Syaoran con el mismo tono de voz usado por Eriol.

—Ha sido así siempre y lo sabes, supuse que ya te habrías acostumbrado, pero no cabe duda que sigues siendo un tonto que todo se lo toma enserio —Eriol guardó silencio un poco, parecía pensar lo siguiente que le iba a decir —me sorprende que le hayas dicho a Sakura todo lo de tus padres y no seguiste llorando solo y a escondidas.

Luego de eso Syaoran guardó silencio total y me miró algo mal a mí que no había tenido nada que ver, seguramente Syaoran pensó que yo le había comentado a Eriol algo de su llanto, pero no, no era así, Eriol había dicho eso por simple casualidad.

—Syaoran yo… —traté de decirle que no había dicho nada, pero la mirada de él estaba mas pendiente en Eriol y caminaba lentamente a donde este se encontraba.

—Detente Syaoran —esa era Tomoyo que parecía algo preocupada con la situación y se colocaba delante de su novio —deberías calmarte, todo esta subiendo de tono y no es bueno que peleen.

—¿Pelear? —Syaoran realmente estaba molesto aunque intentara disimularlo —Nadie esta peleando, solo quería acercarme a Eriol para decirle que jamás creí que fuera tan traidor y que no cabe duda que detrás de esa sonrisa patética se esconde un desgraciado, no me sorprende que se este escondiendo detrás de su novia.

Eriol apartó a Tomoyo de enfrente y se acercó a Syaoran, su mirada era macabra y había retirado los lentes de su cara, esto definitivamente no era una buena señal.

—Desgraciado… ¿eh? —sin terminar de decir mas Eriol había lanzado un golpe a la cara de Syaoran que seguramente le había dolido pues de inmediato Syaoran había comenzado a sangrar.

—Así que esta es la verdadera persona detrás de las risas y lentes de tonto —dijo Syaoran con un poco de sangre en su boca —Tomoyo —gritó Syaoran y esta volteó a verlo—ahora si estamos peleando —le dijo mientras le devolvía él golpe a Eriol un poco abajo del ojo, el golpe no cortó a Eriol ni nada, pero seguro que en unos minutos estaría hinchado.

Eriol había caído al suelo por el golpe y Syaoran no se movió, supongo que él no era de ese tipo de chicos que coge al otro en el piso ni mucho menos.

—Deténganse —grité, pues en parte la pelea había comenzado por mi culpa y por haber abierto la boca. Syaoran me miró y su rostro de furia había cambiado a tristeza.

—Discúlpame Sakura —dijo Syaoran alejándose de Eriol—no fue mi intención.

Mientras eso Tomoyo ayudaba a levantar a Eriol que aun se encontraba en el piso, Eriol también parecía incomodo con la situación y esto me hacía sentir mas mal aun.

—Nos vemos en el salón Sakura —dijo Tomoyo con su novio al lado ya reincorporado y con la mano en la zona donde Syaoran lo había golpeado —y lo siento en verdad —Tomoyo estaba pidiendo disculpas por algo que ni siquiera le concernía a ella y eso era simplemente duro, pero supuse que cuando tienes novio tienes que excusarte también por él —lo siento Syaoran.

Syaoran la miró algo dolido pues al parecer y con lo que llevaba conociéndolo, no le gustaba ver a una chica triste ni nada de eso, ni siquiera a Tomoyo que apenas la conocía de vista.

Nadie dijo nada mientras Tomoyo se retiraba con Eriol y me dejaban a solas con Syaoran, como quería estar, aunque ahora la situación había cambiado radicalmente.

**(Syaoran)**

Eriol me jugaba bromas muy a menudo y estas llegaban a apenarme bastante siempre. Creí que estaba acostumbrado a estas pero en el descanso cuando me jugó esta delante de Sakura no vi ninguna gracia.

No tenía pensado que nos fuéramos a los golpes, pero cuando habló de mis padres la verdad que si me había molestado demasiado, aunque todo se calmó con un grito de Sakura, esta chica había logrado que todo se calmara, un poco tarde pero lo había logrado.

Ahora simplemente me sentía como un monstruo, por haber hecho poner a Sakura así y por las disculpas innecesarias que había tenido que pedir Tomoyo.

—Mírate Syaoran, mira como estas —era la voz de Sakura que se había sentado a mi lado en la azotea luego de que Tomoyo y Eriol se marcharan —y todo es por mi culpa, si no hubiera abierto la boca nada de esto hubiera ocurrido y la broma no hubiera pasado de ser eso: una broma —dijo mientras me daba un pañuelito que yo no recibía.

—No Sakura, la culpa es de nosotros por dejarnos llevar, por no saber controlarnos —guardé silencio un rato —tu lo que hiciste fue hacer que nos calmáramos y nada mas, la verdad yo tengo que pedirte disculpas por la mirada de hace un rato, me estaba desquitando contigo y no tenías nada que ver… porque no le dijiste nada a Eriol ¿verdad?

—Solo le dije que me habías hablado de tus padres y nada más cuando te estábamos buscando —ella ponía el pañuelo sobre mis manos —recíbelo tonto ¿acaso no vez que estas sangrando? —abrí un poco los ojos, pues Sakura nunca me había hablado así.

Sakura estaba sentada a mi lado, un poco cabizbaja y con sus manos sobre sus piernas, conociéndola como la conocía no tardaría en llorar y fue algo que confirmé cuando levanté su rostro.

—Esta bien Sakura lo utilizare, pero primero secare esas lagrimas de tu cara, no me gusta verte llorar —ella me miró algo desconcertada y pude ver un pequeño foco de felicidad en esa tormentosa mirada.

Limpié cada lagrima de los ojos de Sakura, lenta, delicadamente y con mucha devoción, creo que jamás había hecho algo igual con nadie y menos con una mujer, no cabía duda que Sakura era especial y que en verdad yo la estimaba demasiado.

—Gracias Syaoran.

—Gracias a ti Sakura y me alegra que ya no me hayas llamado tonto… prefiero mi nombre y… me gusta mas cuando tu lo nombras —dije haciendo una pequeña sonrisa y comenzaba a usar el pañuelo en mi cara —¿sabes Sakura? —Ella me miró —es la segunda vez que me das un pañuelo, esta y la primera vez que te vi —Sakura sonrió y se le veía mejor.

—Tienes razón —dijo mientras buscaba algo a su lado y lo extendía a mi —Toma.

—¿Qué es Sakura?

—Ábrelo, sé que te va a gustar.

Abrí lentamente la cajita sin saber que era, mis ojos brillaron al ver el contenido de esa cajita cuadrada, en esta habían lo que al parecer eran camarones, bajo estos había arroz y a su lado dos croquetas que se veían bastante apetitosas.

—¿P-porque Sakura? —tartamudeé

—Te dije que te iba a dar las gracias y esta es mi forma de pagarte los ejercicios, espero que te guste y sino tendremos problemas —dijo haciendo una rabieta de las que tanto me gustaba que hiciera.

Tomé los palitos que también Sakura había traído para mí y al cogerlos miré mi mano derecha, estaba colorada y me dolía un poco y con debida razón después de ese golpe que le había propinado a Eriol.

Traté de disimular al cogerlos para que Sakura no se diera cuenta de mi mano, pero cuando la vi tensarse supuse que era tarde, que Sakura notó todo y que ella no tardaría mucho en quejarse, pero no iba a dejar que lo hiciera, no señor, ya había preocupado mucho a Sakura y siempre estaba buscando razones para hacerla sentir mal ¿Qué clase de amigo era?

Tomé en los palitos un camarón antes de que Sakura comenzara a hablar.

—Mira lo que te hicis…. —sin dejar que terminara de hablar introducía el camarón en su boca y la obligándola con esto aguardar silencio, pues no quería mas quejas.

—¿Esta bueno? —ella me miró algo feliz con la situación. Sakura había olvidado lo de mi mano y ya no quería quejarse. Eso era bueno pues me gustaba mas la Sakura feliz, que la Sakura triste y quejumbrosa, aunque la Sakura quejumbrosa no estaba mal ¿y que tal la despistada? Esa Sakura era buena, pero la Sakura alegre era mejor que las otras.

_¡HEY! ¿No será que te gusta todo en Sakura?_

¿Qué?

**(Sakura)**

Estaba recostada sobre mi cama después de un día bastante largo, el día no había sido para nada bueno y esto era simplemente frustrante, yo solo había querido comer feliz con Syaoran en el descanso y, si, comimos pero siempre quedaba la riña de él y Eriol, a pesar de lo bien que la habíamos pasado después de que Tomoyo y Eriol se retiraran.

Claro que Syaoran se había comenzado a comportar bastante extraño y hubieron ocasiones en las que se había puso muy colorado pensando quien sabe en que cosas, yo supuse que era ira que le causaba pensar en Eriol o algo así y tenía que haber sido eso Porque ¿Qué mas?

Todavía recuerdo la entrada al salón, todos se quedaron viendo a Syaoran, mas exactamente su boca y seguramente todos habían comenzado a hacer sus propias conjeturas viendo que Eriol estaba en condiciones muy similares, Eriol tenía el cachete bastante morado.

Syaoran se sentó sin mirar al lado y no había hablado nada desde su entrada a este, al igual que su amigo o no sé si se podían llamar ya así.

De repente un ruido en mi cuarto me hacía saltar, era el celular que me había dado Tomoyo un día antes del primer día de preparatoria y que nunca cargaba por eso de que siempre lo olvidaba en casa, así que no fue complicado saber quien estaba al otro lado de la línea.

—Hola.

—Hola Sakura.

—¿Cómo estas Tomoyo?

—Bien y espero no interrumpirte…pero es que… —Tomoyo dudaba del otro lado de la línea —no quiero que Syaoran y Eriol sigan peleando, son amigos de años y no esta bien que los amigos peleen.

—Tienes razón Tomoyo, no sabría que hacer si tu yo peleáramos —ella soltó una risa, para luego decir.

—No seas tonta Sakura tu y yo jamás pelearemos, y así como no lo hacemos se nos debe ocurrir algo para que ellos hagan la paces.

—He pensado en muchas formas, pero esos dos se ven que son bastantes testarudos y no creo que hagan las paces en sus cinco sentidos y…

—Sus cinco sentidos ¿eh? —al parecer Tomoyo ya tenía una idea, no era raro, Tomoyo era muy inteligente y en cuanto a estas cosas sabía mucho mas que yo.

—¿Sé te ocurrió algo Tomoyo? —Pregunté algo entusiasmada —no me dejes con la intriga… sabes que quiero que esos dos hagan las paces y no me permitiría no ayudar —escuché las risas de entusiasmo de Tomoyo y yo confirmaba que en verdad se le había ocurrido algo, algo grande.

—Sakura nos vemos en el parque pingüino —dijo y cortaba la comunicación al instante dejándome aun más intrigada.

_Tú amiga esta loca._

No quise perder más tiempo, me levanté de mi cama y salí de mi alcoba rápidamente, no tenía que darle explicaciones a nadie pues mi padre no estaba y mi hermano se la pasaba más en casa de Yukito que en casa, es mas se la pasaba con Yukito siempre.

_Al sujeto que trabaja contigo no lo mira así_

Esas palabras que Syaoran me había dicho a mi en algún momento llegaban a mi mente por algún extraño motivo, ¿acaso se había dado cuenta de algo que yo no?, que yo Sakura la despistada no o tal vez no solo él, tal vez Tomoyo también, ella siempre parece saberlo todo.

—Le preguntare —dije saliendo de la casa y dirigiéndome al parque pingüino a toda prisa, pues si de Syaoran se trataba, o por lo menos de tratar que este estuviera bien yo haría lo que fuera.

Corrí a toda prisa para llegar pronto a donde me había puesto la cita con Tomoyo, la curiosidad me mataba, que clase de macabro plan se le habría ocurrido para que ese par hicieran las paces, fuera lo que fuera me moría de los nervios aunque estaba bastante entusiasmada también.

Por fin después de tanto correr y correr vi la cabeza azul de esa resbaladilla de cemento en forma de pingüino, con su corona dorada sobre su cabeza, no me extrañaba que el parque se llamara así con tremenda resbaladilla en su centro.

Al llegar vi inmediatamente la figura de Tomoyo y no me extrañaba que ya hubiera llegado, seguramente uno de sus chóferes la había traído, pues si, la familia de Tomoyo es muy rica y poderosa, pero aun así ella trabaja en la cafetería sin necesitarlo, me había dicho un día que lo hacía por pasar tiempo conmigo y porque en su casa se aburría mucho y que mejor que pasar parte de la noche a mi lado.

—Tomoyo —Grité entusiasmada y si que lo estaba. Tomoyo giró rápidamente su cabeza y me llamó para que me acercara a la banca donde estaba sentada, corrí hacía esta y al estar mas cerca pude ver que sujetaba una bolsa con algo adentro —Hola de nuevo Tomoyo, dime que pensaste, estoy dispuesta a hacer lo que sea.

—¿Lo que sea Sakura? —Preguntó sacando el contenido de la bolsa mientras yo asentía — ¿sabes que es?

El contenido que Tomoyo sacó fue algo así como una botella de vidrio con un líquido algo dorado y que en la etiqueta decía…

—¿Tomoyo eso es whisky? —y esa pregunta sí había sido entupida pues claramente pude ver en la etiqueta el: Whisky Escoses GLEN GRANT y mas debajo de esta el letrerito que decía 1 litro —¿Qué vamos a hacer con eso? —la mirada de Tomoyo brillaba de una manera macabra y esto no era nada bueno.

—Dijiste que no harían las paces en sus cinco sentidos —ella rió un poquito —despojémoslos de sus cinco sentidos, con esto no tardaran mucho en perderlos.

Todavía no entendía muy bien el plan. Tomoyo pretendía que le diéramos trago a esos dos hasta que perdieran el sentido y en su embriaguez se acercaran.

—Tomoyo ellos dos no se hablan —comenté —así que… como pretendes que se pongan a tomar juntos, se matarían antes de dar el primer sorbo… —Tomoyo me paraba.

—Ahí es donde entramos nosotras —se detuvo un poquito para que yo asimilara la situación —tu vas a ir a la casa de Syaoran y harás que se tome esta botella, si quieres tomar hazlo pero asegúrate que él tome mas —se burló —cuando veas que ya esta algo tonto llámame y nos veremos aquí, yo haré lo mismo con Eriol.

—¿Pretendes que me dirija al apartamento de Syaoran y le de trago? —Los nervios se me subieron hasta las nubes —p-pero yo n-no puedo —empezaba a hablar torpemente —¿c-como pretendes que lo haga? Y ¿Cómo pretendes que lo saque y lo traiga aquí?

—Eres su amiga Sakura, invéntate algo, creo que puedes hacerlo —Tomoyo se veía confiada y como no iba a estarlo, que problema le causaría emborrachar a su novio —confió en ti y Syaoran te necesita y no te preocupes por el trabajo llamé a tu hermano y a Yukito y les dije que te quedarías en mi casa haciendo un trabajo y nos tardaríamos toda la noche.

Era la primera vez que faltaba al trabajo por no estar enferma, ni por estar haciendo trabajos, jamás había faltado por una causa distinta a estas dos pues era el único motivo por el cual mi hermano me dejaba la noche libre y Tomoyo había aprovechado eso.

—Si que piensas en todo ¿eh? —Tomoyo solo sonrió y se despidió.

¿Y ahora que hago? ¿Cómo puedo llegar a la casa de Syaoran? ¿Qué le voy a decir? ¿Cómo lo voy a sacar de su casa si es que logro hacer que tomé? Y no le pregunté a Tomoyo que opinaba de Yukito y Touya, vaya que si soy bestia pensé.

**(Syaoran)**

Por fin había podido llegar a mi casa y quería dormir un poco pero desde la pelea que tuve con Eriol todo mi sueño desapareció.

No estaba feliz y la verdad es que debería, en el descanso había comido bien gracias a Sakura que había preparado una comida deliciosa, aunque últimamente estar cerca de ella me producía tanto agrado como incomodidad y no sabía a que se debía todo esto, ella tenía algo que ninguna otra chica.

Demonios tenía que entretenerme en algo y dejar de pensar no simplemente en Eriol sino que ahora también en Sakura, pues no está bien vivírsela pensando en una amiga. No perdí tiempo y busqué uno de los CDS de música que tengo.

Su portada era blanca y tenía un dibujo bástate extraño y en la esquina decía: A_rush__of__blood__to__the__head_no quise prestarle mas atención a eso y lo puse en la bandeja de CDS del equipo de sonido, no quería escuchar ninguna canción en particular así que oprimí el botón del control remoto que hace que las canciones salgan sorteadas y me recosté a escuchar la melodía que saliera.

_Honey you are a rock, upon which I stand,  
and I come here to talk, I hope you understand._

The green eyes,  
yeah the spotlight,  
shines upon you,  
and how could anybody, deny you.  


No había contado con que saliera esa canción, y esta no ayudaba a que dejara de pensar en Sakura, pues la canción se titulaba _Green Eyes _y la única persona que conocía con los ojos verdes era Sakura, precisamente una de las personas en las que no quería pensar ahora.

_  
I came here with a load,  
and it feels so much lighter now I met you,  
and honey you should know,  
that I could never go on without you,  
Green eyes._

_  
Honey you are the sea, upon which I float,  
and I came here to talk, I think you should know.  
_

Demonios ahora si que podía concentrarme menos y sentía esos ojos encima mío y la verdad es que me sentía bastante tonto y bastante extraño pensando tanto en esta chica.

Sakura me agradaba demasiado y en ese mismo instante me entró un gran deseo de ponerme algo encima, pues no tenía camisa e ir a visitarla a la cafetería, quería salir corriendo y que me sonriera, quería… yo quería a….

_  
__The green eyes,  
your the one that I wanted to find,  
and anyone who, tried to deny you,  
must be out of their mind._

Pero antes de siquiera pararme de la silla donde estaba, un ruido particular que conocía bastante y no era precisamente el ruido producido por la música me alertaba que había alguien detrás de la puerta y estaba tocando. 

_  
Because I came here with a load,  
and it feels so much lighter since I met you.  
__Honey you should know,  
that i could never go on without you,  
Green eyes, green eyes.  
__  
__Honey you are a rock, upon which i stand_

Enseguida se acabó la canción me levanté de mi silla y me dispuse a abrir la puerta sin tener idea quien podría ser, pues no esperaba a nadie, es mas nunca espero a nadie y la única que me visitaba era mi vecina para traerme algo que nunca comía y que siempre dejaba que se

dañara en el congelador.

Tomé una camisa y la abotoné, no del todo, me dispuse a abrir la puerta, no tenía demasiado afán, pues fuera quien fuera no iba a ser nadie importante e irrelevante para mí, es mas estaba pensando en dejar que la persona que golpeaba se cansara y se marchara, tal vez si ya no molestaba yo podría ponerme algo mas de ropa e ir a donde Sakura.

**NOTAS: bueno… creo que el capitulo resulto mas corto de lo que esperaba, pero es que la verdad no lo quise unir con el otro pues abría salido de 25 hojas mas o menos.**

**Además mi perro se calló de la azotea y se rompió una patita y he estado un tanto mas pendiente de mi perrito que del capitulo, pero no se preocupen ya esta mejor y por tanto vuelven las ideas… y la inspiración.**

**Hablando del capitulo ¿Qué tal la pelea? ¿Qué tal Syaoran?**

**¡AH! Por cierto la canción que estaba escuchando Syaoran es Green Eyes de coldplay y el nombre del álbum aparece en el capitulo, la canción no dice mucho pero el titulo de esta era lo que necesitaba para esa situación.**

**Cambiando un poco el tema ¿ahora que pasara entre ese par con tragos en la cabeza? **

**Mejor dejo de escribir pues los aburro.**

**Nos vemos en el próximo capitulo, si les gusto este dejen reviews.**


	9. Alcohol

**VIVIENDO EQUIVOCADO**

**POR: **Nythan—kun

**Capitulo 9**: ALCOHOL

**(Syaoran)**

La persona que estaba afuera no se cansaba de golpear, parece que sabía que yo estaba en el apartamento y como no saberlo si la canción que estaba escuchando no la estaba oyendo baja, no me parece raro que se escuchara afuera.

—Ya voy —grité y esto pareció hacer que la persona que estaba afuera se calmara.

Me dirigí a la puerta a ver quien era, giré el picaporte lentamente y fui abriendo la puerta poco a poco mientras veía una silueta muy conocida para mi, la silueta de una chica, la silueta de Sakura Kinomoto con una sonrisa algo tímida sosteniendo una bolsa en sus manos; recuerdo que así llegó la primera vez a mi apartamento, pero en ese entonces su presencia no me ponía nervioso y en ese instante yo si tenía la camisa abotonada en su totalidad.

—Hola Syaoran ¿Estabas ocupado? ¿Interrumpo algo? —yo negué con la cabeza y me abotoné la camisa, Sakura desvió su mirada —como tardaste tanto en abrir.

—Bueno Sakura —dije algo nervioso y sonrojado —estaba escuchando música y no oí que tocabas, pero si me hubieras avisado que venias te tendría algo de comer o tomar… y por cierto ¿a que vienes? —pregunté de una manera amable viendo como mi pregunta la ponía algo roja y muy nerviosa.

—Bueno Syaoran… no… tienes que preocuparte… por lo de tomar… te traje… esto —dijo, mientras extendía la bolsa que traía en sus manos hacía mi y yo la tomaba para verla.

—¿Esto… es? —ella asintió con la cabeza y se había puesto aun mas colorada, claro que este color no la desfavorecía nada —¿y pretendes… que… nosotros…? —ella seguía asintiendo —¿Por qué? —pregunté.

—Es que… yo quería… —Sakura estaba muy graciosa y sabía que con mi interrogatorio la iba a incomodar bastante, así que no presté mucha atención a su respuesta, pues ¿tal vez tomar era lo que necesitaba para organizar ideas en mi cabeza? Y tal vez necesitaba algo de valor para… para nada… para nada…

—No importa Sakura, pasa y toma asiento, iré por algo de hielo y unos vasos, si quieres tomar Sakura, vamos a tomar… um… ¿pero y tu trabajo? —pregunté pues no quería que Sakura faltara por estar aquí conmigo y si su hermano se enteraba seguro que me acababa, creo que ya se dieron cuenta que ese hombre me detesta.

—Tengo la noche libre —respondió mientras jugaba con sus dedos —y pues… me pereció buena idea venir a verte, además estas solo, tal vez necesitas compañía y recuerdo que en una ocasión te compré algo para que prepararas, ¿recuerdas ese material para pastel? Sería muy bueno hacerlo ahora ¿si quieres? Me dijiste que querías aprender y…

—¿Vienes por eso? G-gracias S-Sakura —dije tartamudeando mientras me dirigía a la cocina a buscar lo que necesitaba —pero primero tomemos un poco, no quiero perder tiempo.

Mi mente estaba hecha un nudo y era bueno perder la cabeza esta tarde, claro cuidándome de no cometer ninguna estupidez, ni ridículo pues lo único que no quería era ir por ahí incomodando a una chica como Sakura y es que no me la imagino lidiando con un borracho y menos en la cocina, aunque ella trabajara en un sitio donde venden tragos, ¿acaso alguna vez habría sacado alguno a patadas? Me pregunté imaginándome a la linda de Sakura haciendo eso.

_¿Linda? Cada vez te ves peor, últimamente voy a estar más preocupado por líos de faldas que por ti y ahora tienes ganas de aprender a cocinar, no te imagino con delantal._

Volví al salón y Sakura estaba ya sentada con una pequeña sonrisa atisbada en su rostro y dudaba en hablar, a simple vista se podía intuir que quería preguntar algo, pero como siempre he creído, Sakura era una niña jugando a ser grande, aunque últimamente estando con ella me sentía igual.

—¿Te ocurre algo Sakura? —pregunté y ella negó con la cabeza, Sakura tramaba algo y yo simplemente quería dejarme llevar, era Sakura, no podía pasar nada, no creo que fuera algo grave y la verdad todo esto me parecía bastante interesante —entonces bebamos —dije poniendo los vasos en la mesa con los hielos en un tazón y Sakura comenzaba a servir pequeños tragos en estos, aunque pude ver que servia un poco mas en mi vaso.

—Bebamos Syaoran, pero luego la clase de cocina, no pierdas tan rápido el sentido.

—Vale.

**(Sakura)**

Por algún motivo Syaoran estaba tomando bastante y yo no me negaba, pues ese era mi motivo primordial de esta visita, pero después se me había ocurrido la idea de enseñarle a cocinar de paso. Yo estaba tomando aunque no como él, yo estaba sirviendo y servía mas para Syaoran, además si quería enseñarle a cocinar y luego lo tenía que sacar de su apartamento no estaría nada bien que los dos perdiéramos el sentido, aunque perder el sentido con ese chico sería una experiencia nueva.

No me imaginaba con este chico por la calle en el estado que se encontraba y menos en la cocina, lo bueno de todo es que posiblemente tendría que abrazarme si quería mantenerse en pie, pensé y un impulso maniático me obligaba a servirle mas y mas.

Aunque hubo algo que me desconcertó bastante, enseguida que Syaoran había tomado lo suficiente como para hacer bobadas como todo adolescente este se había quedado quieto, sin decir una palabra y esto no era alentador, si ya estaba yo aquí sería bueno que compartiéramos buenos ratos.

—¿Vamos Syaoran? —pregunté pues no estaba bien que él se callara de la nada.

—¿A donde?

—A enseñarte a cocinar, te lo dije cuando entré aquí —Syaoran pareció hacer memoria y asintió con la cabeza.

—Vamos Sakura, por lo menos aprenderé a cocinar algo bien y algo me dice que el resto de mi vida me la viviré comiendo pastel —sonrió un poquito.

Nos dirigimos a la cocina como ya lo habíamos hecho en una ocasión y no era raro ver a Syaoran con un signo de interrogación en su frente, es más, era bastante gracioso verlo así.

—Muy bien Syaoran, saca el chocolate, mantequilla, unos cuantos huevos, harina y azúcar —Syaoran comenzó a buscar todo eso y yo un recipiente, por suerte esos son materiales que todo el mundo conocía, pues de no ser así Syaoran buscándolos se hubiera tardado toda una eternidad, él comenzó a buscar los materiales mientras yo como una tonta lo miraba.

—¿Acaso no piensas ayudarme? —la voz de Syaoran me hacía dar un respingo y me hacía asentir.

—Disculpa —le dije mientras él colocaba las cosas sobre la mesada —ahora esparce el chocolate sobre el recipiente que te saqué —Syaoran parecía no entender muy bien como hacerlo —simplemente espárcelo, es fácil mira —le dije dándole un ejemplo.

_Como no va a ser fácil para ti, llevas haciendo pasteles toda la vida._

Syaoran tomó la cuchara con la cual yo había dado el ejemplo y comenzó a hacerlo, lo hacía bien para ser la primera vez que hacía uno.

—¿Ahora que hago Sakura?

—Añade la mantequilla cortada en pequeños dados y revuelve hasta obtener una mezcla homogénea —el pobre no entendía nada de lo que yo le estaba diciendo, como cuando el trataba de explicarme algo con números para dar un ejemplo entendible.

—¿Qué?

—Que revuelvas esas dos cosas hasta que quede como una sola —ahora si empezó a entender y lo comenzó a hacer —mientras eso yo voy a ir batiendo aparte las yemas de los huevos con la azúcar —al oírme decir eso Syaoran volteó a verme.

—¿Y eso si… queda rico? —yo asentí con la cabeza, muy segura de lo que hacía y esto parecía tranquilizarlo bastante, después de eso comencé con mi labor —ya esta Sakura —dijo terminando lo que hacía.

—Muy bien Syaoran, dame espacio que voy a mezclar eso que hiciste con esto que hice yo —mientras yo hacía eso Syaoran estaba tan expectante que no sé si eran los tragos que ya se había tomado que lo hacía ver como un niño, pero vaya que se veía gracioso —ahora deposita la harina Syaoran y revuelve sin que queden grumos.

—¿Eh? —Se despertó —¿yo?

—Tu estas aprendiendo Syaoran, yo ya sé hacerlo —me burlé —no esta bien que yo haga todo el trabajo.

—¿Sabes Sakura? —Me miró algo mal —esa risita me la pagas —dijo y hacía su parte.

—Muy bien Syaoran yo me dedicare a batir estas claras a punto de nieve y tú seguirás batiendo.

—¿Punto de nieve? ¿De que rayos hablas? —me reí un poco y comencé a batirlas hasta dejarlas en el estado que las quería.

—Mira esto es punto de nieve Syaoran —dije mostrándole —ahora quiero que deposites eso que revolviste aquí y lo metas al horno, tendremos que esperar unos treinta a treinta y cinco minutos y estará listo.

—¿Es todo? —yo asentí —fue mas fácil de lo que pensé y además tenemos de treinta a treinta y cinco minutos para seguir bebiendo —el comentario me causó algo de risa y terminé siendo yo quien metiera el pastel en el horno.

—Tienes razón —le dije mientras volvíamos al salón.

Después de eso tomamos nuestros lugares y continuamos con lo nuestro, aunque Syaoran no parecía el mismo al volver de la cocina, pasaron minutos y simplemente me miraba.

—¿Te sucede algo Syaoran? —él no respondió nada y siguió mirándome fijamente a los ojos, me miraba de una manera bastante extraña,

—¿Sabes Sakura? —Por fin hablaba —Tienes… unos bonitos _Green Eyes —_¿Qué? Sabía que lo que había dicho lo había dicho en ingles pero ¿por qué? No creo que Syaoran estuviera aprendiendo a hablar ingles y si estuviera aprendiendo yo lo sabría.

—¿Syaoran por qué en ingles? —él simplemente sonrió, dio un sorbo mas a su bebida y se dispuso a contestarme.

—Bueno Sakura —comenzó a hablar —antes de que llegaras estaba escuchando una canción que se llama así y… esta canción me recordó a ti cuando la oí, empecé a pensarte y… y ya —escuchar esta respuesta casi me hace saltar de mi silla, Syaoran pensaba en mi y eso era simplemente magnifico y bonito.

—¿En serio Syaoran? —el simplemente asintió y se tomó su trago de un solo golpe, mientras yo escuchaba el sonido del horno que nos alertaba que el pastel estaba listo y si no nos dábamos prisa todo nuestro trabajo se quemaría —ya vuelvo, sacare el pastel y lo meteré un poco en el refrigerador para poder comer —dije y él no se quejó, posiblemente por su estado

Todo el plan de Tomoyo estaba saliendo perfecto, todo estaba saliendo bien y estoy segura que nada podría arruinarlo, es mas creo que me alegraba un poco que ese par hubieran peleado pues por ese motivo estaba yo aquí.

Sin perder mas tiempo retiré el pastel del horno y lo metí al refrigerador como había dicho que haría, volví al salón a ver a Syaoran y él parecía… contento, se veía diferente, unos tragos le habían sacado esa personalidad risueña y agradable que llevaba dentro, aunque a mi me agradaba toda su personalidad, fuera la que fuera.

—¿y el pastel?

—Lo traeré en unos minutos, debe estar caliente y no quiero que te quemes —a estas alturas ya no me sonrojaba y estaba confiada de mi, Syaoran no estaba en sus cinco sentidos y no había mucho problema con lo que yo dijera, pero… _ya no estaba en sus cinco sentidos_, tendría que darme prisa para pasar a la segunda parte del plan —no… pero… ¿sabes que? no creo que este tan caliente así que lo traeré de inmediato.

—Oye, Sakura —me llamó y yo volteé rápidamente —¿Qué tramas? —vaya que esa pregunta si era bastante difícil de responder.

—Nada Syaoran —mentí —y no me distraigas que voy por el pastel.

Fui a la cocina y partí dos rebanadas de pastel, bastante grandes y con bastante chocolate por todos lados. No sé que bien haría comer chocolate después de todo lo que habíamos tomado, más él que yo, pero no me maté pensando en eso, tenía planes que hacer y una estrategia que cumplir.

No sé cuantas veces había ido y venido de la cocina al salón y vaya que fueron bastantes, coloqué las rebanadas sobre la mesa y Syaoran tomó un tenedor para dar la primera probada.

—Ten cuidado te puedes quemar —dije y el probó su pedazo.

—No esta caliente y esta muy bueno Sakura —dijo tomando un pedacito de su pastel para llevarlo a mi boca —pruébalo —Yo acerqué mi boca a su tenedor muy lentamente, vaya que momentos como estos solo se viven una vez y yo no iba a dejar pasar esa oportunidad y por fin probaba el pastel, creo que mi boca nunca había hecho un recorrido tan largo para llegar a algo que quería probar —prueba mas —dijo mientras tomaba un poco con su mano y lo estrellaba en mi cara —te dije que me iba a vengar —sin esperar un poco tomé mi pedazo e hice lo mismo que él y ahora estábamos en las mismas condiciones, vaya que los tragos empezaban a hacer estragos en nuestros organismos.

—Esta muy bueno —dije y salí corriendo por el salón, para entrar a la cocina, pues Syaoran tenía pensado volver a embarrarme con pastel, eso se veía claramente en sus ojos. No conté con que los tragos que me había bebido me hubieran mareado tanto a tal punto de casi caer hasta que Syaoran me detuvo y cayó conmigo —lo siento —dije y me quedé viéndolo desde mi perspectiva, tenía los labios llenos de chocolate y un poco su nariz, yo me moría por quitarle el chocolate, creo que todos saben con que —en verdad lo siento.

—No seas tonta Sakura y… prueba más —dijo sonriendo y pasando delicadamente el chocolate que tenía en la mano por mi mejilla y dejaba su mano ahí, eso había sido más una caricia que otra cosa, caricia que había logrado que mi cuerpo se estremeciera de una sensación jamás sentida, me agradaba su tacto, me agradaba sentir a Syaoran y me encantaba Syaoran, en ese momento todas las situaciones vividas parecían pequeños, Syaoran las hacia ver pequeñas con su simple mano sobre mi cara.

—Gracias —dije y no tengo idea porque y es que no había un motivo, Syaoran había embarrado mi cara de pastel y yo le decía gracias. En fin, llevé mi mano hacía la de él, la mano que tocaba mi mejilla y nos quedamos viéndonos un rato, frente a frente y con su cuerpo sobre el mió, con su calor inundando mi cuerpo.

Una escena bastante parecida vino a mi mente… esa película se llamaba… hombre de familia si mal no recordaba y el actor era Nicolás Cage, en esa escena luego de estar jugando un rato con un pastel de chocolate la pareja termina besándose en las escaleras de la casa en una posición muy parecida en la que me encontraba con Syaoran y la verdad es que me gustaría que eso pasara, que pasara en el suelo o donde fuera.

Syaoran comenzó a acercar su rostro al mío, estaba ya bastante cerca y los dos sabíamos lo que venía y ninguno de los dos mostraba reticencia a la situación, estoy segura que Syaoran intentaba besarme, intentaba hacerme la mujer mas feliz del mundo sin saberlo.

_Seguro tú vas a mostrar reticencia._

Bueno lo digo más por él.

—Sakura yo quiero… — Pero un ruido en el bolsillo de mi chaqueta me hacía dar un respingo al igual que a Syaoran, este se levantó de inmediato y se pasó la mano por la cara mirando su estado, yo seguía en el piso aunque ya sentada, maldiciendo a mi amiga pues lo mas probable era que fuera Tomoyo que me estaba llamando al celular para ver como iba, yo contesté algo… decepcionada mientras Syaoran me tendía su mano para que me levantara y decía suavemente:

—Estaré en el baño lavándome —yo asentí y me dispuse a hablar con mi amiga, porque no podía ser otra persona.

—Si Tomoyo —no teníamos mucho tiempo para perder.

—¿Cómo supiste que era…? —interrumpí antes de que terminara, estaba algo molesta.

—¿Como vas con Eriol? —Pregunté y no esperé a que ella respondiera pues seguí hablando —yo logré atontar a Syaoran, el pobre me hizo todo más fácil, claro que no dejo de sentirme mal si él amanece con dolor de cabeza.

—Yo también lo logré querida —sonrió del otro lado de la línea —y vaya que no fue tarea fácil, Eriol pudo ver malas intenciones en mi y no tomó hasta que use una de mis tácticas —no dejaba de pensar que táctica pudo haber usado esta chica —y… cambiando de tema… espero que no abuses de Syaoran, ese no era el motivo de que lo hicieras tomar —suspiré y pensé que Syaoran solo había hecho lo anterior por los efectos del alcohol y me sentí bastante mal, aunque en ocasiones la gente borracha hace lo que nunca por timidez o algo así y tal vez Syaoran si quería besarme.

—Nos vemos en el parque —dije a Tomoyo.

—Bueno Sakura —dijo y colgaba el teléfono.

Cuando colgué el teléfono vi a Syaoran con una toalla en su mano y este secaba su cara y ya no tenía pastel, yo supuse que ya era el momento para llevar a la segunda parte del plan.

—Oye… —dudé —bueno… es… que… tengo calor y… ¿Me acompañarías al parque Syaoran? Quiero caminar y necesito aire —le dije haciéndole mi mejor cara.

—¿No podríamos quedarnos un rato mas Sakura? —dijo acercándose a mi y yo simplemente me inmovilizaba al instante, aunque tuve que sacar fuerza de voluntad y negarle con la cabeza y hacerle cara de cachorro —bueno… Sakura ¿Quien se resiste a esa cara? vamos, no hay problema, pero… —me sonrió —no creo que quieras salir así, a menos que quieras hacer el ridículo —dijo mientras extendía la toalla a mi —lávate la cara Sakura, mientras tanto te esperare afuera ¿vale?

Yo asentí y me dirigí al baño a lavarme la cara, vaya que si estaba horrible, tenía chocolate por todo el rostro y recuerdos de hace unos minutos venían a mi mente, estuvimos a punto de… ¿Syaoran si me iba a besar? Me pregunté y es que eso era magnifico, aunque nunca podré saberlo, pues no le iba preguntar.

En fin, suspiré y me dediqué a lavar mi rostro y luego a secarlo con la toalla que él me había dado, su olor estaba en la toalla, ese olor que hacía poco estaba sobre mi y cruelmente mi amiga había esfumado, claro que sin intención pero igual lo esfumó, ni modo, no pensé mas de esto y me dirigí a la salida.

Salí del apartamento y cerré la puerta, al girar pude ver un rostro femenino cerca de Syaoran que estaba recostado sobre una pared y lo peor es que ese rostro le sonreía a mi querido Syaoran y en las condiciones en las que estaba él eso no era nada aconsejable, ¿Quién se creía esa chica para mirar así a mi Syaoran? Claro que no la culpo ¿Quién no lo mira? Pero no importa.

Me acerqué lenta y ferozmente, no sabía como reaccionar ante una situación como esa, nunca había estado en una parecida. No sé que fue, yo supongo que los pocos tragos que me había tomado o los celos que eran más fuertes que la timidez y tomé a Syaoran del brazo y le dije:

—¿Nos vamos cariño? —¿Qué? ¿Qué? ¿Qué? —Tengo algo de prisa —la chica se puso roja y la pobre no tenía ni idea que hacer, abrió un poco la boca para hablar pero no salió ninguna palabra de ella pero de mi si —¿eres amiga de Syaoran? —Ella negó con la cabeza —entonces discúlpanos linda, como le dije anteriormente a Syao… tengo algo de afán —la chica se quedó pasmada y no dijo nada, me sentí algo mal por ella pero no había mucho que yo pudiera hacer, Syaoran era mío y tenía pensado eliminar a la competencia y mas si la competencia era linda como le dije a ella.

_Vaya que eres una arpía, hacerle eso a una chica que tiene tal vez las mismas oportunidades que tu se aleje con una mentira de tremendas proporciones._

—¿Así que… cariño? —Preguntó Syaoran con una enorme risa en su boca y me apretaba mas fuerte del brazo, pues no lo solté en ningún momento —vaya.

Y ahora que me podía inventar, no era bueno decirle que lo quería en las condiciones en las que Syaoran estaba, pero no se me ocurría nada, tenía que pensar en algo y rápido si es que no quería botar a la basura la amistad que hasta ahora teníamos, pues lo prefiero de amigo que de nada y eso suena bastante triste.

—Bueno… Syaoran yo… —a esas alturas mi rostro comenzaba a arder y la verdad esto no ayudaba demasiado y es que vaya que los nervios y el alcohol no son buena mezcla —lo dije porque… porque… esa chica no se veía nada… buena… si, eso es… esa chica se veía sospechosa y quería alejarla de ti.

—¿Sabes Sakura? No eres muy buena mintiendo —dijo mientras recostaba su cabeza sobre mi hombro y la dejaba apoyada allí —pero te creo pequeña mentirosa —sus palabras sonaron tan cerca de mi oído que casi me desmayó y luego agregó —pero Sakura hay algo que no me queda muy claro —esas ultimas palabras las había dicho de una manera tan oscura que supuse que se venia un golpe duro —¿A dónde vamos?

Vaya que el pobre si estaba ebrio y con razón, aunque algo en todo esto me daba un alivio y tal vez, solo tal vez Syaoran no recordaría nada de lo ocurrido mañana.

—Al parque Syaoran, vamos al parque —le dije y este asintió con la cabeza, movimiento que sentí pues el seguía recostado sobre mi —mira allí esta —le dije señalando el ultimo camino que nos dirigía al parque —¿nos sentaremos un rato?

—Lo que quieras Sakura.

Habíamos llegado y nos habíamos quedado sentados, cosa que por lo general hacían los enamorados en un pueblo como Tomoeda, pues no hay mucho que hacer; si los jóvenes querían diversión iban a Tokio que allí si había que hacer, pero en fin, Syaoran y yo no éramos nada o por lo menos no ahora, motivo por el cual me dediqué a ver los árboles que habían frente a nosotros.

—¿Hay mucha paz Syaoran no crees? —pregunté tratando de poner un tema de conversación.

—Oye Sakura —Syaoran no se había fijado en mi anterior pregunta —tu… alguna… vez —Syaoran estaba muy gracioso, seguramente era el calor de los tragos que lo comenzaban a hacer sentir como todos los adolescentes —¿alguna vez te has enamorado? —esa pregunta si había sido bastante rara, ¿Por qué la hacía? Y que podía responder yo.

No podía decirle que estaba enamorada pues no estaba dispuesta a decirle que estaba enamorada de él o no en ese momento y si le decía que no estaba, tal vez el no se interesaría en mi, esa pregunta había sido peor que oír a la profesora diciendo:_ señorita Kinomoto pase al tablero y resuelva el ejercicio, _solo que ahora Syaoran tenía una desventaja y era su estado, no estaba lo suficientemente cuerdo como para que evitara que le cambiara de tema.

—¿Por qué lo preguntas? —esa era una buena manera de pasarle la bolita a otra persona.

—No sé, supuse que sabías que se sentía, eres muy bonita y no me extraña que ya hayas conocido al hombre de tus sueños y me pudieras dar una respuesta, a simple vista se ve que la mitad de los hombres que van a la cafetería van por verte a ti —yo me sonrojaba —¿sabes? Soy uno de esos —Syaoran guardó silencio y eso no ayudó, yo quería que siguiera hablando, que siguiera diciendo todo eso tan bonito que estaba diciendo y que no parara —oye Sakura —sonrió —que tonterías estoy diciendo ¿verdad? —demonios tenía que meter la pata cuando iba tan bien.

—Si Syaoran tonterías… —dije con desanimo —¿pero acaso estas enamorado de alguien? —Syaoran guardó silencio y no dijo nada por un rato.

—No sé Sakura, no sé si esa chica me gusta —vaya que esa respuesta si me había dolido, ¿Cómo que podía haber una chica en su corazón? Jamás lo había visto con nadie mas y estaba segura que con la única chica que hablaba era conmigo, pero vaya que estaba muy equivocada, Syaoran tenía una vida detrás de su aparente confianza conmigo y esto era realmente doloroso, sentí mis ojos humedecerse pero tuve que aguantar como fuera posible, no podía permitirme llorar por un hombre que al parecer nunca llegó a sentir nada por mi, aunque en ese momento me estuviera desgarrando.

—¿Quién es? —pregunté.

—Si descubro mis verdaderos sentimientos Sakura… te lo diré… te lo prometo, estoy seguro que serás la primera en saberlo —apreté mis manos con bastante fuerza contra mi pantalón y guardé silencio bastante tiempo.

**(Syaoran)**

Vaya que tenía sueño, estar ahí sentado en una silla del parque con descomunal mareo y con esas enormes nauseas no era aconsejable, claro que no me iba a quejar, Sakura estaba a mi lado.

Ella era realmente alguien muy importante en mi vida y por eso le había hecho esa pregunta, la pregunta si alguna vez había estado enamorada, si ella la respondía tal vez yo hubiera podido organizar mis sentimientos con respecto a si misma, pero no respondió nada y eso no fue de gran ayuda y lo peor es que yo había metido la pata con la respuesta que le había dado, le había dicho que no sabía si estaba enamorado de alguien y esto ocasionó que ella bajara la mirada al instante ¿Por qué? No sé, tal vez porque creyó que no confiaba lo suficientemente en ella, pero no podía decirle que ese alguien era ella pues yo no estaba seguro de lo que sentía realmente y eso sería un error fatal ¿Qué podría hacer yo sin mi amiga?

_¿A una amiga intentes besarla? ¿A una amiga le acaricias el rostro disimulando un juego con pastel?_

No sé, pero realmente en ese momento si la había querido besar y es que era el momento perfecto, Sakura estaba debajo mió, sin escapatoria posible y bueno eso hubiera sido perfecto también para organizar mi mente y además ella pareció no querer alejarme, lastimosamente le había sonado el celular y preferí no aclarar mis dudas o por lo menos no en ese momento, no podía besarla por simple curiosidad, habían dos posibilidades: La primera ganarme una novia y no sé que tan buena era esa posibilidad y la segunda perder a una buena amiga por un impulso, por un impulso de valentía causado por los tragos.

Me encantaría resolver pronto mis sentimientos pues vaya que estaba bastante desconcertado en ese momento, mareado y desconcertado.

—Syaoran gracias por pasar estos momentos conmigo —dijo Sakura con una sonrisa bastante opaca —la pasé muy bien.

—No tienes porque ponerte triste, confió en ti y si realmente quieres saber que persona es quien me empieza a gustar te lo diré —los tragos me hacían dar ese ataque de valentía —no quiero que las cosas entre los dos desfallezcan por una tontería como esa, aunque no sé realmente que tanto… puedas asimilar el nombre.

—Las cosas entre los dos no van a cambiar Syaoran, seguiré preparando cosas contigo, como tu amiga —¿amiga? Realmente eso quería ella conmigo ser solo amigos, ahora si era seguro que si decía su nombre ella se distanciaría —nada va a cambiar.

—No es nadie Sakura

—Dime —gritó.

—Esa persona…

En ese momento dos siluetas se ponían delante de nosotros y me hacían guardar silencio de inmediato, una silueta era indiferente para mí y la otra era en ese momento la imagen de la traición.

—Que sorpresa encontrarlos aquí —dijo Tomoyo con su novio en condiciones muy similares a las mías —¿Cómo están? —Sakura tenía pensado contestar pero antes que pudiera comenzar a hablar la acallé.

—Muy bien Tomoyo, estamos realmente bien y ¿sabes? —Mi tono no era el indicado para una situación tan supuestamente acalorada —desde hoy al descanso jamás me he sentido mejor.

—Que raro Syaoran —ese era Eriol —me sucede igual, me parece increíble pensar que tengo tanto en común con una basura como tu —esta bien yo había comenzado, pero una cosa es insultar y otra que te insulten.

—¿Crees eso? —le dije mientras me levantaba de mi asiento.

—Ya es suficiente Eriol —Tomoyo lo regañaba —y tu también Syaoran, ustedes dos son amigos y van a botar todo eso por una simple riñita, nos tienen bastante preocupadas a algunas —ella miró a Sakura —¿no es así? —Sakura asintió con la cabeza.

Me giré a donde estaba Sakura ¿en verdad la había preocupado tanto? Su mirada me decía que si por eso me acerqué y la abracé ante la mirada de Eriol y Tomoyo, no me importó nada, me importó que me hubiera comportado como un tarado, sabía que me había comportado como un tonto y esta era mi forma de pagarle a Sakura su preocupación y devoción, aunque yo estaba obteniendo ganancias.

—Lo siento Sakura, en verdad perdóname, no me comporte como debía —le dije susurrándole al oído —no me extraña que me hayas emborrachado Sakura y es que lo merecía, ¿así pretendías que me disculpara con Eriol?

—Entonces ¿lo sabias? —Yo asentí con la cabeza y ella simplemente me enrolló con sus manos, pasándolas alrededor de mi espalda y apoyando su cabeza en mi pecho —jamás perdiste el sentido tonto y aun así estas aquí.

—Quería ver adonde querías llegar y dejarme llevar —en ese momento mí mirada bajó y la mirada de Sakura subió, me encontré con esos dos enormes trozos de esmeraldas viéndome de una manera bastante sugerente, como hace unos minutos en mi cocina, aunque no sé hasta donde tenía pensado llegar.

—¡Hey! —Decía Tomoyo y me miraba… como sospechando algo —Todavía estamos presentes —esto me alertaba y me decía que estuve apunto de cometer una barbaridad y me había dejado llevar por el momento así que me alejé de Sakura un poco y rompimos el abrazo.

—Discúlpame Tomoyo y… tu… también… Eriol —dije y este simplemente sonrió y dijo con un tono bastante jocoso.

—Sakura Kinomoto —ella lo miraba —¿Qué demonios le has hecho a mi Syaoran Li? Es la primera vez que lo oigo y veo pidiéndome disculpas, vaya es que no lo creo —Sakura y Tomoyo sonreían y yo simplemente suspiraba —no pero ya en serio… discúlpame a mi también amigo, me dejé llevar pero… por suerte hay dos chicas lindas que nos proveen de trago para que hagamos las paces y lo logran —Sakura y Tomoyo lo miraban —tenemos que pelear mas a menudo.

—Vaya que si Eriol —dije y extendía mi mano hacia él y este hacía lo mismo —¿amigos?

—Amigos Syaoran.

—Bueno entonces ahora si hay un buen motivo para tomar ¿eh? —dijo Tomoyo sacando una botella de whisky quien sabe de donde.

—¿Pretendes que tomemos aquí amor? —decía Eriol y ante esa palabra tan poco usada en él me dio algo de risa.

—¿Por qué no? Somos jóvenes exitosos, nosotras tenemos la noche libre y ustedes no hacen nada ¿que problema hay?

Al oír a ese par Sakura y yo nos habíamos alejado de su lado y estábamos un poco distantes lo suficiente para poder hablar un rato sin ser interrumpidos.

—Syaoran ¿entonces recuerdas lo de la chica…? —Preguntó tímidamente —¿y lo ocurrido en la casa? —la verdad si me acordaba de todo pero no me convenía decirle a Sakura todo, lo necesario estaría bien.

—Que… te puedo decir Bueno… Sakura esa chica no se veía nada…buena… si eso es… esa chica se veía sospechosa y querías alejarla de mi —dije usando las mismas palabras de Sakura en ese instante, ella sonreía y se ponía algo rojita, cosa que no me fastidiaba —y lo de la casa la verdad no lo tengo muy claro —mentí.

—Eres un tonto Syaoran —dijo apoyando su rostro nuevamente en mi pecho —y por eso… es que… tu… me…

—Muchachos —ese era Eriol que no dejaba terminar con lo que Sakura quisiera decirme y me dejaba en ascuas —ya lo decidimos, iremos a tu apartamento Syaoran.

—¿Disculpa?

—¿No hay problema verdad? —yo negué con la cabeza y me separé de Sakura un poco pues noté que Tomoyo me miraba con algo de intrepidez y comenzaba a incomodarme, claro que al separarme soltó una pequeña risa que me ponía peor —entonces vamos.

Empezamos a caminar los cuatro por las calles de Tomoeda que a esas alturas ya estaban bastante oscuras.

—Así que ¿cuantas chicas has llevado a tu apartamento Syaoran? —rayos Tomoyo parecía no tener sentido de la vergüenza, ¿de verdad creía que yo respondería a esa pregunta? Por suerte o para mi suerte Eriol le contestaba.

—¿Syaoran llevando chicas? —Soltó una carcajada —deberían sentirse afortunadas creo que son las primeras chicas que lleva.

—¿De verdad? —Preguntó Tomoyo —entonces Sakura es más afortunada porque la llevó primero a ella.

Las palabras de Tomoyo hicieron que yo por alguna razón buscara a Sakura y ella pareció hacer lo mismo, los dos estábamos colorados, en ella lo veía y en mi lo sentía y vaya que nunca en mi vida me había sentido así.

—No soy afortunada —dijo Sakura,

Y la verdad tenía demasiada razón, el afortunado era yo pero ninguno de los presentes tenía porque enterarse, mi vida privada era eso: privada y no quería decir mas, aunque con el olfato para averiguar cosas de mi amigo y la audacia de Tomoyo creo que esos dos sabrían mas de todo en muy poco.

—Llegamos —dijo Eriol para Tomoyo pues era la única que no sabía donde vivía yo y pues eso no me disgusto.

—¿Vives solo Syaoran? —yo asentí agregando:

—Si, desde hace algún tiempo

En ese momento noté como Sakura se quedó viéndome con ojos de ternero degollado, por eso me acerqué disimuladamente a ella y le susurré:

—No te preocupes Sakura si me afecta te tengo esta noche en mi apartamento, porque algo me dice que esto va para largo —ella me miró y rió un poco, aunque seguía con esa mirada de tristeza.

¿Qué locura estaba cometiendo? No era buena idea hacer que ellos entraran a mi apartamento, que Sakura entrara, en las condiciones y sentimientos que empezaban a aflorar en mí, vaya que esta noche podría pasar de todo, pero ¿tal vez era lo mejor?

Si Sakura me pretendía como amigo únicamente yo esta noche iba a aclarar mis dudas y le iba a demostrar que podía ser mas para ella que esa persona a quien quiere para preparar comida y contar anécdotas, le demostraría que podría ser esa persona que se puede amar y que ama al igual. Si señor.

**(Sakura)**

Syaoran trataba de abrir la puerta de su apartamento pero la llave perecía no encajar y esto seguramente era a los nervios poco disimulados de él, seguramente estaba pensando en esa tonta que posiblemente le gustaba, en esa tonta que yo no conocía y en esa tonta que yo esperaba no conocer pues de ser así la mataría o me moriría en el intento.

Por fin la puerta se abría y los primeros en entrar éramos Syaoran y yo que nos sonrojamos al ver la escena del apartamento y la verdad es que era una escena bastante graciosa, pues había chocolate por todo el lugar y los sonrojos aumentaron en mí al recordar de que fue causante el chocolate.

_El chocolate simplemente fue el causante de que Syaoran intentara darse una diversión con una amiga mientras pensaba en otra y nada mas._

Rayos no podía dejar de pensar en eso y es que Syaoran se había metido tanto en mí que la simple idea de que él quisiera a otra no era buena y esta noche yo Sakura Kinomoto me iba a olvidar de él con tragos de Alcohol o le iba a demostrar que yo era la chica de sus sueños, que no había otra que me pudiese superar si de amar se trataba, pues eso era lo que yo sentía por Syaoran.

—Vaya ¿Qué paso aquí? —Dijo Eriol —¿ustedes dos estaban bebiendo o jugando guerra de chocolate?

—Es una larga historia Eriol, historia que por supuesto no te contare —¿por qué no me extrañaba que no le fuera a contar? Seguramente Syaoran tenía miedo de contarle a Eriol lo ocurrido pues creería que él le podría contar a su enamorada y la perdería —ahora tomen asiento, limpiaré un poco.

—Te ayudo Syaoran —dije y no dejaba de sentirme ridícula —en parte también fue mi culpa todo esto y no esta bien que te encargues del trabajo sucio.

—No los esperaremos —dijo Tomoyo mientras Syaoran y yo nos retirábamos a la cocina a buscar algo útil con que limpiar, auque no sabía que tan buena idea era entrar al sitio en el cual Syaoran se quiso burlar de mi.

Syaoran seguía en ese estado extraño, en ese estado poco usual en él y vaya que no me agradaba verlo así aunque se encontrara en esa situación por una chica ajena a mí.

—No te preocupes Syaoran —dije con un sabor bastante amargo en mi boca —la chica de la cual te estas enamorando no se enterara que estuvimos aquí y si se entera te prometo que yo me encargare de aclarar las cosas —Syaoran soltó una risa bastante desconcertante para luego agregar.

—Esa chica ya sabe que están aquí tonta —y la verdad ese tono no me gustó demasiado pues Syaoran lo decía como si no le importara los sentimientos de ella, fuera quien fuera o yo era muy paranoica —Lo sabe porque esa persona es —un ruido de cristal rompiéndose en el salón lo calló de inmediato y yo supuse que diría una vecina o algo.

Salimos de la cocina y nos sonrojamos al ver una escena bastante… ¿Cómo decirlo? Acaramelada entre Eriol y Tomoyo, la verdad no sé que era pero ellos dos parecían pulpos, las manos de Eriol la recorrían y las manos de Tomoyo le correspondían, sin importarles nada, sin importarles que había mas gente, vaya que este par ya estaba fuera de control.

Syaoran carraspeó un poco la garganta como para alertarlos de que ya estábamos presentes y los estábamos viendo en esas condiciones, ambos voltearon a vernos con la boca entreabierta y las mejillas coloradas y como no iban a estar así si se devoraban mutuamente.

Syaoran y yo nos dimos cuenta que limpiar no daría muchos resultados y la verdad es que tampoco tenía muchas ganas de hacerlo, así que dejamos caer los trapos que habíamos traído para sentarnos enfrente de la ahora media botella de Whisky.

—Lo siento —dijo Tomoyo refiriéndose a la escena de hacía poco.

—Yo no —Dijo Eriol ganándose una mirada de mi amiga algo… una mirada… bueno no sé que clase de mirada pues a los segundos de eso comenzaban de nuevo con los besos y las caricias apasionadas y estaba segura que no habría Syaoran que los hiciera parar y lo comprobé cuando este tomaba lo que quedaba de trago y se dirigía al balcón.

No quería quedarme allí pero tampoco quería ir a donde Syaoran pues se le veía bastante incomodo, pero como pensé esta noche iba a demostrarle que yo era una chica buena.

Tomé un vaso y me acerqué a Syaoran mientras dejaba atrás a Eriol y Tomoyo, me apoyé en la misma baranda en la cual estaba apoyado Syaoran y este parecía que aun no se había dado cuenta de mi presencia, tenía la botella en una mano y un vaso con trago en la otra.

—Me sirves un poco Syaoran —le dije y él pereció por fin percatarse que estaba a su lado y por la mirada que me daba no le desagradaba mucho eso, Syaoran cogió la botella y sirvió un poco de trago en mi vaso —Muy poco —él me miro algo extrañado —¿Qué?

—No esta bien que tomes demasiado Sakura, a simple vista se ve que no lo sabes hacer y no quiero que te emborraches, además puedes perder el sentido —Syaoran se veía algo preocupado y yo no entendía porque, claro que por primera vez en mi vida yo no estaba dispuesta a fijarme en eso, así que quité la botella de sus manos y llené mi vaso hasta el borde —¿que haces Sakura? —preguntó mientras me tomaba todo el contenido.

Comencé a perder el sentido y sabía que las cosas se iban a salir de control.

**(Syaoran)**

Todo estaba horriblemente fuera de control a esas alturas, Eriol y Tomoyo se habían quedado dormidos sobre el sofá y Sakura estaba bastante inquieta y no parecía querer dormirse por más que yo le insistiera, no debí haber dejado que ella se tomara ese trago de un solo golpe pues este era el causante de su estado y además teníamos que madrugar y yo no quería que ella faltara a la preparatoria por andar tomando y ahora que pensaba en Sakura ¿Dónde rayos se había metido? No debí distraerme pensando en tonterías.

Empecé a buscarla en la cocina pero no estaba allí, luego en el baño claro que golpeé antes de entrar pero tampoco la hallé, después me dirigí a mi habitación y finalmente allí la encontré, ella sostenía un portarretratos con la foto de mi familia en su mano derecha y en la otra tenía sujeta la foto de mi prima Mei Ling, claro que la veía con bastante rencor o algo así.

—¿Te sucede algo Sakura? —pregunté pues no dejaba de ver las fotos y al ver mis padres estoy seguro que a ella le daría ese arrebato de culpa —te estaba buscando y no te encontraba, no deberías alejarte de mi y menos en esas condiciones, te puedes caer y lastimarte tonta —ella me miró y una lagrima cayó de su mejilla, seguramente la culpa por estar viendo lo que veía.

—¿Es tu amor? —Preguntó y yo no entendí nada —¿la chica de la foto es la chica que te gusta?

En ese momento llegó el desconcierto a mi cabeza, Sakura no lloraba por la foto de mi familia sino por la foto de mi prima creyendo que era la persona que me gustaba ¿acaso Sakura estaba celosa? No creo, pero su actitud me lo decía y me causaba bastante gracia todo esto, Mei Ling ni siquiera me caía del todo bien.

Me acerqué a Sakura y retiré los portarretratos de sus manos.

—No lo es Sakura —ella se quedó viéndome fijamente y yo comencé a sentir ese deseo de terminar lo comenzado en la cocina unas horas atrás, esta vez nadie podría detenernos pues el par de afuera dormía como un tronco y todo empeoró cuando noté que Sakura se acercaba a mí, pero no podía hacerlo, ella no estaba en sus cinco sentidos y yo no tenía pensado besarla en esas condiciones aunque la verdad me moría de ganas y por fin entendía de donde salían esas ganas… por fin me había dado cuenta.

Sakura a esas alturas ya estaba lo suficientemente cerca mió y comenzaba a inquietar mis nervios pues había apoyado su cabeza contra mi pecho como queriendo escuchar los latidos de mi corazón que de seguro eran rápidos.

—¿Tan nervioso te pongo Syaoran? —Preguntó y no cabía duda que esta chica estaba muy ebria pues no tenía un rastro de color rojo en sus mejillas —te palpita rapidísimo el corazón —fue lo ultimo que dijo antes de separarse de mi y verme a los ojos —y eso no es bueno para alguien que esta enamorado.

—Si supieras quien me gusta… —Antes de poder terminar de hablar, Sakura me había atrapado en sus brazos enrollándolos por mi espalda y se había elevado para estrellar su cara con la mía, en lo que pocos segundos después se convirtió en un beso, el primer beso que ella y yo nos habíamos dado, Sakura parecía querer hacer eso, pero yo no. Ella no sabía lo que estaba haciendo, pero a pesar de todo yo no estaba mostrando demasiada resistencia a lo ocurrido, pero tenía que separarme, así que la tomé de los hombros y la separé de mi —No Sakura, bésame cuando estés en sano juicio, ahora me estas insultando —le dije y me solté de ella para retirarme al salón u otro lugar del apartamento.

Claro que no conté con que al darle la espalda esta me embistiera por detrás e hiciera que ambos cayéramos al suelo, ahora ella estaba sobre mi y me veía fijamente, no quería detenerse y… demonios si es lo que quería era lo que le iba a dar, así que la tomé del cuello y bajé su cara hasta que sus labios tocaron los míos, eso si que había sido una sensación increíble, mi cuerpo parecía otro, jamás en mi vida me había sentido tan bien, mi corazón había empezado a bombear sangre a mil por hora, esos pequeños labios suyos tomando los míos me estaban volviendo otra persona, una persona no muy consiente, pero ya era hora de terminar esta locura, yo estaba abusando de Sakura y eso no estaba bien, lo mas probable es que si Sakura recordaba lo sucedido me tacharía como un depravado y abusador.

_Eso es mañana, hoy puedes disfrutar otro tanto._

Al demonio… pasé mis brazos por su espalda y los dejé sobre esta, Sakura notó eso y rompió el beso para poder verme, seguramente se iba a quejar y me iba a bofetear por desenfrenado, pero fue todo lo contrario, ella sonrió y se dejó caer sobre mi para continuar con el beso delicado y alucinante, si ella correspondía era porque también le estaba resultando agradable, pensé, y no podía ser otra cosa y tal vez yo no era el único que estaba sintiendo esa sensación de calor tan agobiante, esa sensación de ahogarnos por no querer parar, esa sensación de alcanzar la perfección en un beso en el cual estábamos involucrando todo lo que se puede: primero el cuerpo pues yo sentía el suyo sobre mi acariciando mi pecho, segundo los sentimientos, sentimientos que tenía yo pero no sé ella, tercero las cosas extrañas que su calor me hacia sentir y cuarto la conciencia, aunque si seguíamos así yo me iba a quedar sin esta y ahora que lo pensaba Sakura no tenía conciencia en ese momento.

_No pienses en eso y continúa._

Yo ya no respondía igual, pues este delicado y alucinante beso se había vuelto ambicioso, quería mas y mas, no tenía pensado detenerme ahí así que lo pedí con mi lengua, la boca de Sakura pareció notarlo y se abrió dándome permiso, con un suspiro de rendición le rodeé el cuello y ella pegó mas su cuerpo, y pude notar con demasiada facilidad los contornos que estaban sobre mi, sintiendo la calidez de su cuerpo rodeando el mío, yo quería grabar su sabor, el sabor de la boca de Sakura por los dos si es que acaso ella no recordara nada, quería grabar la textura de su boca, quería que lo que sentía jamás desapareciera de mi mente, pues esto era perfecto, pero todo lo perfecto tenía un final y el final de ese momento fue el sentirme como la peor basura haciendo lo que hacía con mi amiga, con mi amiga que no estaba en su estado original, que seguro respondía por efectos del alcohol, así que la aparté y esta se recostó sobre mi pecho reposando allí, recuperando el aire que yo le había robado de la manera mas ruin del mundo.

—Que lindos labios Syaoran —dijo aun tratando de recuperar el oxigeno.

—Ellos piensan igual de ti Sakura —respondí sin pensar, pues lo que había hecho a pesar de ser la mejor sensación de mi vida había sido una canallada de las peores.

**NOTAS: chiquillos y chiquillas, creo que mas chiquillas que chiquillos, aquí les mando el capitulo 9.**

**Espero que este capitulo sea de su agrado… **

**Con respecto al beso, no sé si me quedo bien… jamás había hecho una escena asi y no es nada fácil, pero estuvo… ¿bien?**

**Con respecto al pastel… jamás había preparado uno, entonces no sé si quedo bien, si** ** no pues lo siento, no se me da la cocina.**

**Cheza A-Sakura: si he leído la historia y te digo que es muy buena… me encantaría ver las adaptaciones que le vas a hacer, la historia da para muchísimo.**

**Y sin más que escribir, gracias a todos por los reviews… me encantan sus opiniones y la verdad me han ayudado muchísimo.**

**Suerte para todos.**


	10. Dudas y afianzaciones

**VIVIENDO EQUIVOCADO**

**POR: **Nythan—kun

**Capitulo 10**: DUDAS Y AFIANZACIONES

**(Sakura)**

—¡Hey! Despierta —Oí una voz que me llamaba con delicadeza, pero aun así no tenía pensado abrir mis ojos, primero por ese enorme dolor de cabeza y segundo porque el sueño que tenía era demasiado grande —Sakura levántate, se nos va a hacer tarde para ir a la preparatoria —¿Quién era el que trataba de levantarme? No podía ser mi hermano pues él ya había salido de esta, lentamente abrí los ojos para ver quien era el causante y me encontré con el rostro de Syaoran —es temprano pero tienes que ir a tu casa por el uniforme.

—Buenos días Syaoran —dije sujetándome la cabeza —¿Dónde estoy? —Syaoran soltó una pequeña risa y me quitó las frazadas de encima.

—Estas en mi apartamento, anoche te excediste… —Syaoran se sonrojó por algún motivo —y te tuviste que quedar en mi alcoba.

—¿Contigo? —pregunté y comencé a sentir un calor envolviendo todo mi cuerpo y Syaoran se había sentido bastante incomodo con la pregunta, pues rápidamente se alejó un poco y se puso bastante colorado.

—Como se te ocurre Sakura, yo dormí en una silla del salón, te traje cuando te quedaste dormida en el suelo, en verdad te hubieras visto, parecías otra… —Syaoran me miró bastante extraño y se notaba con facilidad que quería preguntar algo pero no lo hizo en ese instante—y levántate que Eriol y Tomoyo te están esperando para desayunar —Syaoran comenzaba a retirarse pero se dio vuelta rápidamente —¿no recuerdas nada de anoche?

Mi mente comenzó a procesar la información de la noche anterior y la verdad es que no me acordaba de nada desde que me había tomado ese vaso de trago de un solo golpe, de ahí en adelante mi memoria estaba nublada y si Syaoran preguntaba eso es porque seguramente había hecho un ridículo de tremendas proporciones.

—No recuerdo nada —dije y Syaoran pareció sentirse mal con la respuesta —¿Qué hice? —le pregunté y en ese momento mi amiga apareció en la puerta para acompañar mi pregunta.

—Si Syaoran ¿Qué hizo? —Syaoran dio un respingo para mirar a Tomoyo que se veía en un estado bastante deplorable, no era raro que yo estuviera igual o tal vez peor, pero se veía feliz a pesar de todo y como no después de tener al hombre que quiere entre sus brazos por quien sabe cuanto tiempo.

—No hiciste nada SaKura —Dijo Syaoran y se retiró del salón algo enfadado, como si algo que hubiera dicho fuera la causa de su enfado, pero yo no había dicho nada.

—¿Y a Syaoran que le pasa ahora? —le pregunté a Tomoyo y esta pareció comenzar a pensar o a atar cabos, como si supiera que le había ocurrido, Tomoyo se había quedado viendo a Syaoran con una cara de agrado y de felicidad, como si se acabara de dar cuenta de algo que yo no y eso no era bastante raro.

—No sé pero lo averiguare —dijo y sonrió —ahora vamos a la mesa, el desayuno esta servido, no esta bien que hagas esperar a Syaoran, él se levantó muy temprano para prepararlo

—¿Syaoran preparó el desayuno? —Tomoyo asintió

—Claro que no es la gran cosa —dijo Tomoyo recibiendo una mala mirada de mi parte —Son huevos, tostadas y chocolate, al parecer Syaoran fue el menos que tomó de los cuatro y no esta tan mal como nosotros.

—No me extraña —dije con un sabor amargo en mi boca, aunque sentía otra sensación solo que esta mas agradable —seguramente no quería poner celosa a la chica que le gusta, si tomaba podría hacer locuras y ganarse un problema con ella.

—¿Qué?

—Te contaré de camino a casa.

—Esta bien, llamaré a un conductor para que nos llevé, debes cambiarte no trajiste el uniforme… aunque todavía es temprano, son las 6:00 AM ¿alcanzaras ir a tu casa? —yo asentí.

Tomoyo y yo nos dirigimos a la mesa donde ya estaban sentados Eriol y Syaoran. Eriol con una cara de felicidad y Syaoran con una cara bastante seria, más de lo común en él, ¿Qué demonios le había hecho yo anoche para que estuviera así? ¿O de que se culpaba?

Comenzamos a desayunar los cuatro y ninguno decía nada, pero estoy segura que aparte de mi habría otro que quisiera poner un tema de conversación, pues desayunar en estas condiciones era triste, pensé, pues por lo general yo desayunaba hablando con mi hermano o mi padre y no pude dejar de sentirme mal por Syaoran pues seguramente siempre desayunaba solo.

De repente escuchamos que alguien tocaba la puerta, Syaoran se levantó de su asiento y de paso retiró su plato pues ya había terminado, tardó unos segundos antes de abrir la puerta y unos segundos en volver para decirnos con un tono bastante frió:

—Los esperan afuera, deberían darse algo de prisa —vaya que a Syaoran le ocurría algo y lo peor del asunto es que yo no podía ayudar pues no recordaba nada de la noche anterior —nos vemos en la preparatoria —dijo y todos nos extrañamos —me despido de una vez pues me estaré bañando y no sé cuanto tarde.

Syaoran desapareció de nuestra vista y nosotros salimos del apartamento, al salir noté que nos esperaba el carro de la familia Daidoiji frente al edificio de apartamentos y pude ver que Eriol se despedía de Tomoyo y se retiraba por otro lado no sin antes gritar.

—Nos vemos mas tarde Sakura.

—Nos vemos mas tarde —dije y al doblar la esquina lo dejé de ver.

Nos subimos al auto y este comenzó a andar. Tomoyo le daba indicaciones al conductor para que este llegara a mi casa y rápidamente estaba de vuelta a donde me encontraba yo, sentada mirándome con mucha intriga y con ganas de sacarme todo, como siempre lo hacía.

—¿Recuerdas algo de lo que paso anoche Sakura? —Yo negué con la cabeza —pero parece que Syaoran si, tu pudiste ver como estaba esta mañana, anoche antes de que me quedara dormida se le veía… contento por lo menos —Tomoyo se sonrojó un poco seguramente recordando lo que había hecho con Eriol en el sofá y sé que ¿como no hacerlo? si hasta Syaoran y yo nos sonrojamos al ver esa escena.

—No recuerdo nada desde que me tomé un trago bastante grande —Tomoyo me miró algo desconcertada y dijo.

—Nunca tomas Sakura, es más ni siquiera lo sabes hacer y de repente anoche te entró ese deseo por el alcohol ¿Qué ocurrió? —comencé a recordar todo lo ocurrido de anoche, desde la cocina hasta la conversación que sostuvimos en el parque, dos momentos totalmente distintos. Uno bueno y el otro horrible.

—Bueno… —comencé a hablar —anoche estando en su apartamento le propuse que si le enseñaba a cocinar —Tomoyo soltó una risita —ese fue uno de mis motivos para entrar y tratar de emborracharlo… luego de tomar un poco hicimos un pastel y nos dispusimos a comérnoslo, pero él estrelló el suyo en mi cara.

—Que patán —dijo Tomoyo interrumpiéndome.

—No, no, no Tomoyo lo hizo en broma, pues yo me había burlado de él por no saber cocinar… pero en fin… hice lo mismo y tomé mi pedazo y se lo embarré también, por eso el apartamento estaba en ese estado cuando ustedes llegaron —Tomoyo escuchaba con atención —luego de eso salí corriendo por el apartamento pues era lógico que Syaoran contraatacaría pero no conté con que los tragos que me había tomado me marearan a tal punto de casi caer.

—¿Casi?

—Syaoran intentó detenerme pero cayó conmigo o mejor dicho sobre mi, embarró un poco mas de pastel en mi cara y dejó su mano sobre mi mejilla, yo correspondí tomándolo también y… —Comenzaba a sonrojarme —no sé… creo que quería besarme o algo así, pero en ese momento llamaste a mi celular y todo se calmó.

—Lo siento Sakura —Yo negué con la cabeza queriendo decir que no se preocupara —pero… ¿Cuál es el problema?

—Salimos del apartamento y fuimos al parque —mi amiga no tenía porque enterarse el incidente con la chica —Syaoran me preguntó si alguna vez yo había estado enamorada, no le respondí nada pues eso hubiera sido decirle que me gustaba él y ese no era el momento entonces le pregunté si él estaba enamorado y me dijo que no sabía si esa chica le gustaba —Tomoyo me miró con una risa algo macabra, como si no le importara por primera vez en su vida lo que le contaba —no sabía si estaba enamorado —Tomoyo soltó una risita y me sentí bastante mal —no es gracioso Tomoyo.

—Lo sé Sakura… pero dime una cosa… ¿te dijo el nombre de la chica? —Yo negué con la cabeza —¿tienes ideas quien puede ser? —Yo volví a negar —vaya Sakura —Tomoyo me daba palmaditas en la espalda —no creí que fueras tan despistada.

—¿Qué quieres decir?

—Nada Sakura… —me cambió el tema —que llegamos a tu casa y deberías darte prisa —Tomoyo parecía apresurada.

—¿Por qué el afán? —le pregunté.

—Por nada Sakura, por nada —dijo mientras me bajaba del auto y ella se despedía de mi —nos vemos en un rato —yo asentí y el auto salió a toda velocidad por las calles.

Entré a mi casa con demasiada cautela pues no quería despertar a Touya, con ese sentido suyo de percatarse de las cosas no era extraño que notara mí estado y que se enterara de que no pasé la noche en casa de Tomoyo sino en casa de Syaoran y eso sería fatal para todos.

—No tienes porque entrar en puntitas monstruo, no importa el cuidado con el que anden los monstruos siempre hacen demasiado ruido y mas tú —un escalofrió recorrió mi cuerpo al escuchar la voz de mi hermano y el escalofrió no se debió precisamente por lo de monstruo.

Ahora si estaba en aprietos, en grandes, no tenía ni idea como reaccionar si mi hermano se enteraba que no estuve en casa de Tomoyo y lo que es mil veces peor ¿Qué pasaría si Touya Kinomoto se enteraba de que pasé la noche en casa de Syaoran y lo peor de todo que estuvimos bebiendo? Aunque no pasó nada, pero igual eso no era un alivio.

—Buenos… días… hermano… —dije tratando de hablar todo lo normal del mundo.

—No me vas a pegar por lo de monstruo… que sorpresa —demonios primer error —um…es raro que no lleves el uniforme del próximo día cuando te quedas en casa de Tomoyo —segundo error.

—Bueno es que salí de afán y… —mi hermano no me dejaba terminar

—¿De que era el trabajo que estabas haciendo con Tomoyo? —tercer error, no preguntarle a Tomoyo que trabajo íbamos a hacer supuestamente —Por tu cara y tus ojos veo que trasnocharon bastante —cuarto error, no contar con la audacia de mi hermano.

_Deja de contar los errores que me estas volviendo loca._

—El trabajo era de… —suerte divina acompáñame, pensé en ese momento y la verdad es que si la necesitaba —de bio… lo… gia…

—De biología ¿eh? —Yo asentí con la cabeza y Touya se quedó en silencio para después de unos segundos agregar —ve y alístate se te va a hacer tarde… y busca una aspirina —¿Qué? ¿Por qué Touya me decía eso ultimo? —yo voy a salir a resolver algo pendiente, por cierto te preparé el desayuno así que daté prisa.

—Bueno —dije agradeciendo a mi suerte que no hubiera ocurrido nada grave y que Touya no se hubiera dado cuenta de nada o lo hubiera disimulado bastante bien, no, él no disimulaba, si supiera algo ya estaría planeando una represalia —gracias —grité y este se retiró de mi vista para salir a la calle.

**(Syaoran)**

Estaba ya listo para salir, pero no quería, tal vez la idea de haber besado a Sakura y que esta no recordara no me alentaba mucho, es mas, creí que recordaría algo y las cosas cambiarían de amistad a bueno… a algo mas grande a un paso mas, pero si ella le prestaba tan poca atención a eso es que no le interesaba demasiado, que seguramente lo hizo por un impulso de joven y por su estado. ¿Qué mas podía ser?

_Estaba muy ebria._

Esa también era una posibilidad grande, pero siempre había sido bastante pesimista y me gustaba irme a los extremos y el extremo en este punto era que Sakura no tenía interés en algo… grande y solo quería amigos, aunque a estas alturas no sé si podía querer ser solo su amigo, después de haber probado esos deliciosos labios, esos dulces y exquisitos labios suyos, claro al menos que Sakura se dejara besar como amigos y la verdad no creo. Por eso me había comportado así hace un rato con todos ellos, no me agradaba la idea de verla como su amigo.

Ahora que lo pensaba no fue tan buena idea besarla anoche, pero se sintió bien, pero no fue lo correcto, ahora como demonios iba a poder ver a Sakura a los ojos sin tirármele encima, sin querer seguir, sin poder probar esos labios suyos nunca mas, creo que era el momento de alejarme o jugármela toda y tenía un camino nada mas para pensar la respuesta, el camino de mi apartamento a la preparatoria.

Salí de mi apartamento con mis neuronas a mil por hora, estaba nublado, mi parte racional decía amigos, pero mi parte irracional decía deseo y las dos opciones eran muy puestas en su sitio, necesitaba ayuda, necesitaba alguien que me diera el empujón hacia delante o hacia atrás… de repente mi ayuda pareció gritar.

—Syaoran —el poder de la mente es increíble, pensé, pues como arte de magia la persona que tal vez mas me podía ayudar me llamaba. La amiga de Sakura: Tomoyo Daidouji —espérame un poco —gritó mientras se acercaba para llegar a donde yo me encontraba —¿Cómo estas? —preguntó ya cerca de donde me encontraba.

—Bien… supongo —mentí

—¿Supones Syaoran? Yo supongo que no estas bien y todo es por algo que ocurrió anoche —vaya que esta chica tenía un poder de razonamiento increíble, ella se enteraba de las cosas solo viéndolas, parece que al ver a los ojos viera adentro del ser de las personas, pensé.

—¿Qué quieres decir?

—A Sakura es fácil desviarle el tema, pero a mi no y sé que entre ustedes dos paso algo anoche, Sakura no lo recuerda porque bebió demasiado, pero tu si lo recuerdas, por eso estas tan esquivo y esta mañana apenas te despediste —dijo Tomoyo comenzando a hacer que me pusiera nervioso pues no quería decirle que me gustaba Sakura —es mas… mírate… te pusiste rojo —rayos ¿porque no podía controlar los pigmentos de mi cara? —lo cual me dice que ocurrió algo y no fue pequeño.

—La verdad es que yo…

En ese momento el calor comenzó a subir y subir, los recuerdos de la noche anterior llegaban a mi mente y no solo eso, la vergüenza que sería contarle a Tomoyo que me gustaba su amiga era peor.

—Que sorpresa —dijo una voz —no esperaba encontrarte a ti también Tomoyo y la verdad me alegra mucho, hay algo que quiero preguntarte —al mirar el sujeto dueño de esa voz me di cuenta que no era nada mas ni nada menos que el hermano de Sakura, que por su cara se veía que no estaba de muy buenas pulgas —¿de que era el trabajo que estabas haciendo con Sakura anoche? —miré a Tomoyo y ella se había quedado quieta sin mucha reacción, así que no tenían la noche libre y todo había sido una mentira.

—El trabajo era de… —Tomoyo estaba demasiado nerviosa y no tenía ni idea que hacer, seguramente no habían planeado muy bien las cosas —de filosofía, el trabajo era de filosofía Touya.

—Supuse que era mi imaginación esta mañana —comenzaba a hablar Touya —pero veo que no. Sakura me dijo otra cosa… ¿así que estaban tomando? —Tomoyo bajó su mirada apenada y comenzó a jugar con sus manos —y por la cara que tienes tu y ese mocoso no me extraña que estuvieran tomando juntos —supongo que también se me notaba que había tomado un poco —y con tu novio… el sujeto de lentes —¿acaso este chico nos había seguido? Lo sabía todo —¿Dónde tomaron? Porque en tu casa no fue… llamé anoche —tenía bastante claro que con lo que iba a decir Touya me mataría pero la verdad estaba cansado de ese sujeto y sus miradas malas.

—Tomamos en mi apartamento. Todos tomamos ahí —Tomoyo me miró y supuse que era porque ella hubiese podido inventar algo que no ocasionara mi muerte —¿Qué, Tomoyo? No mas mentiras, todo comenzó en parte por mi culpa y no esta bien seguir mintiendo —miré al sujeto —también se quedaron allí —el tal Touya estaba furioso se le veía en la cara.

—Te conviene alejarte de mi hermana mocoso.

—No lo haré gorila —la mirada que me dio me dijo que habrían problemas —no me voy a alejar de Sakura, ella significa mucho para mi —escuché a mi lado un sollozo de felicidad por parte de Tomoyo.

—Ella no significa nada para ti y si no te alejas me encargaré de hacerte alejar a las malas —gruñó acercándose cada vez mas a mi posición —Dirígete ya a la preparatoria —le dijo Touya a Tomoyo—yo no le diré nada a Sakura, no vale la pena preocuparla. Sabes que es una despistada y no se dio cuenta que yo lo sabía —sin duda alguna este sujeto me iba a partir la cara —veté.

—pero…

—veté —le exigió .Tomoyo comenzó a retirarse lentamente con algo de duda, seguramente sabía lo que se me venía.

—¿Así espantas a todos los pretendientes de tu hermana?

—No es tu problema mocoso —bueno por lo menos trataría de vengarme por ese apodo tan molesto que me puso —sabes que Tomoyo se devolverá así que vamos al parque —por alguna razón yo quería que ese sujeto me matara y no estaba midiendo mis palabras.

—¿Al parque? Anoche estuve con Sakura allí —Touya apretó sus manos y yo satisfecho me dije que por lo menos lo estaba fastidiando.

De camino al parque ninguno decía nada, él miraba al frente y estaba concentrado, yo sabía que Tomoyo no le diría nada a Sakura entonces no había ningún problema por esa parte, si llegaba lastimado podría inventarme algo, lo que fuera y entonces no había tampoco problema si destrozaba al molesto hermano de Sakura.

_¿Destrozaba? El sujeto es al menos veinte centímetros mas grande que tu._

Tenía que defenderme de alguna manera, si ese sujeto me iba a matar no se lo iba a dar tan fácil y además él no era nadie para decirme a mi que no podía querer a Sakura, él no era nadie para impedir que la viera y no era nadie para hacerme alejar de ella, de Sakura.

_¿Y si Sakura se enfada por pelearte con se hermano?_

—Llegamos mocoso.

—Que Sakura no se entere que peleamos… ¿esta bien? —Dije y él simplemente sonrió, parece que quería lo mismo —pase lo que pase ella no se tiene que enterar, sabes que simplemente se preocuparía y…

—¿Crees que no conozco a mi hermana?

Él se había colocado ya enfrente mió y se disponía a atacar, yo no era de los mejores peleadores pero cuando estas solo en tu apartamento algo tenías que hacer y hacer ejercicio era una buena opción, por lo menos tenía algo de fuerza.

_Estas en medio de una pelea __reacciona._

Muy tarde mi conciencia me alertó de esto, Touya Kinomoto había estrellado su mano contra mi cara haciéndome retroceder unos pasos y gritar por dentro que eso si me había dolido, su golpe no tenía comparación con el golpe que me había propinado Eriol.

Yo todavía no reaccionaba, mi determinación por querer romperle la cara había desaparecido, tal vez me lo merecía por haber besado a Sakura sin permiso y por eso me dejé golpear nuevamente, esta vez el golpe no había hecho que me retrocediera pero si que tocara mi labio herido pues de seguro que estaba sangrando por dentro.

—¿Qué ocurre mocoso, donde se quedó tu determinación?

_Ya esta bien_ me dije después de que Touya me sentara el tercer golpe y este si me hubiera hecho caer al suelo y peor aun cuando pisó mi mano y sentí mis dedos traquear, Touya se dio la vuelta y se disponía a marcharse pero antes dijo:

—Aléjate de Sakura o acostúmbrate a esto mocoso.

—No vas a lograr que me aleje de ella —Touya se acercó para poder seguir con la paliza que me estaba dando, pero antes de que pudiera hacer cualquier cosa le di primero un golpe que la tumbó al instante —Ni a las malas me alejare de ella, yo quiero a Sakura, yo estoy enamorado de Sakura Kinomoto y no va a haber hermano que logré separarme de ella —rayos ¿tenía que decir eso ahora? Y en esa situación —puedes acabarme si quieres… y mi nombre es Syaoran… apréndetelo porque será el nombre del esposo de Sakura Kinomoto o debo decir Sakura Li en unos años —sonreí.

Touya se quedó viéndome fijamente y no había cambiado su ceño, él simplemente se levantó y sacudió un poco su pantalón, a simple vista se notaba que quería seguir pegándome pero no lo hizo, estaba allí quieto sin hacer nada ¿acaso tan duro lo había golpeado? No, ni siquiera tenía hinchado, solo tenía un poco colorado. Él me dio la espalda y comenzó a alejarse.

—¡HEY! ¿Qué ocurre? —el siguió dándome la espalda pero comenzó a hablar.

—Todos los hombres que he espantado, ni siquiera tuvieron deseos de luchar por Sakura, lo cual me decía que eran unos cobardes, que no estaban dispuestos a vencer los problemas que tuvieran por conseguir el amor, que no harían mas que hacer sufrir a mi hermana en cualquier momento de debilidad —yo me quedé atónito en mi puesto —pero tu no mocoso —bueno no había conseguido que me llamara por mi nombre —se ve que la quieres o por lo menos mas que los otros, te doy la oportunidad que cuides de Sakura… pero te conviene no hacerla sufrir.

—Pero aun no somos nada… ni siquiera sé si ella me quiere —Touya se volteó para verme y su cara era de desconcierto.

—Vaya que eres tonto, con razón quieres a Sakura… si los dos son parecidos —Touya se volteo y se marchó de mi vista mientras yo me preguntaba ¿Qué habría querido decir?

En fin, sacudí mi pantalón y compré una botellita de agua para poder limpiar mi cara, iba muy tarde para devolverme a casa y no quería faltar hoy, ahora había una razón para ir a la preparatoria, la razón era Sakura, mis dudas ya habían sido aclaradas y si Sakura no se acordaba de nada, no importaba, ahora solo quedaba luchar por su amor, empezar como amigos e ir creciendo hasta que yo pudiera despertar otro sentimiento en su corazón, no quería ir tan lento pero creo que iba a ser lo mejor.

Sakura estaba metida tan adentro mió que todos esos recuerdos vividos con ella llegaron a mi mente: cuando la conocí antes de conocer a ese montón de desconocidos del aula, el partido de baloncesto mas duro que jamás había jugado y luego la apuesta a causa de este, cuando buscaba un motivo para ir a la cafetería, cuando buscaba un motivo para quedarme en esta, cuando pensaba que solo volvería una noche mas, pero que yo sabía que volvería, la confianza que le tuve para contarle mis cosas y lo encantadora que se ponía al escucharlas y por ultimo, anoche la noche en que la besé, claro a causa del alcohol pero fue un beso, no el único, eso era seguro, lucharía por el amor de Sakura.

**(Sakura)**

Estaba recostada sobre la silla, pensaba en todo y con todo quería decir en Syaoran, pues desde el comienzo de la preparatoria hasta esos días eso significaba él para mí, él era mi todo y que triste era pensar que él no me quisiera como lo quería yo, que él no sería jamás nada para mí como un buen amigo.

—Buenos días Sakura —me saludaron.

—Buenos días Eriol —correspondí a su saludo y este se quedaba mirándome bastante inquietado, no era complicado suponer que sabía que estaba pensando en Syaoran y fue algo que comprobé cuando soltó esa pregunta

—¿Qué te hizo Syaoran?...Se te ve bastante pensativa desde anoche… y no puedes ocultarme que todo es por él, demonios… se te veía tan feliz cada vez que estabas cerca suyo y mírate ahora —¿esos eran regaños? —no sonríes, estas recostada en tu puesto… y es mas, llegaste temprano.

—Syaoran no me quiere como lo quiero yo a él —respondí secamente.

—¿Te lo dijo?

—No, no me lo dijo… pero si dijo que había una chica que le empezaba a gustar —apreté mis manos —¿Qué puedo hacer yo? Espantarla.

_Como si ya no hubieras espantado a una._

—Y supongo que Syaoran no te dijo el nombre de esa persona… —yo negué —¿así que el pobre de Syaoran esta dudando si declarársele? —se preguntó para si mismo —Sabes Sakura… no es raro que Syaoran se le declaré en unos días a ella —apreté con mas fuerza mis manos, Eriol sabia que me encantaba Syaoran ¿Por qué decía todo eso?

—¿Sabes quien es? —él asintió con la cabeza —¿me dirías el nombre de ella?

—Te lo podría decir Sakura… um… pero no sería igual… —¿Qué? No entendía nada de lo que hablaba Eriol —Syaoran se lo dirá tarde o temprano a ella —Eriol sonrió —y estoy seguro que tú te enteraras, eres su amiga después de todo —Eriol sonrió aun más.

No quise seguir insistiendo con lo del nombre de la chica pues era seguro que Eriol no me diría nada y este iba a tapar a Syaoran, pero… ¿Por qué se veía tan feliz Eriol? ¿Le gustaba verme así? Porque su cara no me podía decir otra cosa.

Escuchamos la puerta del salón abrirse y giramos nuestras cabezas rápidamente, era Tomoyo que llegaba algo agitada y no era porque viniera trotando eso se veía claramente, era por otra razón.

—¿Te ocurre algo amor? —Preguntó Eriol, anticipándome pues tenía pensado hacerle la misma pregunta —te vez algo inquieta… incomoda.

—No ocurre nada… —dijo, pero su cara decía otra cosa —me pasó un gato negro por el frente y me asusté, vaya que esos animales si son raros… y mas de ese color —¿Tomoyo en verdad pretendía que nos comiéramos ese cuento? La verdad es que yo era despistada… pero no tarada y ese cuento no se lo creía nadie.

—¿Es algo que no puedes contarnos? —Le pregunté haciéndole mi mejor cara y ella asintió, se había dado cuenta que ninguno de los dos le había creído lo anterior y seguramente el asunto era grave pues ella jamás me había ocultado nada y no creo que tampoco lo hubiera hecho con Eriol, su novio —Entonces no te preocupes, te entiendo.

—Yo también —dijo Eriol.

Tomoyo tomó asiento y en su cara de angustia pude notar algo distinto, era una sonrisa en sus labios, una sonrisa que iba dedicada a mí, una sonrisa que me decía que lo que le había ocurrido venía cargado de algo agradable, ¿pero de que? Preguntar era tonto y esperar una respuesta era peor, tal vez hubiera sido mejor creerme el cuento del gato… por los gatos tu amiga no te hace esa sonrisa abriendo un montón de puertas con infinidad de respuestas, todas agradables según su sonrisa me lo decía, los tantras en mi cuerpo parecieron abrirse de inmediato, tal vez todo estaría bien y las verdades del conocimiento se abrirían para mi.

_¿De que rayos hablas?_

—Buenos días clase —dijo la profesora, mientras entraba al salón.

_¿Y Syaoran?_ Me pregunté pues era quien de los cuatro debió haber llegado primero. Cuando salimos se había quedado bañando y no creo que cuando nos dijo que no sabía cuanto tardaría era porque tardara demasiado, ¿algo tuvo que haberle ocurrido? Seguro.

—Muy bien muchachos es hora de resolver unos ejercicios —dijo la maestra mirando en su lista quien sería la persona indicada para llamar, en ese momento y antes que pudiera decir un nombre la puerta del salón se abrió mostrando la figura que quería ver, la figura de Syaoran… pero un momento, su figura estaba algo golpeada y como no iba yo a saberlo, por la mañana estaba perfecto —um… tu Li… resuelve este ejercicio.

Syaoran pareció no entender en ese momento, pero luego comprendió seguramente que era un castigo por llegar tarde.

Él se apresuró a dejar su maletín en su puesto y me dio una mirada de agrado, me había mirado con agrado siendo que esta mañana no me dirigía la palabra, luego vio a Tomoyo y no pude ver la expresión que le hizo pues me estaba dando la espalda.

Syaoran volvió al tablero y comenzó a resolver el ejercicio puesto por la profesora, la mitad de la clase le atendía, la mitad de las chicas lo miraba y yo… yo simplemente me perdía en su espalda preguntándome quien era la afortunada que tenía el corazón de Syaoran Li.

—Ya esta —dijo colocando la tiza sobre la mesa del profesor.

—Como siempre perfecto… creo que tú estarás preparado para el examen que haré el lunes.

¿Qué? Ella había dicho examen el lunes, escuché claramente las personas quejándose y lloriqueándole a la profesora que no estaba bien, que era muy apresurado y que muchos reprobarían el examen, pero ella simplemente pareció no atender a sus reclamos, al fin y al cabo es la profesora y puede hacer lo que quiera, pensé.

Syaoran comenzó a acercarse a su puesto mientras yo lo miraba, vaya que si estaba golpeado, su labio tenía una pequeña cortada y una de sus mejillas estaba bastante colorada, tenía que preguntarle que le había pasado… pues yo seguía siendo su amiga y no estaba bien que por celos lo fuera a abandonar.

La profesora siguió pasando personas al tablero y para mi fortuna en ningún momento dijo mi nombre y eso era un alivio, pues siempre que pasaba no podía resolver nada y mis compañeros se reían de mí, la clase se fue bastante rápido al igual que la clase de filosofía.

Pronto me di cuenta que era hora del descanso y muchas personas estaban saliendo ya, Syaoran se había levantado de su silla y se dirigía a la salida.

—¿Dónde vas a estar Syaoran? —grité antes de que saliera del salón, él simplemente se volteó y me miró con agrado antes de decir:

—En la azotea Sakura —definitivamente su actitud era muy distinta a la actitud que llevaba en la mañana, ahora sonreía y estaba mas amable, él comenzaba a comportarse conmigo como siempre lo había hecho y esto era agradable pues era esa actitud suya era de la que me había enamorado.

Esperé unos minutos antes de decidirme a subir pero era algo que tarde o temprano iba a hacer, por eso me levanté de mi asiento y me dirigí a la azotea.

—Vamos Sakura, ve por él —me vitoreó Tomoyo y me hacía sentir la pena en ese mismo instante, yo no dije nada y seguí con mi camino, ¿Qué demonios pensaba Tomoyo? ¿Acaso ella pretendía que corriera a los brazos de Syaoran? Claro que algo parecido estaba haciendo.

Subí las escaleras rumbo a mi destino y al abrir la puerta de la azotea lo vi, era Syaoran mirando hacia la ciudad, perdiéndose en esta, se veía bastante alegre, como si los golpes que alguien le había dado no hubieran sido un motivo para al menos estar inquieto o de mal genio, es mas, creo que esos golpes lo que lograron fue que este chico sonreirá de nuevo, que me sonreirá a mi… su amiga.

Verlo en ese puesto, tan despreocupado de la vida, sin preocupaciones y con una gran sonrisa me hicieron comenzar a soñar despierta y acercarme lentamente a su posición y decirle que lo quería, que no importaba lo que le pudiera dar la otra chica, que yo le daría mas, que lograría hacer que me quisiera…

—Ven acá Sakura —dijo Syaoran viéndome a los ojos y yo ni siquiera me había percatado de ello —te tardaste —¿Por qué Syaoran estaba tan seguro que yo vendría? O ¿tal vez era casualidad?

Me acerqué lentamente a donde estaba, ahora lo tenía al frente y con sus ojos puestos en mí, por alguna extraña razón esa vez mirarlo así no me había provocado ningún sonrojo.

—¿Qué te ocurrió? —Le pregunté mientras me sentaba contra la pared —mírate —Syaoran me miraba desde arriba y fue sentándose lentamente hasta quedar frente a mi.

—No me ocurrió nada Sakura, simplemente estaba… organizando mis ideas y… esto fue lo que necesité para ello, necesitaba que alguien me hiciera abrir los ojos, necesitaba que… todo en mi mundo se organizara.

—pero… no me gusta verte así —sentí el sonrojo.

—Que bueno Sakura —dijo mientras recostaba su cabeza en mi hombro —pero ¿Sabes que es demasiado malo? Que quiero que nuestra amistad se acabe.

—¿De que hablas Syaoran? —me sobresalté —tan grave fue lo que te hice anoche que ya no me puedes considerar como tu amiga… —Syaoran retiró su cabeza de mi hombro y miró mi cara, que a esas alturas debía ser el rostro del sufrimiento.

—No me expresé bien… —sonrió —Sakura quiero que dejemos de ser amigos y anoche simplemente confirmaste mi punto, anoche me hiciste entender que no quiero una amiga.

—Pero Syao… —antes de siquiera poder quejarme Syaoran había acortado distancias y me calló con un… ¿beso?, pero extrañamente era una sensación conocida, era una sensación con la cual me familiarizaba demasiado como si esto yo ya lo hubiera…

_Que lindos labios Syaoran._

Por alguna razón esa palabras llegaron a mi mente y vaya que estas palabras estaban en lo cierto, no habían pasado segundos desde que él arremetiera contra mi y yo estaba respondiendo, ¿acaso esta era la despedida? Si era así no tenía pensado dársela.

Separé mi rostro del suyo y nos quedamos con las frentes juntas viéndonos a los ojos, Syaoran brillaba, mientras yo me desconcertaba, pero vaya que quería seguir.

—No esta… bien… Syaoran —dije entrecortada pues la verdad todavía no creía lo que ocurría.

—Lo sé… pero no puedes, ni quieres parar —después de eso había vuelto a atacar mis labios y esta vez no intenté ni siquiera pararlo, si me iba a besar iba a ser el ultimo recuerdo mió, por eso no me resistí, ahora en verdad que era el juguete de Syaoran, pero me sentí como un juguete amado, no usado, por eso seguí.

Él fue pasando lentamente sus manos a través de mi cintura y las fue dejando ahí, mientras yo correspondía empujándolo lentamente para que quedara recostado en el suelo. Por alguna extraña razón me agradaba estar así, era una sensación… conocida, me pareció.

Vaya que yo quería profundizar ese beso, pero entonces me di cuenta que no tenía ni idea de como hacerlo, como pedirle a Syaoran que me dejara saborear su interior, él entreabrió la boca un poco para darme la entrada, supongo, y fue algo que entendí.

No perdí demasiado tiempo en reaccionar a eso, el tacto de su lengua con la mía, sus labios acariciándome y su corazón desenfrenado bajo mi pecho.

_¿Será el de él o el tuyo?_

No sé y no estaba en condiciones de buscar una respuesta, llevé mi mano a su cara y la dejé sobre esta, sintiendo la suave pero varonil piel suya con cada caricia que le daba, todo esto era complementado con la melodía de algunos pájaros y sonidos que parecían formar una orquesta para ese momento, mi conciencia se nubló tanto como era posible y yo no podía estar mas a gusto, pero era tiempo de detenerse.

—Detente tonto se supone que estas enamorado —dije mirándolo a los ojos y recuperando el aire, Syaoran simplemente soltó una risa —Me ridiculizas… —estaba molesta, yo le había permitido besarme pero estaba molesta —No lo vuelvas a hacer —grité y salí corriendo hacía abajo.

**(Syaoran)**

Vaya que si logré meter la pata, había dejado llevar mi deseo y había atacado a Sakura en un beso aun mas placentero que en la primera ocasión, claro que después ella se había enfadado bastante conmigo, por un momento pensé que le había agradado un poco… pero no y lo peor es que desde ese incidente ella no me hablaba.

Un ruidito me alertó que las clases habían terminado.

Mi mirada se dirigió de inmediato a Sakura que salió del salón como si de ello dependiera su vida, no se había despedido de nadie y ni siquiera había volteado a ver para atrás, yo ante esta circunstancia me sentí como un enfermo y es que como podía pensar que Sakura se iba a despedir después de hacerle eso.

—¿Qué le hiciste Syaoran? —me preguntó Eriol.

—Solo... yo solo —baje mi cabeza y comencé a tamborilear con la mano el puesto con un claro símbolo de nerviosismo —cometí un error, perdí a mi mejor amiga —se tensó mi cuerpo cuando pronuncie esas palabras

—¿Qué hiciste? —esta vez era Tomoyo.

—La besé —contesté sin duda —me di cuenta que estoy enamorado de ella y un impulso me obligo a besarla… —escuche la alegría de Tomoyo —creí que no le fastidiaría en lo mas mínimo, como no me fastidio a mi… pero estaba equivocado —Tomoyo saltó de alegría y su novio me miró y dijo.

—Pero no se lo dijiste —me miro Eriol

—No sé que siente Sakura por mi… y por tratar de comprobarlo la perdí, perdí a la única chica que me ha entendido… soy un tonto y ella creé que me gusta otra chica.

—Te aseguro que bastante… —Sonreía Tomoyo —pero no por eso precisamente… Syaoran te aguantaste los golpes de su hermano y ¿te vas a rendir? —Guardó silencio un poco para luego ver a Eriol y decirle —Tienes suerte que no tenga hermanos.

—Supongo —dijo Eriol un tanto desentendido.

—Pero que puedo hacer —comenté mirándolos y ellos entendieron de inmediato a mi comentario, pues los dos habían desviado la mirada al instante.

—Averígualo Syaoran, si la quieres lucha por ella… no creo que Sakura este tan molesta o no tanto y deberías dejarle claro ese asunto de la otra… —Tomoyo estaba feliz o era solo mi impresión.

—Pero eso sería decirle que me gusta y no quiero corres ese riesgo… o aun no.

—¿Siempre eres así de inseguro?

—Bueno… es que yo… —iba a responder pero Eriol que había estado mas callado que de costumbre hablaba para apenarme.

—Es que Syaoran nunca ha estado enamorado, jamás ha tenido novia y seguramente no tiene idea que hacer —bajé mi mirada y mi color subió.

—¿Es verdad? —Yo asentí de una manera bastante robótica, digo robótica por la forma tan rígida en que lo hice —eres muy lindo Syaoran… y Sakura muy afortunada, quien diría que uno de los chicos mas apetecibles de la preparatoria no tiene idea que hacer ante una circunstancia como esta… quien lo diría.

—Bueno es que yo…

—Tranquilo Syaoran —Tomoyo trataba de animarme —se que todo estará bien.

—espero… espero.

Luego de eso se despidieron y yo emprendí mi camino al apartamento… sabía que tenía que entretenerme en algo como fuera pues la idea de declarármele a Sakura era… alucinante. Y yo no sabía que me quería de todos modos.

Comencé a pensar la mejor forma de hacerlo, esto era demasiado complicado, no tenía ni idea que decir, que hacer y menos como pensar.

—Mierda…

Ahora solo queda ganarme su corazón.

**NOTAS: debo decir que me demore un par de días en actualizar, pero es que ya entré a estudiar y es realmente complicado pensar en el fanfic y de paso en logaritmos, pero no se preocupen ya tengo un par de capítulos terminados. :)**

**Pasando al fanfic ¿Qué tal les pareció la actitud de Syaoran en frente a la situación del momento? Um… me encantaría que me dijeran: con reviews.**

**Y hablando de reviews gracia a todos:**

**Gabriela, Rosh Bernal, Furansu, Micaela, Dark Zeldalink, Finn Fishuu, Koishi HIWATARI, Luna-Box, Beatriz Ventura, Zorrino, LMUndine, Etsuko, Cheza A-Sakura, Ninor-San, Mara, Isabel, Eliana, Johanna Ikari**

**En verdad me hacen muy feliz todos sus comentarios y opiniones.**

**Jeune Fleur: me encanto la clase de castellano que me diste, no esperaba algo asi pero sea como sea fue bastante agradable… tratare de tomar los consejos en los capítulos que voy a escribir y no cometeré tantos errores. Pero como dije en el principio es mi primer fic**


	11. Situaciones bastante extrañas

**VIVIENDO EQUIVOCADO**

**POR: **Nythan—kun

**Capitulo 11**: SITUACIONES BASTANTE EXTRAÑAS

**(Sakura)**

Era sábado ultimo día de la semana estudiantil y era lo que mas deseaba en ese momento, quería olvidar un par de cosas, quería alejarme de este ambiente que me rodeaba y quería por sobre todas las cosas alejarme de Syaoran Li ¿Cómo pudo? ¿Como pude ser tan descarado de besarme?

Si lo admito, ese beso no fue nada desagradable, es mas, creí haber sentido esto ya en algún momento y no muy lejano, como si él ya hubiera unido su boca con la mía en algún instante de nuestras vidas, como si…

_Un momento._

¿Por qué había tenido esa sensación en los labios la madrugada de ayer cuando me quedé en el apartamento de Syaoran? ¿Acaso él…? No, no podía ser ¿o si? Tenía que aclarar ese asunto de inmediato, necesitaba que Syaoran aclarara esa cuestión de una vez, porque si, admito que su beso de ayer fue la cosa mas placentera del mundo, pero una cosa es un beso… obligada casi, no mucho, y otra cosa es un beso habiéndose aprovechado de mi estado ¿Syaoran sería capaz de eso?

_Acaso lo dudas, dice estar enamorado de otra chica en un minuto y en el otro se abalanza a tus labios con desesperación… eso dice que ese chico es de lo peor y que hasta ahora solo conociste una de sus caras._

No, eso solo era mi imaginación, ese beso debió ser un impulso, algo que se dio por efectos del… no sé, del sol tal vez, o el exceso de estudio, el nerviosismo por el examen del lunes o cualquier otra bobada de esas por las cuales se preocupan los jóvenes.

Syaoran era un buen chico y no estaba bien que yo dudara de él como si no lo conociera, como si él no se hubiera mostrado como es ante mi, como si él no hubiera confiado en mi al contarme lo de sus padres, porque ese era el punto mas grande de todo, Syaoran no le contaba esas cosas a cualquiera y me las había contado a mi, su amiga, una chica común, la chica que estaba enamorada de él como ninguna otra, pero al fin y al cabo una chica común para él.

_¿Quién es Syaoran Li?_

—Sakura —escuché que me llamaba Tomoyo y al voltear vi que estaba más cerca de mí de lo que esperaba —¿Qué ocurre? Has estado muy pensativa todo el día —me dijo algo preocupada —y además saliste de clase enseguida el timbre sonó… —Tomoyo se quedó viéndome fijamente —claro que tonta de mi parte, esto tiene que ver con Syaoran.

En ese momento levanté mi mirada para ver la de mi amiga, al parecer ella siempre tenía que saber de todo, en ocasiones esa actitud suya no resultaba del todo molesta, pero en otras estaría bien mandarla a volar porque lo más probable es que ella luego te bombardeara con la sarta de preguntas y la incomodidad empezara a hacerte presa de ella.

—No puedo mentirte Tomoyo y lo sabes —la miré algo triste y suspirando —últimamente todo mi mundo es Syaoran y bueno…

—¿Estas así porque él te besó? —yo no le había dicho a Tomoyo lo de ese beso, así que lo lógico era que Syaoran le hubiera contado, tras del hecho le gustaba presumir de sus actos.

—¿Así que te contó? —Tomoyo me miró y supo que había dicho algo inadecuado —jamás pensé que le gustara alardear de sus actos, jamás pensé que fuera esa clase de chicos que le encanta burlarse de las personas y que creen que todas les pertenecen.

—No Sakura no es eso… —trató de excusarlo —ayer cuando te fuiste pudimos ver a Syaoran algo cabizbajo y no fue un secreto para Eriol y para mi que tenía que ver contigo, pues la manera en que saliste del aula dijo mucho.

—¿Cabizbajo?

—Así es, estaba bastante incomodo por lo que hizo y pues… nos conoces a mi novio y a mi, podemos averiguar lo que sea y esa no fue la excepción, Syaoran nos contó todo y la verdad supongo que ha querido darte una explicación del asunto, pero como has estado huyendo de él todo el día.

Mis sentimientos se encontraron en ese momento, primero la rabia que me causaba el beso que me había dado sabiendo que le gustaba otra chica y segundo que Syaoran se hubiera sentido bastante incomodo ¿tan mal besaba yo? A mi me encantó la sensación.

—Así que ¿incomodo? —Tomoyo me miró y soltó un bufido.

—Ya Sakura, ustedes dos se quieren.

—Corrección Tomoyo, yo lo quiero a él.

—Como sea —dijo algo desesperada —ustedes dos se llevan bien y no es agradable que anden así por algo sin importancia —volvía su risa picara —además los buenos amigos comparten ratos íntimos ¿sabías? —en ese momento mi cuerpo comenzó a subir de temperatura al igual que mi curiosidad.

—¿De verdad?

—Claro, todos los buenos amigos comparten momentos algo… distantes de su relación de amigos, supongo que eso es confianza.

—¿Crees que Syaoran trató de hacer que la confianza entre los dos subiera de nivel? —pregunté algo incrédula ¿pues como eso podía ser una relación de amigos?

—No creo que la confianza, creo que la relación.

—¿Cómo?

—Nada Sakura… que el descanso esta por terminar y aun las cosas entre ustedes dos no se aclaran.

—Me da pena hablar con él ahora —dije colorada con los usos que le estaba dando Syaoran a la amistad, claro que eso no quitaba que estuviera jugando conmigo —pero algo me dice que si esta tan arrepentido Syaoran tomara las riendas del asunto.

—Vaya que lo conoces.

—Una parte Tomoyo —dije suspirando —la parte buena.

Aunque todas sus partes estaban realmente buenas

_Pervertida._

**(Syaoran)**

Las clases estaban apunto de terminar y Sakura seguía igual desde el momento que le había dado ese beso, ¿como podía en verdad ser tan ciega y no darse cuenta que me encantaba? Ella era realmente despistada y eso era una verdadera porquería, aunque tal vez ese era el detalle que hacía que cada día me enamorara mas de ella o yo que sé, esa chica era la única capaz de volcar mi mundo.

_Piensa, piensa, piensa ¿Qué puedes hacer para recuperar su amistad y tal vez en un futuro algo más?_

No tenía idea el solo hecho de decirle algo me Ponía la piel de gallina, jamás nada me costó trabajo y decirle algo a Sakura me martirizaba demasiado, eso no se comparaba a algo que yo hubiera vivido hasta ese momento y todo lo empeoraba la maestra y su tonta clase de poesía…

_Mientras se sienta que se ríe el alma sin que los labios rían_

_Mientras se Llore sin que el llanto acuda a nublar la pupila_

_Mientras el corazón y la cabeza batallando prosigan_

_Mientras haya esperanzas y recuerdos habrá…_

Un momento esa ridícula poesía tenía demasiada razón, no estaba bien rendirse y mucho menos ahora, mi cabeza y mi corazón iban a seguir dando batalla, al menos hasta que Sakura me mandara a tragar viento… y ella no era así, era mi amiga después de todo y si la quería tenía que aclarar todos los malentendidos que habían entre nosotros hasta ahora, le explicaría un montón de cosas, obviamente omitiendo el detalle del beso, para ese asunto tenía que pensar algo, cualquier mentirita, teniendo cuidado de no empeorar las cosas… pero donde aclare todo

_Ha estado huyendo de mí todo el día._

_¿En serio puedes ser tan tapado cuando de chicas se trata?_

Claro, ahí era el momento preciso para decirle que sentía lo del beso y que me perdonara por ese impulso, que las cosas se reanimaran y que lentamente volvieran a la normalidad, ya saben, cosas de amigos, claro hasta que este seguro del siguiente paso a tomar.

—¡Ya sé! —grité en medio del aula produciendo que todos se voltearan a mi posición, causando mi sonrojo inmediato, no me había fijado que estaba tan elevado pensando en como decirle a Sakura tantas cosas —lo… lo siento mucho pro… profesora.

—¿Así que sabe cuando murió Gustavo Adolfo Bécquer? Joven Li —me dijo la profesora haciendo que mi incomodidad fuera aun mayor… ¿Cuándo ella había dejado de leer poesía y se había dedicado a recordar este poeta? Supongo que tampoco me di cuenta de aquel detalle por mi atolondramiento.

—Si… quiero decir no… —dije de la manera más torpe que jamás se me había escuchado, motivo por el cual todos los presentes se habían reído, incluyendo a Sakura que no me miraba, pero el movimiento en sus hombros me decía lo bien que la estaba pasando a costillas mías —lo siento, no ocurrirá nuevamente —dije suspirando mientras trataba que el color de mi cara regresara a la normalidad.

—Sa… ku… ra… —susurró alguien en mi oído y al voltear la vista me di cuenta que no podía ser otra persona que mi amigo Eriol, que aprovechaba el rato para burlarse, molestarme, incomodarme y lograr que hiciera cara de perro enfadado.

—Cállate te puede oír —le dije bastante sonrojado.

—¿Ella? No oiría nada, relájate —bueno en eso si tenía razón, Sakura podía ser tan distraída como nadie, un punto a mi favor, un gran punto a mi favor —pero que vas a hacer para decirle que lo sientes.

—Con respecto a eso… te espero en mi apartamento media hora después de la salida.

—¿Para que?

—Te contare allí.

Minutos después de eso el timbre sonó y todos se alegraron por el fin de semana, para mi era simplemente un día sin ver a Sakura y un día encerrado en mi apartamento haciendo algo aburrido o durmiendo… que mas da, voy a cambiar las cosas.

Sakura había alistado su maletín y salía nuevamente del salón sin decir nada, ella seguía distante y yo había desperdiciado un día de mi vida viéndola pero no hablándole y pues para mi eso era terrible, las cosas iban tan bien, todo en nuestro mundo era perfecto y ahora todo empezaba a desmoronarse, imbecil, como me permití flaquear por un deseo, los impulsos jamás fueron lo mío y ahora entendía el porque de eso, en el primer impulso de mi vida pierdo a mi mejor amiga, lo mejor era mantenerme al margen al parecer.

—¿Qué vas a hacer Syaoran? —me preguntó Tomoyo que no se había ido con Sakura y que estaba expectante a mi respuesta.

—Es un secreto Tomoyo, ya te enteraras y pues… espero que todo salga bien, sino… no sé que hacer.

—¿Pero que vas a hacer? —insistió Tomoyo

—Ya lo veras, no te impacientes, estarás ahí en primera fila —la imagen de lo que tenía pensado hacer me abochornó al instante.

—¿Y le vas a decir lo que sientes? —esta chica parecía reportera.

—¿Estas loca Tomoyo? No me atrevo, para hacer eso debo estar seguro de que ella siente algo por mi, algo mas de una amistad por supuesto, ella tal vez me quiere pero no mas que amigo y si le digo…

—Syaoran, Syaoran, Syaoran —me dijo Eriol dándome palmaditas en la espalda —eres increíble —yo supuse que decía esas palabras por la inseguridad que mostraba en ese momento, pues él jamás me había visto así y la verdad me parecía gracioso hasta a mi.

—Deberías decirle —insistió Tomoyo —tal vez así dejas de gritar en plena clase y nos dejas escuchar poesía en paz.

—No le voy a decir nada hasta que este seguro de que ella corresponderá mis sentimientos, de por si es complicado verla ya de lejos por un simple beso que le di, imagínate si la pierdo por decirle que me gusta ¿que será de mi?

—Te oyes patético Syaoran —dijo Eriol con una gran sonrisa.

—vete al diablo, a estas alturas lo que pienses amigo me tiene sin cuidado —vaya ¿desde cuando me había vuelto tan sensible? —ahora solo me importa poder volver a hablar con Sakura nuevamente y que las cosas sean como eran.

—Pero Syaoran… —trató de intervenir Tomoyo pero seguí hablando y esto la obligó a callarse.

—Si, lo admito, no quiero a Sakura como una simple amiga —me sonrojé levemente, pude sentir eso —pero es un comienzo, no mas mírenme como estoy por esa actitud suya, la verdad esto me resulta bastante duro.

—Eres muy testarudo y terco… pero esta bien por ahora — pude ver un brillo malicioso en el rostro de Tomoyo —pero si no te das prisa tal vez la pierdes, Sakura es divina y sabes que mucha gente va a la cafetería por verla a ella, no sería raro que se te adelantara alguien.

—¿Qué?

—Ya sabes Sakura es una chica y su corazón esta disponible para cualquiera —dijo de una manera jocosa —y pues como tu no quieres darte prisa… ni modo

—¿Disfrutas mi dolor Tomoyo? —Eriol interrumpió y contestó por ella.

—No tu dolor Syaoran, tu estupidez, realmente puedes ser increíble para muchas cosas, pero para otras eres un completo desastre —rió levemente —y sabes que Tomoyo tiene razón, se te van a adelantar —esa simple idea me puso de mal humor al instante, ahora entendía como se sentía Touya Kinomoto cuando se acercaban a su hermanita, aunque el sentimiento era un poco distinto.

—Me gustaría ver que lo intentaran —vaya hasta me escuché como Touya y esto era aterrador y por cierto ¿desde cuando era tan celoso? Me pregunté pues las personas hasta ese momento me importaban poco y nada —en fin, voy a arreglar las cosas con ella… es un hecho —dije y me acerqué a Eriol para decirle al oído —te espero —y luego comencé a salir del aula.

—Date prisa —gritó Tomoyo.

—Nos veremos mas tarde —grité ya estando afuera del aula.

—Entonces ¿vas a ir esta tarde a la cafetería? —preguntó Tomoyo gritando desde adentro, pregunta que no respondí y simplemente seguí mi rumbo al apartamento, si iba a enmendar mi error con Sakura tenía que hacerlo bien, no me podía permitir desfallecer, no ahora.

¿Sakura quedarse con otro? No eso ni en sueños. Lo admitía, yo no tenía ningún derecho sobre ella pero igual no quería verla con otros sujeto, ella por principios era mía… ¿o no? Si era así, esa tarde iría cometería mi peor locura de adolescente y le diría a Sakura que lo sentía mucho, esperando un _acepto_ por parte de ella, además estaba seguro que con esa locura que iba a cometer no había nadie que me dijera que no.

**(Sakura)**

Las tres en el reloj no era una hora demasiado alentadora, el hecho de esperar para poder ir a la cafetería, a un día demasiado pesado de trabajo no era muy agradable, mi mente estaba en otro universo y todo esto empeoraba al recordar que ni mi hermano, ni Yukito iban los sábados a trabajar, claro que mi hermano me decía de vez en cuando que no era necesario que abriera los sábados, pero ese impulso mío de terquedad y de demostrar que había un gran número de cosas que podía hacer yo me obligaba a hacerlo.

Además de todo, contaba con la ayuda de Tomoyo, ella no se alejaba de mi nunca y para mi ayuda lo mas probable es que Eriol también estuviera por allí rondando y una mano extra nunca caía del todo mal, lo que si no era muy conveniente es que Syaoran se apareciera por allí, el solo hecho de pensar en él me ponía mas nerviosa de lo que ya estaba.

—Syaoran —suspiré y escasos segundos después de eso me recosté sobre mi cama para tratar de dormir un poco, estiré la mano y programé mi despertador a las cuatro y cuarenta y cinco de la tarde que sería la hora de irme atrabajar, no sin antes darme tiempo para alistarme un poco y demás trucos de medio belleza que me decía Tomoyo que estaría bien hacer —tonto Syaoran —volví a suspirar y tomé uno de los tantos peluches que tenía sobre una repisa y lo apreté con fuerza tratando de controlar aquella sensación que sentía por él y su beso —¿cosas de amigos? —que sentido de la palabra amistad tenía…

No sé en que momento caí presa del sueño y me quedé dormida con ese pedazo de felpa en mis manos, lo único que recordaba como de costumbre, era en la ultima persona que debía, Syaoran Li.

**(Syaoran)**

Llevaba mas o menos una hora tratando de convencerme que era una locura, pero que era lo correcto, lo correcto si quería recuperar a mi Sakura, aunque la verdad conociéndola como creía que la conocía ella no rehusaría una pedida de perdón, solo que yo quería hacer las cosas de una manera un poco mas… especiales, por el hecho de querer ganar puntos con ella, todo en mi cabeza estaba planeado de una manera sistemática y exacta, con la palabra error en otro mundo, no en el mió.

—¿De verdad tienes planeado hacerlo? —Me preguntó mi amigo Eriol que me había acompañado toda la tarde y en gran parte era alguien que necesitaba para llevar a cabo mi tarea —la vez que hice algo parecido… bueno tú… te reíste bastante.

—lo sé

—¿Pretendes que no haga lo mismo? —dijo con cara de reproche y queriéndome decir que lo que hiciera en ese momento me lo iba a recordar por el resto de mi vida —una oportunidad como la que me vas a dar no la voy a dejar pasar.

—No pretendo nada Eriol —dije tratando de ocultar el fastidio de esa idea y mostrarme lo mas sereno del mundo —igual… lo hiciste una vez y tienes bastante experiencia… —reí un poco —necesito que me ayudes.

—¿Qué? —Preguntó bastante desconcertado, la idea de incluirlo en mi plan de disculpas al parecer le caía como un balde de agua fría —no pretendes que yo… —Yo asentí con la cabeza —¿pretendes que te ayude con el piano?

—Sabes tocarlo… yo no y si voy a hacer, lo que voy a hacer… quedaría mejor con música —en ese momento se me ocurrió donde darle para terminar de convencerlo —además, creo que a Tomoyo le gustara ese gesto de tu parte… podrías también considerarlo como un regalo para ella, se nota que eres poco detallista y a cualquier chica le encantaría algo así… claro esta que si no quieres no voy a obligarte —Eriol pareció pensar las palabras dichas por mi.

—Así que ¿a cualquier chica le gustaría algo así? —Asentí —entonces ¿porque no aprovechas el momento para decirle a Sakura que te gusta? Si dices que a cualquier chica le gusta eso… ella no debe ser la excepción

—No —respondí secamente —Aun no… además tengo otros planes.

—Como digas galán… pero también ten en cuenta que es sábado y la cafetería debe tener bastante clientela —demonios, no conté con ese asunto y era cierto, pero de igual manera sabía que pensar en eso solo lograría que me echara para atrás y no era esa mi intención.

—¿Entonces me ayudas? —pregunté sacando ideas de mi cabeza.

—somos amigos y me necesitas, si es lo que quieres te ayudare, además es raro oírte cantar, lo haces bien y es algo difícil de ver y oír… me hubieses avisado para decirle a Tomoyo que llevara la cámara de video

—Cállate y Gracias —dije y en verdad le estaba agradecido a Eriol, él realmente era un amigo, de esos amigos que te molestan, pero nunca te dejan solo y lo bueno del asunto es que estaba de mi lado y me iba a ayudar.

—No es nada… y démonos prisa son las cinco y treinta, entre mas noche mas gente…

Nos dirigimos a la cafetería yo aun pensando en la locura que haría, pero ya no había vuelta para atrás, no señor, Sakura aceptaría mis disculpas y eso iba a ser lo mejor, las cosas serían como antes y de esta manera llegaría a ganarme su corazón, lento pero seguro.

_¿Cuál lento pero seguro? Si sigues perdiendo tanto tiempo se te va a ir y la perderás para siempre, las cosas no están bien y lo sabes, una amistad no es lo que quieres ¿Cuántos segundos de amistad vas a resistir viéndola y no pudiéndola besar? No quieres una amiga, quieres una novia, amigas puedes conseguir muchas, cuando quieras… ¿novias? Solo una de amor real, porque solo el primer amor es verdadero, el segundo es por despecho y el tercero y los demás son por costumbre. Linda frase, y eso que la vi en un comercial de jabones._

Pero no se aplicaba a mi caso, esta frase era un completo error, yo no necesitaba de más amores, yo ya había conocido mi amor y era Sakura, no necesitaba un segundo, tercero y cuarto… no más.

—Llegamos —oí que me dijo mi amigo para que levantara la mirada y viera la puerta que tenía al frente —no estaría mal que te tomaras unas copas… hará la vergüenza un poco menos grande —dijo riendo.

Él estaba tranquilo… aunque también estaba metido en todo esto, claro que una cosa es cantar y otra tocar el piano, pero al fin y al cabo a ambos nos estarían mirando.

—No, no voy a tomar —dije con una clara expresión —no quiero que Sakura piense que lo hago porque estoy ebrio, quiero que se de cuenta que mis disculpas son sinceras y así como puedo cometer errores… puedo hacer cosas buenas de vez en cuando —expuse muy seriamente. Simplemente oí un silbido de parte de Eriol y luego su:

—Vaya… que profundo, debería pedirte consejos a cada rato, no entiendo porque no estas ya de novio con Sakura si hablas tan bien, la elocuencia es algo que tienen pocos Syaoran —y ese era el problema.

Yo era un chico bastante borde y calmado, reservado muchas veces y parco hacia otras personas, pero con Sakura todo era distinto, desde que la vi mi actitud cambió, nada de lo que era yo se comportó igual desde que comenzamos a hablar.

—¿Entramos? —pregunté, sabiendo que estaba por cometer una gran…

_Una gran cosa, no puede ser tan malo, a las chicas les gusta eso, nada saldrá mal, tu vergüenza tal vez._

No tardé demasiado en salir del trance en el que me encontraba y vi que Eriol se disponía a entrar, así que lo seguí y pasé la puerta pocos segundos después de que él lo hiciera y entonces casi por arte de magia Sakura volteó a mi posición y nuestras miradas se encontraron.

No duramos demasiado tiempo mirándonos, ambos al parecer estábamos apenados con la situación y ese fue el motivo para que la mirada de ella pasara a las tazas de porcelana y la mía a las flores de las mesas.

—Sabía que vendrías —me dijo Tomoyo que estaba a mi lado y yo aun no me había percatado de eso.

—Tenía que hacerlo —respondí y me pregunté si a esta chica no le faltaba un tornillo, se preocupaba a veces mas por la relación que pudiera llegar a tener Sakura conmigo, que su propia relación.

—Amor alista el piano… —dijo Eriol —quítale el manto que tiene arriba.

—¿Para que? —dijo Tomoyo intrigada

—Ya lo veras.

Eriol y yo tomamos asiento en una de las pocas mesas que estaba desocupada, nos sentamos y comencé a recrear mi vista con Sakura Kinomoto, la miraba de reojo tratando de disimular lo mucho que me agradaba y lo que podía sentir con solo observarla.

—No se va a ir, trabaja aquí —demonios, al parecer no fui tan disimulado pues Eriol notó lo que hacía.

—Creo… que es inevitable, ella es… hermosa.

Poco rato después Tomoyo ya había quitado el manto que tapaba el piano y ya no había vuelta atrás, estaba decidido a hacerlo, fuera lo que fuera, así la cafetería estuviera llena, así hiciera el peor ridículo de mi vida… ella lo justificaba.

—Vamos —le dije a Eriol y este se levantó de su asiento imitándome.

Comenzamos a andar hacia el escenario, ese escenario que vi la primera vez que entré y me pregunté si alguien cantaba allí, ahora me respondía… los enamorados cantaban allí y yo era el mas de todos o al menos ahora.

Tomoyo se quedó estática al ver a donde nos dirigíamos y poco después comenzó a sacar algo de su bolso… eso era una ¿cámara de video? Demonios ¿ella cargaba esa cámara? Jamás se la había visto.

—¿Le dijiste algo? —le pregunté a Eriol, pues todo era sospechoso.

—No, no, no —respondió —supongo que la carga para… no sé grabar tonterías, recuerdas la vez que te contaron que canté —simplemente moví mi cabeza asintiendo —dijo que cargaría una cámara por si algo así se repetía… supongo que ella ya sabe que vamos a hacer, ella no es Sakura amigo.

—Lamentó eso —dije.

El hecho de que hubiera pruebas de mi ridículo me dejaba quieto, las cosas estaban mal y ni siquiera había comenzado con mi táctica de perdón.

Continuamos andando y Eriol tomó su respectiva posición, yo me retrasé un poco quedando al lado de Sakura, sin mirarla, pues mi vista estaba perdida en frente le dije.

—Es para ti Sakura

—¿Qué? —preguntó seguramente desconcertada.

—Escucha la canción y… —en ese instante si llevé mi mirada a la de ella —perdóname… no volveré a hacer nada en contra de tu voluntad.

—Syao… Syaoran… —trató de articular palabras pero al parecer la confusión era mas grande.

—Escúchala —le dije y emprendí el corto camino al escenario donde me ubiqué y comencé a hacer el compás con mis dedos para que Eriol comenzara, cosa que alertó a los presentes de lo que íbamos a hacer y sus miradas llegaron a nosotros.

En fin era hora de comenzar:

_I've found a way to make you  
I've found a way  
A way to make you smile__…_

**(Sakura)**

Eso era increíble, sublime, perfecto ¿acaso estaba soñando? Me pregunté mientras veía aquel chico parado sobre ese pequeño escenario, no, no estaba soñando y realmente tener a Syaoran frente a mi dedicándome una canción que salía de sus labios era… la verdad expresar una cosa así no se podía, era indescriptible ese momento.

Todo tan perfectamente planeado al parecer por su parte, lo poco que le importó la cantidad de personas que pudieran verlo y todo acompañado con aquel piano de su amigo.

_I read bad poetry  
Into your machine  
I save your messages  
Just to hear your voice  
You always listen carefully  
To awkward rhymes  
You always say your name,  
Like I wouldn't know it's you,  
At your most beautiful_

La cara de las espectadoras dejaba ver que en verdad les gustaba lo que veían, aunque a algunos de los acompañantes de estas se les veía realmente aburridos y frustrados con la situación y bueno… las chicas tenían que aguantarse que aquella canción iba dirigida solo a mi, y tal vez a Tomoyo que grababa con su cámara cada detalle, como si eso fuera un matrimonio o algo por el estilo.

Felicidad, eso era lo que sentía en ese momento, felicidad incontrolable, ¿Syaoran cantando para mi? Jamás pensé que lo hiciera y que lo hiciera tan excelente. Creo que de esa forma, poco y nada me importaba el uso que le diera a la palabra amistad, porque con eso que había hecho él podía tener lo que quisiera de mí.

_I've found a way to make you  
I've found a way  
A way to make you smile_

—Oye ¿quien es ese chico? —Preguntó una voz desconocida para mí, una voz chillona —no sabía que iba a cantar alguien, y menos alguien como él —esa chica no podía disimular lo encantada que estaba con la escena, estaba radiante.

—No, yo tampoco —le dije y miré a donde el dueño de la voz, no era aconsejable perder demasiado tiempo, la canción no iba a durar para siempre.

—¿Pero acaso no trabajas aquí? —Yo asentí sin prestarle realmente demasiada atención —ya veo… él chico se le esta declarando a alguien —dijo la chica comenzando a ver rostros, supongo para tratar de ver el rostro mas emocionado, lo que ella no sabía era que él solo estaba pidiendo perdón, perdón a mi, claro que no me interesaba decirle la verdad.

Si le decía que él estaba pidiendo perdón a su amiguita, o sea yo, lo más probable es que esta chica se abalanzara sobre él y no era lo que yo quería.

_At my most beautiful  
I count your eyelashes, secretly  
With every one, whisper I love you  
I let you sleep  
I know you're closed eye watching me,  
Listening  
I thought I saw a smile_

—Debe tener novia ¿no crees? —Preguntó la chica —Si, será mejor no hacerme ilusiones —dijo con tonó poco triste para lo que acababa de decir, y pues la verdad en algo ella si tenía razón, Syaoran si estaba enamorado.

_I've found a way to make you  
I've found a way  
A way to make you smile_

Y minutos después, el silencio, la canción había acabado y todos observaban callados, pero segundos más tarde los aplausos llenaron la cafetería, aplausos de la gran mayoría de los presentes y es que la canción en verdad había sido perfecta, tan suave y delicada, precisa para el ambiente de mi trabajo.

Syaoran bajó los tres escalones que lo ponían en el escenario y un suspiró de tristeza de muchas espectadoras se escuchó, seguramente querían más, pero conociendo como conocía a Syaoran no les iba a dar más.

_No lo conoces ¿ni siquiera sabías que cantaba?_

Buen punto, pero eso no importaba.

Él lentamente se acercó a mí y se puso delante mío, mirándome a los ojos, yo sabía que no estaba bien desviarle la mirada por más que él intentara amedrentarme, así que no lo hice, simplemente me perdí en sus ojos.

—Entonces… —comenzó a hablar —¿me disculpas Sakura? —¿en realidad estaba pidiendo disculpas? No tenía que hacerlo, después de esa canción que chica podría estar de mal genio con él.

—Tendré que pensarlo —dije, quería jugar un poco con él —si te digo que no… ¿subirías nuevamente al escenario? —antes de cualquier respuesta por parte suya, una voz chillona lo interrumpió, la misma voz chillona de hace unos minutos que me había hecho perder un poco de la canción.

—¿Tienes novia? —Que chica tan imprudente, no disimulaba nada —¿Para quién iba la canción? ¿Para tu novia? —Ante aquellas palabras se sonrojó inmediatamente y eso me causó bastante risa —por cierto soy Mimi

—No tengo novia —contestó seriamente —la canción iba para ella —me miró —y… no somos novios —jamás llegaba a hacerme la idea de ello —y si me disculpas hay algo que quiero preguntarle a ella —la chica parecía no entender, aunque yo tampoco —a solas.

—Te le vas a declarar —chilló la chica bastante duro ¿Qué derecho tenía sobre Syaoran? Estaba haciendo un berrinche poco apropiado para su edad —Eres un tonto —Syaoran al igual que yo no entendíamos nada, esta chica estaba loca… u obsesionada con él.

—Mimi ¿verdad? —Dijo Syaoran y la chica asentía —no me le voy a declarar… solo quiero decirle algo y no esta bien que escuches —¿Por qué tenía que darle explicaciones? Claro que esto pareció hacer entrar en razón a la chica quien se retiró un poco.

—entonces… ¿me disculpas? —preguntó nuevamente él, no me arriesgué a que llegara otra Mimi y nos interrumpiera así que rápidamente dije:

—Si

Ante aquella palabra de dos letras, algo en nosotros pareció encenderse… pues pocos segundos después comenzamos a acercarnos lentamente, yo sabía lo que se venía ¿pero Syaoran estaba conciente de lo que yo quería? Porque esa vez no me importaría que sucediera, que mas daba, lo quería besar y no era un pago por ese regalo suyo de disculpas, eso no, lo quería besar simplemente porque era algo que a esas alturas se había vuelto incontrolable.

—Sakura yo… —trató de decir algo pero no salió nada, ahora estaba convencida que no podríamos parar, no podríamos parar nosotros, pero si podrían hacer que nos detuviéramos.

—¿Creo que ya terminaron de hablar? —dijo la chica mas detestable del mundo, ahora era seguro… nos había interrumpido en el momento mas bello y poco probable de repetición de mi vida.

_Maldita Mimi._

—No, no hemos terminado de hablar —dijo Syaoran algo molesto —y no esta bien interrumpir a las personas… ¿crees que eso esta bien? —en realidad estaba molesto.

—Pero… —dijo la chica algo amedrentada por el tono usado por Syaoran

—Ya déjalo así Syaoran —traté de que se calmara —podemos hablar luego… porque no vas y te sientas… te llevare algo para que tomes en un rato —sonreí —una voz tan privilegiada debe cuidarse —Syaoran se sonrojó ante mis palabras, cosa que me causaba demasiada gracia.

—Sabes que igual voy a cancelar lo que me lleves —dijo Syaoran

—No Syaoran… —hice pucheros —siempre haces lo mismo y esta vez quiero… —y nuevamente la voz de Mimi, esta chica era muy entrometida, jamás había sentido este fastidio por alguien y la verdad me sorprendía a mi como podía pensar querer desaparecerla de mi vista.

—Entonces te la invito yo —¿Qué? Syaoran no podía aceptar esa propuesta… —¿Qué dices? —Syaoran parecía pensarlo, luego se volteó a mí y me guiñó el ojo y después de eso le respondió

—Si, acepto… —Syaoran tramaba algo —Sakura llevarías tres cervezas a la mesa —Yo asentí

—¿tres cervezas? —Preguntó Mimi —no me digas que vamos a tomar con ese chico de gafas, él no me interesa en lo mas mínimo —Syaoran y yo reímos al mismo tiempo, cosa bastante cruel pues nos estábamos burlando de Eriol.

—¿Tú escoges con él o sin mi? No doy más opciones —la chica no pensó demasiado lo que quería, pues rápidamente dijo:

—Acepto —dijo y se dirigió a la mesa donde estaba sentado Eriol, dejándonos en paz un rato a Syaoran y a mi.

—Hablaremos mas tarde —dijo, regalándome una sonrisa algo tímida, yo solo asentí y lo vi retirarse.

Pocos minutos después yo ya había llevado las cervezas a la mesa de Syaoran y volvía a mi labor como trabajadora, era sábado y el ambiente era pesado, no tenía demasiado tiempo para perder… claro que lo perdía viendo de vez en cuando a la mesa de mi enamorado y la verdad no era conveniente, menos después de ver a esa tal Mimi prendida del brazo de Syaoran.

—¿Quién se creé? —Pregunté para mí, aunque no conté con que Tomoyo estuviera tan cerca y me escuchara.

—¿Celosa?

—Bueno yo… —dije colorada, cosa que podía sentir

—No te preocupes tonta —dijo Tomoyo relajándome un poco —mira la cara de Syaoran, su cara es mas de aburrimiento que de cualquier otra cosa —en eso mi amiga tenía demasiada razón —y además, les llevaste tres cervezas y ni Syaoran, ni Eriol las han probado, lo mas probable es que se quiera sacar a esa chica de encima lo mas rápido posible.

—Tienes razón… no me había fijado —y era así, seguramente Eriol había notado la posición de Syaoran y lo ayudaba, quería que él se pudiera quitar a la chica de encima… ahora entendía el porque del guiño de Syaoran de hace un rato, todo lo había planeado en cuestión de segundos, vaya que en verdad era inteligente y algo malvado… aunque la chica se merecía eso y mas. La verdad yo quería ayudar un poco.

**(Syaoran)**

La noche era helada, diría que eran más o menos las nueve y treinta, claro que el estar afuera de la cafetería había sido culpa mía, tanto trago le di a esa chica que estaba terriblemente perdida, claro que Sakura tambien fue culpable de eso, ella había ido pasando mas y mas cervezas; yo no estaba tomando al igual que Eriol, entonces quien se encargaba de desocupar tarros era Mimi, que lo hacía de una manera impresionante y por ese motivo es que me veía obligado a acompañarla a la casa, por supuesto, no solo, le pedí a Eriol que me acompañara pues lo ultimo que quería eran mal entendidos.

Cuando la chica estaba lo suficiente borrachina para dejar de sujetarme supusimos que ya estaba bien, así que le dijimos a Sakura y Tomoyo que nos esperaran, ellas solo dijeron que si y siguieron con lo suyo.

—Creo que nos pasamos con esta chica Eriol —dije sintiéndome bastante mal con el estado de Mimi —mira como esta y ¿si le ocurre algo?

—No te preocupes amigo y —se detuvo un poco —deberías cargarla tu… a ti era a quien perseguía —dijo, pues él era quien cargaba a la chica.

—No Eriol, eso ni en sueños, no quiero involucrarme con otra chica y por cierto —me dirigí a Mimi —¿Dónde vives? —ella al reconocer mi voz volteó y me sonrió, una sonrisa bastante opaca, apenas ella podía tener los ojos abiertos.

—¿Me… vas… a… llevar… a mi casa? —Dijo entrecortada —porque no mejor me llevas a tu apartamento… creo que allí nos podríamos divertir mas —ante estas palabras me sonrojé inmediatamente, no solo por la magnitud de las palabras, también las risas de Eriol contribuían a eso.

—Si Syaoran, deberías llevarla a tu apartamento —seguía burlándose —¿Qué problema puede haber?

—Cállate —le reproché —sabes que no me interesa en lo mas mínimo meterme con esta chica y tu Mimi, no deberías decir cosas así y ahora dime donde vives, te llevaremos y dejaremos allí —la chica suspiro con un gran desaliento para luego decir:

—Unas calles más abajo, en la casa con flores blancas en la entrada.

Sin ánimos de querer seguir hablando con ese par aumenté el ritmo de mis pasos dejándolos un poco mas atrás, hasta que pude ver la casa con flores blancas que había mencionado Mimi hace unos minutos.

—¿Aquí es? —Le preguntó Eriol a Mimi ya estando en mi mismo sitio, ella asintió —entonces golpea Syaoran, alguien debe haber ahí.

—Si, esta mi mamá y mi papá —dijo ella

Me dirigí a la puerta y toqué el timbre, dentro de la casa pude oír su melodía y unos segundos atrás el sonido de la parilla de la puerta girarse.

—¿Quién eres? —Me preguntó el hombre robusto y grande que abrió la puerta, su sola cuerpo era intimidador —¿se te perdió algo? —su actitud también era amedrentadora.

—No… no señor —dije torpemente, pues sabía que si hablaba mal mi muerte llegaría —Mimi, estuvo esta noche en una cafetería y perdió el sentido, no podíamos dejarla venir así, entonces la trajimos.

—Mimi —gritó una voz femenina desde adentro de la casa —¿Qué le paso?

—Otra vez esta chica —dijo el hombre robusto —volvió a beber —se dirigió a Eriol para quitarle a Mimi de la espalda, al parecer su apariencia era distinta a su actitud —por suerte estos chicos la trajeron —se detuvo —¿Qué son ustedes de Mimi?

—Bueno la verdad es que nosotros… —pero antes de poder terminar Mimi pareció despertar o tal vez no había estado dormida.

—Él es mi novio —dijo señalándome —y me quiere mucho —a esta chica le faltaba un tornillo.

—No, No es así —dije bastante nervioso a sus padres —la acabo de conocer, ella fue a la cafetería donde estaba y se me acercó, hablamos un rato… pero no mas…

—Cálmate —me dijo la mujer, seguramente la madre de Mimi —Siempre es lo mismo… ella hace eso muy a menudo, solo hay que no darle cuerda, si se la das se vuelve loca —ahora entendía el porque de la actitud de Mimi, sus padres a simple vista se notaba que la dejaban hacer lo que quisiera —ya pueden retirarse, ahora nos haremos cargo nosotros y gracias —Eriol y yo comenzamos a retirarnos, lo ultimo que escuché fue:

—Nos volveremos a ver Syaoran —esa era Mimi, estaría bien dejar de ir al trabajo de Sakura por un tiempo, lo mas probable es que si iba me encontraría con Mimi y no me interesaba.

—Así que eres su novio —me molestó Eriol —en que momento te le declaraste, yo ni siquiera me di cuenta, eres rapidísimo

—No molestes Eriol, ahora solo quiero llegar a la cafetería, quiero acompañar a Sakura a su casa —demonios yo dije eso delante de Eriol

—¡How! —Exclamó —vas enserio, no quieres perder tiempo, claro que eso no sirve de nada si no te le declaras —eso yo lo sabía —¿Por qué no lo haces? Sakura es muy buena chica, si te dice que no… —sonrió por algo —puedes seguir adelante con Mimi, no es Sakura pero es mujer —Eriol no podía dejar de molestar ni un segundo, creo que no fue bastante buena idea hacer que me acompañara, pues pasaron muchas cosas suficientemente grandes para hacer que mi amigo me molestara por lo menos unos días.

Decidí no prestarle atención y caminar a la cafetería, a esas alturas ya debería estar cerrada y no quería dejar esperando a Sakura, porque me agradaba verla demasiado, no era de mi interés perderla de vista, con estos días que no me habló fue suficiente y además necesitaba hablarle, quería decirle algo y no podía esperar, de eso dependía un poco mi felicidad.

Sakura ¿Cuándo tendré el valor para decirte que te quiero? Me preguntaba mientras caminaba por las calles de Tomoeda ¿me corresponderás? ¿Qué me dirás? ¿Toda nuestra amistad se ira a la basura si te lo digo? No sabía y responderme era imposible, son preguntas que solo se resuelven con hechos y no tenía el valor para convertir mis actos en hechos, pero algo si podía hacer esta noche, si señor, le diría a Sakura que no hubo otra chica, que jamás la hubo y le daría a entender que cualquier intento mío de acercamiento hacía ella es porque ya no quería una amistad, que entendiera si me acercaba con otros fines. Que supiera cuanto podía llegar a ser de entregado, que entendiera que el amor que le podía brindar no se encuentra ala vuelta de la esquina.

—Que frío —dije y froté mis manos.

**(Sakura)**

No llegaba, Syaoran no llegaba, Eriol tampoco, pero Eriol tenía alguien que se preocupara por él, mas personas que Syaoran, él estaba solo en esta ciudad, así que era mi deber como amiga preocuparme por su salud y bienestar y para rematar todo eso las calles esa noche eran muy frías y Syaoran no soportaba demasiado eso.

Todo era culpa de esa chica Mimi, primero nos interrumpió en el momento cumbre de la noche, en el momento del desenlace de una loca historia de amor, en el momento en que los protagonistas se declaran que se aman y que van a vivir para siempre juntos al lado de un lago lleno de cisnes… bueno la verdad estaba fantaseando, pero una nunca sabe ¿no? El hecho, es que si nos interrumpió cuando iba a suceder algo y era algo que yo estaba dispuesta a aceptar… claro que la noche aun era joven y Syaoran dijo que volvía, porque no seguirle el juego a Syaoran y hacer ¿cosas de amigos? Si, Syaoran nunca dijo que era lo que pretendía, pero según Tomoyo eso era.

Pero retomando mis pensamientos del principio: Syaoran no llegaba, estaba caminando de un lado a otro de la cafetería que a esas alturas ya estaba cerrada. No era temprano cosa que lograba que mi preocupación aumentara más.

¿Y si esa chica lo secuestró? Tal vez le esta haciendo cualquier clase de porquerías a Syaoran, no debí dejar que fuera, no debí darle tanta cerveza a esa chica y no debí…

—Cálmate Sakura —dijo Tomoyo que estaba sentada en una de las mesas, mirándome divertida con la situación, ella sabía que yo estaba preocupada, que tenía los nervios de punta y que no podía estar tranquila hasta que ese par cruzaran la puerta —deben estar por llegar.

Que así fuera, porque sino me daría un ataque de nervios, me veía yo mas preocupada que mi amiga y eso que no era mi novio el implicado en el asunto de la desaparición.

—Pero… —en ese momento oí el ruido de las campanas de la puerta, no podía ser otra persona que Eriol y Syaoran y yo esperaba que así fuera.

Sorpresa, no eran ellos, eran dos chicos bastante grandes y mal vestidos, el olor a trago me alertaba que no estaban en las mejores condiciones y que debí cerrar la puerta enseguida salio el ultimo cliente, pero no lo hice, supongo que quería que Syaoran entrara.

—Esta cerrado —dijo Tomoyo levantándose de la mesa —por favor retírense —los chicos la voltearon a mirar y soltaron una carcajada bastante molesta y ruidosa.

—Para nosotros siempre hay servicio —dijo el chico mas alto del dúo acercándose a Tomoyo, allí habrían problemas, lo juro —Porque no vienes aquí preciosa y me sirves algo de beber, tengo sed y tu eres una camarera.

—Tomoyo —grité al ver que este sujeto la tomaba de la mano de una manera bastante ruda, al oír mi voz el otro chico se dirigió a mi, yo estaba petrificada no tenía idea que hacer, mis piernas no respondían.

—Tranquila muñeca, para ti también hay —dijo y se acercaba a mí, me miró de arriba abajo con la mirada mas llena de morbo que jamás había visto en mi vida —ven con papá

—Ahhhhh —Grité al ver las intenciones que tenían esos chicos con nosotras, Diosito ayúdanos —No te acerques, no respondo...

—Eres arisca —dijo el sujeto con una sonrisa en su boca, al parecer no me iba a hacer mucho caso y ahora si la iba a pasar mal, aunque el sujeto pensaba lo contrario —Ahora si la vas a pasar bien muñeca—en ese momento cerré los ojos por unos segundos, cuando los abrí pude ver al sujeto en el piso y a…

—Syaoran —chillé colgándome de su espalda —me alegra que estés aquí.

—¿Te hizo algo? —Preguntó a lo que yo negué con la cabeza, luego miró al chico en el piso —creí escuchar que te dijo que no te acercaras ¿te crees muy rudo? —el sujeto lo miraba desde el suelo, al desviar la mirada a donde Tomoyo vi que el otro sujeto ya estaba controlado y que Eriol consolaba a su novia asustada —Vamos a ver que tanto.

—¿Que demonios eres de ella? —dijo el sujeto levantándose lentamente del suelo, esa pregunta no venía al caso, pero ese chico la había hecho, la verdad no importaba que Syaoran fuera mi tío, hermano, abuelo, conocido, lo que importaba era lo que ellos pensaban hacernos y nada mas.

—Yo soy… —Syaoran pareció pensar su respuesta, respuesta que no tenía que dar, pero lo estaba haciendo —ella es… mi… novia, Sakura es mi novia y la voy a defender de crápulas —¿su novia? Que bonito que había sonado eso, muy bonito.

—¿Así que la vas a defender? —dijo acercándose a Syaoran que no se inmutaba en su sitio, el chico pareció asustarse y a los segundos salio corriendo dejando a su amigo en la cafetería, quien al ver la abandonada de su compañero salía corriendo al instante también, una escena bastante graciosa, para una noche bastante rara.

Primero lo de Syaoran cantando, luego Mimi, luego Tomoyo y yo a punto de ser… de ser… prefería no pensar en eso la verdad y por ultimo Syaoran salvando la noche, en pocas palabras Syaoran empezó y termino perfectamente todo.

—¿Estas bien Sakura? ¿No te paso nada? ¿Te lastimo? —vaya, estaba preocupado

—Si estoy bien, no me pasó nada, no me lastimó… ¿contentó? —dije regalándole una sonrisa, aunque su cara no dejaba de estar preocupada, en verdad creía que algo me pasaba, porque tenía que ser así. Sin previo aviso Syaoran se acercó y me abrazó, como queriéndome proteger aunque los abusadores ya se habían ido, era como si quisiera alejar el aura que ellos pudieron haber dejado.

—Discúlpame —oí que me susurró al oído —tardé demasiado.

—No es tu culpa, no cerré la puerta y ellos aprovecharon para colarse aquí —lo miré a los ojos y como hace unas horas algo en nosotros se encendió, aunque no quería dejar que eso llegara muy lejos, pues Eriol y Tomoyo rondaban —Gracias —dije regalándole un pequeño beso en la boca, nada comprometedor, nada que superara dos o tres segundos pero si fue algo que dejo quieto a Syaoran, estaba petrificado ¿la habría desagradado? No estaba dispuesta comprobarlo —y… ¿así que tu novia? —eso si pareció hacer reaccionar a Syaoran y se alejo un poco de mi bastante rojo.

**(Syaoran)**

Me había asustado un montón al entrar a la cafetería y ver esos sujetos allí, uno sujetando a Tomoyo y el otro acercándose a Sakura, sin previo aviso me acerqué y le di un puño que lo hizo caer de inmediato ¿Qué se creían? Por suerte Eriol también había controlado la situación por su parte y entonces todo estaba bien, los chicos no estaban en sus mejores condiciones y no tendrían oportunidad y eso no era modestia, era realidad.

Aunque todo tuvo un pequeño beneficio, si, el beso pequeñito que me dio, pero igual era beso, aunque después de todo eso llegó la pregunta de Sakura, demonios.

—Bueno Sakura… eso… pues —¿Qué podía responder? —a los hombres les da pavor meterse con el novio de una chica y eso es un punto a mi favor, ahora que recuerdo tu usaste una táctica algo parecida días atrás cuando se acercó una chica a mi ¿lo olvidas? —ella negó bastante roja, seguramente como yo estaba —además eso lo dije porque… porque… ese chico no se veía nada… bueno… si, eso es… esa chico se veía sospechoso y quería alejarlo de ti —esas fueron las palabras exactas usadas por Sakura esa noche, solo le cambié el sexo a la oración y al parecer ambos nos acordábamos de eso, porque a los segundos estábamos riendo, aunque no entendía como lo podíamos hacer después de que una situación tan tensa acabara de ocurrir.

¿Novios? Me encantaría la verdad: que ella se lo dijera a todas las chicas que se le pasaran por el frente y que yo pudiera gritarlo a los cuatro vientos que Sakura era la mujer de mi vida, pero las cosa aun no estaban claras y no correría riesgos innecesarios, las cosas estaban muy bien ahora para dañarlas con comentarios fuera de lugar o declaraciones locas, además el día ya había tenido suficientes emociones fuertes y no estaba bien agregarle otra.

—Ya vamos a cerrar Syaoran —me dijo Sakura —¿podrías esperarme afuera? —ahí era el momento de la primera parte de mi táctica.

—Si claro —me coloqué bastante rojo, lo sentía —yo… te… yo… te acompañare a tu casa

—¿Hablas enserio? —moví mi cabeza de arriba a abajo queriendo decir que si, ella solo sonrió y yo tuve que salir antes que aquella sonrisa me provocara un derrame cerebral.

M encontraba en la puerta esperando a las muchachas con Eriol que también había salido, todo sería perfecto si esa noche no estuviera tan helada, mas de lo normal inconscientemente estornudé provocando un pequeño ruido.

—¿Estas bien Syaoran? —Yo asentí y metí mis manos a mi chaqueta —¿seguro? —esta vez no respondí y cerré los ojos, la verdad no estaba bien, pero tampoco estaba mal o no tan mal y no podía decir que estaba sintiendo los síntomas de una gripa porque yo quería acompañar a Sakura a su casa.

—No te preocupes Eriol, jamás he estado mejor —mentí —solo tengo un poco de frío y nada mas, sabes que lo odio y esta noche esta helada.

En ese momento iba a reprocharme algo pero el ruido de la puerta cerrarse nos hizo voltear, por fin Sakura y Tomoyo habían salido y la verdad no sé si fue que ya empezaba a sentir los síntomas de la fiebre en mi cara o que el rubor se me hubiera subido a la cabeza al ver lo hermosa que se había puesto Sakura, estaba divina ¿ya estoy alucinando? Me pregunté al ver aquella chica ahí, sonriendo tímidamente, sonriéndome tímidamente.

—¿Te hice esperar? —Me preguntó mientras se acercaba, yo solo negué y evite el contacto visual —¿vamos? —yo asentí ahora.

—¿A donde? —preguntó Tomoyo.

—¡Ah! ¿No te dije? —Tomoyo negó —Syaoran va a acompañarme a mi casa —en ese momento vi la expresión de mi amigo cambio, solo me acerqué para decirle.

—Tranquilo estoy bien, después de todo estaré con ella —eso pareció hacerlo calmar un poco y rato después nos despedimos y emprendimos el camino a la casa de Sakura.

Mierda, caminaba pero no sentía los pasos, ahora si que estaba mal, mi cuerpo pesaba una inmensidad y mis huesos parecían pensarlo cada vez que daba un paso, a esas alturas la cabeza ya había comenzado a dolerme y mi boca estaba reseca, no podía concentrarme ni un poco y no era mi objetivo… aun tenía algo que decirle a Sakura.

—Oye —la llamé y ella volteó —¿Qué… haras mañana? —pregunté

—¿Por qué Syaoran? —creó que la pregunta era obvia, pero se me había olvidado que estaba hablando con Sakura y hasta que no le dijera lo que pretendía no captaría la situación.

—Bueno… yo quería invitarte a… salir —Sakura se quedó quieta, seguramente analizando conceptos

—pero… y tu enamorada —como no pensé en aclarar primero ese asunto, Sakura aun creía que yo estaba enamorado y por eso mostraba tanta reticencia cuando me acercaba, era una buena chica y estaba seguro que no haría nada si creía que yo tendría enamorada.

—Jamás la hubo —mentí, pues si la hubo, si la hay e iba a tratar que la hubiera para siempre porque era ella —solo estaba bromeando Sakura ¿acaso me has visto con otra chica? —ella negó —es porque no la hay —Sakura sonrió un poco, después de esa sonrisa era lógica la respuesta que me iba a dar y agradecería que me la diera rápido, pues no me sentía bien y también quería llegar rápido a su casa para poder devolverme a la mía, no podia dejar a Sakura a la mitad del camino.

—Bueno… dadas las circunstancias… aceptó —dijo y en ese momento el piso pareció movérseme y todo se volvió negro.

**NOTAS: Hola a todos… volví, un poco tarde pero la verdad estaba bastante atareado, ustedes entienden, sino pues ni modo.**

**Primero que todo: gracias por los reviews jamás había recibido tantos y la verdad eso me inspiró a dejar un poco mas largo este capitulo, por eso de estar arreglándolo también tardé y bueno… esperó que valga la pena la espera (aunque eso suene redundante) y me encantaría nombrar a los que dejaron reviews pero tengo afán y hambre.**

**Solo queda disculparme con Zorion, la verdad tenía Word en auto corrección y creó que sabes lo que pasa, te dedico este capitulo y lo siento nuevamente, me agradó que te dieras cuenta que te nombré, aunque de esa manera. Sorry…**

**Gracias a todos y todas.**


	12. No es delirio

**VIVIENDO EQUIVOCADO**

**POR: **Nythan—kun

**Capitulo 12**: NO ES DELIRIO

**(Sakura)**

Todo el día había sido magnifico, era así como estar soñando despierta, pues en que mundo Syaoran te regala una canción de disculpas, te protege de unos vándalos abusa-chicas y te dice que no esta enamorado de ningún otra mujer, abriendo una nueva puerta en ese cuadro de encierro en el que me encontraba con respecto a él y para rematar todo, me había invitado a salir, Syaoran pretendía que saliéramos juntos, mírese de donde se mire eso era una cita.

Claro que enseguida me dijo que no le gustaba otra chica yo acepté su proposición de inmediato y estaba a punto de lanzarme a abrazarlo cuando lo vi caer al suelo, si, lo acepto, no tuve los mejores reflejos, de haber sido yo la que se iba a caer estoy segura que Syaoran me hubiera sujetado y hubiera evitado el golpe contra el asfalto de las calles de Tomoeda y el gran problema de todo era que estábamos a mitad de camino a mi casa y era lógico que no podría cargarlo hasta allí por mas fuerte que yo pudiera ser.

—Syaoran, Syaoran —lo llamé bastante preocupada en mi intento por despertarlo, cosa inútil, Syaoran no respondía y yo cada vez me preocupaba más —Syaoran —seguía insistiendo pero igual todos mis esfuerzos eran en vano.

¿Si estaba tan enfermo porque se ofreció a traerme? Era un tonto, no debió hacerlo y menos en ese estado, Syaoran a esas alturas estaba ardiendo en fiebre y estábamos en medio de la calle de Tomoeda, no podía llevarlo a su apartamento en esas condiciones, Syaoran vivía solo y en cualquier momento su estado podría empeorar, creo que no había otra alternativa que llevarlo a mi casa, así Touya se molestara, esto podía llegar a ser de vida o de muerte, así que él no tendría mas remedio que aceptar que Syaoran durmiera hoy allí… pero aun estaba en un gran dilema ¿Cómo rayos pretendía llevarlo?

_Que tonta ¿acaso en Tomoeda no hay taxis?_

Buen punto, no quedaba de otra que parar un taxi, no estaba nada bien que Syaoran siguiera en el piso, esto simplemente haría que su estado empeorara.

Bien, por fin de diez minutos haciendo pares infructuosos un taxi respondió a mi señal y se detuvo, un hombre anciano se bajó del vehiculo y nos miró con ojos de tristeza y es que esa toma de Syaoran en el piso conmigo a su lado, la verdad no daba para nada mas.

—¿Qué le ocurrió? —preguntó el hombre, acercándose a nosotros y ayudando a levantar a Syaoran.

—No sé —respondí con lagrimas en mis ojos por estar viendo a Syaoran en ese estado. Él, que siempre parecía estar bien, sin preocupaciones, tan fuerte y vigoroso… serio, pero capaz de sorprenderte con una locura, después de todo este chico era mas humano de lo que cualquier persona pudiera creer —Tiene mucha fiebre y cuando íbamos se desmayó.

El conductor del taxi subió a Syaoran a la parte trasera del auto y me pidió a mí que le sostuviera la cabeza a Syaoran, o sea, mis piernas iban a servir de almohadas para él y la verdad poco y nada me importaba, claro que teniendo su cabeza tan cerca si pude sentir lo caliente que se encontraba.

—¿A dónde lo llevó? ¿Al hospital? —la simple mención de la palabra hospital me puso la piel de gallina y la verdad no me interesaba en lo mas mínimo ir a un sitio así, aunque la situación de Syaoran lo ameritaba… ¿Qué hacer?

—No —respondí —llevémoslo a mi casa… vivo unas cuadras mas adelante, cuando vea unas casas con rosas rojas voltee a la derecha y luego yo le seguiré indicando —el anciano del taxi asintió y emprendió su marcha, no sé si estaba haciendo lo correcto, pero algo en mi quería a Syaoran en mi casa, tal vez la idea de tener que visitarlo en el hospital no era tan agradable como tenerlo en mi casa, ya podía imaginarme a Syaoran agradeciéndome eso y no solo eso, yo cuidándolo, arrullándolo y demás cosas que podría hacer para lograr que se sintiera mejor.

—Sakura —un momento, eso voz casi moribunda y demasiado débil no era del taxista y aparte de él y de mi, en ese taxi solo iba Syaoran.

Y en efecto, al bajar la mirada pude ver los ojos de Syaoran, esos ojos que en más de una ocasión me robaban suspiros y me desvelaban como por encanto, esos ojos eran perfectos, a pesar que ahora estaban algo apagados y tristes.

—Syaoran descansa —dije acariciando su cabello, tal vez era lo realmente preocupada que estaba o era algo que siempre había querido hacer y pues… ya que la situación lo ameritaba —no te esfuerces, no estas bien y no quiero que te enfermes mas.

—Creó que —dibujo una expresión algo triste en su boca —no podremos salir mañana —¿era eso? Se preocupaba mas por eso que por su misma salud, vaya que este chico tenía un sentido del cumplimiento bastante estricto, aun enfermo pensaba en la invitación, en parte no estaba mal, pues eso significaba que si no la olvidaba enfermo, en buen estado no se le olvidaría.

—No te preocupes tonto —le sonreí con un gesto que parecía hacer que se calmara un poco —ya podremos salir en otra ocasión, pero para eso tienes que ponerte bien ¿vale? —Syaoran asintió y se acomodo en mis piernas, tratando de no apoyarse demasiado en estas, ahora resultaba que Syaoran también era mas tímido de lo que creía, luego de eso cerró los ojos y dijo:

—Te vez muy linda preocupada Sakura —eso había sido un cumplido por parte de Syaoran, ¡increíble!, esta noche estaba llena de sorpresas, creó que no estaría mal develarme para ver que otra aguardaba por ahí —aunque me gustas mas cuando sonríes —estaba delirando, él estaba delirando, no había duda de eso, Syaoran haciendo esa clase de cumplidos… tal vez en mis sueños y la verdad es que lo había hecho, pero eso era vida real y él estaba enfermo.

—Shhh —dije para que se callara —descansa —él hizo caso pues a los segundos su respiración se calmó y sus parpados estaban quietos, me dirigí al taxista al ver que ya estábamos cerca de mi casa —en la esquina gire a la izquierda y deténgase en la casa amarilla.

—Sabes muchacha —dijo el taxista obligándome a quitar mi vista de Syaoran y poniéndosela a él —no hay nada mas bonito que ver dos jóvenes enamorados, sus caras se ven tan bien, se refleja frescura, paz y ese aroma que solo ustedes tienen —el taxista decía eso por mi, que era la enamorada en esa silla del taxi, lo de Syaoran era solo delirio.

—Gracias —dije por cortesía, mientras veía como el taxi se detenía frente a mi casa —espéreme por favor —le dije al anciano, mientras salí del taxi a llamar a mi hermano, abrí la puerta y subí las escaleras de la casa y rápidamente golpeé en la habitación, al tiempo que abría la puerta, en ese instante me pregunté ¿para que rayos había golpeado si ni siquiera había dado tiempo y abrí? Si mi hermano estuviera haciendo cosas malas lo hubiera cogido en flagrancia y eso si hubiera sido una situación bastante embarazosa, claro que con ese día cualquier cosa podría pasar, por fortuna no paso.

—¿Que haces aquí monstruo? —me regañó mientras me miraba con ojos de ira.

—Es Syaoran… el mocoso como tu lo llamas —mi hermano frunció el ceño, mal punto —está enfermo abajo en un taxi, yo no puedo bajarlo y bueno… —la mirada de mi hermano me decía que poco y nada le importaba lo que le sucediera, por suerte la habitación no estaba sola.

—Yo te ayudo —dijo Yukito, levantándose del suelo donde estaba sentado, ni siquiera lo había visto —Touya es muy testarudo y no le interesa ayudar a Syaoran en lo mas mínimo ¿Por qué será?

—Cállate Yuki —¿Esos dos estaban hablando en clave o que? No pude entender ni una palabra de lo que decían

—Vamos —halé a Yukito y este me siguió, la verdad cuando toqué su brazo no dejé de sentir un poco de risa, era muy delgado, tal vez dejaba caer a Syaoran o se lesionaba de tanta fuerza que podía llegar a usar, no, por mas flaco que Yukito fuera, mi hermano me había contado que el había participado en muchas competencias en la universidad y que ganaba demasiadas, entonces no podía ser tan debilucho —Mira —señalé el único taxi que había frente a la casa, cosa bastante tonta por mi parte, Yukito se apresuró al taxi al igual que yo, Yukito para cargar a Syaoran y yo para pagarle al señor.

Después de que Yukito había bajado a Syaoran y lo tenía entre sus brazos el taxi se retiró y nosotros entramos a la casa, ahora la pregunta ¿Dónde iba a acostar a Syaoran? ¿Dónde? Yukito pareció darse cuenta de que no tenía ni idea que hacer así que se fue al salón, pero antes de adentrarse en este la voz de mi hermano se escuchó desde las escaleras.

—Llévalo a mi cuarto —su voz se escuchó bastante rápida, dijo eso y se esfumó, seguramente no podía aceptar la vergüenza que le daba admitir que estaba ayudando a Syaoran, conociendo como conocía a mi hermano el esfuerzo que estaba haciendo era grande.

—Gracias —le grité, aun desconcertada por aquella reacción suya ¿acaso hace dos minutos no nos quería ayudar? en fin, seguí a Yukito que ya subía las escaleras, cargando en hombros a Syaoran, la verdad ver a Syaoran en esa situación me hacía sentir bastante mal, él seguramente se preocupó por ese incidente de los chicos y pensó que volverían a atacarme y por eso se ofrecido a acompañarme, sin preocuparse por su salud, al parecer solo le importaba yo.

Entramos a la alcoba de mi hermano y Yukito lo recostó en su cama, mi hermano no estaba por allí.

—No te preocupes Sakura —dijo Yukito con su sonrisa habitual —si él se levanta y te ve preocupada solo conseguirás que se sienta mas mal por haberte preocupado, debes animarte pequeña, todo va a estar bien, ahora porque no vas y mojas un paño para ponerle en la frente, esta muy caliente —yo asentí y me retiré de la habitación.

Al salir de ella bajé a la cocina y mojé una toalla, la escurrí para que quedara apenas húmeda y me iba a dirigir nuevamente al cuarto de mi hermano pero la presencia de él en la puerta me detuvo ¿Qué hacía allí? Y no era solo el hecho de estar de pie frente a mí, también me miraba de arriba abajo, analizando mi expresión.

—¿Qué pasa hermano? ¿Estas molesto porque lo traje sin avisar? Perdóname, Syaoran vive solo y se desmayó en el camino cuando veníamos, él se ofreció a acompañarme pues… —no estaba bien decirle lo de los chicos esos a mi hermano, lo único que lograría sería que me prohibiera entrar a trabajar —pues… era de noche y no quiso que yo caminara sola.

—Guarda silencio Sakura —dijo y siguió analizándome —¿no te lo ha dicho? —preguntó bastante inquieto, aunque esa pregunta también me inquietaba a mi.

—¿Qué? —mi hermano suspiró y se dio cuenta que no había entendido nada de su pregunta, porque así había sido, no logré entender ni pizca de lo que me dijo.

—Nada monstruo —dijo acercándose y revolcándome el cabello —nada y será mejor que le lleves esa toalla a ese mocoso o se va a poner peor —yo asentí y corrí al cuarto de mi hermano, pero luego recordé un detalle ¿Dónde dormirían mi hermano y Yukito? No lo harían el la habitación de mi padre, son bastante respetuosos, me volteé para hablar con mi hermano.

—¿Dónde dormirás?

—En casa de Yuki —dijo muy sereno, para luego agregar con un tono bastante autoritario —y ni se te ocurra desvelarte por cuidar a ese mocoso, te conozco y sé que lo harás, si mañana llego y te veo con alguna expresión de sueño sacare a ese mocoso de aquí así tenga cuarenta y tres grados de temperatura ¿esta claro? —yo asentí aun sabiendo que no haría ningún caso a su amenaza.

—No lo haré —mentí.

—Te avisaremos cuando nos vayamos a ir —yo asentí nuevamente y me fui al cuarto de mi hermano, donde se encontraba Syaoran.

Yukito estaba sentado en el borde de la cama viéndolo, en parte él también estaba preocupado y es que Yukito era una persona muy buena y le gustaba ayudar a los demás… todo eso lo remataba con esa gran sonrisa y encanto que tenía.

—Ya la traje —le dije y este volteó a mi posición, Yukito se hizo a un lado para que yo se la colocara y no tenía ni idea de cómo hacerlo, por lo general yo era la enferma y no la enfermera ¿Qué demonios hago? Me pregunté

—¿ya la escurriste? —Me preguntó Yukito, yo asentí —entonces dóblala y colócala en su frente, si quieres puedes pasar delicadamente la toalla por su cara —eso era una proposición difícil de negar, el hecho de tocarle la cara era sublime, un tanto abusadora, pero sublime.

Comencé con mi labor, lentamente, delicadamente, sintiendo un poco de su piel con la parte de mis yemas que no tenía cubierta la toalla, disfrutando el contacto que él me brindaba inconciente, pero que igual era placentero, las sensaciones brindadas por su rostro eran estimulantes, aunque un poco calidas, pero esto no quitaba lo sublime del momento, Syaoran pareció comenzar a relajarse, pues su ceño pasó de estar fruncido a relajado en cuanto seguí con mi tarea, al menos lo estaba ayudando y no merecía mas.

Supe que estaba bien detenerme o terminaría con ganas de no dejar de hacer eso en toda la noche y era una propuesta encantadora pero alocada y la verdad siempre fui bastante recatada.

Coloqué la toalla en su frente, tal y como me lo había dicho Yukito y no sé cuanto tiempo me quedé mirándolo, yo creo que fue bastante pues Yukito tuvo que sacarme de mi ensoñación.

—¿te gusta no es así? —al parecer ahora todo mundo parecía tener el poder de leer las mentes o algo así, lo que me faltaba es que mas gente se enterara de lo que sentía por Syaoran.

—Bueno… este… yo… —al mirar el rostro de Yukito, con el mío bastante rojo seguramente pude ver que él sonreía, como siempre, eso era alentador ante la respuesta que iba a dar… al menos lograba calmar mi nerviosismo, aunque no sé que tan apropiado era responder en frente de Syaoran, tal vez despertaba o alguna de esas locuras que pasan en las novelas —Bueno… Yukito —sin poder articular palabras opté por la opción mas obvia y fácil, simplemente asentir y eso hice.

—¿ya se lo dijiste? —Ahora negué —deberías, acaso no sabes que él esta ena… —antes de poder terminar cualquier palabra Yukito fue interrumpido por mi hermano, ¿Qué iría a decir Yukito?

—Yuki nos quedaremos en tu casa —este lo miró. En ese mismo instante pareció entender la situación y asintió —y será mejor que nos vayamos ya, es tarde y Sakura debe dormir… no es así —dijo mirándome y abriendo los ojos con bastante autoridad, Touya perecia mas mi padre que otra cosa.

—Ah, Touya entonces vamos —Yukito se retiró de mi lado pero antes de poder empezar a caminar lo retuve del brazo.

—¿Qué iba s a decir Yukito?... pues... Antes de que mi hermano interrumpiera —Yukito pareció pensar su respuesta y luego dijo:

—La verdad iba a ser un poco egoísta Sakura, creo que me iba a equivocar con mi comentario, eso hubiera sido bastante malo para ti y para él —miró a Syaoran —mejor descúbrelo… tarde o temprano lo harás —su respuesta me dejo quieta, fue una de esa frases de _Tu tienes el poder _o_ viviré dentro de ti _que terminan diciendo nada.

—Gracias —fue lo único que dije antes de escoltarlos a la puerta, como sino conocieran el camino.

—Cuídate Sakura —se despidió Yukito —y cuídalo… no querrás que algo malo le pase —yo asentí contenta. Los comentarios de Yukito no eran como los comentarios de Tomoyo o su novio, los comentarios de él lograban darme bastante ánimo.

—Hasta mañana monstruo, por fin podré dormir tranquilo sin tus ronquidos desquiciantes.

—Yo no roncó —dije bastante molesta con el comentario de mi hermano —y ya te dije que no soy un monstruo.

—Aja, como digas… —dijo bastante desinteresado, aunque luego mostró más interés —si ocurre algo llama. Vendremos enseguida, no te trasnoches, no te preocupes estará bien aunque yo quiera lo contrario y hay algo de comida en el horno por si quieres comer —mi hermano aparentaba ser duro, pero siempre estaba mostrando lo contrario, no era ese tipo de chicos que le gustaba ir por allí mostrando sus sentimientos ni nada de eso, pero conmigo casi se veía obligado a hacerlo, era un buen sujeto después de todo, claro que eso nunca yo lo había dudado.

Cuando por fin los perdí de vista cerré la puerta de la casa y me dirigí al cuarto, no estaba bien dejar a Syaoran solo y la verdad era algo que tampoco quería hacer, no muy a menudo tu enamorado se queda durmiendo en tu casa, a pesar que el motivo de su visita era la enfermedad.

Al abrir la puerta lo vi, susurrando algunas cosas, me acerqué para luego sentarme en su lado, mirándolo, aun no paraba de susurrar ¿Qué susurraba? Me pregunté y acerqué un poco mi oído a su boca.

—Sakura… —fue lo poco que pude oír.

**(Syaoran)**

¿Dónde estoy? Me preguntaba aun desconcertado con el símbolo de interrogación en la cabeza, no reconocía nada, todo era distinto a lo que estaba acostumbrado, la oscuridad que me bañaba llegaba a ser abrumadora y fue entonces cuando me di cuenta lo solo que había estado, lo solo que me encontraba en este mundo, la tristeza que era mi vida, el dolor que me causaba ver a los demás felices mientras yo estaba en mi apartamento tomando té o haciendo cualquier otra cosa.

Todo esto resultaba interesante, tenía calor, un calor sofocante y doloroso, siempre pensé que la oscuridad se relacionaba con frío, me di cuenta que no, pero la verdad a esas alturas no me importaba quemarme, tal vez de esa manera se acaba mi sufrimiento, aunque una simple gripa no me iba a matar.

_¿En verdad estas tan solo?_

Desde siempre, incluso cuando mis padres vivían jamás pasaron más de quince minutos conmigo, a veces cuando cenábamos, pero se la pasaban hablando del próximo negocio que nos podría traer mas riqueza, claro, eso cuando cenaban en casa, nunca estaban en esta.

Con mis hermanas las cosas llegaban a ser al mismo precio, después de la muerte de mis padres ellas se encargaron de adaptarse a lo que venía, yo simplemente miré desde las sombras, hasta que tocara mi turno de ser el próximo títere.

La familia cambió, todos comenzaron a mostrarse tal y como eran, tal vez ese era el motivo por el cual yo estaba en Japón, seguramente era una marioneta difícil de manejar y sin mi por ahí rondando las ganancias para ellos serian mejores, Wei, por suerte te tenía, estaba seguro que sin él, mi muerte en Japón hubiera sido inminente, me hubiera muerto de hambre o algo así, todo hubiera sido un desastre.

_¿En verdad estas tan solo?_

¿Cómo no estarlo? ¿Alguien estaba cerca? ¿Alguien me ayudaba? ¿A alguien le interesaba fuera de lo material?

_Hay alguien… piensa._

¿Quién? Pensar dolía, miles de personas y nadie dispuesta a ayudarme ¿o si? No, nadie, nadie… nadie… todos son egoístas, hasta yo encerrándome en mi dolor ¿dolor? Mi dolor ya había desaparecido, mi dolor había sido expulsado, mi dolor lo habían sacado, mi dolor lo había sacado, sacado ella, sacado Sakura… ella, ella era el motivo, mi amiga, mi amor, mi todo y mi Sakura.

Entonces fue cuando pude ver, la oscuridad se desvaneció y me mostró lo que quería ver, aquella silueta con los ojos más hermosos que un hombre como yo podían contemplar… su figura, su sola presencia lograba acabar todo lo malo de un alma perdida como la mía.

—Sakura —llamé, ella seguía allí, quieta, mirándome con la sonrisa en sus labios, contenta por algún motivo desconocido para mi… —Sakura.

—Syaoran —articuló palabras y su voz parecía aun más hermosa que antes, ella mejoraba con cada minuto, con cada segundo.

—Tu eres todo para mi —en principio no pareció entender, al igual que yo, no había habido timidez en mis palabras, tampoco sonrojos en mí cara, todo había sido una explosión de espontaneidad hasta difícil de creer —te quiero conmigo Sakura —logré continuar diciendo —te quiero aquí… conmigo, te quiero a ti —ella me miraba tranquila, sonriente, no decía nada.

—Syaoran —volvió a decir, estaba quieta, estupefacta, mirándome con un rostro bastante desconcertado —No… no…

—¿No que? —Pregunté bastante desconcertado, en parte furioso… —¿No me quieres? —su respuesta se demoró y luego la espera aumentó cuando pude ver lagrimas saliendo de sus ojos, Sakura estaba llorando, llorando por mi declaración, llorando porque le había dicho que la quería y lo peor de todo es que era fácil ver que sus lagrimas no eran de felicidad.

—Syaoran… yo también te quiero —dijo y mi corazón subió a la estratosfera —te quiero como mi amigo —en ese momento el corazón que había subido cayó estrepitosamente contra mi pecho, introduciéndose roto dentro de este.

¿Amigo? Sakura me veía solo como eso, como su amigo, que tonto… creer que ella se fijaría en mi, seguramente me vio como alguien interesante de ayudar y cuando lo logró se amistó conmigo, nada mas… patético, patético infeliz, creer que había esperanza.

—Syaoran —continuó diciendo —a demás, tú no me quieres a mi —¿Qué? Si se lo acababa de decir —tú estas enamorado de Mimi.

—No sakura, yo te amo a ti no a ella —respondí desesperado, en ese momento pude ver como dos sombras se paraban a mis espalda… eran Eriol y Tomoyo —ustedes dos… díganle, díganle que la quiero, que ella es mi amor… díganle —grité

—No Syaoran, tú no la quieres —dijeron al unísono —Tu quieres a Mimi —me tomaron de mi brazo.

—¿Qué es esto? —Comenzaron a arrastrarme —¿Es una broma tuya verdad Eriol? —Este solo miraba al frente, con un destino, destino horrible que vi cuando dejaron de arrastrarme —¿Qué es ese altar? —Pregunté desubicado —¿Por qué estamos aquí?

—¿Acaso lo olvidaste? —eso voz chillona no podía ser de otra persona, no la había olvidado y no la olvidaría jamás —nos vamos a casar.

—¿De que rayos hablas Mimi? —Grité, estaba enloqueciendo —Yo no te quiero a ti, yo quiero a Sakura, yo quiero a Sakura, yo quiero a Sakura...

—No me quieres Syaoran, nunca lo has hecho, no sabes lo que es querer a alguien.

—Si te quiero, si te quiero… —grité y en ese momento la capilla se esfumó ¿un sueño? Me pregunté comenzando a ver a mí alrededor, si un sueño o pesadilla… pero ¿Acaso aun soñaba?

Ese no era mi cuarto, no era mi cama, no eran mis frazadas ¿Dónde diablos estaba metido? Lo único que recordaba era haber caminado con Sakura por las calles de Tomoeda, la había invitado a salir y luego… y luego… ¿Qué paso después? No recordaba nada, un momento, Si recordaba algo y algo estupendo… Sakura me había dicho que si aceptaba mi invitación, aunque acordarme de esto no me ayudaba en mi deseo por saber donde me había metido.

Me levanté de mi cama, de mi cama actual obviamente y pude ver una coquita con agua al lado de esta, seguramente alguien me había estado cuidando, pero ¿Quién? Al ver el reloj de ese cuarto vi que este marcaba los doce y treinta y cinco… no había dormido nada, me dije, pues al desmayarme eran mas o menos las diez y un poquito… no sé muy bien.

Me dije a mi mismo que en ese cuarto no hallaría respuestas, así que salí de este, al salir me encontré con un estrecho pasillo y dos cuartos, aparte del mío, al fondo vi unas escaleras. Me encaminé al que era mas grande, seguramente el de los dueños de hogar y estando en frente le di unos golpecitos a la puerta esperando que me respondieran del otro lado, pero no, al parecer no había vida humana en ese cuarto, me atreví a dar un vistazo y en efecto, en ese cuarto no había nadie, entonces mi respuesta estaba en el cuarto pequeño de la casa.

Caminé por el hall, lentamente, evitando hacer algún ruido que incordiara a las personas del hogar, ya estando al frente de esta hice lo mismo que unos minutos atrás y golpeé, nuevamente nadie respondió, abrí la puerta con cuidado y para mi sorpresa esta vez si había alguien, era lógico pensar eso, porque no creó que debajo de esas frazadas el bulto que se formaba fuera de un perro o de una adolescente que se había escapado de casa y había usado el viejo truco de las almohadas bajo las frazadas.

No iba entrar, pues pude ver con demasiada facilidad que el cuarto era de niña, los peluches sobre la mesa era algo que delataba a cualquiera, así que decidí emprender mi viaje al primer piso, claro que no conté con que al darme vuelta, el pie derecho se chocara contra el borde de la puerta, haciéndome dar un grito de queja y dolor bastante fácil de oír y lo comprobé cuando la persona que estaba bajo las frazadas comenzó a moverse.

Demonios…

**(Sakura)**

Había estado cuidando de Syaoran bastante rato, lo cuidé como hasta las doce… cuando vi que se había calmado me dije que estaría bien irme a dormir, pues la amenaza de mi hermano se haría realidad y lo último que quería era ver a Syaoran volando por la puerta de mi casa.

No llevaba mucho durmiendo cuando un ruido me alertó de que algo o alguien estaba por allí, digo algo pues siempre he creído en espíritus y esas cosas y la verdad pensar en eso no me era de gran utilidad, lentamente comencé a quitar la frazada para poder mirar. Lo primero que pude ver fue una silueta oscura bajo mi puerta, al menos no era un fantasma… un momento entonces era un… era un… un ladrón.

Me horroricé.

—Auxilio… —grité, aun sin salir de mi cama —auxilio…

En ese momento pude ver como aquella silueta se acercaba a mi posición, cosa que hizo que mi preocupación aumentara aun mas y que mi nerviosismo evitara que lograra seguir gritando o moviéndome, además era la una de la mañana mas o menos y no creía que un gritó mío fuera a alertar a algún vecino que yo estaba a punto de ser… de ser cualquier cosa mala, eso no era lo mas importante.

—¿Sakura? —un momento, el ladrón sabía mi nombre y tenía una voz agradable —¿Eres tu? —preguntó nuevamente. Al parecer el ladrón se había metido en la casa de una conocida, el mundo es muy pequeño, pensé, que ladrón con tal mala suerte —Sakura —esta vez no preguntó sino que lo afirmó —un momento, esa voz era de…

—¿Syaoran? —pregunté mientras encendía una lamparita que se encontraba al lado de mi cama. En efecto era Syaoran, mirándome con duda en sus ojos… y con razón, el pobre debería estar muy perdido, y es que levantarse a la una de la mañana y ser asustado por los gritos de una chiquilla como yo, podía desubicar a cualquiera en este planeta y claro que verlo allí era mejor que ver un ladrón, espíritu o derivados —¿Qué haces aquí? —él me miró con duda.

—¿Eso quisiera saber? —Buen punto. Syaoran había perdido el sentido y alguien desmayado no sabe nada de lo que ocurre a su alrededor —No sé que hago aquí y la verdad lo ultimo que recuerdo fue ir caminando por la calle… luego desperté en un cuarto que no era el mío —pude ver como Syaoran frotaba sus manos, lo lógico era que tuviera frío.

—Ven —le dije —vamos al cuarto de mi hermano, allí te explicaré todo —Syaoran no entendió. Pero al perecer él si era algo audaz y lo lógico era pensar que se había dado cuenta que el cuarto en donde había despertado era el cuarto de Touya.

—¿Por qué allí? —Cuestionó —me puedes contar aquí.

—Porque yo no soy la tengo frío —dije saliéndome de la cama —y porque no era yo la que tenía fiebre hace unas horas —al parecer ese argumento lo convenció un poco y soltó un suspiro en claro síntoma de rendición, agradecí mentalmente que mi pijama no fuera ridícula y siendo sinceros que tampoco fuera sexy, bueno… ya saben, él solo, yo sola, la casa sola… nunca se sabe.

—Pero te dará frío entonces Sakura —me dijo algo preocupado.

—No te preocupes por eso… ahora lo que importa es que te mejores… me tenías muy preocupada —al parecer no me fijé en mis palabras y cuando me percaté de lo que había dicho era muy tarde para evitar el sonrojo, Syaoran miraba extrañado ante mis palabras, también algo rojo, seguramente la fiebre le había vuelto —si, quiero decir… te desmayaste y bueno… eres mi amigo… y… —la expresión de Syaoran cambió un poco y luego dio la vuelta para dirigirse nuevamente al cuarto.

Nos dirigimos a la habitación y no demoramos nada en estar en esta, Syaoran se sentó en la cama y yo lo imité, aunque estar así no era algo abrigador de todos modos… el silencio era evidente y no sé porque, pues yo tenía que dar ciertas explicaciones con respecto a su ubicación actual, él fue el primero en romper el silencio.

—¿Qué paso? Digo… después de haberte invitado a salir… —bien. Se acordaba.

—Luego de eso —comencé a hablar —te desmayaste y caíste al suelo —me sonroje —y pasaron unos minutos antes de poder coger un taxi… sabía que no podría llevarte a tu casa pues vives… —decir solo no era algo que debería decir… empecé a hablar tan rápido que no pensé muy bien.

—Solo —terminó Syaoran por mí la frase, yo asentí.

—Decidí traerte a mi casa, así alguien estaría pendiente de ti —él analizaba mis palabras.

—¿Por qué me quedé en el cuarto de tu hermano? ¿Tu hermano aceptó? O no sabe y corro el riesgo de salir volando —yo negué.

—Él aceptó, es mas él propuso la idea que te quedaras aquí… siendo sinceros no tenía ni idea donde acostarte —Syaoran estaba atónito, al igual que yo cuando mi hermano propuso eso.

—¡WOW! —exclamó y yo noté que aun estábamos sentados en la cama.

—Acuéstate Syaoran —dije levantándome para poder darle espacio… él aceptó la propuesta pero estaba algo colorado… me acerqué para poder tocarle la frente, estaba caliente pero no como un rato atrás, Syaoran se acostó y dejó sus manos afuera de las frazadas, pensativo —Tienes fiebre Syaoran… no debiste salir de la cama —tomé la coquita de agua que había al lado de su cama y mojé la toalla nuevamente, la escurrí y la puse en su frente, en silencio. Me hubiera encantado pasarla nuevamente por su cara pero con Syaoran allí era algo vergonzoso.

—Sa… Sakura —dijo tartamudeando mientras yo acababa con mi labor —tu… tu… me… —estaba mas rojo aun y no podía articular palabras, al parecer la fiebre le estaba afectando nuevamente, Syaoran se comportaba muy distinto a lo común en él… estaba rojo, tartamudeante siendo que siempre había sido tan seguro y ¿nervioso?

—Descansa, te traeré una aspirina —dije levantándome de la cama, pero no pude, una mano me retuvo y me obligó a sentarme nuevamente, Syaoran había tirado de mí para quedar nuevamente en la cama y él estaba también sentado sobre el respaldo de esta.

—Tu… me gustas Sakura —¿Qué? —Me gustas mucho —por un segundo me quedé estática… no podía mover nada y ni siquiera podía parpadear… mis músculos no respondían y mi corazón había dejado de bombear sangré por mi cuerpo, luego recordé que en el taxi me había dicho que yo era muy bonita o cosas así por el estilo, algo poco acostumbrado para él… la respuesta a su comportamiento era eso: delirio, además el color rojo de su cara lo delataba.

—Duerme…

—Me gustas demasiado… te quiero demasiado —Syaoran no paraba de decir esas palabras… tantas veces las había querido escuchar que ahora que las escuchaba no me llenaban del todo porque eran un delirio.

—Mañana me lo dirás nuevamente y te creeré —dije regalándole un beso en su mejilla, claro que Syaoran se dio vuelta adrede ocasionando el contacto de nuestras bocas.

Pasaron… yo diría que alrededor de tres segundos en los que nos quedamos solo con nuestras bocas unidas, quietos, solo así, hasta que el movimiento de sus labios me incitó a corresponder su atrevimiento y a cerrar los ojos para disfrutar mejor el placer que me brindaba el contacto de su boca… si Syaoran estaba mintiendo se lo permitiría, al menos hasta que mis neuronas reaccionaran un poco.

Todo daba vueltas y que la gripe fuera contagiosa no me importaba, estaba sentada y aun así podía creer que en cuanto me levantara de mi sitio me iba a ir de narices contra el suelo, el vértigo y adrenalina sentidos en ese beso eran increíble, el momento era de calentamiento para ambos, él por su fiebre y yo por su beso.

En fin, nos fuimos recostando lentamente sobre la cama, Syaoran bajo mío y recosté mis manos sobre su pecho, su corazón al parecer si latía y he de aclarar que lo hacía bastante rápido… supuse que ya estaba bien detenerme del abuso que estaba cometiendo, así que intenté retirarme pero sus manos me retuvieron por la nuca haciendo imposible mi intento de retirada en ese momento.

Él beso comenzó a hacerse largo y profundo, entre mas estaba cerca de él mas quería disfrutar de sus labios, separarme era una tarea demasiado difícil… a quien engañaba, separarme era una tarea imposible, al menos hasta que necesitáramos respirar y a mi me quedaba un poco de aire todavía así que decidí seguir con eso y él también podía seguir, me di cuenta cuando sus manos comenzaron a bajar de mi nuca hasta quedarse en mi espalda.

_Me gustas Sakura…_

_Me gustas mucho…_

_Me gustas demasiado…_

Tal vez eran esas palabras las que me impulsaban a seguir con todo… solo quería escuchar esas mismas palabras mañana… aunque creía que eso era una posibilidad bastante ilógica e irreal… mañana Syaoran se daría cuenta que había cometido un error, me pediría disculpas, yo aceptaría y le diría que no había problema y todo volvería a ser como antes… si podía llegar a ser como antes… claro esta.

Cuando por fin nos dimos cuenta de la falta de aire en nuestros pulmones, nos separamos y entonces abrí los ojos y lo primero que vi fue el color ámbar, el color marrón en su mirada analizándome, mirándome a los ojos sin una pizca de remordimiento de lo ocurrido, ¿sería que había verdad en sus palabras? Era improbable, pero era joven y soñadora.

Cuando sentí que estaba en condiciones de levantarme de la cama le di un besito a Syaoran, esta vez no lo dirigí a su mejilla y al separarme me sonrió… levemente, al parecer satisfecho.

Me levanté de la cama y dije

—Te traeré la aspirina —él asintió.

Salí de la alcoba aun con las paredes de mi casa retumbando contra mis oídos… al menos las cosas ya no giraban, mi primer destino fue la cocina donde me tomé un gran vaso de agua, tratando de calmar mi calor corporal, luego de eso me dirigí al botiquín que estaba en el baño donde saqué una aspirina, volví a la cocina para servir otro vaso de agua, esta vez para Syaoran… no para que él apaciguara su calor corporal, sino para que se tomara la aspirina he de aclarar, subí las escaleras muy torpemente, trompicando con ellas, no sería nada raro que dejara caer el vaso pues mis músculos aun no reaccionaban del todo, por suerte esto no ocurrió.

Cuando volví pude ver que estaba dándome la espalda en la cama… me acerqué y le dije.

—Syaoran toma la aspirina —no hubo respuesta por su parte. Cuando me acerqué pude ver el motivo de esto, él estaba dormido, tan calmado, tranquilo, sereno y sonriente, al parecer la había pasado bien después de la mala noche, aunque yo ya no sabía ni en que creer.

¿Acaso si me quería?

_Si te quisiera te hubiera esperado despierto… no tardaste ni cinco minutos en traer la aspirina._

Tal vez, no sé, me dije… esa vez no estaba dispuesta a asegurarme cosas que no fueran. No lo haría.

—Buenas noches Syaoran —dije en un susurro y nuevamente le di un beso, tratando de no despertarlo, vaya que me había vuelto descarada, pensé.

Salí de la alcoba y me dirigí a la mía donde me acosté al instante… lo mas probable sería que en efecto no pudiera dormir esa noche, no por cuidar de Syaoran, pero en parte si por su culpa o mía… ¿Quien sabe?

_Me gustas Sakura…_

_Me gustas mucho…_

_Me gustas demasiado…_

Podía repetirme esas palabras fácilmente en mi cabeza, una y otra vez… sin parar, sin querer parar, hasta que por fin me quedé dormida…

**(Syaoran)**

La quería y eso ya era un hecho, por fin después de tanto dudar y dudar había tenido el atrevimiento y valor de decírselo, de decirle a Sakura que la quería… ella no pareció darle demasiado crédito a mis palabras, pero al demonio, ella dijo que si se lo volvía a decir me iba a creer y la verdad eso solo podía significar una cosa, que ella estaba tan enamorada de mi como yo de ella y ahora todo estaba bien.

Muchas cosas me hacían pensar que ella correspondería: la primera: no se rehusó cuando nos estábamos besando, ella no sintió demasiado fastidio al parecer, la segunda: al ir por la aspirina ella se despidió de beso en la boca, no la gran cosa, pero no es muy normal hacer eso y la tercera: después de decirme buenas noches ella había repetido esto del pequeño beso, si así es, no estaba dormido en ese momento, estaba tan despierto como ahora en el cuarto del hermano de Sakura, la diferencia era que en ese momento el reloj ya no marcaba la una y cinco de la madrugada, ahora marcaba las seis y cincuenta, cosa curiosa los domingos me gustaba dormir hasta tarde y en ese momento no podía ni siquiera cerrar los ojos, tal vez el hecho de que en cualquier momento Sakura cruzara la puerta para ver como había amanecido me obligaba a mantenerme así.

Un momento, si, tenía pensado corroborarle a Sakura que me encantaba, pero creó que no era el lugar, ni el momento indicado, no me interesaba en lo mas mínimo que ella pensara que de nuevo tenía delirio… que chica tan ingenua ¿delirio?

Me levanté del cuarto de Touya y me puse mi chaqueta, no me interesaba que este llegara y me viera aun en su cuarto, una cosa era que él me hubiera aceptado y otra era que yo me pusiera a abusar de su confianza, que no era mucha.

Salí del cuarto con mucho sigilo, como un felino a punto de atacar, no quería despertar a Sakura, le encantaba dormir y no iba a ser yo quien la privara de eso, aunque anoche lo hice un poco.

—Le diré, hoy no, pero si mañana, no mas errores, ya es hora de enmendarlos todos, nada de delirio Sakura, mañana entenderás que eres mía, al igual que yo soy tuyo… mañana… nuestras vidas cambiaran.

Momento, Sakura era una chica bastante despistada. Conociéndola seguramente creería que yo me había fugado por no querer repetirle las cosas, no quise correr riesgos, volví a ingresar al cuarto de Touya y tomé un lápiz y una hoja para escribir:

_Mañana todo estará aclarado, no habrá delirio mañana, te darás cuenta que mucho de lo que dije era cierto… Sakura, gracias por cuidar de mi me encantaría prepararte el desayuno y muchas cosas mas, pero no quiero que tu hermano me encuentre abusando de su hospitalidad, por cierto ya estoy bien… Syaoran._

No entendía para que la firmaba la verdad, era lógico que era mía esa nota ¿de quien más podría ser? En fin, Salí nuevamente de esa habitación y metí la nota por la hendijita de debajo de la puerta de ella, confiaba que no fuera tan despistada para no verla, eso ya sería el colmo, claro que no sé porque no le decía que la quería de una vez en la nota, no sé, ni modo, tal vez en la nota perdía emoción y hoy con palabras podía ser delirio según ella.

—Tonta Sakura.

Bajé las escaleras, abrí la puerta y rápidamente estaba afuera, cerré la puerta y me encaminé a mi apartamento para pensar la mejor forma de decirle a Sakura que la adoraba, tenía todo un día para pensar en eso.

Por favor que nada arruine el momento mañana, que esperar veinticuatro hora para decírselo no sea un error mas, muchos me catalogarían como bestia por eso, y tal vez lo era, pero es que no quería que ella pensara cosas que no son, cosas fuera de lugar, Sakura era torpe-despistada-testaruda, le gustaba todo claro, sino no entendería nada, para ella algo como lo que le iba a decir debía ser: exacto, cauteloso, perfecto y preciso, como cuando canté en la cafetería para que me pidiera perdón… rayos ese día debí decírselo, que torpe, ¿Quién me hubiera rechazado esa noche? Seguramente nadie, es mas conocí a la fastidiosa de Mimi, chica que esperaba no volver a encontrarme nunca.

—Esperó que todo salga bien.

**NOTAS: HOLA A TODOS…**

**Espero que este capitulo haya sido de su agrado… yo sé que muchos se preguntan ¿Qué le pasa a Nythan? ¿Por qué no lo termina? ¿Por qué no hace que ya estén juntos? La respuesta a todo eso es simple… errores es como mi hijo (que nombre tan feo para un hijo jajaja…) y la verdad no es fácil decirle adiós, el fanfic ya esta terminado, pero no quiero enmendar los errores tan pronto jajajajaja jajajajaja (risa malvada)**

**Bueno… en fin primero: espero que realmente no este haciendo tan despistada a Sakura, aunque lo sea creo que me estoy pasando, segundo: este capitulo no fue tan largo pues era la continuación del anterior y tercero: me encantaría que me mandaran un manual de cómo aprender logaritmos, pues por estar escribiendo este fic me fue mal en un examen, no puedo responder Sakura en un ejercicio, si fuera así sacaría dieses por montón jajaja bueno se que no les interesa mi vida**

**Ahora las gracias…**

**Diosa****Galaxy: la canción es de R.E.M y se llama at my most beautiful, la verdad la letra es en verdad excelente, concuerdo contigo… gracias por los reviews.**

**Johanna-Ikari: el fic es principal de SyS, pero no te preocupes tenía algo preparado para la otra parejita, no algo grande, pero algo, espera un poco.**

**Maggiezac**** : gracias por el review y deberías a arriesgarte a publicar una historia, ya veras que no te va mal y… ¡que viva Colombia!**

**Chibik-Lady****: lo siento, no hubo cita, no podía arriesgarme a que Syaoran se enfermara de nuevo, sé que entenderás… espero.**

**furansu**** bueno tengo la historia ya terminada, me encantaría decirte cuantos capítulos faltan pero no creo que sea conveniente, tranqui, tranqui… todo estará bien jajaja.**

**Kiiza: no deberías ser así… mira que eso de drogarme… jajaja me parece que será mejor no dejar muchas incertidumbres, ahora al salir de mi casa miró a todos lados para ver si me están acechando jajaja ahí te va la continuación, espero que te guste.**

**ROSH BERNAL: gracias por todo, por el review y por lo del día de San Valentín, en momentos así se diría o escribiría algo como… ¿quieres ser mi Valentín? Jajaja gracia de nuevo cuídate.**

**Jeune**** Fleur****: hola profe ¿como vas? Me encantó que me hayas dicho todo eso, ahora ver sino caigo de nuevo en los errores, me encanta que estés leyendo mi fic… gracias.**

**Zorion****: te lo merecías, eso y mas, has seguida bien mi historia, eso me hace mas feliz a mi, en verdad es bueno contar con lectores así, te dedicaría este también pero hay lectores viendo… jajaja.**

**yuli**** moore****: creo que hay alguien mas para en club de fans de **_**odio a Mimi **_**y me agrada que ames mi fic, eso realmente es muy bueno para un escritor.**

**Beatriz Ventura****: como puedes observar, Sakura si cuidó de Syaoran y con cierta recompensa, espero que sigas pendiente y me apoyes ah y como ves sigo haciendo despistada a Sakura.**

**Keikleen:**** oye… deberías dormir un poco… jajaja y lo de los cuarenta y tres grados hubiera sido matar a Syaoran y eso no creo que este bien, más de una me mataría en ese caso.**

**Kaerichan: come puedes observar ya hubo un gran paso… un tanto distorsionado por parte de Sakura pero lo hubo y lamento si este capitulo no es tan largo… chao.**

**Bueno solo queda agradecer al resto de lectores que me han dejado reviews y me han apoyado, sino los nombro es por falta de tiempo, pero los nombrare a la próxima, tranqui, tranqui.**

**Y espero apoyo en otra historilla que voy a empezar, la trama me parece súper y me gustaría saber que opinan ustedes cuando la publiqué… pero bueno por ahora errores, después al infinito y mas allá, si yo sé me vi Toy story.**

**CHAITO Y SUERTE A TODOS. **


	13. Malos entendidos

**VIVIENDO EQUIVOCADO**

**POR: **Nythan—kun

**Capitulo 13**: MALOS ENTENDIDOS

**(Sakura)**

Era lunes por la mañana, estaba a minutos de escuchar nuevamente a Syaoran, fuera para bien o para mal, aunque la verdad las cosas no podían ser para mal, en la nota que me dejó me lo había aclarado, él había escrito que me iba a confirmar que todo lo que había dicho era verdad, entonces en realidad ese chico me quería.

Pero recordando la notita, la verdad fue bastante vergonzoso el momento que esta me hizo pasar.

Me levanté de mi cama y rápidamente me fui al cuarto de mi hermano, para mi sorpresa Syaoran ya no estaba allí, quien si estaba era mi hermano Touya que rápidamente volteó y me vio, este se dedicó a ver mi rostro, seguramente buscando ojeras o algo así por el estilo.

Luego de eso comencé con mi interrogatorio, preguntándole donde estaba Syaoran, que si lo había sacado a patadas o algo así, pues Syaoran no estaba bien y en realidad eso era bastante cruel. Touya simplemente dijo que cuando llegó Syaoran no estaba, pero que si había dejado una nota, la nota, y para mi mala suerte Touya la había encontrado primero que yo.

Traté de quitarle la nota pero fueron intentos infructuosos, mi hermano era mucho mas alto que yo y esto fue una desgracia en ese momento.

Por fin después de varios intentos logré arrebatarle la nota de sus manos, o bueno, yo quedé con una parte y él con la otra, Touya al ver lo que hizo me devolvió instantáneamente el pedazo que tenía, aunque antes de irme a mi cuarto a unir los dos pedazos mi hermano se disculpó conmigo, al principio eso me pareció extraño, pero lo extraño pasó cuando dijo que la había leído, en ese momento rogué que Syaoran supiera escribir decentemente, no podía pensar si la nota decía algo como: _besas bien o la pase rico anoche_… por suerte la nota no decía nada malo, aunque Touya si se la pasó molestándome e interrogándome que era lo que Syaoran me iba a aclarar.

Jamás le dije una palabra, siempre le saqué otro tema y a pesar de que Touya no quedó conforme logré quitármelo de encima todo el día.

Pero sabía que mi vida cambiaria, Syaoran tendría que hablar conmigo y todo valdría la pena.

—Oye —oí que me gritaban, las calles estaban solas y no pude ver a nadie —Aquí arriba —en ese momento subí mi mirada para encontrarme con la chica tan detestable de hace unas noches, si así es, Mimi.

—Hola —dije por cortesía pues la verdad ni siquiera éramos algo así como conocidas.

—¿Eres la chica de la cafetería cierto? —Yo asentí con la cabeza mientras ella se bajaba del árbol, la verdad para llevar esa falda me sorprendí al ver la facilidad con lo que lo hizo —¿Sabes donde vive Syaoran?

Por supuesto.

—No, no tengo idea —mentí, la verdad lo ultimo que quería era ver a esa chica rondando por allí —¿Por qué? —cuestioné curiosa, me interesaba saber que pensaba la chica de Syaoran, del Syaoran que se mi iba a declarar, creía yo.

—Bueno… ¿él tiene novia? —Yo negué, pero esperaba que la tuviera en unos minutos —ese es el motivo de estar aquí y de querer verlo, lo he estado esperando y no ha pasado, quiero que me pertenezca —esta chica le hacía falta un tornillo —¿estudia contigo?

—Si.

—¿le podrías decir que lo estoy buscando? —yo asentí como para poder quitármela de encima, pues estábamos cerca donde me encontré el primer día con Syaoran y no quería que ella se le acercara.

—Si, yo le diré.

—Eres muy buena… um… chica de la cafetería —me sonrió.

—Soy Sakura.

—Gracias Sakura —me dijo y en ese momento se despidió —él sabe donde vivo… por si acaso —gritó.

Por varios segundos me quedé viéndola mientras caminaba y se perdía de mi vista, la verdad pasaron segundos y comencé a sentirme algo mal, no era un malestar de enfermedad ni nada de eso, era un malestar del… alma, por decirlo así ¿desde cuando me había vuelto tan egoísta? La chica Mimi tenía el mismo derecho sobre Syaoran, estaba en las mismas condiciones de tratar de conquistarlo y si ella era mas audaz que yo no era su culpa.

—El amor te puede llegar a cambiar —dije a mitad de la calle y seguí con mi camino.

Jamás fui así, siempre ayudaba a las personas, no acostumbraba a mentir y mucho menos a negarle las cosas a alguien, en verdad el amor es algo complicado, y ¿si… no puedo afrontarlo? tal vez resulta que soy peor novia de lo que creó que puedo llegar a ser… esas cosas realmente eran complicadas, no solo el hecho de declararse, después había que empezar a actuar como novios y yo que hasta entonces no había tenido uno ¿Qué hacía?

_Syaoran no te ha dicho nada, no te ha dicho que te quiere y ya pensando en todo eso._

Bueno, en parte él si lo dijo, que yo haya desconfiado por su estado era otra cosa, igual de todas formas él iba a aclarar todo, el resto supongo que viene por añadidura.

Perdida en mis pensamientos me fui acercando cada vez a la preparatoria, mirando lo hermoso del día, las cosas con un día tan hermoso no podrían salir mal desde ningún punto de vista.

El sol brillaba y me daba de lleno en el rostro y no podía estar más contenta, el último clavo de felicidad lo pondría Syaoran, aunque un clavo no podía ser feliz.

—Espero que llegué temprano así podremos aclarar las cosas rápido… que nerviosa me siento —dije mientras un escalofrió recorría mi cuerpo.

¿Cómo será? ¿Cómo me lo dirá? ¿Me regalara algo? Ups… si me regala algo yo no tengo nada para darle, bueno él es el hombre, mis regalos vendrán después, aunque estaría bien un detalle de mi parte.

Rápidamente comencé a mirar a mí alrededor tratando de buscar una tienda abierta o algo parecido donde pudiera comprar algo para él, era temprano, ese día había madrugado más que de costumbre para mi mala suerte, me dije a mi misma que no volvería a madrugar ni el día que me fuera a casar.

Por fin, después de correr calles y calles pude ver una tiendita, ahora la cosa era que regalarle, cuando estuve frente a la tienda y entraba lentamente lo primero en oír fue una voz, la voz de una mujer.

—¿Qué deseas?

—Bueno… este… yo… —la verdad estaba perdida, jamás había hecho eso, comprar algo para mi enamorado y en una tienda barata, si, yo había comprado cosas para Tomoyo, mi padre, mi hermano y Yukito, pero a Syaoran solo le había comprado… eso era, a Syaoran le encantaba el chocolate, cosa que sé porque en una ocasión le compré un paquete cuando hice su mercado —Tiene… barritas de chocolate —la mujer levantó una ceja, con claro síntoma de desgano, tanta espera y solo compraría una barrita de chocolate.

—Un momento —dijo mientras escarbaba en uno de las tantas vitrinas que tenía llena de dulces —aquí tienes —extendió la barra a mis manos, yo la tomé y pagué.

Salí de la tienda y vi que ya no era tan temprano, apuré y alargué mis pasos un poco.

_Demonios_, me dije mentalmente, la profesora de matemáticas había dicho que haría un examen el lunes, y era lunes, matemáticas tocaba a la primera hora, no había estudiado por estar pensando en Syaoran y no puedes colocar en un examen de matemáticas: Syaoran. De ser así sacaría demasiados dieses. En conclusión estaba frita.

La preparatoria ya estaba en frente, todos entraban y se saludaban, miré a todos los lados por si veía vida conocida, pero no fue así, entré al edificio y rápidamente recorrí los pasillos, las personas ingresaban a sus aulas al igual que yo hice segundos después, pude ver que en el salón ya había gente, entre esos Eriol y Tomoyo, _cosa extraña _pensé sarcásticamente.

—Hola muchachos —saludé.

—Hola Sakura, te vez contenta —dijo mi amiga.

—Lo estoy.

—¿Se puede saber por qué? —Indagó Tomoyo —o ¿por quien? —en ese momento pude ver como Eriol se levantaba de su asiento, al parecer bastante aburrido con la conversación, Tomoyo y yo nos miramos como tratando de ver si alguna de las dos entendía lo ocurrido, por dios, no entendía mi vida iba a entender la de ellos.

—¿Que paso Tomoyo?

—No sé, mas tarde hablare con él, seguro que no es grave —Tomoyo quitó la mirada de la puerta donde había desaparecido su enamorado para volver a centrarla en mi —¿Y bien?

—¿Bien que? —Tomoyo bufó, ella en verdad me tenía bastante paciencia.

—¿Qué ocurrió para que estés tan contenta? Seguro que tiene que ver con Syaoran —yo asentí —¿pero que ocurrió?

—Es una larga historia, te contare en el descanso, además tenemos prueba de matemáticas y no quiero distraerme —aunque la verdad no sé cuan mas distraída podía estar, no había nada que se quedara en mi cabeza a acepción de el nombre Syaoran Li, y pensando en él, ese chico ya no llegaba temprano a clase, ¿acaso iba a faltar el día mas esperado de mi vida?

—Buenos días —saludó la profesora ingresando al aula con unas hojas en sus manos, era inminente que no se le había olvidado la prueba, desafortunadamente para las personas despistadas y que no habían estudiado ni un poco, incluida yo, por supuesto.

Todas las personas que estaban afuera ingresaron al salón, entre esos Eriol, pero no había rastro de Syaoran por ningún lado.

La profesora comenzó a repartir las hojas, por suerte esta señora no era de las que dejaba a la gente por fuera si llegaban tarde, ya lo había comprobado yo.

Al ver la hoja vi un montón de números y garabatos muy complicados de entender _¿Cuándo rayos había explicado eso la maestra?_ Me pregunté observando el montón de logaritmos…

_Seguramente lo explicó y como tu no te interesabas en lo mas mínimo en prestar el mas pequeño trozo de atención._

Llevaba mas o menos diez minutos garabateando nada en mi puesto, una parte de mi miraba a la nada en la ventana, mientras que la otra pensaba en Syaoran, lastimosamente para mi ninguna parte de mi cerebro estaba ocupada de la prueba de matemáticas, en ese momento solté un suspiro viendo seguramente un tres en mi examen, era la nota que la profesora colocaba por los garabatos que lograba descifrar, la verdad mis exámenes de matemáticas no daban para mas de dos, la profesora era amable después de todo.

_Ahora piensas en la profesora, concéntrate estas en medio de un examen, tonta, tonta, tonta._

—Aquí vamos… —dije mirando nuevamente el examen, suspirando profundo, volviendo a suspirar una vez más y nuevamente —…estoy perdida.

En ese momento la puerta de adelante del salón se abrió, si, allí estaba, él, Syaoran, venía agitado, seguro que venía corriendo y miraba algo apenado a la profesora, como no, el aula estaba en silencio total y en pleno examen cuando hay un ruidito todos voltean a ver quien lo originó, en ese caso Syaoran.

—Buenos días —saludo apenado.

—Buenas noches joven Li —dijo en tono bastante sarcástico la maestra, cosa que causó risa de muchos compañeros, syaoran solo frunció su ceño y se dirigió a ella —tomé su examen y comience, ya esta retrasado y no pienso darle mas tiempo por haberse quedado dormido.

—No lo necesito —dijo Syaoran mirando la hoja y dirigiéndose a su asiento, que era detrás del mío, lo que significaba que pasaría por mi lado, lo que posiblemente era que me mirara, lo que ocasionaría un sonrojo de mi parte, lo que desataría una risa de Tomoyo, lo que causaría el sonrojo de Syaoran, lo que… en fin, tal y como había dicho, Syaoran pasó por mi lado y se detuvo un segundo para decir en un susurro: —hablaremos mas tarde —yo asentí y no podía estar mas feliz, las cosas estaban bien, al menos para mi y no había prueba de matemáticas capaz de arrebatarme mi felicidad.

Pasaron a lo largo de veinte minutos, yo aun con diez puntos del examen sin resolver, eran diez puntos, he de aclarar, y nerviosa por el chico que estaba atrás.

Syaoran se oía mas tranquilo, desde que había tomado asiento, comenzó a tararear una canción, pero… esa canción era la misma que cantó en la cafetería, la verdad ni Syaoran ayudaba, ahora estaba pensando en esa noche.

—Rayos —dije y oí su risa tras mis espaldas.

— _I read bad poetry into your machine… __I save your messages Just to hear your voice…__ —_ahora no solo tarareaba, también cantata, cosa que me ponía mas nerviosa —_ At my most beautiful—_sabía que cantar el desesperante de Syaoran, aunque el gesto me tenía matada.

Traté al máximo de no ponerle atención, aunque la verdad era bastante complicado, afortunadamente para mi el director de la preparatoria abrió la puerta y todos lo vieron, de paso su intervención hizo a Syaoran guardar silencio para prestarle atención.

—Buenos días maestra —saludó el director, un hombre bastante anciano y con cara de pocos amigos.

—Buenos días director Ritsu —correspondió la maestra.

—Necesito a Syaoran Li —en ese momento todas las miradas del aula se dirigieron al susodicho, incluso la mía —Syaoran —lo llamó el director —ven.

—¿yo? —el director asintió y dijo:

—Una señorita… Fuutie lo busca, esta en la dirección —dicho esto el director se retiró y Syaoran parecía no reaccionar.

—¿Por qué Fuutie está aquí? —Oí que se preguntó.

—Syaoran termina la prueba y retírate, tal vez es urgente —dijo la profesora y Syaoran seguía ensimismado en su mundo.

—Syaoran —lo llamé, este pereció reaccionar al oír mi voz —que cuando termines la prueba puedes retírate —me hubiese encantado preguntarle quien era esa tal Fuutie. Pero Syaoran parecía muy distraído y también estábamos en un examen.

—¿La prueba? —Yo asentí —ya terminé —en ese momento el asombro de las personas se escuchó por toda el aula, yo no siquiera tenía un punto y él que llega tarde ya había terminado.

—Entonces entrégala y retírate —dijo la maestra, Syaoran se levantó de su asiento y me botó una notita, la cual tomé disimuladamente. Al ver el rostro de Syaoran se veía pensativo, al parecer el nombre Fuutie lo había alterado realmente.

—trescientos veinticinco por doce —oí que murmuraba un poco nervioso, como si sintiera algo, no se me hicieron familiares esos números.

Syaoran se retiró del aula y rápidamente abrí el papelito, tenía la respuesta de un punto, el mas complicado al parecer, y debajo decía: _Espero que te sirva de algo y no olvides que tenemos una charla pendiente, _disimuladamente metí el papel debajo de mi hoja para poder copiar en cualquier descuido de la maestra, aunque aun me perecía mas interesante ver hacía afuera y mas interesante que el punto resuelto era la charla que parecía a Syaoran no olvidarse.

**(Syaoran)**

¿Fuutie? ¿Qué podía estar haciendo allí? Me pregunté mientras caminaba por los pasillos hacia la dirección, la última vez que hice un recorrido similar no fue para recibir una noticia bastante agradable, y eso fue hace ya varios años.

Mis pensamientos estaban desbordantes con tan extraña visita ¿Fuutie? Me pregunté nuevamente, para que ella se encontrara aquí y en mi preparatoria me ponía a pensar bastante, las cosas no podían estar bien del todo y ese era una situación tal vez muy grave, aunque esperaba que no fuera así y que yo estuviera equivocado.

La puerta de la dirección se presentó a mi mucho mas cerca que lo que parecía, seguramente una parte de mi no estaba dispuesta a recibir una mala noticia, que supuse que era eso… pues ¿Qué mas?

—Aquí voy… —dije mirando aquella puerta con temor, la sola presencia de esta me inquietaba, no por ser una puerta rara o algo así, la cosa radicaba en que mi hermana estaba dentro, estaba dentro esperándome quien sabe para que.

Titubeé un poco, al tratar de girar la perilla mi mano temblaba, la verdad me sentía cobarde, temeroso, pero después de dudar y temer, abrí, allí estaba, dándome la espalda, mirando hacia la ventana, Fuutie no se había percatado que ya estaba adentro, viéndola, ella había crecido, habían pasado varios años desde mi partida y verla allí me daba un poco de nostalgia.

Ella y yo éramos mas o menos de la misma estatura, Fuutie era delgada, bonita, elegante… se sentía extraño ver a una persona de la me alejé tanto tiempo allí, es mas a veces llegaba a pensar que estaba en este mundo solo, claro que eso fue antes de conocer a Sakura.

En fin, carraspeé para que ella se volteara y viera que ya estaba allí presente, ella rápidamente se giró y se quedó viéndome de arriba abajo, reconociéndome, analizando mi comportamiento, esto llegaba a ser realmente incomodo, Fuutie no era una extraña, era mi hermana, pero era incomodo.

—Ho… hola —saludé nervioso.

—Syaoran —gritó ella lanzándose a mí, las cosas no habían cambiado, cuando éramos mas chicos hacía lo mismo.

—Suéltame Fuutie —dije tratando de librarme de su agarre, aunque la verdad me sentía en parte contento, no sabía cuanto había extrañado el abrazo de un familiar, en ese momento me di cuenta que bastante, que era algo que llega a ser tan vital como la comida o dormir todas las noches, rayos, siempre me hizo falta mi familia.

—Te ves bien Syaoran —dijo aun abrazándome, la verdad siempre creí que mis hermanas estaban locas, pero eso… estaba bien —Mira cuanto has crecido —yo sabía que ella no había venido a aquí a ver cuanto crecí, estaba aquí por otro motivo, por eso pregunté bastante nervioso y con mi alma en un hilo.

—¿A que vienes? —pude sentir como su abrazo se endureció y apretó mas contra mi espalda, el nerviosismo era claro y en ese momento si se soltó.

—Bueno… esta… yo venía a… —nervios, claro síntoma que había ocurrido algo —hablemos en tu apartamento ¿te parece?

—estoy estudiando.

—No te preocupes, hablé con el director y le pedí que te diera el día.

—pero…

—Ningún pero Syaoran —al irme por una lucha verbal con ella estoy seguro que perdería, mis hermanas eran tercas, locas, poco tímidas e insoportables, muy distintas a mi forma de ser, tal vez yo era adoptado después de todo, que tonterías estaba pensando.

—Entonces déjame ir por mis cosas las dejé en el aula y… —rayos, pensé, ese significaba que no le podría decir nada a Sakura, pues no iba a estar en la preparatoria, al menos le diría que esperara.

—No sean tonto —dijo mi hermana —¿acaso no tienes amigos? —Yo asentí —entonces que ellos te cuidan las cosas.

—Pero…

—pero nada, siempre con pero y pero…vamos de una vez —dijo tirando de mi y haciendo que mis intentos de resistirme fueran en vano.

Sabía que mis hermanas llegaban a ser testarudas, tanto como yo y sobre todo Fuutie, resistirme era inútil así que me deje llevar y pensar que estaba haciendo lo correcto haciendo esperar un poco a Sakura, aunque la verdad eso estaba pésimo.

—Espera un poco más Sakura —susurré.

—¿Dijiste algo?

—No… nada —una hecatombe era decirle a alguien de mi familia que estaba enamorado, el amor no estaba permitido en la familia Li.

Desgraciados ricachones, dije y es que era así, si, yo tenía dinero, pero siempre fui distinto al resto de mi familia, ellos eran clasicistas, yo no, ellos pensaban que el amor no existía, yo lo pensaba eso hasta hace unos días, ellos veían las relaciones como negocios, como inversiones. Algo estaba claro… lo mejor que le pudo pasar a mi vida fue haberme venido a vivir a Japón y es que a eso debo mi felicidad.

Sin más quejas, sin más palabras y sin más comentarios salimos de la preparatoria, el día era bonito, soleado, al aroma de las plantas era agradable, el ruido de los pájaros también, sentí pena por las personas que estaba dentro de sus aulas, pero en ese momento… todo empeora pues, la oí:

—Syaoran —gritó.

Mi hermana y yo nos volteamos a ver la dueña de la voz, yo la conocía y era la personificación del fastidio y estrés, era Mimi ¿acaso esa chica no estudia? Me pregunté mientras se acercaba corriendo a nuestra posición.

—¿Quién es? —me preguntó Fuutie mientras veía a la chica acercarse.

—Es una larga historia —me sentía apenado y tonto —me ayudarías a quitármele de encima. Ella es un tanto fastidiosa y bueno…

—Ya entiendo, se nota que tienes admiradoras en Japón y que por ser tan testarudo no les pones atención, pobre chica… pero esta bien te ayudare, pero no te molestes — yo asentí. En ese momento Mimi ya se encontraba frente a nosotros, mirándonos algo raro, sobre todo a mí hermana —déjate.

—Hola Syaoran… ¿Quién es ella?

—Bueno ella es…

—Yo… —interrumpió Fuutie —soy la novia de Syao… y nos estas haciendo perder tiempo, perdón chiquilla —¡vaya! Eso se había oído tan desagradable, aunque pareció dejar a Mimi sin palabras, un rato claro esta, pues ella hablaba por todos sus poros.

—Pero la chica de la cafetería dijo que no tenías novia —me miró algo triste, aunque luego algo de maldad pude ver en sus ojos —pruébalo —¿Qué? ¿Cómo demonios iba a probar que Fuutie era mi novia y no mi hermana? Eso era imposible.

Nos quedamos varios minutos quietos, la mentira recién planeada se estaba saliendo de rumbo y la verdad eso significaba tener a Mimi sobre mí el resto de mi vida, aunque algo pareció hacer que mi suerte cambiara, o debo decir mala suerte… Fuutie se colocó delante de mí mirándome al frente y dijo:

—Relájate —en ese momento me dio un beso y no pude evitar volverme casi loco, después de eso iba a necesitar terapia mínimo y por el resto de mi vida, un segundo: ya era suficiente, dos segundos: ya era demasiado, tres segundos: estaba muriendo, pero por fin después de los tres segundos mas largos y repulsivos de mi vida se detuvo, después de eso creó que no iba a tener el valor de volverla a ver a la cara a mi hermana, ese beso fue lo peor, tal vez porque me lo daba ella o porque me había acostumbrado a la boca de Sakura, no sabía, el hecho en todo ese ridículo acto fue que Mimi al parecer comprendió y me miraba algo decepcionada.

—Este… bueno… eres afortunada —dijo refiriéndose a mi novia-hermana —supongo que la chica de la cafetería estaba equivocada —Sakura no estaba equivocada, porque de Sakura estaba hablando Mimi —ni modo… espero que estén bien… um… hasta la vista —rayos ¿en que clase de monstruo me había convertido? Mimi nos dio la espalda y se marcho, la verdad llegué a pensar en que armaría un berrinche o algo parecido, pero no, es mas tomó la noticia de una manera muy madura, tal vez era porque me conocía de unos minutos o algo así, pero eso no me quitaba lo monstruo.

—Listo —dijo Fuutie

—¿Cómo que listo? ¿Te falta un tornillo?, como llegas a besarme ¿acaso estas loca? —ella negó para luego decir.

—Pero sirvió —yo asentí y comencé a caminar, igual había algo que ella me iba a decir y las cosas no estaban aclaradas aun con Sakura.

**(Sakura)**

Llevaba minutos viendo por la ventana, los mismos minutos que Syaoran se había demorado desde que salió del aula y yo no había tenido tiempo de sacar el papelito que me dio.

Desde el aula de clase se veía fácilmente la calle, las personas y casi todo… y la verdad deseé que no hubiera sido así, mi mirada se posó sobre dos personas que salieron de la preparatoria, rápidamente reconocí la figura del hombre, como no hacerlo… era Syaoran, la chica que iba con él debía ser esa tal Fuutie.

Desde donde estaba yo, solo podía observar que la altura de Syaoran era la misma que la altura de ella, pero lo que si pude observar sin demasiado esfuerzo era que segundos después de ellos estar afuera se había acercado la chica Mimi, habían platicado un rato y luego… y luego… Syaoran y esa chica se habían…

Mis ojos se nublaron por las lágrimas, Syaoran que decía quererme estaba besando a una chica desconocida, para mí, al parecer él la conocía y muy bien ¿ese era el dichoso cariño que me tenía? Ahora entendía, esa era la charla pendiente: él me iba a pedir disculpas por lo de la noche pasada y listo, que tonta y yo comprando chocolates, aun sentía la barra que le compre en el interior del bolsillo de mi falda.

Me levanté de mi silla dispuesta a entregar el examen, los garabatos, de paso tomé la notita que me había dejado y la rompí en varios pedazos, tonta, me dije nuevamente, le entregué la prueba a la maestra y me devolví a mi puesto, me recosté sobre este e inevitablemente las lagrimas comenzaron a salir, una tras otra, en intervalos muy cortos de tiempo.

—¿Estas bien? —preguntó Tomoyo. No respondí, tenía claro que ella no podía insistir demasiado pues estábamos en medo de un examen.

Syaoran había salido del salón ¿Quién sabe a que? Claro que esto no estuvo tan mal, me di cuenta la clase de sujeto que era, pero aun así dolía, dolía mucho, Fuutie, Fuutie resulto ser la novia de Syaoran después de todo o quien sabe quien.

Con razón Syaoran salio tan pensativo del aula, él no quería que me encontrara con su Fuutie y con mas razón aun la había sacado de la preparatoria, pero falló, al parecer no contó conque la ventana del aula da a la calle y mostró una perspectiva de su canallada.

Mi asiento a esas alturas estaba lleno de lagrimas, no había podido parar de llorar, _los días bonitos pueden ser malos, _me dije mientras miraba nuevamente a la calle, a una calle ya sin un Syaoran por ahí, pero si, con las imágenes que este dejó.

Después de varios minutos de estar en mi puesto sentí una mano, al levantar mi mirada empañada, seguramente. Me encontré con Tomoyo que me miró abriendo sus ojos, era lógico, ella no había visto la escena de Syaoran y a ella no le habían dicho que la querían y habían abierto una puerta para luego estrellártela en la cara.

—¿Qué ocurro Sakura?

—Nada —dije tratando de disimular el mal rato que estaba pasando, lo único que me alentaba era una explicación de él, aunque como estaban las cosas tal vez ni eso podría ayudarme —hablaremos a la salida, no quiero armar escándalos en la preparatoria y menos que me vean llorando como una magdalena —mi amiga asintió y no se quejó demasiado, ella sabía que le iba a contar y por eso se relajó un poco, aunque si tuve su mirada todo el día encima mió, era inevitable que las lagrimas salieran, después de todo el causante de eso era Syaoran.

**(Syaoran)**

Había salido de la preparatoria y ya estábamos en mi apartamento, es una suerte que este estuviera ordenado puesto que mi hermana seguramente no solo venía a contarme algo, sino que también era lógico que viniera a espiar mi ambiente.

—Y bien… —exclamé a mi hermana una vez había dejado de revisar mi cuarto, baño, cocina y demás sitos —¿a que viniste? Claro, aparte de revisar mis cosas ¿algo paso en Hong Kong? —Fuutie se quedó quieta, todo se repetía, era como la primera vez que recibí una noticia parecida.

Todo había sido igual, o casi, me habían sacado del aula, me habían interrumpido en algo de matemáticas, me había traído a un sitio donde hablar, ella dudaba en hablar y en conclusión ella estaba con muchos nervios y todo eso era demasiado sospechoso, al mismo tiempo exasperante.

—Syaoran este… —después de lo que fueron varios y largos segundos ella se dispuso a hablar, lo lógico era que no tenía idea como hacerlo, en otra circunstancia me hubiera reído de mi hermana, ella parecía siempre tan alocada, tan alegre y ahora verla tan apagada, triste, pensativa —es… Wei… —me helé en el instante en que esas palabras salieron de su boca, ya me había llegado a hacer una idea de lo que venía pero nunca se podía llegar a hacer eso.

—¿Qué le paso? ¿Esta bien? ¿Esta… él esta…? —mi cara a esas alturas era el retrato del miedo, susto, pavor… ¿Por qué? La vida al parecer no me había premiado mi buen comportamiento ¿en que creer? —¿Por qué? —dije cayendo de rodillas.

—cálmate Syaoran —dijo Fuutie ¿Qué me calmara? ¿Qué pretendía? Como alguien podía decirme que me calmara si una de las personas mas importantes en mi vida estaba… no me había dicho nada ella —el señor Wei no esta muerto, pero si esta muy enfermo, hace meses que se encuentra así.

—¿meses? —Indagué un tanto mas tranquilo, solo un poco pues… era increíble que la situación llevara meses y yo hasta ahora me enterara —¿Por qué nadie me dijo nada? ¿Acaso mi presencia no importa? ¿Acaso la familia Li me olvido? —mi hermana abrió los ojos ante la magnitud de mis preguntas para luego decir tranquilamente:

—Wei lo pidió así, no quiso que te dijéramos nada seguramente para no preocuparte… decidimos que estaba bien, pero ahora las cosas han cambiado y creó que sería injusto que no lo vieras, después de todo lo quieres mucho, tanto como él a ti —me quedé estático unos segundos, mi hermana continuo hablando —el caso es que parece no mejorar y nos preocupa… por eso —se detuvo mientras sacaba algo de su bolso —mira, son dos boletos a Hong Kong, uno es para mi, el otro es para ti se decides ir a visitarlo ¿Qué dices? El vuelo sale en una hora.

Una hora, poco tiempo, muy poco tiempo, tenía que tomar una decisión, una gran decisión, solo esperaba que ella pudiera comprender mi ausencia, era Sakura después de todo la chica que me ataba a Japón y era ella la que debía comprender mi alejamiento, mi ida no era para quedarme, eso lo tenía muy claro, separarme de ella no estaba en mis planes y menos por mucho tiempo, igual el viaje a Hong Kong en avión no era largo.

_Por favor Sakura no malinterpretes mi alejamiento, volveré, volveré para decirte lo mucho que te quiero._

Maldije internamente el haber sido tan lento, debí haberle dicho a Sakura que la quería desde hace días, pero no, no lo hice, o lo hice la noche que no era, cuando la chica despistada de la que me había enamorado creyó que todo era efecto de la fiebre, no era así.

—Acepto ir a Hong Kong —no podía negarme, estábamos hablando de Wei postrado en una cama y no visitarlo sería cruel de mi parte, siendo él el responsable de que yo pudiera haber sobrevivido aquí en Tomoeda —pero, no puedo quedarme demasiado tiempo, no es conveniente perder mucha clase, no quiero atrasarme —y no quiero dejar de ver a Sakura, aunque eso lo dije para mi solo.

—Esta bien Syaoran, como tu digas.

Espérame Sakura por favor…

**NOTAS: hola a todas las personas que hayan pasado a leerme.**

**Aquí les dejo el capitulo trece, casualidad o adrede el de la mala suerte y para el capitulo igual jajajajajaja.**

**¿Qué tal quedo? No sé, me encantaría que me lo dijeran ¿Cómo? Ustedes saben mas que yo, solo que no lo quiero decir.**

**Espero no haber creado dilemas morales con eso del beso, no me pareció tan grave, además era para quitarnos de encima a Mimi, aunque las cosas no salieron 100 perfectas.**

**Sin mas que decir prometo la próxima vez no demorarme tanto actualizando, ustedes saben, el estudio es algo complicado y mas cuando se esta en exámenes, no queda tiempo ni de publicar y menos de corregir el fic, si encuentran errores por ahí lo siento.**

**Sin más que decir solo comenzare a agradecer:**

**Ninor****-san****: gracias por todo, la idea de alargarlo mas me fascina, pero la verdad no lo quiero volver pesado y aburrido y me agradó que te aya gustado el anterior, ¿haber que pasa con este?**

**DiosaGalaxy****: si la vez anterior te dejé esperando nueve días, no sé que me dirás ahora que te dejé esperando diez y con respecto a tu intuición tuya, estaba en lo correcto, al parecer las chicas no se equivocan con eso de presentir problemas.**

**Yuli moore:**** en parte la culpa si fue de Mimi y es que es una aparecida y esta en todas, mira lo que ahora hizo… esperemos a ver y gracias por todo… una cosa mas, estuve leyendo buscando tu perdón, deberías seguirlo, esta interesante. **

**Johanna****-Ikari****: primero que todo: si soy de Colombia tierra querida, mas exactamente de Bogota, segundo: si supieras lo difícil que es poner los sentimientos y pensamientos de Sakura, siendo yo hombre, por eso me encanto tu ultimo review, gracias en verdad. **

**Chibik-Lady****: hola, me encanta tu comprensión, al igual que tu apoyo en el fic, eso me anima y alienta, aunque estoy un poco retrasado, ni modo cierto.**

**Undine: no sé si eres chico o chica, si eres chica: como dije arriba ustedes tienen esos presentimientos para los problemas y eso no es justo, se adelantan a mi Fic, parecen saberlo todo.**

**Beatriz Ventura****ahí te va el trece. Espero que sea de tu grado, y al perecer lo de la enfermedad de Syaoran salio bien ¿Eh? Como sea, gracias por el review y por los anteriores.**

**Micaela: tan raro se da eso de que un hombre escriba fics de Sakura card captors? Al perecer si y me hacen sentir… no sé, la verdad es complicado con eso de los puntos de vista, pero no hay problema. Me encantó el review **

**furansu****: hola,****quiero aclararte algo, soy malo, no mala, lo otro es que no soy malo, simplemente el capitulo se presta para todo eso y bueno… espero que te guste este capitulo. **

**Zorion****: voy a tener que no leer tus reviews, me alegran demasiado ¿Por qué? Ni idea, pero es así, es raro, me encanta recibir tus comentarios.**

**Eliana: ahí te mando el capitulo trece, espero que te guste.**

**Dark Zeldalink****: gracias por el review, en verdad me gusta que me apoyen, haber que pasa con este capitulo. **

**Rosh Bernal: las cosas no se solucionaron del todo, o mejor dicho nada, paciencia, ya falta poco, veamos a ver que ocurrirá ¿vale?**

**Leremychan****: me fascinó tu review, jamás llegué a pensar que sirviera de inspirador y eso me agrada y resulta satisfactorio, pues entonces sé que estoy haciendo un buen trabajo.**

**Darkshizu****: esperemos a ver como se da esto de la nueva declaración, al parecer esta enredada y como no después de lo que la linda de Sakura vio. **

**Ilove-mylove: ¿sabes? Me di cuenta que ninguno de los escritores sabemos mucho de logaritmos y ni modo. Por algo somos lectores y escritores, otra cosa me pasa lo mismo con mi hermano, la verdad llegan a ser detestables.**

**De antemano gracias a todos(as) la verdad me agrada su apoyo y sus comentarios, eso es realmente importante para un escritor, sin más que escribir y sin querer alargar más estas notas solo les digo que este fanfic ya huele a final.**


	14. Las dos caras de la moneda

**VIVIENDO EQUIVOCADO**

**POR: **Nythan—kun

**Capitulo 14**: LAS DOS CARAS DE LA MONEDA.

**(Sakura)**

¿Que se puede creer cuando te enamoras por primera vez y por primera vez te lastiman? ¿En que se puede pensar cuando ves al chico que te gusta y aquel que una noches atrás te profesaba todo el amor que te tenía y a la mañana siguiente lo miras y se esta besando con otra chica? ¿Después de algo así se puede creer en el amor?

No…

No se puede, la primera herida dolía, dolía y mucho.

Tal vez el no estar nunca enamorada no me había ayudado ¿pero que podía hacer? ¿Qué? Demonios y ¿Por qué seguía pensando en él? Me dolía y seguía pensando en él, en sus frases, sus sonrisas, su beso, su todo… y lo peor el muy cobarde no había tenido el valor de dar la cara en todo el día ¿Quién sabe que estaría hacinado con la tal Fuutie?

Suspiré.

Solo quería llegar a mi casa, acostarme seguramente a llorar y no hacer nada mas, no ir al trabajo, no hablar con nadie y ya, eso era todo, lastimosamente eso no era realidad. Tenía que hablar con Tomoyo, ella me lo había pedido y yo cumpliría, después de todo éramos amigas.

El timbre de salida marcó el final de las clases y yo rápidamente alisté mis cosas, tal vez con algo de suerte podría escaparme de ella y de su noviecito que de paso también ayudaba a recordarme a Syaoran.

Salí de la preparatoria y hasta ahora no escuchaba que alguien llamara, pero luego oí el…

—Sakura espera —si, era mi amiga que venía apresurada, con su noviecito un tanto rezagado, él traía el maletín de Syaoran en sus brazos, Eriol en verdad estaba algo cabizbajo, seguramente sabía que Syaoran tenía otra…no, eso era imposible, él sabía que el hacerme sufrir a mi era hacer sufrir a Tomoyo y ningún novio quiere que su novia sufra ¿o si?

—¿Si Tomoyo? —Dije tratando de camuflar mi cara de tristeza, en ese momento en verdad me hubiese gustado ser un camaleón —¿Qué quieres? —si era una pregunta estupida, pero ella la iba a hacer de todos modos.

—¿Qué paso? —preguntó y en ese momento Eriol nos dio alcance, la verdad contar delante de él poco y nada importaba y además era el novio de mi amiga y en parte mi amigo, aunque antes lo fuera de Syaoran, daba igual, confiaba un poco en Eriol.

—Es Syaoran… —Eriol bufó y dijo algo molesto.

—¿ahora que? ¿No te saludó? ¿No te miró? ¿No te que? —esas si eran palabras cortantes y por parte de alguien que era generalmente calmado.

—Eriol —lo regañó Tomoyo haciendo que esté guardara silencio a su ataque, a su duro ataque.

—No importa Tomoyo, tal vez tiene razón, pero ya da igual lo que ocurra con Syaoran —eso si pareció hacer que Eriol se calmara y mirara con atención.

—¿Por qué? —preguntó mi amiga.

—Esta mañana —narré —mientras Syaoran salía de clases, yo observaba por la ventana ¿recuerdan que lo sacaron por una tal Fuutie? —Ambos asintieron —bien, ella y él salieron de la preparatoria y después de eso se acercó la chica Mimi a ellos, la vista que tenía de la salida de la preparatoria era clara —venía el golpe, la parte cruel de la historia —y pude ver como Fuutie y Syaoran se… —dudé

—Habla ya Sakura —levantó un poco la voz Eriol.

—Pude ver como ese par se besaban delante de Mimi y delante mío de paso —comencé a llorar nuevamente —Syaoran el sábado me dijo que me quería mucho y que le gustaba, pero yo no le creí porque él tenía mucha fiebre, creó que fue lo mejor —si, sin duda alguna era lo mejor —¿Cómo pude pensar que él y yo…? —Tomoyo me abrazó para tranquilizarme.

—No, no, no —dijo Eriol —eso es falso Sakura, él esta enamorado de ti y no de otra, seguramente viste mal o algo así, conozco a Syaoran y no es el tipo de hombre que juega con dos mujeres… Estas equivocada.

—¿Acaso no la escuchaste Eriol? Sakura dijo que los vio besándose, no lo defiendas, puede ser tu amigo y todo, pero al parecer no lo conoces bien.

—Lo conozco y por eso lo defiendo ¿tu no defenderías a Sakura? —Tomoyo se tensó —Syaoran no es así, seguramente hay una buena explicación para todo esto.

—¿Si, cual es? —ese par estaba discutiendo como nunca, es mas jamás habían discutido o al menos yo no los había visto —Tu amigo jugó con los sentimientos de Sakura, nos hizo creer que la quería para jugar con ella mientras tenía a otra.

—¿Acaso alguna vez Sakura le dijo que estaba enamorada de él? Sakura fue cobarde y por eso… —en ese momento dejé de sentir el abrazo de Tomoyo y escuché un aplauso no muy lejano, pero un momento, eso no había sido un aplauso, eso había sido una bofetada, Tomoyo había bofeteado a Eriol.

—Jamás vuelvas a decir algo a Sakura.

—¿Sabes Sakura? Por muy enfermo que alguien pueda estar las cosas se dicen por algo… ¿crees que Syaoran jugó contigo? Créelo, pero también piénsalo bien, así cuando hables con él no meteras la pata como ya lo estas haciendo —Eriol en ese momento miró a Tomoyo bastante… triste y con un ardor en sus ojos —Syaoran no es así ¿sabes? Seguro que hay una explicación, pero como se anticipan a las cosas, Tomoyo te darás cuanta que estas equivocada…

—Tu amigo simplemente sabe mentir —dijo Tomoyo al igual que Eriol, triste —admito que yo también pensé que cuando nos dijo que estaba enamorado de Sakura era verdad, ahora ¿Qué puedo pensar? Sakura lo vio claramente… estaba besando a una chica ¿Qué dirás ante eso? —preguntó Tomoyo.

—No diré nada, solo espero que este error que están cometiendo se pueda enmendar… nos vemos —dijo Eriol aun con el maletín de Syaoran en sus manos dejándonos a Tomoyo y a mi atrás, lo de Eriol no había sido un hasta mañana o un hasta pronto… las cosas a mi alrededor estaban mal, muy mal.

—Tomoyo… habla con él, esto no es asunto de ustedes, mira como pelearon y por algo que no les concierne, Eriol te quiere y debe estar pasándola mal en este momento, hagan las paces y esperemos a que esto se aclare.

—No Sakura —respondió con voz seca —no hasta que admita que su amigo es un tonto que jugó contigo y que te hizo daño.

—Pero te digo que eso no les concierne y además tal vez me fijé mal en todo —aunque la verdad todo había sido muy claro, tenía buena perspectiva de Syaoran y yo no tenía mala vista, eso simplemente lo dije para que mi amiga no peleara con su novio que la quería mucho —habla con él.

—Si estoy equivocada con respecto a Syaoran le pediré disculpas, si él esta equivocado será quien termine pidiéndomelas —dijo tranquila, ella en verdad se esmeraba por hacer que yo pensara que lo que había pasado hace unos instantes no le había resultado doloroso, pero en verdad Tomoyo se sentía mal —ahora límpiate esas lagrimas y vamos a tu casa, te acompañare y luego me pasare por la cafetería para decirle a Touya que no irás porque estas indispuesta, él entenderá y no habrá problema, estoy segura.

—gracias, pero prométeme que arreglaras las cosas con Eriol, no me perdonaría que por mi culpa ustedes dos terminaran o algo así.

—Te lo prometo.

—Bien.

Ahora que todo estaba dicho y aclarado, emprendimos nuestro viaje a mi casa, pensando, analizando situaciones ¿acaso estaba equivocada? No sé, solo necesitaba algo que me ayudara a comprender que estaba ocurriendo a mi alrededor.

**(Syaoran)**

El avión había aterrizado hace un par de minutos en Hong Kong y ya estábamos encaminados a la mansión Li, donde seguramente estarían todos esos sujetos tan repulsivos de mi familia, claro que omitiendo a Wei y mis hermanas.

De camino a la mansión pude observar las calles donde alguna vez crecí, todo tan distinto, tan nuevo, tan bonito, claro que en ese momento yo tenía más pendientes mis pensamientos otras calles, las calles de Tomoeda y Sakura que estaba en estas.

Solo deseaba verla y decirle tantas cosas, que ya le había dicho, pero cuando se las dijera nuevamente yo no corriera el riesgo de ser rechazado o mal entendido, porque de algo estaba seguro, ella me quería o por lo menos significaba algo mas para Sakura que un simple amigo de barrio.

Pero ahora lo más importante era Wei, él y su salud.

La verdad me impresionaba pensar como mi familia me había ocultado esto, que según mi hermana llevaba ocurriendo meses, Wei era como mi segundo padre, él se había encargado de cuidarme cuando mis padres fallecieron, fue él quien me enseñó lo poco de cocina que sé y fue él quien siempre estaba pendiente que en Japón no me hiciera falta nada, ciertamente me quería y yo a él.

Wei era mi apoyo, siempre lo había sido. Mi consuelo con lo de mis padres y mi mejor confidente, era un gran sujeto.

De tanto estar pensando y pensando no me fijé que estábamos frente a mi casa, mansión o simplemente hogar, nuevamente limusinas de la familia en la entrada, seguramente los chupa sangres de la familia Li esperan a uno de los herederos.

—Bueno llegamos —dijo mi hermana que estaba a mi lado en el asiento trasero —¿nervioso? —yo solo negué con la cabeza para después abrir la puerta del coche y bajarme.

Nada había cambiado, la casa seguía igual, los inmensos jardines donde tantas veces me acostaba seguían iguales, era bueno saber que al menos el recuerdo de la casa de mis padres seguía intacto.

Suspiré antes de empezar a subir la escaleritas que dan a la casa principal, abrí la puerta y lo primero que sentí fueron seis brazos, lo que significaba que me estaban abrazando tres personas, dado que Fuutie ya lo había hecho y estaba atrás mío, solo se podía pensar que eran mis otras tres hermanas… y efectivamente así era.

Shiefa, Fanren y Feimei me abrazaron como si de eso dependiera su vida, claro que intenté separarme, pero fue inútil, me extrañaban seguramente, tanto como yo a ellas, luego de varios intentos infructuosos de separación me resigné y me dije que era mejor que se cansaran, pasaron minutos y después se soltaron.

—Mírate Syaoran, has crecido —Comentó Shiefa.

—Es verdad, ya no eres ese niño que se marchó hace años —Secundó Fanren.

—Seguro que ya tienes novia en Japón —dijo Faimei a lo que sonreí picaramente, ciertamente no la tenía, pero estaba apunto de tenerla, era cuestión de tiempo para que Sakura y yo habláramos para aclarar las cosas y listo, es mas las cosas estarían claras ya de no ser por…

—¿Dónde esta Wei? —pregunté secamente.

En ese momento mis hermanas se alejaron y pude ver a todo el comité Li viéndome, estaba el tío que en alguna ocasión me dio la noticia de mis padres, algunos primos, entre ellos Mei Ling, algunas tías y el resto de personas que se presentaban solo para hacer acto de presencia, pero era seguro que no iba a cruzar palabras con ellos, sin duda ser adinerado a veces resultaba un poco complicado.

—Buenas tardes —saludé a todos, no me interesaba en lo mas mínimo saludarlos uno a uno.

—Hola Syaoran —saludó mi tío —que bueno que hayas venido —dijo con una sonrisa, obviamente falsa en su boca.

—¿Dónde esta Wei? —frené en seco su intento de amistad.

—Esta arriba, en su alcoba —dijo una de las personas que también quería, mi prima Mei ling, en verdad había crecido, estaba mas bonita y al parecer mas agradable, no se parecía mucho a esa chica que se la pasaba encima mío abrazándome o besándome los cachetes en cualquier descuido hace unos años—te llevare.

—Gracias —dije y comenzamos a subir las escaleras que nos llevarían a nuestro destino.

La casa estaba igual por dentro que por fuera, no había cambiado nada o por lo menos no mucho, la que si había cambiado era mi prima, ahora guardaba silencio, increíble.

—¿Cómo te ha ido Syaoran? —Preguntó ella, de acuerdo me anticipé, pero al menos no estaba sobre mí —hace mucho que no hablábamos y menos nos veíamos, jamás te acordaste de tus familiares y simplemente te fuiste, sin oponerte.

—¿Qué querías? Era un niño ¿que podía hacer? —la verdad esas ultimas palabras suyas no ayudaban a que nuestra relación fuera muy se retomara muy bien del todo.

—Bueno, si, pero ahora ya no eres un niño… ¿Qué vas a hacer? ¿Vienes para quedarte?

Jamás en el tiempo que pasé en Japón había pensado es eso, en regresar, era cierto y era algo que no sabía ¿regresar? La verdad la palabra no me agradaba y menos ahora que tenía un motivo para quedarme en Japón.

—No sé —dije y nos detuvimos en una puerta la cual supuse era la de Wei —¿es aquí? —ella asintió y dijo:

—Nos veremos después.

—Esta bien —dije y abrí la puerta.

Ahí estaba Wei con los ojos cerrados, postrado en una cama, respirando dificultosamente con unos medicamentos en la mesa del lado, también había un vaso de agua y un montón de libros.

La verdad se me encogió el corazón en el momento en que me acerqué, estaba pálido, arrugado, aunque lo arrugado era seguramente por la edad, aunque Wei no era tan viejo, no entendía porque estaba en esas condiciones, siempre tan saludable, alegre, vigoroso. Este no era Wei, no mi amigo-casi-padre Wei.

Me acerqué lentamente para verlo y este pareció notarlo pues abrió los ojos y me miró extrañado, seguramente lo tomó por sorpresa pues estaba anonadado con mi presencia, como si hubiera visto un fantasma o algo así, realmente Wei parecía sentirse un poco mejor con mi presencia, pues un poco del color de su cara volvió.

—¿Joven Syaoran? —yo sonreí, la verdad es tal el desespero cuando se estaba solo, que ahora cuando un familiar te sonríe es la cosa mas gratificante del mundo —¿Qué hace aquí? —me preguntó con esa voz moribunda que podía dañar mi felicidad de verlo.

—¿Por qué no me dijiste Wei? Hubiera venido de inmediato a verte, eres muy importante para mi y… —me acerqué a la cama y me senté en ella, la verdad estaba triste de ver a un familiar —no puedo creer que estés así.

—No es nada Joven Syaoran —dijo ocultando su enfermedad —es solo un virus o algo así.

—No tienes que mentirme, sabes que no soy fácil de engañar y no me voy a creer eso.

—Eso lo sé —dijo e hizo una sonrisa —pero tenía que intentarlo, además lo ultimo que quería era preocuparlo, seguro que usted tiene mucho que hacer en Japón y no esta bien que pierda el tiempo conmigo.

—¿Perder el tiempo Wei? Para mi eso no es nada —de repente vi que la mirada de Wei cambió y ya no tenía su sonrisa amable, ahora era mas una mirada melancólica, de dolor mezclado con duda… la verdad era una cara muy difícil de descifrar.

—¿Ya los visito joven? —no tuve que ser un genio para suponer de quienes hablaba. Yo solo negué con la cabeza.

—Acabo de llegar —dije para que entendiera el porque no había ido aun.

—lo siento.

—No tienes porque Wei, después de todo tengo que hacerlo, no, quiero hacerlo.

Wei sonrió y pude ver que la vida comenzaba a llegarle de nuevo, como me encantaría irme con él a Japón, pero eso no era algo que yo pudiera hacer, después de todo era el que me mantenía con dinero allá y estaba seguro que de no ser por él mi familia, excepto mis hermanas y tal vez Mei ling, me dejarían morir de hambre... bueno estaba exagerando un poco.

—Joven Syaoran, no se preocupe por mi, vaya a descansar, igual sé que no puede estar aquí mucho tiempo pues en Japón están estudiando —Yo asentí y me retiré.

Comencé a caminar por la casa, recordando viejos tiempos, caminé por los amplios pasillos de esta, observé la vista de los jardines por una amplia ventana, salí y me senté un rato en la fuente con forma de ángel que desplegaba el chorro desde una flecha, me paré de esta y fui a mi habitación, la que fue, todo estaba igual, no habían tocado nada, la cama aun estaba con sus frazadas verdes, la estantería con los tantos libros que me encantaban, mi escritorio donde tantas veces me trasnochaba tratando de estudiar para ser el mejor.

—Ya se fueron todos —dijo una voz a mis espaldas.

—Supongo que no me gusta ser asediado por la familia.

—te extrañé.

—yo también Mei Ling —dije.

—Syaoran… te extrañe mucho —dijo y en ese momento se me tiró encima. ¿Cómo pude pensar que había cambiado? La verdad mi prima seguía siendo esa chica que le encantaba dar mimos y demás.

—Suéltame… —exigí.

—No quiero, voy a recuperar los años perdidos —ante esto la verdad solté una pequeña risa, mi prima era todo lo pegajosa del mundo, pero me quería, ella era sincera —¿Tu riendo primo? Eso es algo que no me puedo creer, al parecer tu estadía en Japón te ha cambiado mucho, lo ultimo que esperaba era verte así —en ese momento se separó de mi y se quedó viéndome los ojos —um… eso es amor, Syaoran estas enamorado —esto lo gritó.

—¿Qué? —gritaron cuatro personas desde la puerta, lo ultimo que yo quería era ir contando a la familia que estaba enamorado de Sakura y estaba seguro que no me iba a poder librar del interrogatorio de mis hermanas y prima.

**(Sakura)**

Estaba en mi casa alistándome para salir a trabajar, había faltado el lunes y el martes excusándome en que estaba enferma y esto hizo que mi hermano no me dijera nada, aunque presentía que él sabía hacía donde iba la cosa, pues durante esos dos días escuché la puerta y a mi hermano entrar, me abrigaba y preguntaba: ¿_Que te hizo?_

Mi hermano era listo, de eso no había la menor de las dudas, él siempre aparentando no saber nada, escondiéndose tras su faceta de chico malo, escudándose un su cara seria y gran altura, mi peor error sería decirle que estaba así por un chico con el cual ni siquiera llegué a tener algo y peor aun decirle que era Syaoran, al parecer lo detestaba, no tanto como yo ahora... bueno yo no lo detestaba, al menos hasta que diera la cara.

El cobarde de Syaoran no había tenido el valor de dar la cara estos días, la parte tonta de mi esperaba verlo entrar por la puerta de la preparatoria, luego por la del salón para que llegara a mi puesto y me diera un beso y me dijera que me quería, que esa chica no era nada suyo.

—Tonta —me dije y Salí de mi casa para ir a trabajar.

El parque pingüino se mostró a mi, mucho mas rápido que de costumbre, pude ver la banca donde nos sentamos alguna vez a esperar a Eriol y Tomoyo, la tristeza me invadió nuevamente y decidí seguir mi rumbo.

Llegué a la cafetería donde ya estaban Yukito, Touya y Tomoyo, los tres voltearon y me vieron, todos con cara de preocupación, ellos sabían que algo me pasaba, pero era algo que mi hermano no podía saber, por mucho que quisiera contarle, era lo mejor.

—Buenas tardes muchachos —saludé esforzándome lo mas para que ellos no se preocuparan tanto por mi, como yo sabía que ya lo estaban —veo que ya arreglaron las mesas —mi hermano soltó un bufido y seguí haciendo su labor, Yukito me miraba algo triste y me sonrió para animarme, aunque esta vez no sirvió demasiado.

Syaoran no solo se había metido conmigo, él también se estaba metiendo con mis seres queridos, logrando preocupar a mi hermano y a Yukito, y tal vez la más afectada de todo el meollo era Tomoyo, que desde el incidente con Eriol no se hablaban, Syaoran tenía que aparecer pronto para que ese par hicieran las paces y para dar una explicación, si él tenía el valor de hacerlo.

Me acerqué a la barra y comencé a limpiar un poco tratando de distraerme en algo, era realmente difícil teniendo en cuenta que mi cuerpo estaba allí pero mi mente estaba en Syaoran, si, no podía sacarlo de mi cabeza, era algo masoquista, pero es que no lo creía aun.

—¿Cómo sigues? —me preguntó Tomoyo.

—Bien —sonreí falsamente y Tomoyo no le dio mucho crédito a mis palabras pues esta inmediatamente frunció el ceño para darme a entender que no me creía ni jota de lo que le dije —bueno esta bien… un poco mejor —mentí, estaba igual, solo que ahora no habían lagrimas —¿y tu como estas? ¿Seguirán con eso de no hablarse? Arregla las cosas con Eriol, no es justo contigo ni con él.

—Tranquila chiquita, las cosas no se acabaran con esto, es solo que necesitamos tiempo, para él darse cuenta que cometió un error o para que yo me de cuanta que juzgué mal a Syaoran.

—Son tonterías por lo que están peleando, mira que Eriol tiene algo de razón, esta defendiendo a su amigo y no veo nada de malo en eso, como dijo él, tu me defenderías igual.

—Si pero…

—Pero nada Tomoyo, has las paces con tu novio antes de que llegue una tal Fuutie y te lo quite —sonreí tristemente.

—Esperemos a ver que ocurre —yo asentí y luego de eso continuamos cada una con nuestra labor.

La tarde le dio rápido paso a la noche y en la cafetería habían algunos clientes, ninguno que ocupara demasiado tiempo como para entretenerme, ciertamente la idea de venir a la cafetería no resulto ser la mejores, en este sitio era donde Syaoran y yo compartíamos varios recuerdos, pero sin duda alguna y el mas importante, esa estúpida canción.

Había que admitir algo, Syaoran tenía agallas, cantar algo solo por ligar con alguien, la verdad la vergüenza no pareció importarle esa noche. Ese chico era un descarado.

Todo estaba calmado, en silencio y de repente las campanitas de la puerta, rápidamente me giré para ver quien era, tal vez era… de pronto sería… quizás Syaoran estaba allí… no, no era Syaoran, era Mimi.

Ella me miró y se fue acercando lentamente a mi posición.

—Hola Sakura —saludó.

—Hola ¿quieres algo? —pregunté, aunque lo lógico sería que si… pues no había otro motivo.

—Dame una cerveza —le pedí a mi hermano una y la puse sobre la barra donde se había sentado Mimi, la verdad lucia algo triste, no lucia muy bien realmente, estaba cabizbaja.

—¿te ocurre algo? —pregunté curiosa.

—este… ¿sabes? Al parecer no conoces mucho a tus amigos.

—¿Por qué lo dices?

—Por Syaoran —en ese momento me helé, la simple mención de su nombre me había abierto de nuevo algo en el corazón —me dijiste que no tiene novia y el lunes este me la restregó por la cara, fui humillada, es un monstruo ese chico y su novia igual —sin decir palabra me retiré de donde me estaba hablando Mimi.

—Discúlpame —dije

Nuevamente mi corazón estaba sangrando, Mimi se encargó de hundir otro clavo en él.

Salí directo al baño ante la mirada de mis amigos y hermano, si Syaoran se aparecía por aquí un día de estos seguro que la iba a pasar mal, no solo por mí sino también por los que me rodeaban, esta no era su batalla, pero ellos eran mi escuadrón de apoyo y era un escuadrón al que quería y si antes había dicho que no detestaba a Syaoran, ahora las cosas habían cambiado, me confirmaron lo que quería saber y eso estuvo bien, después de esto no había excusa valiosa por parte de él que pudiera hacerme cambiar de opinión, las cosas de Syaoran Li y Sakura Kinomoto habían acabado sin empezar, triste, pero era lo mejor.

—no quiero volver a verte Syaoran Li, no seré tu juguete.

**(Syaoran)**

Jueves en la mañana, bonito día…

Había pasado la semana huyendo de mis hermanas y mi prima que intentaron sacarme eso de mi enamorada por los poros, la verdad las chicas parecían ser muy acosadoras con esos asuntos, de por si, ellas ya era acosadoras y ese detalle no ayudó.

Finalmente después de huirles una y otra vez supe que no podría hacerlo más así que decidí contarles todo.

Que estaba enamorado de una chica y que se llamaba Sakura, que tenía ojos verdes y que era un encanto, que me quitaba el sueño y que me hacia soñar, que estudiaba conmigo y que estaba seguro que me estaría esperando con ansias porque tenía grandes sospechas que me quería tanto como yo a ella.

Mis hermanas empezaron a lloran de la emoción al igual que mi prima, estas cosas realmente las afectaban, aunque eran lagrimas de felicidad, ellas creían que solo ellas habían crecido y eso no era cierto, yo también, si, solo, pero crecí a mi manera y estaba feliz por eso, estaba feliz por haber llegado a Japón y por haber conocido a Sakura y todo esto era mas reanimante sabiendo que Wei estaba mucho mejor, ya por lo menos se le veía pasear por la casa nuevamente aunque a mi no me gustara la idea.

Todo estaba bien.

Salí de mi casa, mi destino, un destino bastante pesado, pero quería hacerlo, hacía mucho tiempo que no los veía, que no hablaba con ellos, me dijeron que si quería me llevaban en un carro, pero preferí caminar, después de todo era lo que hacía en Tomoeda siempre que estaba muy aburrido, caminar.

Las calles de Hong Kong estaban hermosas, el clima era perfecto al igual que el ambiente de las personas, había muchas cosas en todos lados, pero lo que mas me llamó la atención fue un broche rosado para cabello, no porque me lo fuera a poner, ni porque se lo fuera a regalar a una de mis hermanas, pero estaba seguro que si había alguien a quien le encantaría ese broche.

Me acerqué a la tienda y sin preguntar siquiera el precio lo tomé y lo compré, la señora de la tienda me vio algo extrañada, pero luego sonrió, era la primera vez que compraba algo para chica, pero es que esa chica se merecía toda mi vergüenza, Sakura se merecía eso y mas.

Guardé el broche en mi bolsillo y continué con mi recorrido, pronto me di cuenta donde estaba, las primeras en recibirme fueron esas rejas negras que chirreaban como si estuvieran asustando y luego ese enorme camino de ladrillos, llevándome a mi destino, a ver a mis padres.

Y por fin llegue a sus tumbas, en ese momento me di cuenta que era peor hijo de lo que pensé, había comprado algo para Sakura hacía unos minutos y a mis padres no les había traído nada… bueno ellos entenderán.

Me acerqué a sus tumbas.

—Hola mamá, hola papá —saludé, me sentí bastante extraño, no incomodo, solo que no acostumbraba a hablar solo.

_No hablas solo Syaoran, hablas con tus padres, ellos te escuchan, te ponen atención donde quiera que estén, no lo dudes, simplemente déjate llevar por las palabras y no seas tan simple_.

—Disculpen por no haber venido a visitarlos, bueno ya saben no estaba cerca, estaba en Japón… es un sitio muy bonito y estoy viviendo en un apartamento muy acogedor.

_Bueno eso ya es un avance, ahora cuéntales algo de tu vida, de cómo la has pasado._

—Me agrada Japón, no sé si fueron alguna vez, seguro que si, ustedes viajaban mucho —no pude dejar de sentirme triste, por eso de que viajaban mucho ellos había perdido la vida en un naufragio, por eso ellos no estaban conmigo.

Froté mis ojos para evitar que salieran lágrimas.

—¿Saben? Conocí una chica, es muy bonita, se llama Sakura, siempre sonríe, trabaja en una cafetería ¿Qué si estoy enamorado? Perdidamente, no sé como paso, solo sé que paso y me agrada la idea…um… tiene ojos verdes, cabello castaño, se lo recoge con una hebillita roja de vez en cuando, por eso le compré este broche, sé que le gustara —en ese momento saqué el broche del bolsillo —no le he podido decir que estoy enamorado de ella, pero si tengo pensado hacerlo, el hermano de ella me odia, me dio una paliza, dolió pero valió la pena, después de eso me aceptó.

_Nada mal, nada mal._

—Me hubiese encantado que la conocieran, en verdad —mi voz comenzó a quebrarse en ese momento y ya no pude evitar que las lagrimas salieran de mis ojos, tampoco quería refrenarlas —les hubiera encantado, a ti papá te habría fascinado… a ti mamá —sonreí —te hubiera llevado algo de tiempo aceptarla, pero finalmente la habrías querido, como seguro mis hermanas también la van a querer, no me las imagino sobre Sakura.

_Tus hermanas son un fastidio._

En ese momento me acerqué a las tumbas para poder limpiarlas, había mucha maleza a su lado y eso no me agradaba, también retiré los antiguas ramos de rosas que alguien seguramente de la familia había dejado, me llevó varios minutos hacer resaltar las letras doradas que enmarcaban el nombre de mis padres, pero pude hacerlo solo con un pañuelito.

—Tengo amigos, bueno amigo, se llama Eriol, es un buen chico y su novia también me cae bien —continué hablando —hacen bonita pareja, no me los imagino peleando, realmente se quieren, aunque no llegaran a quererse como yo voy a querer a Sakura.

_Te saliste del tema._

—Mañana viernes regreso a Japón, no puedo esperar mas, quiero verla… pero con respecto a ustedes, prometo venir mas seguido, tal vez con ella, aunque no creo que le agraden demasiado los cementerios, es algo miedosa… —justo en ese momento me di cuenta que había hablado demás y que estaba bien parar, me sentía bien, pero dolía.

_Estuvo bien, te desahogaste, les contaste de Sakura, un poco de tus amigos, de lo que haces, estuvo… bien._

—papá… mamá ¿Por qué me dejaron? Los extraño tanto, la soledad no me afecta mucho, pero igual extraño su presencia, no era mucho el tiempo que pasábamos juntos… pero era más que ahora… ¿Por qué? ¿Era el destino? ¿Era la única forma de conocer a Sakura? Los extraño, los extraño mucho —en ese momento bajé la cabeza, limpié mis lágrimas y me quedé en silencio bastante tiempo, simplemente meditando, cuando supe que era suficiente volví a miras sus tumbas para susurrar un: —hasta pronto, no me abandonen.

Salí del cementerio, algo cabizbajo, pero contento, esto era algo reconfortante, estaba seguro que donde ellos estuvieran me apoyarían, no evité reírme, seguramente esto era algo que diría Sakura, ella y su animo.

Rápidamente y con un estado de animo mejor, de dirigí a la casa, me llevé una gran sorpresa cuando en la puerta me esperaba un Wei ya mas alegre y con un estado perfecto, sonriente y con su respectivo traje.

—¿Qué haces aquí? Deberías estar acostado, reposando.

—joven Syaoran ya reposé bastantes meses, creó que no esta bien seguir acostado, después de todo soy de hierro —sonreí ante tal actitud —y dígame una cosa ¿Cómo le fue?

—Bien, estuvo bien —Wei sonrió y en ese momento vi que mi prima venía a decirnos algo, se veía agitada y no venía corriendo o algo si para decir el motivo.

—Syaoran… que bueno que llegaste, mi tío te ha estado buscando, dice que tiene un asunto que tratar contigo —que cosa rara, no había tratado con nadie de la familia hasta ese momento, igual yo sabía que tendría que hacerlo así que no me opuse demasiado.

Era claro el asunto a tratar o por lo menos eso creía, seguro que me diría algo de los negocios o tal vez de inversiones a pesar de que yo no sabía demasiado de estos, cosas de rutina, él solo quería tratar de hacerme entender que los negocios estaban bien, pues no en vano era un heredero, uno que no tenía ni idea que hacer, pero era uno.

—¿Ah sí? ¿Dónde esta? —pregunté sonando altamente desinteresado y sin importarme lo mas mínimo lo que me fuera a decir, la verdad no me gustaba tratar mucho estos temas de dinero, mis hermanas y Wei eran las encargadas de administrar mi parte, o lo serian al menos hasta que decidiera que estudiar, claro que conociendo la familia seguro que me impondrían una economía o algo por el estilo.

—Esta en el estudio.

—Bien —dije e hice una venia para despedirme de Wei y mi prima, traté de andar lo más lento posible, lento y silencioso, pues no quería otro asalto por parte de mis hermanas, no estaba de humor.

La puerta del estudio era inmensa, su color café daba la impresión de adentrarse a un castillo o algo parecido, solo faltaba el estanque con cocodrilos y la cadena que hacía que la puerta descendiera, el estudio era el lugar de la casa en donde menos yo me pasaba cuando fui chico, no era el sitio donde me gustaba leer, prefería un jardín, de todas maneras en la casa habían demasiados y muy amplios.

Al estar frente a esta puerta golpeé un par de veces esperando que me contestaran, después de varios segundos oí al otro lado un:

—Adelante —sin perder tiempo me adentre y allí estaba mi tío, sujetando un vaso de, no sé, Whisky, vodka o quien sabe que otra porquería de esas, claro que no eran tan porquería cuando Sakura estaba involucrada y se tira sobre ti para llenarte de besos —siéntete Syaoran —yo obedecí y me senté en una silla junto delante del escritorio donde él estaba.

—¿Y bien? —pregunté, no me agradaba pasar mucho tiempo con alguien que no fuera de mi entera confianza.

—Vas al grano chiquillo —respondió mi tío con una risa que lejos de ser agradable logró hacer que la sangre me hirviera, era un interesado, eso era seguro —entonces yo haré lo mismo, te hablare sin rodeos, lo que quería preguntarte era…

—¿los negocios? —Interrumpí —Si es eso sabes que no tengo edad y mucho menos una carrera, para eso falta tiempo así que no tengo porque escuchar cosas de estos.

—Syaoran, Syaoran, Syaoran —volvió a sonreír —eres igual de arrebatado a tu padre —un escalofrió recorrió mi cuerpo, tal vez la mención de un familiar muy querido por mi fuera nombrado por un familiar poco querido por mi no me agradaba —déjate hablar —prosiguió —en primera: si quería hablarte de los negocios y en segunda es de algo que escuché por los pasillos.

—¿Qué?

—Escuché que hay una chiquilla que te gusta… ¿es eso cierto? —era lo ultimo que quería.

Conocía a mi familia y eso no era bueno, pero no me importó demasiado, no iba a negar a Sakura, no delante de ellos, tenía que adoptar una postura firme.

—Si, si hay una chica que me gusta.

—Um… —pareció pensar —sabes que no podemos permitir eso, la familia se ha esforzado mucho y no podemos permitirnos que te encapriches con una chiquilla que solo te busque por lo que tienes.

—Cállate —le grité —ella no es así, Sakura me quiere por lo que soy y no por lo que aparento, no voy a permitir que hables así de ella ¿esta claro?

—Eres joven Syaoran, te encaprichaste con ella como un niño que se encapricha con un juguete nuevo para a los días romperlo y botarlo a la basura, esa chica se aprovechara de ti, de lo que tienes y de lo que eres, sacara tajada de tu fortuna y te dejara botado ¿Qué no lo entiendes?

—lo que si entiendo es que eres un cerdo manipulador, que busca solo felicidad en el dinero.

—Cuida tus palabras Syaoran.

—Cuida tú tus palabras, no voy a permitir que vuelvas a hablar de Sakura y de esa forma… —estaba molesto, furioso, los Li eran repugnantes, omitiendo los de siempre —y que era la otra cosa que querías decirme —dije aun molestó, el tono de mi voz lo remarcaba —si son negocios habla con mis hermanas de eso, ya te dije que no me interesan.

—En parte son los negocios Syaoran —dijo en un tono que no supuso nada bueno para mi —sabes que nuestras empresas necesitan expansión —yo asentí —y no tenemos solo pensado quedarnos en Asia y parte de Europa.

—¿y eso en que me incluye?

—el dueño de una multinacional muy importante de Estados Unidos esta dispuesto a invertir con nosotros —yo levanté una ceja queriéndole decir que aun no entendía —y ahí es donde entras tu.

—¿yo?

—Si, él tiene una hija —en ese momento yo supe hacía donde iba todo —la chica no es bonita, solo tu como heredero puedes conquistarla, no sé, contraer matrimonio y luego cuando los negocios ya estén hechos botarla y quedarte con tu juguetito de Japón —en ese momento el estomago se me revolvió ¿Cómo podía alguien llegar a tanto por la ambición? —Claro, también cuando te aburras de ella pues… —en ese momento me levanté de la mesa y la golpeé fuerte, ocasionando un gran estruendo en el estudio.

—Ni lo pienses —dije serio y mirando a mi tío con bastantes ganas de darle un puño —no voy a ser quien utilice a alguien para tus beneficios.

—También son tus beneficios Syaoran.

—No me importa, en primera: no voy a usar esa chica, en segunda: no voy a complacerte en nada, eres un cerdo, lo dije anteriormente y ahora lo corroboro, en tercera: Sakura no es mi juguete, jamás lo ha sido y en cuarta: mañana regreso a Japón, allí haré mis estudios universitarios y mientras eso Wei y mis hermanas se encargaran de mi parte de la herencia y cuando regrese tengo pensado hacerlo con la mano de Sakura —dicho esto le di la espalda y me dirigí a la salida.

—Te aburrirás Syaoran, esa chica solo te hará sufrir, volverás.

Esas palabras me causaron gracia ¿Sakura haciéndome sufrir? Ella era solo ternura y bondad, en su corazón no creía que existiera la palabra odio, ella que se la pasaba sonriendo, Sakura no era capaz de hacerle daño ni al peor de sus enemigos.

—Eso lo veremos —dije suavemente mientras abría la puerta.

En ese momento cinco personas caían delante mío, no pude evitar reírme, reírme como nunca al ver a mis hermanas y Mei Ling tiradas en el suelo, una sobre otra y lo que también me causaba risa era ver Wei un tanto apartado, pero de seguro que también estaba escuchado la conversación.

No había duda, ellos eran mi familia, solo ellos.

—¿Qué hacen ahí? —pregunté aun sonriente mientras ellas se levantaban apenadas.

—Impertinentes —gritó mi tío desde su escritorio. No pude evitar mirarlo con resentimiento e ira mezclados, a mi la escena me perecía lo mas de graciosa, lastimosamente este la daño con una simple palabra.

Salimos del estudio y cerré la puerta fuertemente, si, eso era de mala educación, pero se lo tenía bien merecido.

Andamos todos juntos, felices, mis hermanas, mi prima, Wei y yo, por los jardines, disfrutando la paz, hasta que se propusieron a hablar.

—¿así que te vas mañana? —Preguntó Fuutie, alo cual yo asentí —¿nos extrañaras? —yo negué de forma graciosa para que se diera cuanta que estaba mintiendo.

—Si, si nos extrañara —dijeron las cinco y se lanzaron sobre mí, riendo, al igual que yo.

—Debes traer a Sakura algún día —dijo Shiefa —debe ser muy mona, para que la defiendas como lo hiciste —yo comenzaba a sonrojarme.

—Además eso de decir que te vas a casar con ella algún día es muy ambicioso —comento Fanren —la adoras al parecer —bien ahora si estaba sonrojado

—Si y además —trató de hablar Feimei pero la callé

—Ya ¿Si? Se las presentare algún día, ahora solo tengo que regresar a Japón y decirle, después de eso ya veremos, por ahora solo disfrutaremos lo que queda de día —ellas sonrieron y guardaron silencio, estaban felices de volver a verme, al igual que yo.

Ellas eran la única razón por la que yo estaba anclado a Hong Kong, ellas estaban aquí y las quería, solo esperaba que no las involucraran en negocios ruines como quería hacer mi tío, era una rata.

—Muy bien muchachos… —todos nos volteamos a ver a Wei —sonrían —dijo sacando una cámara de esas instantánea y dispuesto a tomarnos una foto a los seis.

Todas rápidamente me rodearon y abrazaron para quedar lo mas unido posible, como la familia que éramos, Wei tomó la fotografía y esperamos a que esta se revelara, pero no había alcanzado a verla cuando una de mis hermanas me la quitó de las manos, mas exactamente Feimei.

—Déjame ver —exigí.

—Un momento —dijo escribiéndole algo a la foto, para luego pasársela a Fuutie que hizo lo mismo, ella se la paso a Fanren, esta a Mei Ling y Mei ling a Shiefa, Shiefa se la iba a pasar a Wei pero este se negó.

En ese momento me entregaron la fotografía y mi corazón dio un vuelco total, ellas habían escrito algo así: de tu hermana Feimei que te extraña, de tu hermana Fuutie que te quiere, de tu prima Mei que te piensa siempre y de tu hermana Shiefa que te admira, para al final rematar con: tus familiares siempre te querremos y esperamos que seas feliz con Sakura.

—llévatela… será nuestro recuerdo.

En ese momento no dije nada, solo me abalancé hacía ellas como tantas veces ellas hacían conmigo, tratando de abrazarlas a todas, se lo merecían, era increíble que con una fotografía se pudiera volcar un mundo, definitivamente una imagen vale mas que mil palabras.

—Gracias —conseguí decir —muchas gracias.

Después de eso todo volvió a la normalidad, ella volvieron a ser las que me molestaban y el día se pasó rápido, tanto que era de noche y ya estaba en mi habitación, pensando, el día siguiente saldría en el primer vuelo a Japón y volvería a verla, no en la preparatoria, no alcanzaba a llegar, pero si tenía pensado pasar por la cafetería, ese era el lugar indicado, si señor.

—Mañana nos veremos Sakura —dije y me quedé dormido.

**(Sakura)**

Era viernes por la mañana. Había logrado reponerme un poco, aceptado que Syaoran se había acabado para mi o por lo menos lo estaba disimulando, nadie creía que estaba bien, inclusive yo, aunque tratara.

Me hermano no había preguntado nada, al parecer solo estaba esperando el blanco para desquitarse, aun no sabía si el tenía claro lo que sentía por Syaoran, supongo que si o no, no sé.

Ya estaba lista para ir a la preparatoria, bajé y me encontré con alguien que no esperaba, aunque sabía que regresaba hoy.

—¿Papá?—dije sorprendida y sorprendiéndolo mientras me tiraba a sus brazos —papá —este correspondió el abrazo y nos quedamos a si un rato —¿Cómo has estado? ¿Te fue bien? ¿Encontraste algo? ¿No te lastimaste? ¿Comiste bien? —mi padre solo se rió y nos soltamos del abrazo —¿Cuando llegaste?

—Hace un rato, pero no quería molestarte, estabas durmiendo y bueno…

—Sabes que no me molestas, te extrañé.

Mi padre era arqueólogo por eso salía a muchos viajes con la universidad, era importante en ese campo y siempre contaban con él, aunque esto ocasionaba que se ausentara demasiado y eso pues… no era bueno.

—Déjalo en paz monstruo —no me había dado cuenta que mi hermano estaba en el salón con un vaso de jugo y me estaba mirando y lo peor estaba diciéndome ese apodito que tanto detestaba —viene cansado —en ese momento vi que era lógico y me aparte para que pudiera pasar y lamenté no estar cerca de mi hermano para darle una patada.

—Lo siento, pero prométeme que hablaremos mas tarde —este asintió y se quedó viéndome fijamente a la cara, lo cual me puso un tanto nerviosa.

—¿te paso algo Sakura? —en ese momento oí como mi hermano se atragantaba con lo que estaba tomando y yo me ponía mas nerviosa, no era de mi interés contarle a mi papá que estaba triste por un chico, por mas confianza que le tuviera y además acababa de llegar de viaje y no me interesaba preocuparlo.

—No —mentí —no me paso nada, tranquilo ¿acaso estoy extraña? —este negó y dijo:

—Solo debe ser mi imaginación —dicho esto me volvió a abrazar y se retiró a su habitación.

Me dirigí a la cocina donde me hice un pequeño desayuno, la verdad no había estado comiendo muy bien esa semana, incluso en eso afectaba Syaoran, había cambiado mi mundo.

Desayuné rápidamente y salí de casa, evitando a mi hermano y lo que este pudiera decir, no quería hablar mas de eso y era una suerte que Syaoran aun no apareciera, aunque también llegaba a ser preocupante, llevaba casi toda la semana sin saber nada de él.

No hablaba con Eriol desde el lunes y por eso no había tenido la oportunidad de preguntarle sobre este, además que eso me haría quedar como una débil, y si, era débil. Pero absolutamente nadie tenía derecho a enterarse.

—Solo espero que Syaoran este bien —dije aunque siendo sincera él no se merecía esta plegaria y menos si esta salía de mi boca, pero es que no había tenido la oportunidad de verlo desde aquella mala visión.

**NOTAS: Hola a todos(as) los lectores que se pasan por este fic.**

**Primero: Espero no haber tardado mucho, si lo hice fue por ciertos inconvenientes con mi hermano, la verdad no es bueno pelearse con alguien de la familia y menos cuando este sabe que escribo fanfics… el muy desgraciado me borró la mitad del capitulo, me tocó retomar y acordarme lo que en una ocasión escribí, lo bueno fue que me desquité.**

**Segundo: en la universidad no me fue tan bien como esperaba, así que he estado algo así como castigado, en este momento estoy escapado e intentando subir este capitulo de volada.**

**Tercero: ¿Qué tal el capitulo? Como dicen: después de la tormenta siempre llega la calma, esperemos haber que pasa y si les parece raro lo de el repentino mejoramiento de Wei pues… ¿Qué tal si Syaoran fuera a visitarlas? Estoy seguro que más de una por ahí se levantaría al instante. Jajá jajá **

**Cuarto: Muchas, muchas gracias por los reviews, siendo sincero en un principio no llegué a pensar que recibiría tantos, pero ya lo ven, no son excesivos pero son suficientes para hacerme feliz, estoy feliz.**

**Quinto: me vi los suplentes, que película tan buena.**

**Ya estoy hablando cosas que no van al tema, así que sin mas preámbulos solo voy a dar gracias a todos, esta vez no puedo responder, ya lo dije estoy escapado…**

**Keikleen**

**Ilove-mylove**

**Ninor-san**

**Rosh Bernal**

**HaRuNo-SaMy**

**Beatriz Ventura**

**Chibik-Lady**

**Yuli moore**

**Micaela**

**Dark Zeldalink**

**DiosaGalaxy**

**-Hanako14-**

**Furansu**

**Zorion**

**Eliana**

**LMUndine**

**Johanna-Ikari**

**Listo, ya di gracias y demás, como lo dije hace capítulos atrás no creo poder alargarlo mas, solo tengo un pequeño inconveniente, tengo dos finales pensados y me estoy matando la cabeza para poder ver cual le queda mejor, durante el tiempo que escribí este fanfic me di cuenta que es lo mas difícil, empezar y terminar un capitulo… esperemos a ver que el que escoja les guste, no creo que este bien estar escribiendo y ustedes leyendo para que el final no los llene del todo.**

**Otra cosa, tengo listo el primer capitulo de una nueva historia, el problema es que aun no le tengo titulo, pero seguro que para la otra semana ya la tengo circulando, esperemos a ver si les gusta, espero que si.**

**Y sin querer hablar mas y no siendo mas el motivo los dejo con este nuevo capitulo.**

**Chao… **


	15. La tensa calma antes de una tragedia

**VIVIENDO EQUIVOCADO**

**POR: **Nythan—kun 

**Capitulo 15**: LA TENSA CALMA DE UNA TRAGEDIA ANUNCIADA.

**(Sakura)**

Y ahí estaba, días después aun pensando en el tonto de Syaoran, mis ojos nublados se quedaban sin brillo mientras pensaba el lo frío que había sido, cuando salio de la preparatoria, no había dado la cara, no había sabido nada de él ¿acaso no volvería¿Dónde se había metido?

Me decidí no pensar mas en él, igual nunca hubo un comienzo¿por qué rayos tendría que haber un final? Pero, no sabía como decirlo, no sabía como explicarlo, pero… dolía, aun dolía.

Era viernes, estaba sentada en mitad del patio, el descanso nunca me había parecido tan aburrido, la vida nunca me había parecido tan insoportable, por primera vez en mi existencia no me impresionaba viendo los hermosos pájaros volar a mi alrededor, ahora eran simplemente extensiones del mundo que me trajo a Syaoran una mañana e igual me lo quitó o decidió irse.

Las cosas a mi alrededor eran imperceptibles, ya nada me importaba, incluso la relación que mi amiga llevaba con Eriol era poco para mi, Tomoyo seguía con su postura de desenmascarar a Syaoran Li, mientras que Eriol lo defendía a capa y espada, ese par se hablaban lo necesario, suponía para no perder la costumbre, yo salía sola a los descansos, no quería hablar con nadie.

Que semana, que semana tan cruda, temía llegar a desquitarme con mi padre que recién llegaba de viaje, tenía que disimular, sonreír aunque no quisiera, cuando la sonrisa llegaba a ser falsa el alma se lastima, mi corazón se demoraría en volver a refulgir. 

Syaoran Li… maldito.

¿Pensaba con odio? Un nuevo sentimiento comenzó a embriagar mi corazón, así como del odio al amor hay un paso, al parecer del amor al odio también, lo comprobé, Syaoran era también responsable de mis nuevos sentimientos, él me hizo comprender que era sentir amor por una persona y también llegar a aborrecerla. 

¿Odio¿Eso es lo que siento¿Es lo que quiero sentir? 

Si Syaoran Li hubiese estado frente a mí en ese momento comprobarlo no sería difícil, es mas, si supiera que sería de él, pensé mientras miraba el cielo.

—Sabía que estabas aquí Sakura —allí estaba, la única persona que me mantenía con cordura, que me alentaba, que me decía que todo estaría bien, cuando todo estaba mal, a veces esas frases no encajaban —veo que sigues mal.

—Ya no estoy mal Tomoyo, ahora solo quiero… pensar, analizar que hice mal ¿acaso tenía que habérmele lanzado al cuello a Syaoran Li para que este me correspondiera¿Creó que no? y tu piensas lo mismo, pero entonces ¿Por qué no esta aquí?

—Hablé con Eriol hace un rato —Tomoyo me miró algo triste —las cosas entre ambos no se solucionaran hasta que Syaoran vuelva.

—¿eso me afecta? —pregunté desinteresada.

—Tal vez no, solo quiero decirte que Eriol me dijo que Syaoran Li no esta en su apartamento, según Eriol ha pasado todas las tardes después de clases y no consigue respuestas del otro lado del portal.

Eso si era una noticia algo desconcertante, creí que Syaoran mantenía contacto con Eriol, su amigo, pero al parecer no, se habían distanciado, se habían alejado, eso no podía ser nada bueno, pero igual ya no me importaba.

—Que mal —traté de oírme lo más desinteresada del mundo, lastimosamente se me olvidó que estaba tratando con Tomoyo y ella me conocía como la palma de su mano.

—Syaoran es un tonto, no te lo discuto, pero no puedes seguir así, no lo merece, si no esta en su casa¿donde esta? Que no nos importe eso, no sé ni porque te conté, es hora de olvidarnos de ese incidente y mirar mas al futuro.

—No puedo mientras tú y tu noviecito sigan así por mi causa y por la causa de Syaoran.

—Pero… —Tomoyo pareció pensar las cosas —Eriol esta empeñado en confiar en Syaoran, si no me disculpo delante de él… si tiene razón no creo que me perdone, además no te niego que quiero ver a Eriol disculpándose cuando se de cuenta que su amigo es un cerdo.

¿Cuándo me metí con una chica así? Tomoyo le sacaba provecho al momento más cruel de su vida, si de mí fuera jamás, pero jamás, invitaría a mi amiga a un entierro, seguramente los haría reír a todos, incluyéndome.

—Esperemos a Syaoran Li, tal vez aparece.

**(Syaoran)**

Había llegado temprano a mi casa y me recosté a dormir hasta que fuera un poco tarde, lo suficiente para hacer que la cafetería donde trabajaba Sakura ya estuviera abierta y en ese momento era la hora.

El reloj marcaba las cinco de la tarde y yo ya estaba listo, deseoso de ir a su encuentro, encantado de ver esa sonrisa. Era viernes y Touya estaría con ella, pero eso no me importaba, igual él ya me había aceptado y yo no podía ser más feliz.

Las cosas en mi vida marchaban a la perfección, esta semana había ido a mi casa, visité a mi familia, hablé con mis padres, Me peleé con mi tío y pasé un rato agradable con mis hermanas, Wei estaba bien ya… solo faltaba rematar la semana diciéndole a Sakura que la quería y que ella comprendiera que no le había hablado porque era un descuidado y si la hubiera llamado hubiese sido para decirle que la quería con toda mi alma y hacer eso por teléfono no era de hombres o correcto.

Me miré en el espejo por última vez, estaba presentable, daría una buena impresión, rápidamente tomé el broche que le compré a Sakura en Hong Kong y una sonrisa salió de mis labios, sabía que le gustaría, tenía eso clarísimo.

No quise perder más tiempo, ya había perdido demasiado.

Salí de mi apartamento y me encaminé al trabajo de Sakura ¿Cómo me recibiría¿Se habría puesto de mal genio porque no le avisé que me iba? La verdad esas preguntas no me dejaban tranquilo en mi mundo ¿me aceptaría? Bueno, esa si era una respuesta que sabía, Sakura me daría el si, ella me quería, lo había demostrado. 

Suspiré de nervios, estaba asustado.

Pasé el parque pingüino una vez más ¿Cuántas veces había hecho ese trayecto para ir a verla en su trabajo? Muchas, pero no importaba, cada paso que daba me acercaba mas a sus ojos, sus labios y a hacer que ella fuera mía, que fuera mi novia… y entonces llegué.

Ahí estaba la puerta y por esta pude verla, era Sakura, como siempre divina, caminaba de un lado a otro, atendiendo personas, clientes, Tomoyo la acompañaba, me pereció bastante extraño no ver a Eriol por ningún lado, cosa rara, siempre acompañaba a Tomoyo ¿de que rayos me había perdido esta semana? _o tal vez estaba en el baño_, pensé.

Era la hora, así se lo pedí a mis pies.

Decidí caminar para abrir la puerta, conocía el siguiente sonido en llegar, las campanas y después de eso vendría la mirada de los presentes, realicé esos pasos y tal y como pensé mucha gente volteó, entre las personas Sakura.

Sakura me miraba confusa, no entendí al principio, comencé a caminar a pasos lentos hacía la barra donde se encontraba, ese fue el camino mas largo que había recorrido en toda mi vida o al menos eso me pareció… Touya el hermano de Sakura no estaba por allí, golpe de suerte.

Por fin después de segundos estuve frente a ella, no sonreía, no se alegraba de verme, no se inmutaba, algo andaba mal, algo andaba sumamente mal ¿de que me había perdido esos días que estuve en mi tierra natal? 

Después de no sé cuantos segundos de miradas implacables por parte de ella y miradas desconcertadas de parte mía tomé la iniciativa, solo esperaba que lo que le sucediera fuera timidez por verme después de no sé cuantos días.

—Ho… Hola —tartamudeé.

—¿Qué rayos haces aquí? —bien, si las miradas me habían desconcertado ahora estaba peor.

¿Qué le había hecho yo para que Sakura estuviera así? Nada.

—Yo… bueno.

—Veté —entonces entendí o creí entender.

—¿Estas molesta porque me alejé unos días? —pregunté mientras ella seguía sin inmutarse, mi comportamiento empeoró cuando escuché que detrás mío habían dejado caer una bandeja, al voltear vi a Tomoyo que me miraba como si estuviera viendo un fantasma, su mirada era de ¿odio? —Bueno es que…

Su mirada y lo que dijo después me hicieron guardar silencio, si, me alejé un par de días, pero no era algo que valiera la pena de muerte o esas miradas que me dirigían ¿de que se me acusaba? 

—Cállate —me exigió —Syaoran no tienes que darme explicaciones, no me las debes —pero si se las debía, o si no ¿Por qué se comportaba así? —no quiero oírte, no quiero verte, es mas, si no escucho tu voz seré mas feliz.

Estaba mareado, todo en mi daba vueltas ¿estaba soñando? Acaso aun estaba en el vuelo de Hong Kong a Japón, no entendía nada, si todo era una broma no era graciosa, es mas, era la peor que me pudieran estar jugando mis amigos, estaba seguro.

Si, era eso, una broma, el comportamiento de ellos me lo decía y solo esperaba que en cualquier momento saliera Eriol de detrás de una mesa para decirme: bienvenido o te lo creíste, aunque si esto era una broma, Sakura se estaba tomando su papel muy enserio, demasiado para mi gusto.

—¿Qué… demonios… ocurrió? —Sakura bufó y pude ver como lagrimas empezaban a salir de sus ojos y al parecer yo era el culpable de estas, pero yo no había hecho nada.

—Lárgate Syaoran —esta vez quien atacaba era Tomoyo, por suerte para mi Touya al parecer estaba en el baño o quien sabe donde rayos, pues sino estaba seguro que también me atacaría.

—No… no entiendo… nada.

—¿No entiendes? —Casi gritó Sakura, todas las personas de la cafetería empezaron a verme, como si estuviera golpeándola, pero yo era inocente —y dime una cosa¿cuando dijiste que me querías el sábado entendías? —Yo asentí —para luego al lunes salir del salón y besarte con la tal Fuutie, eres lo peor que he conocido Syaoran Li.

Entonces fue cuando lo entendí, entendí el porque de su enojo, entendí el porque de sus lagrimas, Sakura creía que yo había jugado con ella, estaba furiosa, pero estaba equivocada, yo sería incapaz de jugar con ella, la quería demasiado, aunque al parecer ella no creía demasiado el amor que yo le profesaba, pero trataría de arreglar las cosas, si me dejaba hablar.

A esas alturas Tomoyo ya estaba al lado de Sakura, tenía que admitir que verla allí no fue de mi agrado, esto… no era asunto de ella, por muy amiga de Sakura que fuera ¿acaso no tenía un novio que cuidar?

—Sakura Fuutie es…

—No digas mas ¿Qué dirás¿Más mentiras¿Cómo la vez que me dijiste que me querías? —Bien, no me estaba dejando articular palabra y siendo honestos sus palabras comenzaban a doler —Mimi vino y me lo contó todo, me dijo que le habías restregado a la tal Fuutie en la cara y estoy segura que así fue y después de eso huyes, te escondes… eres también un cobarde.

¿Quién era la chica que estaba frente a mí? Ella no era Sakura, no la Sakura que dejé el lunes en un examen, esta chica atacaba, su mirada despedía un odio que jamás le vi, y lo que resultaba doloroso era que al parecer le creía mas a las personas que estaban en medio que a mi, claro, si se dignaba a escuchar mi versión de las cosas.

—Pero Sakura escúchame —grité, ella me interrumpió con una pregunta certera.

—¿La besaste? —yo asentí y quise dar mi explicación, pero no me dejaba hablar, maldición no me dejaba hablar —ya todo está claro Syaoran —las lagrimas salían de sus ojos, eso me decía que sufría por mi, aunque en ese momento me encontraba igual que ella, pero no me dejó explicar, esta nueva Sakura era egoísta, si, tal vez ella tenía razón, pero por lo menos merecía dar mi explicación.

Entonces recordé el broche.

Lo saqué y lo puse sobre la barra, Sakura lo miró intrigada, aunque no era la mirada que esperaba que le diera, yo esperaba que Sakura lo mirara y sonriera, no era así, ella solo lo observaba comos si fuera un vaso de los tantos que habían sobre la barra o a su lado.

¿Fue mi error? No sé, no sé si dejarme besar de mi hermana en aquella ocasión había sido un error, solo tenía claro que Sakura Kinomoto estaba equivocada, más que nunca y no estaba dispuesta a escucharme.

Dolía, me dolía mucho, claro que no iba a expresar mi rabia y dolor con lágrimas como hacía ella, yo no era así, aunque en ese momento era lo que quería hacer… llorar ante sus ataques, las cosas se pusieron mal en unos días y por un simple malentendido… por una cosa que no tenía cabida.

Sakura me estaba lastimando y solo pude pensar en una cosa, en una pregunta…

¿Amor u orgullo? 

**(Sakura)**

Jamás había esperado que Syaoran apareciera por allí, jamás esperé volverlo a ver de frente y en mi trabajo, me sorprendió de sobremanera cuando estuvo frente a mi y cuando estuvo dispuesto a dar explicaciones

¿Quién se creía para volver? Si, mi reacción no era la mejor, pero ¿Syaoran que esperaba? Que después de lo que vi le sonriera y respondiera con agrado ante la alta traición que esté me había hecho… Syaoran seguía ahí, dispuesto a dar explicaciones, pero escuchar mentiras no era lo que quería, no me interesaba en lo más mínimo.

Y entonces fue cuando me quedé completamente estática cuando lo vi sacar aquel broche hermoso que me traía, era una cosa pequeña, pero divina ¿acaso pretendía comprarme con eso¿Le estaba poniendo precio a mi perdón? Tengo que admitir que en ese momento mi reacción no fue indicada.

—Es para ti —dijo él —lo traje de Hong Kong.

En un movimiento rápido y controlado golpeé el broche haciendo que cayera unos metros de donde estábamos discutiendo sin importarme nada, si Syaoran creía que me iba a controlar se equivocaba, nunca, nunca me controlaría.

—No lo quiero —observe como Syaoran miraba donde caía el broche, su mirada se torno algo fría y ¿triste? No sé, tampoco me interesaba descifrar su cara, verla me producía el deseo de escucharlo —ahora te puedes largar —jamás me había comportado así y menos con él ¿se lo merecía? Tal vez o tal vez no, no sabía, solo sabía que no me interesaba tenerlo frente a mí.

Supuse que Syaoran iría y recogería el broche, no lo hizo, solo me miró y me inquieto su mirada, su rostro a esas alturas era indescifrable.

—Te quiero Sakura… —ante esas palabras mi corazón se aceleró, tanto tiempo queriendo escuchar esas palabras y simplemente no me llenaban, en ese momento no me llenaban —pero te desconozco, no eres la chica que se quedó en el salón la ultima vez que vi —agachó su mirada pensando al parecer lo próximo que iba a decir… apretó sus manos con un claro síntoma de ira —pero ¿sabes? Si tan solo me dejaras explicar te darías cuanta lo equivocada que estas.

—No me interesa… yo no te quiero —mentí obviamente, es mas no sé porque respondí eso, era mas que claro lo que sentía por él, mis ojos llenos de lagrimas lo desmentían, desmentían mis palabras —solo quiero que…

En ese momento vi una silueta en la puerta, mierda Touya había llegado.

_¿Desde cuando hablas así?_

—¿Qué haces aquí mocoso? —Fue la pregunta de mi hermano a Syaoran y rápidamente se acercó él —ya demostraste que puedes hacer mucho con muy poco, jamás debí permitir que te acercaras a mi hermana —¿Qué? Touya le había dado la aprobación a Syaoran para aquello.

—Tal vez tienes razón, no sé… —las palabras de Syaoran cada vez eran mas frías, al igual que su mirada, parecía herido, pero no tenía porque, la herida era yo, yo no era la que lo había lastimado o engañado —¿Qué vas a hacer… volver a romperme la cara? —Touya no dudó en hacerlo pues rápidamente había hecho puño su mano y estaba dispuesto a utilizarla… pero ¿cuando Touya había golpeado a Syaoran?

Entonces recordé aquel día que Syaoran llegó con su cara llena de golpes, aquel mismo día que me había besado en el descanso.

—Detente —le dije a mi hermano —igual ya se iba.

Syaoran me volteó a ver nuevamente y su mirada me dijo lo decepcionado que estaba o por lo menos eso fue lo que interpreté, nos quedamos así por unos segundos antes de que él dijera:

—Jamás has estado tan equivocada en tu vida… —miró a Tomoyo — al igual que tu, creí que te habías dado cuenta que mis sentimientos era reales —¿Cómo Syaoran podía seguir hablando de sentimientos? —Supongo que ya no importa —se rió con una gran tristeza —no entiendes nada, nunca lo has hecho… ninguna entiende.

—Si entendemos, y por ese es mejor que te vayas —dijo Tomoyo algo alterada.

En ese momento se empezó a retirar, si, había sido egoísta por no escucharlo, pero corría el riesgo de creerle y lo mejor era mantener distancias… por fin lo vi retirar de la puerta y comencé a llorar ante la mirada de los clientes de la cafetería… Yukito que entró cuando todo había acabado notó mis lágrimas y comenzó a hacer que las personas se retiraran.

Muchos entendieron y se fueron, ese día se perdió mucho dinero, todo había sido por la casa o eso dijo Yukito.

—Tranquila —me dijo mi amiga —debes ser fuerte, no mereces llorar por él, no lo hagas Sakura —mis ojos comenzaron a secarse y ayudé con las mangas de mi blusa que así fuera. Tomoyo me miró y me sonrió intentando calmarme, mi hermano simplemente se hacía el de la vista gorda y Yukito estaba impactado… jamás me había visto así. 

En ese momento vi aquel lindo broche sobre en el piso, Syaoran había dicho que lo compró en ¿Hong Kong? No, seguramente había escuchado mal, no podía ser, eso explicaba su repentino alejamiento. Pero eso no explicaba lo de Fuutie, en conclusión Syaoran era un embustero.

Touya vio el broche como si fuera la cosa más reluciente del mundo, lo recogió y se dispuso a votarlo al cesto de la basura, observé este acto como si fuera la cosa mas dolorosa del mundo, eso y haber tratado a Syaoran como lo había hecho hace dos minutos… por la causa que fuera, algo en mi se sentía vacía, hueca, pero había hecho las cosas bien.

Pensando y analizando las cosas, nada entre Syaoran y yo debió pasar de la amistad, aunque para mi eso fue muy complicado, era entonces cuando me arrepentía de lo sucedido, del daño que me causé conociéndolo y lo peor era que quería seguir causándome daño.

Comencé a ver hacia todas las direcciones de la cafetería ya desierta a esas alturas. Tomoyo me había soltado para ir al baño, Touya enseguida había botado el broche se entretuvo limpiando mesas y Yukito solo estaba arreglando unos vasos.

Con pasos calculados y exactos me acerqué a la cesta de la basura y sobre esta estaba aquel hermoso broche, si, seguramente era de Hong Kong, una cosa tan bonita y bien trabajada nunca la había visto en una chica de Japón, lentamente me incliné y lo tomé, haciendo que nadie me viera y rápidamente lo metí sobre mi ropa… ¿Qué había estado haciendo Syaoran en Hong Kong? Si eso era verdad, si no estuvo escapado con Fuutie toda la semana.

El caso es que Syaoran ya había aparecido y yo tenía que acostumbrarme a su presencia, solo que ahora había perdido un buen amigo, a pesar que mis sentimientos hacía él siempre fueron distintos. 

**(Syaoran)**

No lo podía creer, tenía que vivirlo, sentirlo y oírlo, el trato con el que Sakura me había dado la supuesta excelente bienvenida que yo esperaba, yo era consiente que cualquier chica se ponía así si ve a su enamorado con otra, pero cualquier otra mujer se hubiera dejado explicar que la chica era su hermana.

Sakura no.

Aun recordaba las palabras dichas por ella, una mentira tan grande como llegar a decirme que no me quería, cuando ambos éramos consientes del daño por el que pasaba, pero ella no me había dejado explicar, simplemente hizo oídos sordos a cada intento desesperado mío porque me escuchara… pero realmente lo que si me afecto, fue cuando botó el broche.

Verlo en el piso no fue una sensación nada placentera, verlo tirado como una envoltura de golosina, como un papel mas de la cafetería… y lo peor es el desprecio de ella para con el ¿Cómo se había atrevido a hacerlo? Ese broche lo compré aquella tarde cuando fui a visitar a mis padres, aquella tarde cuando por comprar el estúpido broche no les había comprado un ramo de rosas a ellos.

…_¿Saben? Conocí una chica, es muy bonita, se llama Sakura, siempre sonríe, trabaja en una cafetería ¿Qué si estoy enamorado? Perdidamente, no sé como paso, solo sé que paso y me agrada la idea…um… tiene ojos verdes, cabello castaño, se lo recoge con una hebillita roja de vez en cuando, por eso le compré este broche, sé que le gustara…_

Esas palabras de esa tarde, todo lo que les dije de Sakura parecía mentira, les había hablado de una chica que jamás conocí y luego me invadieron las palabras de otra persona:

_Te aburrirás Syaoran, esa chica solo te hará sufrir, volverás._

Bueno, en parte la mitad de esas palabras eran falsas, no estaba aburrido de ella, estaba decepcionado y con respecto a lo del sufrimiento, el cerdo de mi tío si había dado en el punto, no había pasado un día desde que regresé a Japón y las palabras de mi tío tenían razón.

Sakura me estaba haciendo sufrir y mucho, me había juzgado, me había herido.

Caminaba por las calles aun pensativo, estaba seguro que si regresaba a mi apartamento me pondría peor y no era esa mi intención, necesitaba entretenerme en algo y lastimosamente mi maldito apartamento era muy aburrido.

Llevaba horas caminando, ya era oscuro y no estaba cansado, me estaba auto-flagelando, sin ser culpable, las cosas podrían estar tan bien si tan solo ella se dignara a escucharme, pero de algo estaba seguro, yo no sería quien intentaría volver a hablar nuevamente, eso no, nunca. 

_Es tu orgullo el que te lleva al límite del abismo, si quieres algo lucha, nadie dijo que sería fácil._

Pero nadie dijo que sería tan difícil.

_Nada es perfecto, te vas a permitir amargarte solo por orgullo, por eso te volverás a cerrar, jamás, jamás habías conocido a alguien como ella y ahora que la tienes te vas a permitir perderla, eres un ciego._

No me quiere escuchar.

_¿Qué pretendías? Te vio besándote con tu hermana, ella no sabía de la existencia de esta, cualquier chica estaría a la defensiva en una situación como esa y más Sakura que es una chica muy sensible ¿acaso no la viste en la cafetería? Estaba vuelta pedazos, como estas en este momento tu, solo que ella no esconde las lagrimas, no sé quien es mas cobarde de los dos._

Mi mente me estaba volviendo loco, pero algo estaba seguro, si yo era culpable de algo, ese algo era haber amado a Sakura Kinomoto, de amarla y de seguir haciendo eso por largo rato.

_Entonces… ¿seguirás insistiendo….? _

—No… 

Mi parte racional sabía que estaba haciendo mal y no sé en que parte va el orgullo, pero esa parte me decía que ya había sido suficiente… que si ella decidió alejarse de mi vida, debía permitírselo, aunque eso dolía, mucho ¿las cosas se solucionarían si habláramos? Seguramente, pero ella no iba a escuchar y yo no iba a insistir.

Realmente éramos la pareja dispareja.

De repente escuché pasos acercarse a mi posición, que era desconocida, no me iba a perder, pero había caminado tanto y tan ensimismado que en ese momento no reconocí nada a mi alrededor, pero si reconocí esa voz.

—¿Syaoran? —él me rodeo para verme mejor, estaba impactado con mi aparición por Tomoeda, solo faltaba que él también me fuera a recriminar algo, eso era lo ultimo que yo quería en un día tan malo como el que había pasado —¿Qué haces aquí amigo? —cunado me percaté de donde estaba me di cuenta que estaba cerca de la casa de Eriol.

—Hola Eriol ¿Cómo estas? —él se quedó viéndome la cara, me analizaba ¿acaso ahora él también me odiaba? —este… bueno… —me sentí incomodo —¿ocurre algo? —Eriol no dejó de mirarme un solo segundo, su mirada inquisidora me atemorizaba.

—Veo que ya hablaste con Sakura —increíble, lo había notado, mi amigo se había dado cuenta que estaba mal y que todo era por ella —entonces… ¿sabes que ya no te quiere? —mi amigo se acercó para darme una palmadita en el hombro —o esta increíblemente confundida… al igual que todos.

—Eriol yo…

—Ven, te invito a mi casa, tomaremos te o algo así, igual me debes una explicación de tu desaparición y también me debes contar quien es esa tal Fuutie —¿la tal Fuutie? Si ellos supieran de quien hablaban no la tratarían así, que injusticia.

—De acuerdo —dije en contra de mi voluntad, aunque tal vez si necesitaba desahogarme con alguien y que mejor que Eriol que al parecer estaba de mi lado, no había atacado ni nada.

Nos dirigimos a su casa, Eriol vivía con sus padres en una casa cerca de la biblioteca de Tomoeda, no era una zona por la cual transitara mucho, es mas, era bastante desconocida, solo paseaba por allí cuando me quedaba colgado haciendo los trabajos de vacaciones de verano… a pesar de ser inteligente era flojo.

El camino era corto y tal vez fue por eso que ninguno dijo nada, era eso o que yo prestaba mas atención a algunas bicicletas que pasaban por nuestro lado o la brisa que sentía sobre mi nuca o simplemente es que sabía que no quería hablar en el estado en que me encontraba, si, seguramente era eso.

¿Cómo estará ella? Me pregunté mientras recordaba lo sucedido, no aceptaba hacerme la idea de ir e intentar nuevamente que me escuchara, pero tampoco quería volver a ser humillado, además de correr el riesgo de que Touya esta vez no fuera buena persona y me sacara a patadas.

Y para rematar la hermosa retaliación que habían hecho contra mi, Tomoyo la novia de me amigo también se les había unido a los hermanos Kinomoto.

—Bien amigo… llegamos —fue entonces cuando dejé de pensar en ella y noté las rejas negras y la puerta de madera de la casa de Eriol en frente mío —mis padres no están, así que si quieres puedes quedarte esta noche, algo me dice que estas mal, es eso o que no puedes quitar tu cara de perro amargado… hace mucho que no la veía —quise reírme ante el intento de animarme de mi amigo, pero las cosas no estaban para ello… una mala mirada de mi parte hizo comprender a Eriol mi punto.

—¿Entramos? —dije cuando me di cuanta que llevábamos un rato en la puerta y no habíamos entrado.

—A, si, disculpa.

Eriol comenzó a abrir la puerta de su casa y rápidamente me encontré dentro de esta mientras mi amigo cerraba la puerta tras de mi, él me pidió que me sentara mientras se retiraba a preparar té, tal y como dijo me senté sobre el asiento del salón y me dediqué a entretenerme en algo. Las fotos familiares por todo lado eran una buena opción.

No era la primera vez que las veía, pues no era la primera vez que estaba en la casa de Eriol, pero por alguna razón esta vez si crearon una nostalgia enorme en mi, seguramente era eso de que cuando uno esta sintiendo dolor solo puede pensar en este y una simple foto familiar traía recuerdos ingratos a mi mente y eso mezclado con mis tristes sentimientos era una mezcla casi fatal… fatal y dolorosa.

Me levanté para tomar la foto entre mis manos ¿alguna vez estuve así con mis padres? No, nunca, Eriol abrazaba a su mamá y papá y los tres sonreían, yo si apenas veía los míos… cuando estaban vivos, pero si había algo que tenía yo parecido a esa foto.

Rebusqué en mi bolsillo para sacar mi billetera y de allí aquella foto que me tomé en Hong Kong con los seres más queridos para mí, resultaba un poco reanimante la foto, siempre y cuando se viera por la parte de adelante, por atrás estaban aquellas palabras:

_De tu hermana Feimei que te extraña, de tu hermana Fuutie que te quiere, de tu prima Mei que te piensa siempre y de tu hermana Shiefa que te admira… tus familiares siempre te querremos y esperamos que seas feliz con Sakura_.

Un bonito deseo de parte de ellas, lastimosamente era un deseo que no se cumpliría, no por mi falta de ganas, todo giraba en torno a una palabra: confianza y al parecer por parte de Sakura no…

—Es una bonita foto —dijo Eriol tras mis espaldas, viendo sobre mi hombro la fotografía —¿Quiénes son? —Preguntó curioso —jamás las había visto cerca de ti, es mas nunca había visto esa fotografía ¿desde cuando la tienes?

—Desde ayer —contesté un poco triste y apagado. Eriol me miró con un interrogante en su vista.

—¿Qué ocurrió amigo? —Dijo mientras dejaba lo que al parecer era té en una mesita y se sentaba para escucharme —¿Dónde estabas¿Quién es Fuutie? —las preguntas llegaban lentamente a mi cabeza y al igual las asimilaba yo, no podía pensar… demonios ¿yo era la victima o el sicario? 

—Fuutie es de apellido Li, amigo —Eriol abrió los ojos y dejó a un lado la taza con té que iba a tomar.

—eso quiere decir… que…

—Fuutie es mi hermana Eriol, aquella mañana cuando me sacaron del salón fue porque tenía algo importante que decirme, no tuve mas remedio que aceptar, Wei, recuerdas que te lo mencioné alguna vez —Eriol asintió —Wei se enfermó, no tuve tiempo de avisarle a nadie, ese mismo día salí para Hong Kong, esperaba que cuando volviera las cosas siguieran como antes, pero mira las cosas como están.

—Dímelo a mí.

—¿ah?

—nada, nada… pero eso no explica aquel supuesto beso que Sakura vio.

—No fue supuesto —Eriol abrió los ojos asombrado, era lógico que lo hiciera, no es normal que dos hermanos ronden el mundo besándose, cualquiera se asombraría —aquella mañana cuando salíamos de la preparatoria con mi hermana, Mimi se acercó y le pedí a Fuutie que me ayudara a espantarla, tu sabes que no me interesa aquella chica.

—Si yo sé.

—bien, le dijimos que éramos novios y creí que eso estaría bien y sería suficiente para espantarla, no fue así, Mimi no creyó una palabra y entonces pidió pruebas —Eriol se acomodó mejor en si silla, al parecer mi historia le parecía la cosa mas interesante del mundo —en un loco ataque mi hermana se acercó y me besó, me tomó totalmente por sorpresa —mi amigo estaba quieto, pero en su mirada se notaba que entendía.

—Se lo dijiste a Sakura —yo negué.

—Cuando llegué a la cafetería intenté explicarle todo, no sabía que estaba molesta, empezó a atacar y no me dejó hablar, además tengo que decir que tu noviecita no ayudó demasiado.

—Lo sabía, ella defendería a Sakura —levanté una ceja —no es por nada, pero sabía que no eras capaz de una cosa como la que te acusaban, traté de defenderte aquel lunes y salí crucificado, tengo que decir que recibí una caricia de Tomoyo que no esperaba —dijo acariciándose la mejilla.

—¿Ustedes están peleando?

—Así es, la cosa era que si yo tenía razón ella pediría disculpas, de lo contrario lo haría yo… por eso aclara las cosas, me encantara ver la cara de mi amada Tomoyo cuando se descubra todo.

—No —respondí fríamente —lo siento amigo, no voy a aclarar nada, Sakura no me quiere oír, no voy a hacer mas, me encanta que me hayas defendido, te lo agradezco, pero si quieres arreglar las cosas con tu noviecita yo no seré el portal para ello.

—No deberías ser tan testarudo.

—lo sé, pero si hubieras estado en la cafetería hoy me entenderías, una parte de mi sabe que estoy haciendo mal, la otra esta herida y no quiere hacer las cosas bien, si Sakura enserio me quiere, algún día se dará cuenta que ha estado equivocada —mi amigo estaba impactado con aquellas palabras —espero que esto no dañe tu relación con Tomoyo.

—las cosas no se acabaran por esto, solo quería disfrutar de ella pidiéndome perdón —¿eso era una especie de masoquismo diabólico? Mientras yo deseaba estar con la chica que quería Eriol parecía disfrutar de su situación —pero volviendo a tu tema no crees…

—No creó nada —interrumpí —deje de creer en lo ultimo esta tarde y no hay mucho ya.

—Syaoran…

—Déjalo así Eriol, ahora podríamos decirme donde me quedare —la mirada de mi amigo me dijo que sabía que yo estaba haciendo mal, pero no quería hacer nada.

Me sentía humillado, herido, triste y ahora solo… muy solo.

**NOTAS: HOLA A TODOS Y TODAS.**

**Aquí va el capitulo quince de mi historia, espero que les guste un poco o mucho, mejor mucho que un poco y ya me hice bolas… jejeje.**

**La verdad me cuesta un poco tener que hacer a ese par pelear, pero eso siempre es interesante en las historias, Sakura esta súper equivocada y Syaoran esta súper ofendido, su orgullo esta pisoteado y no piensa explicarle nada**

**¿Qué pasara?**

**Bueno… no debería escribir esto, pero lo voy a hacer, solo queda un capitulo de la historia, lo publicare a mas tardar la otra semana. Me falta corregirlo un poco, agregar una que otra tilde y comas… paciencia.**

**Ahora solo queda que hagan las paces, si yo quiero que las hagan, nadie dijo que sería un final feliz jajajajaja (risa malévola) no mentira, no especulemos, esperemos haber que pasa.**

**Bueno muchachos y muchachas como son mis penúltimas notas con este fic ya no sé ni que escribir… um… pasemos a lo interesante, dar gracias y hoy si tengo tiempo:**

**Johanna-Ikari****Hola, gracias por el review y los reviews que he recibido de tu parte, como ves Sakura está un poco fría, pero es mas dolor que otra cosa, espero que te gusté este capitulo, chao.**

**Chibik-Lady****hola, me encantó como interpretaste el capitulo, y yo que pensé que estaba súper complejo, en verdad, ah y gracias por el review y como ves en este capitulo la moneda quedó de una sola cara. Siempre quise decir eso. Chao.**

**LMUndine****Por lo de mi hermano no hay problema ya, logré desquitarme. Con respecto a Eriol y su amorcito, me estoy matando para que ese par se reconcilien de una manera única, sé que será difícil, por eso de los puntos de vista de Syaoran y Sakura, pero vamos haber que se hace.**

**-Hanako14-****El heredero Li volvió y no fue bien recibido, y con respecto a la escena de Syaoran u su padres puedo decir que es una de mis favoritas y me encanta que te emociones, eso me ayuda a comprender como piensan las personas… noooo mentira, gracias por el review.**

**Beatriz Ventura****: Hola, ya el tema del tio quedó a un lado y ese era mi punto, hacerlo así, hacer que lo odiaran, creó que lo logré, gracias por tu review y esperó que te guste este capitulo. Chao.**

**DiosaGalaxy****: como ves ya estamos en la recta final, me encantan tus reviews y que me sigas, espero que te guste el capitulo y el final del capitulo, solo queda decir gracias y chao, hasta la próxima publicación.**

**HaRuNo-SaMy****Tomoyo tendrá que pedirle disculpas a su noviecito y de que manera, una bofetada se paga caro… jajajajaja y también a Syaoran, no hay que juzgar a nadie. Gracias por tu review.**

**Serenity-princess****: Me honras con tu review, la verdad a veces veo mi sumary y ni yo me entiendo porque lo escribí así, en eso tienes razón y me gusta tener una nueva seguidora. **

**Ghia-Hikari**** no va para rato, pero ya fue suficiente, ya dije arriba, no soy de los que hace pelear a ese par, me sorprendí a mi mismo cuando Syaoran entró a la cafetería y no hice que Sakura se le tirara al cuello, jajaja, y por lo de no escribirme antes no hay problema, igual gracias por el review, me haces feliz.**

**Rosh Bernal: ahí mencioné cuantos capítulos faltan, y con lo de Eriol, hay un pequeño vació legal en ese asunto, jajaja, pero lo aclararé o me cambio de nombre jajaja, gracias por el apoyo, hasta la próxima.**

**HinHimeko****gracias por pensar tan bien de mi, me agrada eso mucho, también me****agrada que haya otra chica un el club de fan de odio a Mimi, gracias por el review.**

**También agradezco a todos que alguna vez dejaron un review y los que dejaran¡ah! Y el titulo del capitulo no es muy acertado, pero me encanta esa frase**

**Chao…**


	16. Ambos enmendemos errores

VIVIENDO EQUIVOCADO

**VIVIENDO EQUIVOCADO**

**POR: **Nythan—kun

**Capitulo 16**: AMBOS ENMENDEMOS ERRORES

**(Sakura)**

Había pasado un par de días desde el encuentro aquel con Syaoran, todo a nuestro alrededor estaba cambiando y con suerte lo haría también yo: Lograría olvidar, a pesar de querer escuchar, de oírle, pero no podía, yo tendía a ser una chica débil por naturaleza y estaba consiente que hablarle sería caer y estrellarme o permitir verme de corazón suave, de alma frágil y eso jamás.

La situación no era la mejor, se podía decir que la esquina del salón estaba rodeada de un aura llena de sentimientos y dificultades, si, ese día había llegado y lo había comprobado, era raro entrar al salón y ver como Eriol y Tomoyo se retaban con las miradas, un par bastante… ¿como podría llamarlo? Peculiar, especial, extraño, único, la verdad no era raro que se llevaran tan bien desde el primer día de clases, eran idénticos, pero me causaba inquietud cual de los dos terminaría pidiendo disculpas.

Esa actitud de ambos causaba por un lado risa, verlos mirándose rayado, sabiendo que están que se lanzaban a los brazos de su acompañante, evitando comer juntos solo por pasar tiempos con Syaoran y conmigo, y por otro lado se sentía una gran ira por mi parte, no celos, ira de verlos de esa manera tan infantil.

_¿Infantil dices? Infantil también es el no escuchar a las personas, mentirles y tal vez llegar a herirlas con aquellos comentarios fuera de lugar ¿Acaso no lo has visto?_

Y de ahí salía la otra parte del problema, aquel sábado después de la discusión todo iba a ser como antes, esperaba yo, eso quería, pero como iba a ser posible, no podía, Syaoran había llegado sin mirar a ninguna de nosotras, se había limitado a saludar a Eriol y a nada mas, se había pasado todo el maldito día así, no dijo nada, no escuché su voz en lo corrido de este, solo lo miraba con disimulo para encontrarme con un entrecejo fruncido y una boca apretada, se veía molesto, tal vez furioso.

¿Tanto le afecto que lo haya descubierto?

—Buenos días —saludé a Tomoyo, Eriol no me correspondió el saludo y con eso hacía que mi amiga lo mirara como si fuera a estrangularlo, pero era de comprender la actitud de él, estaba apoyando a su mentiroso amigo.

—Buenos días Sakura —dijo Tomoyo y me siguió con la mirada hasta que me senté.

En efecto, todo estaba cambiando ya no había un ¿Cómo te fue? ¿Cómo has estado? ¿Salimos esta tarde? Porque muy a mi pesar y al de ella, sabíamos que las respuestas a ello eran: mal, mal y no.

Me entretuve desde mi asiento mirando hacía afuera para ver que sorpresa me traía la vista, la ultima vez que me asomé vi a Syaoran besándose con la tal Fuutie.

_La tal Fuutie, la tal Fuutie, desde hace una semana no piensas en mas, ya es hora de que lo olvides o lo escuches, a que juegas, deja que te engañe o mándalo ahora si en serio a la quinta paila del infierno._

Mi conciencia tenía razón y eso era algo sensato, pero difícil y para ayudar a mi cabeza a dejar de pensar lo vi, ahí venía Syaoran, con su caminar lento, me era fácil distinguirlo entre tanta gente que entraba, era como si mi mirada lo buscara y creo que era así, lo reconocía al instante y locamente a cualquier descuido volteaba para verlo sin que él se diera cuenta.

Ahora leía, eso era interesante, desde el sábado cargaba un libro y se lo pasaba así, leyendo y leyendo, eso era una nueva actitud, cuando entré a su apartamento la primera vez si pude ver la cantidad de libros que tenía, pero la verdad hasta ese momento no lo vi leyendo demasiado, tal vez era una táctica de intelectual para tratar de conquistar otra tonta o un poco mas tonta que yo, pues para mi caso no caí en sus redes.

Lo perdí de vista cuando entro al edificio, en minutos estaría aquí, solo esperaba verlo como antes, no me agradaba mucho la idea de verlo así por mi culpa.

Jugué nerviosa con mis dedos mientras esperaba su aparición, no tardaría demasiado en presentarse frente a nosotros, más exactamente atrás mió, mi corazón comenzó a latir con fuerza, me daban bastantes nervios sentirlo, si tan solo su puesto quedara lejos del mió.

Tal y como predije él entró al salón con su libro en la mano, la verdad le ponía demasiada atención y vi que no era el mismo que había leído el sábado, era otro, ese chico era un come libros.

Entró al salón mirando al frente y decidí no correr la mirada, quería ver algo en esos ojos, una pequeña verdad, un _te quiero_, algo que me diera pista, pero en cambio me encontré con una mirada oscura, casi muerta y que no desplegaba nada mas que desinterés por el suelo que pisaba y el mundo que lo rodeaba, eso era la mirada de Syaoran, se veía siniestra y nunca, nunca desde que lo conocí había visto algo así.

Él me miró y mi corazón comenzó a latir, quería saludarlo, decirle hola, pero no pude, su mirada me silenció, me acalló y agradecía eso, estuve a punto de decirle que me contara, que estaría bien.

No dijo nada después de eso, no saludó a nadie, Eriol lo miró y no dijo nada, al parecer ese chico de gafas sabía algo, su mirada decía mucho.

Los segundos pasaron y un silencio incomodo nos rodeó a los cuatro, estábamos sentados y en silencio mientras el resto de compañeros hablaban y sonreían en grupos, como debíamos estar nosotros, pero no lo hacíamos ¿por mi? ¿Por él? ¿Por todos? No sé, solo sabía que eso no podía seguir así, que habíamos tres personas sufriendo y un Syaoran malgeniado fingiendo.

Escuchaba el ruido de las paginas de su libro cada que pasaba a una nueva, era que él hacía mucho ruido cada que pasaba una o que me encantaba tratar de escucharlo, al menos me tranquilizaba saber que no me miraba a mi, esos ojos me devastarían como un huracán devasta graneros, pero algo andaba mal, algo estaba fuera de lugar, si, el silencio de todos me decía que algo estaba mal.

**(Syaoran)**

Azotea, azotea, azotea, era bueno estar acostado allí…

Había vuelto a mis viejos vicios, si, desde que conocí a Sakura había dejado de leer y ahora que ella estaba distante tenía que entretenerme en algo, aun me dolía, pero yo no podía hacer nada, era eso o que no quería hacerlo, aun sentía las miradas de aquel maldito viernes, todo y todos se había puesto en mi contra, en verdad era una suerte contar con Eriol.

Él increíblemente estaba calmado ante la situación y no le contaba nada a Sakura, sabiendo que así lograría que Tomoyo le pidiera perdón, si aunque la verdad ella merecía sufrir un poco, si, también me estaba volviendo malvado, pero es que no era nada justo conmigo, ellos no sabían lo que es irse a visitar a un amigo enfermo y guardar la esperanza de que a tu regreso de estén esperando con los brazos abiertos y en cambio de eso te reciben con ataques, rencor, odio, testarudez y no quería imaginarme las cosas que podrían hablar por mi espalda, eso era algo que prefería ni pensar pues…

Dolía, mucho, ella se limitaba a mirarme, a veces la sorprendía viéndome y desviando su mirada casi al instante, yo simplemente ignoraba aquello para no incomodarla, pero demonios, si me quería, si tenía ganas de hablarme ¿por que no lo hacía? ¿Por que no me preguntaba acerca de mi desaparición? ¿Acerca de Fuutie? ¿Acaso esperaba que lo hiciera yo? Eso jamás, yo había hecho ya el intento, el intento por los dos y ¿que había hecho ella? llorar, patalear e insultar, una chica muy bonita y sutil con una forma de ser bastante temperamental, pero le había faltado algo por hacer, preguntar, algo tan simple como ¿Syaoran quien es Fuutie? Para que yo respondiera: mi hermana.

Acepto que ver la cara de Sakura y de Tomoyo era algo que me encantaría si se enteraran que ella era mi hermana, todavía podía imaginarme a Tomoyo corriendo a los brazos de Eriol y a Sakura… y a Sakura… ¿Qué haría Sakura? ¿Me tacharía de incestuoso? ¿Depravado? ¿Degenerado? ¿Tal vez enfermo? ¿O simplemente llegaría a mis brazos y nos fundiríamos en un beso, en esos besos que ya nos habíamos dado y que yo empezaba a echar de menos? Porque si, no nos habíamos besado demasiado, creo que eran tres veces, pero esos eran los tres momentos más grandes de mi vida.

_¿Porque no intentas nuevamente hablar con ella? Ya esta mas calmada, ya te vio, te vio la cara de amargura, seguramente ahora la chica esta arrepentida y quiere escucharte, seguro que no se negara, es solo que des el paso, todo se arreglara y podrás probar esos deliciosos labios nuevamente, ella debe estar igual de asustada y triste que tu ¿ya olvidaste la cara de ella en la cafetería y estos días? Sé que no, pero sé que tal vez es tan orgullosa como tú o solo esta asustada._

¿Asustada? Incluso mi yo interno estaba perdido, ella no estaba asustada, estaba molesta y ciega, además yo no estaba dispuesto a aguantar una ignorada de nuevo, si, aunque de eso dependiera mi felicidad.

—Por alguna razón sabría que estarías aquí… —esa voz me sacó de mi lectura, una lectura con poca concentración, había pasado diez hojas y no se me había quedado media palabra, pero lo raro de la voz radicaba en que no era de hombre y si era de mujer solo significaba que era de…

—¡Ah! Eres tu Tomoyo —dije regalándole la mirada mas arrogante y fría que jamás le había regalado a nadie, después de eso seguí en mi libro.

¿Quién se creía esa chica? ¿Para que demonios me buscaba? ¿Acaso creyó que yo no había tenido suficiente el sábado? Lastimosamente para mi ella no era el tipo de personas que se intimida frente a mi mirada y no esconde la cabeza tras los brazos ante lo mal que me puedo portar.

—Estoy dispuesta a escucharte —si fuera maleducado me hubiera reído en su cara, yo no le debía explicaciones a ella y sin dudarlo así se lo hice saber.

—Yo no tengo que contarte nada ¿acaso crees que me importa lo que pienses? —Estaba molesto, demasiado —¿No tuviste suficiente el sábado? Ya no estamos en tu trabajito, acá no me puedes decir que me… —pensé —¿Cuáles fueron tus palabras? Ah, si, que me largue —pude ver la cara de irritaron de Tomoyo, la chica frunció el ceño, algo nuevo, jamás la había visto así, por eso continué —¿Qué pasa Tomoyo? —Dije levantándome de donde estaba acostado —¿no soportas que te hablen duro? Me lo hicieron tanto el maldito viernes que tal vez se me quedó —anduve hacía la salida de la azotea, sin mirarla, la chica no había tenido oportunidad de decir nada, pero no se quedó en silencio.

—¿Qué pasa Syaoran Li? Huyes después de gritar—ahora ella era quien aumentaba su voz —no puedes dar la cara ¿tan cobarde eres?

Estaba que mataba a la novia de mi amigo, eso lo tenía claro, esta chica me estaba sacando de mis casillas, además ella no tenía velas en ese entierro, por muy amiga que fuera de Sakura, yo nunca hice nada por la relación suya, esta chica estaba obsesionada con su amiga.

—No se trata de cobardía, además yo no te debo nada para que me reproches, no he vuelto a hablar con Sakura ¿crees que hablare contigo? —Anduve hasta la puerta de salida —debes estar bromeando.

No pude ver la cara de Tomoyo, pero estaba seguro que era de irritación, ella y Sakura se merecían eso… bueno, solo ella, a Sakura sería incapaz de hablarle tan duro, era un hecho aun la amaba y en unos días mis sentimientos no cambiarían, eso lo tenía bastante claro, pero si tan solo me hubiera escuchado ese viernes las cosas serian tan distintas.

—vete, siempre terminas haciendo lo mismo, solo sabes escapar de las verdades —dijo e hizo que me quedara quieto —vete a donde tu querida Fuutie —de gota a gota se iba llenando la copa y Tomoyo hizo que se llenara demasiado rápido, me enfureció.

—Demonios Daidouji —dije mirándola por primera vez a los ojos y por primera vez la vi encogida ante mi mirada y como no estarlo —hablas de Fuutie como si… como si la conocieras, no sabes quien es, que te da derecho a hablar así…

—El mismo derecho que te diste tú cuando intentaste jugar con Sakura, pero te equivocaste si creías que estaba sola, llegué a creer que te gustaba, recuerdo aquella vez en que te enfrentaste a Touya por ella, eres un gran mentiroso —me miró mal —vete con Fuutie.

—Daidouji Fuutie es… Fuutie es… —guardé silencio un rato para terminar mi oración, pero algo en mi pareció recapacitar—no importa ya… igual nada importa ya.

Esta vez ella no me detuvo, igual si hubiera intentado no lo hubiera logrado tampoco, estaba encolerizado ¿Qué me había hecho detenerme para decirle a Tomoyo que Fuutie era mi hermana? _Es mi hermana, _tres insignificantes palabras y no las dije.

**(Sakura) **

Bien, bien, bien, el descanso estaba por acabar y yo estaba sola y amargada, Tomoyo había desaparecido, al parecer la tierra se la había comido, pues no estaba en ningún lado, a menos que estuviera en la azotea y yo no me atrevía a ir a buscarla allí, no sabiendo que lo mas lógico era que él estuviera por esos lados acostado o leyendo que era su ultimo pasatiempo.

Tenía que tratar de pensara en otras cosas, mi mente solo era ocupada por Syaoran Li, aun recordaba esa mañana el bufido cuando la profesora de matemáticas había entregado los exámenes de hace ocho días, al parecer se había dado cuenta que no había copiado el punto que me pasó y eso le causo ira, pero no tenía que ponerse así, era un regalo que no iba a aceptar después de haber visto ese show con Fuutie.

Y hablando de Fuutie ¿Quién rayos era ella? No la había vuelto a ver ni en pintura, la tierra se la había comido o algo así, Syaoran esa tarde había intentado hablarme de ella, seguramente mentiras, pero me había resistido a eso, bueno a todo, hasta a limpiar su nombre, a darle derecho.

Pero no era tan simple como parecía, si lo escuchaba y resultaba que todo eran mentiras y yo le creía ¿Qué? Para poder confiar en él no me podía fiar solo con su mirada, porque esa mirada fue la que me enamoró, la que me hizo amarlo y la que me decía que me lanzara a sus labios en cualquier descuido, esa mirada de un experto en artes del engaño.

—Sakura… —era la voz de mi amiga que por fin aparecía por mi lado ¿Dónde se había metido? —¿hola pequeña como vas?

—Bien…

—Tu rostro no me dice eso aun, pero no importa —dijo sonriendo y tratando de animarme, aunque detrás de aquella cara de payaso alegra había otra cosa, si, ya no era tan ciega, desde que conocí a Syaoran me había obligado a cambiar aquella nube de despiste que me rodeaba, porque así no le sería tan fácil engañarme a nadie, ya no, ya no mas Sakura despistada, ni sakura bestia, eso quedó atrás.

—¿Dónde estabas Tomoyo? Porque con Eriol no, lo vi hace un rato jugando fútbol, te busqué por todas partes, acepto en la azotea, ya sabes allí se acuesta a veces Syaoran y bueno…

—precisamente allí estaba —dijo, por acto reflejo abrí los ojos y la miré con una cara de interrogación y dudas que querían ser aclaradas de inmediato —no me mires así, estaba cansada de el ambiente y bueno… traté de que me aclarara un par de cosas.

—¿te las aclaró? —pregunté un poco emocionada, ella negó.

—No, pero…No sé, hay algo mal en todo este asunto y además iba a hablar de quien era Fuutie y decidió guardar silencio, al parecer a mi no me soltara nada —dijo y me miró —Sakura estaba pensando que tal vez, solo tal vez, deberías hablar con él, ya no estoy tan segura del trato que le dimos aquel viernes, tu has visto como se encuentra él ahora y bueno… estoy por creer que cometimos un error, el más grande de todos

—¿tu crees? —cuestioné y algo raro me recorrió el cuerpo ¿si todo había sido un error y yo había metido la pata? y ¿si cuando todo se aclarara, si es que se aclaraba y Syaoran tenía la razón y no me perdonaba?

En ese momento si estaba en una encrucijada muy grande, por una parte si Syaoran era infiel lo perdía por eso, y si era inocente seguro que estaría muy molesto por lo que le hice, lo bueno es que yo tenía el broche, tal vez así se daría cuenta que mi trato hacía él no era tan malo o un poco menos malo que el que le di, pero aun quedaba algo, el beso con Fuutie, es decir, nadie se besaba con una chica a menos que fuera algo mas, no podía ser una hermana o una prima, eso tenía poco sentido y estaba también lo que me dijo Mimi, según ella ese par habían dicho que eran novios.

Mi cabeza era un ocho…

—¿Qué vas a hacer Sakura? —eso era una pregunta buena por parte de Tomoyo, que iba a hacer —aunque de una vez te advierto, tu amorcito esta de mal genio —¿Syaoran de mal genio? Jamás lo había visto así, él era serio, pero no malgeniado.

—No me importa que este de mal genio —dije segura —voy a hablar con él —miré mi reloj —aun nos queda un poco de descanso, hablare con él en este ratito de tiempo, seguro que él aun esta en la azotea.

—No esta allí, cuando hablamos salió de ese lugar, cuando venía lo vi cerca de la fuente allá debe estar… Buena suerte amiga —vitoreó Tomoyo —te estaré apoyando desde aquí.

—Nada de eso señorita —corregí —ya va siendo hora de que tu y Eriol hagan las paces, llevan semanas que se comen mutuamente y se limitan a mirarse como tontos, no mas de eso, tienes que hablar y arreglar sus diferencias, desde ahora este asunto es de Syaoran y mió.

—No —respondió sin pensarlo —aunque ahora que lo pienso no sé que es bueno para mi, si yo gano quiere decir que Syaoran es un perro que te estaba engañando y eso no sería bueno para ti y si Syaoran resulta ser inocente no me quiero imaginar la cara de Eriol cuando tenga que ir a pedirle disculpas.

—Eres incorregible… —dije y me dirigí a mi destino.

Tenía nervios, de la verdad o de la mentira, Syaoran me daría una explicación en los próximos minutos y eso no era reconfortante, estaba espantada, asustada y al parecer él estaba de mal genio, y no conocía a un Syaoran de mal genio, pero de seguro era tan terrible como mis exámenes de matemáticas ¿Por qué estaría de mal genio? Rayos… todos apuntaban a que era inocente, todo excepto ese beso, pero ese asunto tendría que explicarlo en los próximos segundos, porque yo ya estaba en el prado y en el camino que me llevaba a la fuente y de paso a Syaoran.

_Por favor que sea inocente, que sea inocente…._

Se repetía mi conciencia, pero también era feo pensar en la inocencia de él y en mi metida de pata, sería bastante doloroso que él me quisiera como me había dicho y que no nos diéramos la oportunidad por mi falta de confianza, eso era duro y cruel de pensar.

_Por favor que sea inocente y me perdone si lo ofendí, por favor que sea inocente y me perdone si lo ofendí, por favor que sea inocente y me perdone si lo ofendí…_

Esas palabras estaban mejor pensadas…

Lentamente levanté la mirada y la dirigí a la fuente, él estaba leyendo o disimulando que lo hacía, parecía una extensión mas de la hermosa fuente, se veía tan calmado, con el ceño fruncido mas de lo común, pero no importaba, ya lo extrañaba, quería oírlo, quería saber de él nuevamente, pero no quería ser lastimada, por dios, yo no quería ser lastimada por él.

La distancia entre él y yo se iba haciendo menos corta y de paso mis nervios se fueron haciendo mas amplios, ¿Cómo decirle que habláramos? Eso era una buena pregunta, no podía llegar a saludarlo normalmente siendo que me la había pasado ignorándolo todo él día.

Que hacer…

Lo bueno o lo malo es que yo era una chica con mala suerte y por eso antes de estar mas cerca de él pisé una rama de un árbol seca y la rompí, el ruido fue grandísimo o eso me pareció y de paso ese ruido alertó a Syaoran que yo estaba allí.

Como si estuviera esperando que yo apareciera el volteó a mi posición y me miró a los ojos, creó que los dos estábamos sonrojados, en él lo vi, en mi, bueno yo me sonrojaba por cualquier cosa y esto no era cualquier cosa, el momento que se venía era grande… muy grande.

—Ho… hola —saludé tímidamente y él levantó una ceja, estaba desconcertado y yo idiotizada, como se me había ocurrido saludarlo, se suponía que estábamos distantes, pude haber dicho de una que necesitábamos hablar o algo así y de paso no hacerme oír tan necesitada de sus palabras.

—Ho… hola —dijo de igual forma que yo, punto a mi favor, se escuchaba igual o peor que yo, y su mirada me lo decía, si, lo estaba enfrentando con la mirada, quería que me viera segura, y si me iba a lastimar que no me viera débil —¿Qué quieres? —preguntó de manera hostil, casi logra hacer que yo me encogiera, pero no estaba dispuesta a dejar que lo hiciera.

—Bueno… este… yo —entonces me di cuenta, yo no me había encogido en mi sitio porque estaba totalmente agarrotada, pero a la hora de hablar no había podido articular palabra, todas estaban trabadas en mi boca.

—¿No tuviste suficiente con lo del viernes pequeña? —se oía tan tierno diciéndome pequeña, incluso molesto me gustaba, eso era un hecho.

—No Syaoran, no tuve suficiente —se levantó de donde había estado sentado y se dirigió a mi posición, rayos, si por lo menos no fuera tan apetecible.

_Calma Sakura, resiste unos minutos más antes de botársele encima _

—¿algo mas que decir? —su tono había cambiado y me decía que en verdad estaba molesto, tanto como ¿herido? Al parecer si y todo apuntaba a su honestidad o su astucia para mentir, ¡!Rayos!! Porque mi mente no podía decidirse, creer o perder, solo dos cosas, un mundo con Syaoran o un mundo sin él.

—Syaoran yo… —¿Cómo empezar? Él había estado dispuesto a explicar el viernes, tal vez ya había cambiado de opinión y no le importaba yo lo suficiente —este…

—Déjalo así Sakura —dijo y comenzó a caminar para retirarse, aunque su tono había cambiado, era más un tono consolador, un tono de resignación y deprimente, como si a él le fastidiara mi falta de poder para articular palabra, como si viera duda en mis ojos y por eso no me quisiera escuchar.

—Espera Syaoran —como si mis palabras fueran ordenes el se detuvo en seco, aunque ahora me daba la espalda, él movía las manos para apretar los puños y desapretarlos, una y otra vez, estresado al parecer, impotente.

Suspiró…

—dime…

Bien, ese era el tono de mi Syaoran, si, esas eran las palabras que quería oír salir de su boca, palabras calmadas, dulces, esas palabras que me cuidaban y me alentaban.

—Syaoran yo… —de nuevo mis vocablos se agolpaban en mi estrecha garganta, pero tenía que hablar, no hacerlo sería un error —¿quiero escucharte? —no me fue complicado ver como él se calmaba un poco, ya no movía las manos y además cuestionó para que confirmarlo.

—¿Eso es verdad? —yo asentí.

Si, definitivamente aquel era el tono del Syaoran que me gustaba, no atacando, con una mirada que irradiaba felicidad y confianza, esa risa escasa pero que me dedicaba a mí la mayoría de las veces, estaba pensando seriamente en perdonarlo así fuera culpable, realmente cuando él se comportaba tan gentil era complicado negarle algo.

—quiero escucharte, si bien no lo hice el viernes creo… que ahora puedo hacerlo —se acercó a mi —Tomoyo me dijo que era lo mejor, que debíamos aclarar las cosas para que de esta manera todo volviera a la normalidad —de repente vi como se detuvo en su acercamiento y apretó las manos y la mandíbula con furia contenida.

¿Ahora que había dicho yo para que se pusiera así? Syaoran en estas semanas se había vuelto loco, se suponía que quería explicarme y se detenía en el acercamiento y además volvía esa mirada fría y congelante que me desagradaba un poco, como si tratara de intimidarme y la verdad lo lograba, yo no era una chica que vivía situaciones como esas a diario y bueno… ver al chico que te gusta con cara de revolver no era algo muy agradable, se suponia que entre los dos solo deberían haber miradas de amor ¿Dónde había quedado todo eso?

Guardó silencio, al parecer calmándose, a simple vista se veía que no quería explotar, pude ver como cerraba los ojos y los dejaba a si un poco de tiempo, rayos, ese silencio no me agradaba para nada, prefería que estuviera diciéndome una mentira o algo ¿que era eso? ¿Me estaba castigando con el látigo de la indiferencia?

De nuevo abrió los ojos y me miró

—¿Me quieres Sakura? —preguntó.

No tenía idea que responder, decirle que si era entregarme casi en bandeja de plata y decirle que no era destrozar cada esperanza de él hacía mí, en caso de su inocencia que cada vez se veía más y más clara.

Decidí no moverme, eso no era ni un si, ni un no, era algo así como dejarlo con la duda, que el diera el primer movimiento, que me diera pistas para poder atacar y terminar yo ganando aquella batallita que estábamos llevando, él era quien tenía que mostrarse débil, no yo, no quería eso, quería pistas.

—veo que no puedes responder una pregunta mía —dijo y sonrió tristemente —y veo que tal vez la respuesta es la misma que me diste aquella tarde tan desagradable —se refería a la tarde del viernes o eso deduje —pero lo gracioso es que no respondes a mi pregunta y si vienes a hablar conmigo porque Tomoyo lo quiere de esa manera —así que ese era el motivo para que se pusiera molesto —¿Por qué rayos no vienes a mi porque te nace?

—Syaoran yo…

—Si Tomoyo no te hubiera dicho que vinieras no lo hubieras hecho Sakura, crees que te voy a contar algo de esa manera, sin Tomoyo tu…

—tarde o temprano hubiera venido a hablar contigo.

Lamenté mi poco poder mental pues sentí que las lagrimas comenzaron a aglomerarse en mis ojos, por suerte se negaban a salir, eso no sería bueno para la escena que estábamos viviendo, tan distinta a las otras que habíamos vivido como amigos, siempre riendo, charlando de cualquier cosa, incluso cocinando.

Syaoran suspiró y se acercó a limpiarme una lágrima que se había escapado de mis ojos y ni siquiera me había dado cuenta, su contacto me estremeció, pude ver una expresión bastante triste de su parte.

—Sakura… —dijo terminando de limpiar mis lagrimas —cuando creas que eres capas de venir a hablar conmigo sin que tu amiga te lo diga… ese día te contare todo, no te preocupes te estaré esperando, no me conseguiré otra —suspiró —a diferencia de ti… yo si sé lo que siento y creí que tu lo sabias.

—Si lo sientes ¿por que te besaste con Fuutie? ya te lo dije el viernes Mimi me confirmó que ustedes eran novios ¿Qué puedo creer?

—No te culpo por eso Sakura, no te culpo por nada, solo digo que en primera instancia le creíste más a ella que a mí y cuando traté de hablar me callaste y casi me sacan de tu trabajo a patadas y ahora vienes porque Tomoyito dijo que lo hicieras… organiza lo que quieres Sakura y si en esta lista aparezco yo… búscame, te lo dije: te estaré esperando.

—¿Por qué no me dices quien es esa tal Fuutie y salimos de esto? Dime que es tu novia o tu amante o algo, miénteme por lo menos —me oía desesperada y comencé a hablar sin sentido siquiera —dime que es tu prima, tu hermana, tu tía, demonios Syaoran —algo en mis palabras había causado que se riera porque eso estaba haciendo —o simplemente lárgate con ella y déjame hacer mi vida.

—si me hubieras visto con otra chica te aceptaría el berrinche, pero como no lo has hecho no lo acepto ¿quieres saber quien es Fuutie? Averígualo, creo que si te lo digo yo no me vas a creer demasiado, has un esfuerzo, tal vez así cuando seamos novios no habrán tensiones altas.

—Yo no dije que quería ser tu novia —mentí, una parte de mi le encantaba ver la cara de él cada vez que decía algo parecido.

—Entonces deja de hacer estas pataletas y pues… hasta nunca.

**(Syaoran)**

Empecé a caminar dejándola allí sola y quieta, me dolía y yo tenía claro que ella me quería, pero como era Sakura, le encantaba hacerse la fuerte y lo negaba.

Ambos éramos consientes del amor de cada uno, o bueno yo era consiente del mi amor hacía ella, Sakura solo… estaba confundida, asustada y ese era un punto que yo comprendía desde cualquier lado, cualquier mujer se pondría así

Muchas personas si conocieran mi historia me tacharían de tonto, bruto, bestia y demás sinónimos de la palabra retrasado por no decirle nada a ella, pero es que yo estaba dispuesto a hacerlo, lo tenía claro y cuando la vi detrás mío me le iba a tirar casi encima y le iba a robar un montón de besos, por suerte me aguanté o tal vez mala suerte, en fin, yo iba a contarle todo, si, lastimosamente cuando Sakura dijo que Tomoyo la había casi mandado mi sangre comenzó a hervir.

Primero que todo mi relación con Tomoyo no estaba bien, eso había quedado claro cuando estaba en la azotea y además de darme bastante ira el pensar que Sakura no podía hacer las cosas por su cuenta era desagradable.

En conclusión yo era una bestia muy encolerizada o algo así.

Me martirizaba pensar que ella no hiciera nada, ¿si ella decidía dejar las cosas en el hasta nunca que le dije al final de nuestra conversación?, no, ella me quería y yo a ella, las cosas no podían terminar así, no, no, no… maldición

Realmente era estúpido

Cuando me volteé al lugar donde habíamos hablado ya no estaba, Sakura había desaparecido y no supe si eso fue mejor o peor ¿las cosas entre los dos de verdad terminarían así? Porque de algo yo era seguro, no la iba a buscar ¿o si? No, yo no podía buscarla para decirle que Fuutie o la tal Fuutie como la llamó ella era mi hermana, eso no me lo creería ni yo si me pasara algo parecido, en parte la situación era hasta graciosa.

_¿Graciosa? Estas a minutos de ponerte a llorar en el patio de la preparatoria y la situación es graciosa, debes estar loco, perdiste la última oportunidad de hablar con ella y ahora estarás solo como una ostra, la chica no va a hacer nada, además ¿que puede hacer? _

Mierda, eso si era un punto y grande, Sakura que podía hacer, nada, nada de nada, no podía buscar a Fuutie porque simplemente no la hallaría en Japón y ella era la única que podía arreglar todo este lió en que convirtió mi vida, mis hermanas incluso en la preparatoria me causaban problemas.

Entonces al final creía que… creía… que… todo iba a terminar sin siquiera empezar.

—No demonios —grité mientras le pegaba un puño a la pared de uno de los pasillos por los que andaba, la verdad el golpe me dolió, pero así como el viernes caminé para auto-flagelarme esta vez el golpe sirvió para eso, dolor sobre mente o algo así.

—la pared no tiene la culpa…

¿Cuánto duraba el descanso? Me pregunté y es que durante este había tenido la oportunidad de hablar con Sakura, con Tomoyo y ahora con el magnifico de Eriol, o el tiempo estaba andando muy lento o yo ya me había vuelto loco.

—¿Qué quieres? —pregunté, Eriol alzó las manos en son de paz.

—yo no quiero nada… solo pasaba por aquí y —lo muré a los ojos dándole entender que no le creía ni jota de lo que me decía —bueno esta bien… este… Syaoran.

—¿Desde cuando eres tímido Eriol? —indagué mirándolo con cara de paciencia.

—Syaoran te vi hablando con Sakura y me preguntaba si ya aclararon las cosa, aunque por lo que vi no estoy seguro, es decir, no vi besos, ni abrazos, ni nada de las cosas que hacen los enamorados cuando… tu sabes, se reconcilian —reconciliación, estábamos tan lejos de algo así y Eriol tenía que saberlo.

—Eriol —dije y estaba seguro que mi mirada era de tristeza y al parecer él lo noto, lo que le iba a decir a mi amigo era duro —no creo que haya una reconciliación, habla con Tomoyo, arregla las cosas con ella, ustedes dos se quieren y están pagando por mis estúpidos errores, lamento haberlos involucrado, pero…

—Tu no involucraste a nadie —dijo él y me palmeó la espalda —nosotros decidimos intervenir porque la felicidad de personas a quienes queremos esta en medio, sé que tienes razón en este asunto y me sorprende que Sakura no te haya creído pero…

—No le dije a sakura lo de Fuutie —él me miró con cara de… ¿de que era esa cara? Tenía que estar alerta, estaba seguro que en cualquier momento me lanzaría un puño o algo así, él solo guardó silencio, por eso continué —iba a contarle, pero… bueno… sucedieron cosas y… —la sonrisa en su cara me pareció la cosa mas extraña del mundo, debería estar molesto o decepcionado.

—Bueno Syaoran —su tono de voz no expresaba lo mismo que su cara de gracia —creo que solo queda una cosa por hacer ya que tú no vas a ser novio con Sakura y Tomoyo y yo no volveremos.

—Espera Eriol —dije, su tono de voz era serio y me alertaba de una locura o algo así —no tienen que pagar por mis errores, habla con ella, seguro que te perdonara.

—No Syaoran, las cosas entre ella y yo acabaron, así como tu intento de ser novio de Sakura por eso… —me acerqué curioso —por eso… Syaoran ¿quieres ser mi novio? —me quedé estático ante esas palabras, pero la risa de él al ver mi cara me hizo despertar y lanzarle un puño al pecho que no logró hacer que se callara, maldición, yo aconsejándolo para que las cosas entre él y su novia se arreglaran y el me tomaba del pelo.

—Vete al diablo, no es gracioso —aunque al parecer no era gracioso solo para mi, porque cinco personas que habían cerca se estaban riendo junto con Eriol.

Decidí no pelear mas con él, era caso perdido y anduve mas a prisa al salón, lo ultimo que me interesaba era estresarme mas con otra persona, la ultima conversación con Sakura me había dejado mal y no quería pensar en nada mas.

Entré al salón y me senté a leer el libro que tenía, era lo único que me interesaba en ese momento, lo abrí y empecé donde había dejado el separador, he de aclarar que me encantaba mi separador.

El salón lentamente se comenzó a llenar de personas y de paso de ruido, leer en el salón era complicado y mas con tantas personas gritonas a mi alrededor, por eso guardé el libro en el maletín y me apoyé en el respaldo de mi silla mirando hacía la calle.

Entendí a Sakura de inmediato, la vista a la calle de la preparatoria era clara, debió sentirse realmente mal aquel día, estando en clase sentada y viéndome allí mientras Fuutie y yo nos besábamos, no podía imaginarme su cara, con razón no había aceptado el papelito con la trampa del examen.

Después de unos minutos la clase había arrancado, así nos habíamos pasado el sábado y ese día, podía ver la espalda tensa de Sakura y tenía ganas de hablarle, de cantarle como hacía ocho días, de que me dedicara otra sonrisa, no, otra no, todas, todas las sonrisas que me pudiera dar, pero estaba el orgullo, si, me mantendría unos días mas, seguro que Sakura recapacitaría o eso esperaba y todo estaría bien, solo esperaba que mi orgullo no me matara, estaba perdiendo tiempo valioso y tal vez ella se cansaba de esperar mi explicación.

No, ella tenía quien ser quien diera el brazo a torcer, no yo, no después de que todo lo que yo había intentado, o bueno, el único intento que hice, pero la humillada contaba.

Además estaba algo mareado…

**(Sakura)**

En ese momento no solo me odiaba por estar pensando en él, también me odiaba por querer averiguar quien era esa tal Fuutie, pero lo iba a hacer, era desenmascarar a Syaoran o morir en el intento.

Lo había visto tan seguro y triste en el descanso que esa era mi meta, descubrirlo, si todo se resolvería sabiendo quien era Fuutie, yo lo resolvería, pero ¿Cómo? No podía preguntarle a Syaoran, eso sería malo o era obvio que no me respondería, tal vez Eriol sabía algo, pero era lógico que Syaoran ya le hubiera dicho que no me dijera nada ¿Qué hacer?

_El maletín…_

Si, esa era su fortaleza y seguramente donde se escondían sus secretos, además si él quería que yo descubriera quien era Fuutie tendría que aguantarse que escudriñara en su maletín, ahora solo esperaba ver un descuido y listo, aunque eso era un poco descarado, tenía que cuidarme de hacer bien mi trabajo, de hacer que las cosas salieran bien y que descubriera algo en su maletín que me dijera la verdad.

Y como por arte de magia vi que Syaoran se levantaba del puesto, le decía algo a la maestra y luego se retiraba del salón, lo noté pálido, al parecer estaba enfermo, pobre, lo último que quería era verlo así, aunque gracias a sus pocas defensas era que yo podría escudriñar su fortaleza, ahora solo quedaba Eriol.

Escribí en un papelito algo y se lo lancé a Tomoyo, ella estaba conciente de mis planes y por eso obedeció, me resultaba gracioso pensar en que se inventaría para entretener a Eriol, la curiosidad se me esfumó cuando el teatro de Tomoyo empezó.

Pude ver como cabeceaba, comos si estuviera quedándose dormida, como si estuviera a punto de desmayarse, Eriol que era so novio no pasó por alto este hecho y comenzó a mirarla, de repente vi como Tomoyo simulaba desmayarse y obligaba a Eriol a cogerla de los hombros, era realmente buena actriz, estaba como si nada, seguro que yo me sonrojaría, ella no. Todas las personas empezaron a ver hacía la esquina, Eriol levantó a Tomoyo en sus brazos, pude ver una pequeña sonrisa en sus labios.

—Profesora puedo llevarla a la enfermería —dijo preocupado, realmente la quería mucho, se le veía en la cara.

—Claro joven, deprisa —Eriol salió con Tomoyo rapidísimo —señorita Kinomoto debería cuidarse al parecer en esa esquina hay un virus —el salón entero carcajeó mientras yo solo asentía.

Pero ya todo estaba en posición, tenía que ser lo suficientemente audaz para poder tomar el maletín de Syaoran, estaba nerviosa, no quería que nadie me descubriera, eso me haría quedar mal, eso y luego imaginarme la cara de Syaoran al enterarse de lo que iba a hacer, mirando a todos lados me aseguré que nadie me viera, ya era un hecho, me volteé como pude y tomé el maletín, lo abrí y saqué unos cuadernos, unos esferos, el libro que estaba leyendo y algunos lápices, no había nada, al perecer el teatro que montamos había sido inútil y de repente lo peor, oí como la puerta del salón se abrió, por acto reflejo llevé la vista a esta y allí estaba Syaoran, por suerte no me miraba, como pude guardé sus cosas y como soy muy tonta dejé caer el libro de él al piso, dejé su maletín sin el libro adentro, solo esperaba que se ausentara otra vez para poder guardarlo, el libro estaba en mis pies y Syaoran ya había tomado asiento.

_Si que eres estúpida…_

Muy disimuladamente me agaché y tomé el libro, lo guardé en mi propio maletín y solo me quedaba rogar porque él no quisiera leer en clase o algo así, estaba nerviosa, aun más que cuando le estaba esculcando ¿Qué podía hacer? Por dios… todo era su culpa, si no me hubiera puesto a averiguar sobre su Fuutie yo no estaría en esas, rayos.

Minutos después vi entrar a Eriol y a Tomoyo, ella sonreía y al parecer se sentía mejor, o eso pensaban todos, menos yo que sabía que estaba bien desde un principio, esa chica no dejaba de sorprenderme, era bueno tener una amiga así, solo esperaba que lo de ella y Eriol se arreglara, pues después de sentarse volvieron a estar como si no se conocieran, si Syaoran y yo éramos tontos ellos dos eran mas, yo no desperdiciaría la oportunidad de estar con la persona mas especial para mi.

Syaoran no hacía nada o eso escuchaba, estaba sentado poniendo atención a la maestra al parecer, quedaba poco tiempo para que las clases se terminaran y él no se levantaba, no tendría otra opción que mañana entregárselo, madrugar y meterle el libro en el puesto, eso sino se daba cuenta de nada.

Y por fin las clases terminaron, pude ver como Eriol se le acercó a Syaoran y le dijo:

—¿te sientes bien amigo? ¿Quieres ir a mi casa? —no supe que respondió Syaoran, solo pude ver como salían del aula, él no se tomó la molestia de buscar nada en su maletín, solo pude ver que se tambaleaba de un lado a otro y caminaba lentamente.

La verdad si que me sentía bastante mal, yo conocía a Syaoran enfermo, tal vez mejor que cualquiera, porque yo lo había cuidado una vez, aquella vez en que me reveló sus supuestos sentimientos o no tan supuestos, bueno eso lo estaba averiguando y la verdad no me gustaba verlo así, en cualquier momento él podía decaer como aquella noche y no quería eso.

Por fin desapareció de mi vista, algo me dio un pequeño alivio, si estaba enfermo no creía que fuera a leer, las personas enfermas no leían ¿cierto? ¿O leían mucho? Estaba en una encrucijada y lo peor del asunto es que según estaban las cosas mañana me iba a tocar madrugar a devolver el libro.

_Estas en medio de un conflicto amoroso y tú discutes por aquello de una madrugada, debes estar loca…_

—¿encontraste algo valioso? —preguntó Tomoyo mientras yo negaba y sacaba el libro.

—no, no encontré nada que me sirva —dije y le mostré el libro —y lo peor es que casi me descubre, tuve que quedarme con este libro que no pude guardárle de nuevo —Tomoyo bufó.

—y tanto teatro que hice para nada, además que me dieron unas pastillas horribles en la enfermería que me tocó tomarme, eso sin contar que estoy segura que la mitad del salón creerá que estoy embarazada o algo así —me fue inevitable reír, si, ella era mi amiga, la chica que hacía el ridículo por mi, esperaba alguna vez poder devolverle todos los favores —déjame ver el libro.

Se lo pasé

—¿para que lo quieres? —Tomoyo no respondió y empezó a ojear, de repente un papelito salió de este, no, no era un papelito, era mas exactamente una… una…

¡!O por dios!!

**(Syaoran)**

Todo el maldito piso se movía debajo de mí, estaba seguro que andando borracho no andaría de un lado para el otro como lo hacía en ese momento, la última vez que me había sentido así yo terminé en la cama de Touya Kinomoto con Sakura cuidándome y esa misma noche le dije lo que sentía, cosas realmente raras, pues en ese momento estábamos a u paso de no volvernos a hablar y de que toda nuestra historia se acabara ¿tal vez me iba a morir?

_Ahora si estas delirando, ya estas viendo la luz al final del túnel y lo único que tienes es un poco de fiebre y mareo, de verdad esa chica te tiene muy mal, deberías comer un poco mas, desde que estas así no comes mucho, apenas desayunas lo necesario._

¿Comer? ¿Qué persona puede comer cuando esta nerviosa? Por lo menos yo no podía, el solo ver pan o jugo o cualquier cosa comestible me revolvía el estomago, si, Sakura me quitaba el hambre también, pero es que la tristeza de tenerla al frente con esas ganas de besarla, de tenerla, amarla, de cuidarla, de que me cuidara, de ser felices y no poder, de no poder porque no podía llegar a decirle que Fuutie era mi hermana ¿Quién se cree una mentira así?

_Seguro que Sakura si…_

—Te ves mal Syaoran —por un momento por estar metido en mis pensamientos se me había olvidado que mi amigo estaba al lado, al voltear a verme me di cuenta que me estaba viendo con un claro síntoma de preocupación, era bueno tener amigos.

—¿Si? estoy bien —mentí, aunque lo mío era mas una enfermedad mental, impotencia, estupidez, Sakura dominaba mi cuerpo a su antojo, su presencia me afectaba, su rostro triste me entristecía, de verdad que yo era muy bruto.

¿Por qué no le dije en el descanso? ¿Orgullo?

—Syaoran ¿estas así por ella? No te voy a pedir que hables con Sakura, no te voy a poder convencer, eres bastante orgulloso, pero solo recuerda que si eres orgulloso te conviene que ames la soledad; los orgullosos siempre se quedan solos.

—lo ultimo que necesito es una frase de ese tipo Eriol —lo miré mal —yo buscando apoyo y tu con eso que sales, además he estado solo casi toda mi vida ¿Qué te hace pensar que no puedo estar así unos días mientras la olvido?

—Si, tienes mucha razón, has estado solo todos los días —en ese momento llegamos a la casa de Eriol —pero eso fue antes de que te enamoraras, no vas a poder olvidar a Sakura tan fácilmente, es tu primera amor y lastimosamente por estupideces de ambas partes las cosas no están bien —abrió la puerta —ella por no escucharte y tu por no insistir.

—Dime algo que no sepa —Eriol bufó, era bueno saber que lo podía exasperar tanto como él a mi —pero las cosas estarán bien, no puedo decir que hoy o mañana, pero simplemente estarán bien, no voy a poder vivir atado a Sakura toda la vida y si no superamos un simple malentendido eso quiere decir que tal vez como novios no hubiéramos durado mas de unas semanas, o yo que sé —lo miré tratando de dibujar una sonrisa —si me quieres ver feliz arregla las cosas con Tomoyo, porque creo que entre Sakura y yo… no va a ver nada mas —pude oír como mi voz se quebraba ante estas ultimas palabras.

¿Todo se acabo?

—Ve y te recuestas en el salón, ya te llevare algo, una aspirina o no sé —yo asentí y obedecí.

Me senté en el salón, me iba a aburrir toda la tarde, era seguro y el maldito dolor de cabeza retumbaba en mis oídos, así que o era muy tonto o era muy loco, decidí buscar en mi maletín el libro que estaba leyendo, tal vez eso lograría entretenerme.

Un cuaderno, otro cuaderno, un libro, no el de lectura, mis esferos ¿y mi libro? ¿Dónde rayos estaba? El dolor de cabeza aumento, ese libro no se podía perder, pero si yo recordaba haberlo metido en el maletín después del descanso ¿o no? ¿Lo habría dejado en el puesto? No, eso era imposible, tenía claro el momento en el que lo guardé.

Maldición, ese libro no se podía perder, o bueno, el libro si, el separador no.

En ese momento vi que Eriol entró al salón con una aspirina y un vaso con agua.

—¿tu cogiste mi libro Eriol? —Pregunté antes de dejarlo tomar asiento —si lo hiciste no me parece gracioso.

—¿de que hablas? —la expresión de él me dijo que no tenía ni idea de que le hablaba, lo que quería decir que yo había olvidado el libro en la preparatoria, bonita hora en la que me dio por enfermarme.

—Ya vuelvo —le dije y me levanté.

—¿A dónde vas?

—Tengo que ir a buscar algo —le quité la aspirina y me la tragué sin masticarla, Eriol me miró raro.

—Te acompaño, déjame ir por mi chaqueta y salimos —aproveché que Eriol subió las escaleras y salí de su casa sin hacer mucho ruido, no quería incomodar mas a mi amigo, ya suficiente con aguantarme esos días.

Comencé a correr por las calles, si tan solo no me doliera tanto la cabeza, el trayecto sería mas fácil, pero no importaba, no podía dejar que el libro se perdiera, jamás, era lo único que tenía cerca de mi familia y perder eso sería un golpe bajo, muy bajo.

**(Sakura)**

—Esto… debe ser una broma —oí que me dijo Tomoyo y la verdad deseaba que fuera así, estaba asustada ante aquella fotografía que tenía en mis manos ¿Qué hacían esas chicas con Syaoran? Y lo peor del asunto es que estaba feliz —espera Sakura, atrás de la fotografía hay algo escrito.

Volteé la fotografía y mi sangra bajó a los pies en segundos después de estar en la cabeza.

_de tu hermana Feimei que te extraña, de tu hermana Fuutie que te quiere, de tu prima Mei que te piensa siempre y de tu hermana Shiefa que te admira…: tus familiares siempre te querremos y esperamos que seas feliz con Sakura._

No podía ser verdad, eso no era creíble, volteé nuevamente la fotografía para ver caras, pude reconocer tres, la de Syaoran obviamente, la de Mei que ya la había visto una foto en la casa de él y la de Fuutie, como no reconocerla, tenía el rostro de esa chica en mi mente y sé que muchos dirían que tengo una gran vista para ver desde el aula hasta la calle, pero cuando de amor se trataba…

Pequeñas lagrimas habían brotado de mis ojos, era la hermana al parecer, todo apuntaba hacía ello, todo menos el beso.

—Espera Sakura —dijo Tomoyo mientras limpiaba mi rostro —aun puede ser mentira ¿no crees? —eso no tenía sentido, todo apuntaba a la inocencia de Syaoran —pero sé quien nos puede solucionar este asunto de la fotografía.

—¿Quién?

—el director, el sacó a Syaoran y si ese lunes lo dejó salir temprano era por algo, él debe saber quien es ella y si es la hermana de Syaoran… creo que no voy a tener mas opción que comprarme unas rodilleras para pedirle perdón a Eriol.

Mi cabeza daba golpes, Syaoran vivía solo ¿Por qué su hermana había venido? ¿Para que se lo llevó una semana a Hong Kong? Porque todo apuntaba a eso, incluso el broche que aun guardaba en mi maletín. Hermana,

—Tomoyo… —llamé tímidamente mientras nos dirigíamos a la dirección —¿en Hong Kong esta permitido besarse con las hermanas? —me hubiera encantado que la risa de Tomoyo no fuera tan estrepitosa, era solo una pregunta.

—No sé Sakura, pero por ahora vamos a averiguar si es o no la hermana.

Al fin y al cabo al parecer yo había metido la pata, en todo, Syaoran había estado en Hong Kong, quien sabe haciendo que y yo lamentándome y sufriendo innecesariamente, para luego a su regreso tratarlo como un animal.

Los pasillos de la preparatoria ya estaban solos, el director era de los últimos en salir, confiábamos que él estuviera en su escritorio y se acordara quien era Fuutie.

Golpeamos tres veces… y a los segundos escuchamos un:

—Adelante —sin perder tiempo abrimos la puerta de la oficina y entramos —Buenos tardes señoritas ¿Qué las trae por aquí?

Bien, era el momento de la verdad, aunque la verdad estaba casi revelada.

—Buenas tarde director —saludó Tomoyo, yo estaba engarrotada, mi cuerpo no respondía si quiera a saludar, estaba asustada de cualquier respuesta —es que hace ocho días vino una señorita muy bonita y ese mismo día usted sacó a Syaoran Li del salón ¿tal vez lo recuerde? —El director pareció pensar —la chica es de nombre Fuutie —el director asintió —¿Qué es ella de Syaoran?

—si, claro que la recuerdo, ella es Fuutie Li —en ese momento mi cara tuvo que haberse vuelto blanca, Syaoran no me era infiel, pero yo si era una desconfiada —como olvidarla, cuando me dijo que era hermana del joven Li me sorprendí, creí que él vivía solo, pero luego me dijo que venía de paso y que él se ausentaría unos días porque alguien cercano estaba enfermo.

Sin importarme que fuera una falta de educación me retiré del salón, mientras escuchaba como Tomoyo le agradecía al director, en verdad me había comportado como una idiota, él siempre había sido inocente y se había tenido que retirar de las clases porque alguien de su familia estaba enfermo, seguro la pasó muy mal en Hong Kong y cuando llegó aquí, seguramente esperando apoyo o consuelo o a la persona que quería, asea yo, se encuentra con ese panorama, seguro que Syaoran la pasó mal, muy mal, si tan solo lo hubiera dejado explicar todo.

Si, él había estado en Hong Kong, el broche lo explicaba, siempre pensando en mi, su corazón debía estar roto, lastimado, no debí botar el broche ese día, lo bueno era que aun lo conservaba.

_Trescientos veinticinco por doce__, _ los números que dijo ese día antes de retirarse y en ese momento recordé que esa fue la operación que estaba resolviendo cuando él dijo que lo sacaron por lo de sus padres, es como si él hubiera sabido lo que ocurría, con razón salio sin decir nada y seguramente llegó ese viernes a hablarme a mi.

Una gran cantidad de lagrimas salían de mis ojos, por dios ¿Qué había hecho? Todo encajaba, seguro mintieron con lo de el noviazgo para espantar a Mimi, a Syaoran no le caía bien esa chica.

_Ahora si estas perdida…_

—Syaoran esta en casa de Eriol —escuché que me dijo Tomoyo que se encontraba a mi lado —creo que lo mejor que podemos hacer es pedirle una disculpa.

—Tomoyo… —lloré —lo lastimé, lo lastimé horriblemente, no creo que me perdone, debí escucharlo, confiar en él.

—Todos lo lastimamos, pero confiemos en que Syaoran te perdonara, al parecer te adora y la foto lo confirma, sus hermanas lo apoyan y le desean suerte contigo, tal vez les haga caso, debe estar dolido, pero si te quiere pues…

—Vamos —dije y comenzamos a correr rumbo a la casa de Eriol.

Syaoran tenía que perdonarme, sino mi vida estaría en peligro, no, pero si me sentiría la peor persona del mundo, fui una tonta, Syaoran incluso se había aguantado los golpes de Touya por mí y el golpe mas duro se lo había propinado yo, yo había golpeado su corazón y él tal vez no comprendería eso, pero tenía que hacerlo esperaba que así lo hiciera.

Al mirar hacía una calle me pareció verlo pasar, pero supuse que era mi imaginación, él estaba enfermo y no podía andar corriendo por la calles así como si nada.

—Espérame un segundo —dijo Tomoyo mientras entraba a una farmacia ¿a que? no tenía idea, no pude ver que compró y tampoco me interesé en preguntar, no cuando estaba a metros de mi objetivo, Tomoyo me guiaba por la calles, yo no sabía donde vivía Eriol —es allí —me dijo señalando una gran casa.

Me paré al frente y esperé a que Tomoyo golpeara, estaba nerviosa, demasiado, solo confiaba que el no me odiara.

La puerta se abrió, Syaoran o Eriol ¿Quién abriría? Me desilusioné un poco al ver a Eriol tras la puerta confundido.

—Ho… la… —dijo y sin poder decir una palabra mas Tomoyo se le lanzó encima tumbándolo y besándolo por todo el rostro, en ese momento entendí que había comprado Tomoyo en la farmacia y como tenía pensado usarlo, me sonrojé de sobremanera ante mis pensamientos, pero me alegraba que ellos volviera a ser como siempre, como debían ser, seguro sintiendo lo mismo que sentía yo cuando besaba a Syaoran y hablando de Syaoran ¿donde estaba metido?

Tosí para que me vieran, eso pareció alertarlos y se separaron, una Tomoyo muy sonrojada y un Eriol muy sorprendido.

—Los siento, perdóname —pidió Tomoyo, después de ese beso Eriol no le negaría nada —de verdad lo lamento, debí creerte, confiar en él como tu.

—¿así que ya saben? —ambas asentimos —a mi no tienes que pedirme disculpas Tomoyo, es a Syaoran, el esta lastimado.

—¿y donde esta? —pregunté mientras se levantaban. Eriol me miró y agachó la mirada.

—algo se le perdió, un libro me dijo, iba a buscarlo, le dije que lo acompañaba y mientras fui por una chaqueta él ya se había ido, al parecer ese libro es muy importante para él, hubieran visto su cara, no le importó lo enfermo que estaba.

Así que el chico que vi, si era Syaoran y seguramente el libro no le importaba demasiado, la enfermedad menos, seguro que era la fotografía, lo único que lo mantenía cerca de sus hermanas, una foto e incluso eso se lo estaba arrebatando, no mas tiempo perdido, tenía que ir a verlo lo antes posible, si lo conocía bien él estaría en la preparatoria y lo peor es que Syaoran estaba en mal estado ¿Qué tal decayera?

Me di la vuelta dispuesta a ir a buscarlo

—Te acompaño Sakura —pidió Tomoyo —yo también lo traté muy mal y quiero que…

—No —le dije y me volteé para sonreírle —preocúpate por arreglar las cosas con Eriol —lo miré —gracias por cuidar de Syaoran, gracias por creerle —le dije y es que se merecía eso, sino fuera por Eriol el pobre de Syaoran se hubiera quedado solo, afrontando todo solo…

—No te preocupes Sakura, ahora solo ve y hagan las paces, eres la única que puede hacerlo feliz.

Pude ver como abrazaba a Tomoyo y seguro que enseguida me marchará las cosas entre ese par se iban a reanimar, por eso no perdí mas y corrí hacía la preparatoria.

—Suerte… —me gritaron.

La necesitaba…

**(Syaoran)**

Bien la fiebre me estaba matando, si, ahora no era solo dolor de cabeza, también era fiebre horrible, el calor me estaba linchando, no sabía con cuantas personas había chocado mientras corría a la preparatoria en busca de esa fotografía, si, tendría que estar en mi puesto.

Me vi obligado a quitarme la chaqueta del uniforme, estaba sudando, demasiado para mi gusto y también desabotoné mi camisa, incluso creía que estaba alucinando pues de camino a la preparatoria me pareció ver a Sakura corriendo en dirección a la casa de Eriol, si, ya estaba loco.

¿Acaso ya nada me podría salir bien? Desde que me dejé besar de Fuutie todo comenzó a salir mal, decía _todo_ porque eso era Sakura para mí y con ella nada estaba bien.

Por fin llegué a la preparatoria, me asombraba que los estudiantes pudieran entrar hasta altas horas de la noche sin problema, cualquier estudiante bándalo haría estragos y gozaría como un niño en una dulcería.

_No te despistes._

Mi mente tenía razón, así que entré a la preparatoria como un rayo y corrí lo mas rápido que pude hasta el salón, los pasillos estaba desiertos, no había nadie, solo se escuchaba el sonido de mis pasos y mi respiración agitada en medio de ese ambiente desolador, como me gustaría estar con Sakura y que ella pudiera ver la foto, obvio, como nunca pensé en mostrarle la fotografía.

_Una imagen vale más que mil palabras…_

Si, ahora solo quedaba encontrarla, a como diera lugar.

Era lo único me metía en la realidad, saber que contaba con mi familia, pues Sakura al parecer iba a desaparecer en mi vida.

Entré al salón y miré por todo el piso, intentando buscar una pista o algo que me alertara donde estaba ese maldito libro, no vi nada a excepción de basura, luego me dirigí a mi puesto, y me agaché para poder ver en el agujero donde metía mis cosas, estaba vacío, no tenía rastro del libro.

—Maldita sea —grité y pude escuchar el eco por la preparatoria, me senté en mi puesto —no puedo cuidar un estúpido libro… maldición, soy un tonto, lo único, lo único que tengo y… —si, estaba loco y hablaba solo.

Una pequeña lagrima salio de mis ojos, no iba a llorar mucho, no, eso solo era una lagrima de impotencia, tal vez de cobardía, de pronto de rabia, tan rápido como la lagrima salió la limpié, no estaba bien que alguien me viera llorar, decidí levantarme de mi puesto y dirigirme a la salida, a recorrer el mismo camino que hice con Eriol, era tonto, pero creía que tal vez lo había botado por tambalearme tanto de camino a su casa y cuando lo hice alguien a quien vi en la puerta me dejó pasmado, si, allí estaba, Sakura Kinomoto mirándome con una cara de tristeza inmensa y también estaba un poco agitada, era tan linda.

**(Sakura)**

Había llegado a la preparatoria unos minutos después de él, estaba segura, lo había escuchado maldecir y también pude ver como se limpiaba aquella lagrima de sus ojos, estaba llorando por mi, o por la foto, no importaba realmente, importaba que estaba frente a mi y yo tenía que hablarle, como fuera, aunque estuviera en la puerta agarrotada y aun no daba el primer paso, y es que cunado lo vi levantarse me paralicé peor, llevábamos segundos viéndonos, ambos con la misma cara, de tristeza, de dolor, la mía también de pena.

Se acercó a mi pero solo pasó por mi lado, bueno, era lógico que no me iba a besar o a abrazar.

—Espera… —fue lo único que pude decir y lo tomé por la muñeca —no te vayas, espera —no tenía el valor para verlo, solo sujetaba su mano y miraba al suelo, no pude ver su expresión.

—Sakura suéltame, no tengo mucho tiempo.

—Lo sé —levanté al vista y lo observé, estaba colorado, seguro estaba ardiendo en fiebre, por eso llevé mi mano a su cuello y lo confirmé, estaba muy acalorado —sé que estas buscando tu libro —me miró y levantó una ceja —lo siento… lo siento mucho.

—No… no entiendo.

—¿Syaoran porque te besaste con Fuutie? —fue lo único que pude preguntar, el tomó mi mano que sujetaba su muñeca y se liberó de mi agarre.

—No importa ya Sakura —mi corazón comenzó a palpitar con fuerza, él me odiaba, era seguro, me destetaba —después de todo… tu no quieres ser mi novia.

—Respóndeme por favor —algo en su corazón tubo que conmoverse porque vi como con pequeños pasos se acercaba a mí y me miraba, estábamos a centímetros, sentía su respiración chocar contra mi nariz y contra las lagrimas que salían.

—porque ese día… Mimi se acercó, creí que sabías que no me caía bien y le pedí a Fuutie que me la quitara de encima, le dijimos que éramos novios y no creyó, Fuutie en un arranqué me beso, si hubieras visto bien te hubieses dado cuenta que no correspondí a ese beso, pero solo sacaste conclusiones, Sakura… Fuutie es…

—Tu hermana —interrumpí —es tu hermana y te llevó a Hong Kong, alguien de tu familia estaba enfermo y yo… y yo… me comporté como una tonta, Syaoran perdóname, no quise herirte —bajé mi maleta al suelo y saqué el libro, junto con el broche y los extendí a él —de verdad lo siento demasiado —el los tomó

—¿viste la fotografía? —Asentí —¿Estas enamorada de mí? —no dudé en responder, estaba enamorada de él desde hacía días.

—si, si estoy enamorada de ti, desde hace mucho.

—¿aunque dijeras que no?

—aunque dijera que no —respondí.

—Bien… —dijo, me dio la espalda y se retiró, al parecer no me había perdonado, esperaba que me diera un beso o un abrazo, pero no lo hizo, solo se retiró, las lagrimas continuaron saliendo, no podía pararlo, él estaba dolido, solo lo incomodaría, por eso lo dejé ir, lo entendía.

Tenía que aprender a vivir mi patética vida sin él, era entendible, si tan solo le hubiera creído, escuchado y esa noche que me reveló sus sentimientos amado y correspondido, pero era tarde ¿o no?

Después de segundos de su partida comencé también a salir, me sorprendí cuando lo vi en la calle, justo en la puerta de la preparatoria, mirándome.

Se acercó a pasos rápidos y tomó el broche y lo posó sobre mi cabello, me sonrió y me sentí bastante mal, esa cara era la que él debió poner el viernes, cuando me lo entregó, no la de tristeza que le provoqué-

—este… Syaoran… yo…

—aun me debes una cita ¿se te olvida? —Mi corazón comenzó a latir con fuerza ¿eso significaba que me perdonaba? No estaba segura, pero fue algo que comprobé cuando sentí sus labios contra los míos, me estaba besando, me estaba perdonando —en verdad ¿no quieres ser mi novia? —sonreí ante tal disparate, estaba esperando esa preposición desde hace días y ahora todo estaba bien.

No respondí de inmediato, aun quería sentir sus labios con los míos, no me interesaba separarme de él, extrañaba sus labios y sus manos sobre mi cintura y esas manos solo se posarían sobre mi cintura, sobre ningún otra, porque yo era su chica, la única con derecho a hacerlo sufrir tanto como a amarlo, porque a pesar de haberlo lastimado él me había perdonado y me estaba besando.

Besando con ganas contenidas, con deseo de tener a la persona que mas se quería al frente y dominándola con la boca, porque eso hacía él, yo me limitaba a seguirle el paso a su deliciosa lengua, no podía hacer más.

—¿Tu quieres ser mi novio? —pregunté cuando nos soltamos un poco para respirar, él me miró.

—no sé… ¿puedo seguir besando a mi hermana? —su ocurrencia me sacó una pequeña risa y me di cuenta que había pasado unos segundos sin sus labios por eso me acerqué y lo besé nuevamente, no quería que me soltara, solo quería sentirlo a él y no me importaba que estuviéramos en mitad de la calle, porque cuando nos besábamos el resto del mundo desaparecía a nuestra alrededor.

—supongo entonces que no seremos novios porque no pienso compartir tus labios con nadie, ni con tu hermana…

—esperaba que dijeras eso.

Ahora todo estaba donde debía estar, mis labios unidos con los suyos, mi cuerpo lo mas pegado a el de Syaoran y sus manos en mi espalda, si, habíamos pasado por un gran problema, pero lo solucionamos, él me supo perdonar y yo no le podría estar mas agradecida, además que me di cuenta que él degustaba mis labios tanto como yo los suyos, solo me soltaba los suficiente para ver mis ojos y para volver a besarme, no me quería soltar y yo no quería ser soltada, su cuello resultaba un lugar cómodo para mis manos y eso estaba perfecto, su fiebre había desaparecido o la había traspasado a mi cuerpo porque era yo la que sentía mas calor, mi cuerpo me quemaba, pero ese era un fuego que ningún bombero podía apagar, porque era el fuego de nuestro amor, el fuego que producíamos cuando estábamos juntos.

—Entonces… ¿quieres ser mi novia?

—si, si quiero y te quiero mucho ¿sabes? Y de nuevo gracias, hoy me hiciste la mujer más feliz del mundo.

—También te quiero mi Sakura y yo seré el hombre mas feliz si me vuelves a besar —sonreí.

—¿Si yo soy tu Sakura, tu eres mi Syaoran?

—para siempre tu Syaoran, para siempre.

**OoOoOoOoOoOoO**

La música estaba por todo el lado, el ambiente era perfecto, el lugar estaba mas lleno de lo común, y allí estaban aquellos dos sujetos que iban casi a diario, bueno, a diario.

—No me gusta ver a ese mocoso aquí —le dijo Touya a Sakura —me exaspera.

—que extraño —dijo ella sonriente —a mi me pasa lo contrario, no puedo trabaja feliz si el no esta cerca —Touya la miró mal y ella solo sonrió —además que tu lo aceptaste primero que yo ¿ya lo olvidaste?

—Cállate monstruo.

Él se retiró al baño al parecer, si, ahora las cosas estaban perfectas, en su lugar. Syaoran y Tomoyo habían hecho las paces, no fue complicado, él no podía negarle nada a su novia, la quería demasiado y daba la impresión de poder botarse de un quinto piso si ella se lo pedia, para su suerte Sakura era muy despistada y no sabía manipular las personas.

Al ver que su hermano desapareció se acercó a la mesa de su querido.

Eriol los miraba y sonreía, Tomoyo no demoró en estar cerca de ellos, los cuatros se reunieron en la mesa.

—Si, todo es perfecto —dijo Tomoyo.

—Muy perfecto —dijo Eriol y la besó al instante siguiente.

Los dos recientes novios se miraban con sonrisas en sus rostros y de repente el muy conocido ruido de las campanitas de la puerta los alertó que alguien había entrado, Syaoran frunció un poco el ceño ante la persona que era. Mimi había entrado a la cafetería, Sakura notó esto y le susurró al oído:

—¿quieres espantarla? —él en ese mismo instante captó la indirecta, el lindo sonrojo en la cara de su ahora novia también ayudó, era el truco usado por Fuutie para espantarla ahora lo usaba su amada Sakura, no se resistió y en los dos segundos siguientes se estaban comiendo mutuamente.

Después de todo las hermanas de Syaoran lo habían ayudado desde lejos, no tuvo que perder su orgullo y el truco de Fuutie era bien utilizado por Sakura, perfecto. Y mientras Touya continuara en el baño o no cerca de ahí, ellos continuarían besándose hasta que se quedaran sin aliento… como debía ser.

**FIN **

**NOTAS: ¿HOLA?**

**A estas alturas ya no sé ni que escribir…**

**Bueno pues, a las personas que quieren matarme por tardarme un poco mas de la cuenta la dirección de mi casa esta en mi perfil, estoy seguro que no les molestara tomar un avión, barco, asno y vendrán a degollarme… jajaja (lo de la dirección es mentira no se molesten en buscar) jejeje**

**Como pueden ver aquí les dejo el final, siempre he pensado que lo más difícil en toda historia es empezarla y así mismo terminarla, solo espero no haber dejado tragos amargos por ahí, me esforcé de mas, por eso tardé un poco, es el capitulo mas largo que he hecho hasta ahora y bueno pues…**

**Gracias, gracias a todos, la verdad los reviews me ayudaron un montón, como a todos los escritores, el apoyo de ustedes es importante y yo corroboro eso.**

**Sé que tal vez no queden muy contentos con ese final que le di a Eriol y Tomoyo, pero es que me debatí en poner puntos de vista de ellos, al final decidí que no, pero si tengo que agradecerle a LMUndine, me dio una súper idea y advierto de una vez, es una idea a largo plazo, pero tengo pensado hacer el mismo Fic, pero con los puntos de vista de ellos, ya saben, lo que paso hace poco cuando Sakura se fue a buscar a Syaoran a la preparatoria o como se le declaro Eriol a ella, el mismo pero con ellos, de nuevo gracias Undine por la idea (¿te puedo llamar Undine? Jaja) y de nuevo digo que es a largo plazo. **

**Gracias a todas las personas que dejaron el mas mínimo comentario y me gustaría que dejaran el comentario del final, siempre es importante, agradezco y muchos besos para las mujeres, si algún hombre me esta leyendo… me gustaria darle la mano, pero no puedo, jajaja**

**Gracias y hasta luego.**

**PS: terminar un fic es bastante duro.**

**PS2: como pueden ver publiqué a las 11:56 de la noche de Colombia, no quería dejarlos con más intrigas y mañana tengo que madrugar.**

**PS3: me voy a ver los cinco minutos que le quedan al partido river plate de Argentina vs América de México, van 4 a 3 ganando América **

**Ahora si chaito…**


End file.
